Harry Potter Next Generation - The Amokinum
by page.394.snape
Summary: 32 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, a new generation of witches and wizards enter their first year at Hogwarts. But when Gena gets sorted, the Sorting Hat mentions something rather interesting. What secrets will be revealed? More info in the story. Mainly OC's, adult Teddy/Professor Lupin. HIATUS
1. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hi guys! I'm back! If you've read my other story, the Potter's Twin, you would know that this is the new story I'm working on. If you haven't, first, you should read it, second, this is about a new generation of kids going into Hogwarts about 30 years after the Battle Of Hogwarts. A lot later on, the trio and others will be introduced to the story, but until then, there are only a few recognisable characters. This story is loosely based off the Marauders, so that kinda clues you in as to what the story will be like. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

September 1st, 2030

I wake up without mum even banging on my door. I'm so excited. Today's the day. September 1st. Hogwarts day. I jump out of bed and rush to gather my things. As I pass my mirror I notice my hair is a bright yellow; excitement mode. I grin.

From the top of the stairs, I am able to smell the delicious breakfast waiting for me.

When I've finally got everything, I drag my trunk down the stairs, not minding when I'm yelled at for the thumping noise it makes. As I reach the bottom step, I navigate my things over to the front door, then make my way to the kitchen, skipping every step. Dad is already at the table, and so is my older sister, Wyrene, who is in her third year at Hogwarts in Slytherin. Just as I sit down, my two younger identical twin brothers, Quinn and Jamie, enter the kitchen, talking quietly. They're only one year younger than me, but it means they won't be at Hogwarts this year. When they are though, I reckon they'll be in Ravenclaw. They're too smart not to be.

Mum and Bailey, my older fourth year Hufflepuff brother, quickly set down breakfast in front of us, and we dig in. Normally Mum lets the house-elves cook for us, but this morning she wanted to 'cook a special breakfast for her baby girl,' and Bailey's too nice not to help. I can tell Mum and Dad are sad to see me. I've always been their little one, despite my younger brothers. It also means they'll have to look after the two nerds all the time. At least with us around, they don't 'book out' too much. Now that we're going, I'm betting the twins won't be seen again, at least until us kids come home again.

As always breakfast is delicious, even though it's a bit rushed. Mum and Dad want to get us to Kings Cross early, because in Wyrene's first year she only just made the train, and knowing me, I'd be the same. We let the elves wash up, and Mum hurries us out the door. Just before I leave though, my parents turn to face me.

"You feeling alright there Genie?" Dad asks.

I frown at him, my hair turning a slightly lighter shade almosts towards orange; annoyance mode. Genie is the only name my parents call me unless I've done something wrong, then it's the full name, Gena. No matter how much I whine and complain, they refuse to stop calling me that.

"I told you not to call me that," I groan.

Dad raises his eyebrows, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine," I answer honestly. "Just a little nervous."

Mum smiles at me sympathetically and runs her hand through my now light blue hair; nervous mode. We've spoken a little bit and she listened to my concerns and answered some questions I asked. I'm not worried about what house I'll be in now, I'm only worried about what will happen to me and my friends.

Several of our parents went to school together, and some of our older siblings are in the same grade, so we've forged some strong friendships. Xinia, a muggleborn who's older brother is good friends with Bailey, is probably my best friend, along with Anica and Ciena, my Mum's best friends twin daughters. Us four are also really good friends with Dylan and Nick who are best friends. Their Dads are close to mine. Hailey and Owen, our sort of neighbours are also our friends. All of us are so different, and we have no idea what houses we'll be in. We're worried that if we're placed in different houses we will grow apart and won't be friends anymore. We'll just see what happens though I guess.

"Come on, otherwise we'll be late," Dad says gently.

I nod and follow him out the door. My siblings are all waiting for us. Dad goes to the twins and Bailey, who grab his arms, and they apparate out of the area. Mum joins Wyrene and looks back to me. I turn to face the house one last time and take in the three floors and rich gardens I call home. Taking a deep breath, my hair turning back to my normal ombre red and orange hair, I turn back around, grasp Mum's arm, and prepare myself for the weird sensation of apparating.

A few seconds later, we stand in a small alleyway across from Kings Cross station. Wheeling our trollies across the road, we make our way to Platform 9 and ¾. It's 10:45, so we have 15 minutes to spare. We make our way over to the Hogwarts Express, and Mum and Dad help us load everything into our chosen compartments. Bailey and Wyrene immediately find theirs, but I hesitate a little, not sure which one to choose.

Just then I see a figure with long, deep red hair waving. Xinia. A grin breaks onto my face as I make my way towards her and the compartment she's chosen. Dad swings my trunk onto a shelf and sets Studs, my beautiful brown owl, on one of the seats. We then make our way back onto the platform to find the others.

We spot Anica and Ciena, the twins, and their seventh year Gryffindor brother, Finn, approaching the train. Finn disappears after hugging his parent's goodbye, while the girls set their stuff down at our feet.

"We'll load the train later," Anica says.

Although they are twins, the sisters are fraternal, so they don't look alike. Both of them have red hair, but Ciena's is more a dark strawberry red, sitting dead straight just above her shoulders and she has a fringe, whereas Anica's is maroon red and always sits in a bun on the top of her head. They also have different eyes; Ciena's are a deep sapphire blue and Anica's are dark green with flecks of lighter green.

We talk amongst ourselves for a few minutes until Ciena spots Dylan and Kylie (also twins, although brother and sister) with Nick and his little brother Lincoln. They make their way over to us, although Kylie hangs back a little with her mum because she's not close with us. The Dad's immediately start a conversation with mine, talking about random guy stuff. Meanwhile, Ciena, Anica, Xinia and I start up a conversation.

"Where're Owen and Hailey do you reckon?" Xinia asks suddenly, checking her watch.

I check mine as well and see that it's 10:57. The train leaves in three minutes.

"Don't know," I say, "but we should say our goodbyes."

They all agree, and we make our way over to our parents. I give each of my parents a long hug, then pull back. My hair turns dark blue; sad mode. Mum is blinking back a few tears, and Dad looks like he would be if he cried.

"Now remember, it doesn't matter what house you're put in, we love and support you no matter what," Dad says.

I nod. Although they were both in Gryffindor, they fully supported Bailey and Wyrene when they were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Remember, have fun, but listen to your professors," Mum continues.

I smile and nod my head again.

"And don't get into too much trouble," Dad adds with a small wink.

I laugh and give them both another hug, my hair going back to normal with reassurance from my parents. Just then the train whistles, and I realise it's 10:59.

"Okay, you better get on," Dad says.

I give them one last look then join my friends on the train. Xinia and I lead them into the compartment, and everyone gets settled. I lean my head out the window and see Mum and Dad not too far away. They spot me and wave.

"We love you," Mum calls out above the crowd.

I wave back and blow them a quick kiss just as the train starts moving. As we turn the corner, I see them exchange a worried look.

Returning to the compartment, I take a seat next to Anica, across from Xinia, who is next to Ciena and Owen, who I see has joined us along with Hailey. On the other side of Anica is Nick, then Dylan, and Hailey on the end across from Owen. Kylie isn't with us, as she went to find other friends.

No one talks much, as we're all wrapped up in our thoughts. When the trolley lady comes around, we order our favourites, and only then do we fall into our familiar, easy conversation. We talk about things we've done since we last saw each other, and we show various pets and wands to each other.

My wand is pine wood, 12 ½ inches with dragon heartstring, and unyielding flexibility. I haven't been able to do any magic with it obviously, but when it chose me, I felt a powerful connection with it.

Eventually, the conversation moves into dangerous territory. Houses.

"So, what house do you think you guys will be in?" Owen asks.

Eyes dart around the compartment, and fingers start twitching. This is the one subject we have all been nervous about.

"I think I might be Gryffindor," Owen continues.

I snap my eyes back up to her. Now that I think about it, I can see it. Owen always stands up for herself and others and isn't afraid to speak first. I guess that's what prompted her to ask the question. Looking around, I see the others start to notice it as well.

I find myself starting to think about the others now. I've been trying to avoid the subject for so long, that I haven't thought about which houses we would all be in.

I can see Hailey being a Hufflepuff, that's easy to pick. She's always been a sweetheart.

Ciena will probably be a Ravenclaw, she always gets top marks in muggle school.

Dylan will most likely be a Gryffindor because although he's a good guy, he can get a bit thick-headed.

Xinia, Anica and Nick are a lot harder to pick.

I can see Nick fitting into either Slytherin or Gryffindor, which is amusing, considering how much the two contrast.

Anica wants to be Slytherin, although I can also see her as Ravenclaw.

Xinia could also be a Ravenclaw, but also possibly Slytherin.

It's a bit overwhelming thinking about all the possibilities, and how spread apart we could all be. Most nerve-wracking of all though is thinking about what house I will be in.

I can see myself in all of the houses quite easily, except maybe Hufflepuff. I have a sharp mind, and often find I know many things others don't. I would do anything for my friends, and I stand up for what I support quite often. However, I also often mistrust others and set high goals for myself. I have no idea what house I'll be in.

We talk for a little bit more on the subject, then move away from it as we draw closer to the castle grounds.

When the prefects tell us we're almost there, we put our robes on and get everything ready.

The train slows to a stop, and we all step onto the Hogwarts platform. We look around in wonder as the older students make their way to their carriages that take them to Hogwarts. I hear a man calling for the first years, so our group makes our way over to him.

"Firs' years over here, firs' years," the man repeats.

There are several gasps as we come into the light and see him properly. He stands easily 11 feet tall, probably more, and wears what looks like animal skins and furs. If I hadn't been told about him, I would have felt threatened. Luckily, my parents, Bailey and Wyrene had all mentioned him before, so I'm not afraid.

The man introduces himself as Rubeus Hagrid, then leads us over to small boats near a massive lake. Xinia, Hailey, Ciena and I board one boat while Nick, Dylan, Anica and Owen take another. The boats are obviously magic, as we do not need to row them.

We sit quietly, staring at the magnificent castle all the way. When we reach the other side, we step out of the boats and start-up to the castle doors. Little snippets of conversation reach my ears every once in a while, but otherwise, the walk is silent.

When we reach the doors, Hagrid stops, and we wait for a few minutes before an older witch meets us.

"Good evening first years," she says. "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me."

We do as she says, and she leads us through the hallways to another set of doors. I think we are going to go straight in, but she stops and turns to face us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Again, nerves start rolling in my stomach.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She then leads us into the Great Hall, and all the first years 'ooh,' and 'ahh,' at the sight of it.

I walk past Wyrene at the Slytherin table next to a few friends and she gives me a brief smile.

Glancing over at the far-right table, I pick out Bailey, laughing with another student. He glances at the first-years and smiles warmly at me when he finds me.

I spot a few other familiar faces, and before I know it, we've stopped, waiting to be Sorted.

I look up at the Staff Table, casting my gaze along the teachers. I don't pay too much attention to them until I spot a man with bright blue hair sitting close to the middle of the table. Talking to two other men on his right, none of them are paying much attention to the students. But then, as if feeling my eyes on him, the blue-haired man turns to face us, and his eyes lock on my face. He smiles reassuringly, and I can't help but smile back.

Suddenly, the Hat launches into a song, and the Hall erupts in cheers at the end.

Then the sorting begins.

I quickly run through our last names to find out when we'll be called.

I work out the order; Me, Dylan, Nick, Hailey, Owen, Xinia, then finally Anica and Ciena. My stomach rolls as I realise I will be sorted first.

One by one people are sorted.

When "Dinnick, Gena!" is called, I take a quick deep breath, trying to stop my hair from changing colours, then step forward to have the Hat placed of my head.

I hear a voice in my ear speak.

_"Another Dinnick eh? Very interesting. What do we have here?"_

The Hat is quiet for a moment.

_"Oh. I see. I see. I think this is better left untouched. Yes, I think so."_

What is it talking about?

_"You come from quite a diverse family,"_ the Hat continues. _"What do you hold? Ahh, yes, I see. An intelligent mind. Perhaps Ravenclaw? __Lots of courage too. Not surprising I suppose. __Ah, but of course. Ambition and cunning too. A mind like your predecessors. Yes, I see. I know just where to put you._

_ SLYTHERIN!"_

The Hat shouts the last word aloud, and I grin as the Hat is taken off my head, my hair now striped green and silver and I start towards the Slytherin table. The closest available spot is across from Wyrene, so I decide to take it. She congratulates me before turning back to the Sorting.

At the Staff Table, I see the blue-haired man staring at me with a surprised look. Well, my hair to be specific. I quickly change it back to normal, feeling a little less happy than I was a couple of seconds ago.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the feeling.

The Hat sorts through a few more people before coming to "Freign, Dylan."

Dylan walks up to the stool, and Professor McGonagall places it on his head. A few moments pass before it shouts out -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Our group cheers wildly, and he smiles as he sits down at the Gryffindor table. He glances over at me and gives me a small smile. I return the gesture, before turning back to the Sorting where "Freign, Kylie," has been called.

Not close to our group, we aren't really friends. Pretty much the same amount of time it took for Dylan to be sorted passes before the Hat shouts -

"RAVENCLAW!"

Kylie goes to sit with the nerds. She glances at Dylan and nods a little bit, before talking to the other students. Not very friendly, but Kylie sort of behaviour, so I don't think much of it. I don't have anything against her, but she can be quite arrogant sometimes.

I zone out as the next few people are called, but sit up in interest when "Gougley, Nicholas" is called out.

Nick steps up, and the Hat is placed on his hand. About a minute passes before he's sorted into Gryffindor, and he goes to join Dylan, the two of them looking very pleased about it.

The list reaches "Howe, Hailey" who gets placed in Hufflepuff. I clap along with everyone else, happy for her.

"Jones...Jones...Jordan," the names go past in a blur until "Kent, Owen", gets sorted into Gryffindor.

The three teachers I noticed before plus a few others perk up when "Longbottom" is called. Surprised looks cross all of their faces when the Hat calls out Slytherin. The boy sits a little down from me, looking a little anxious.

"Muply...Nott...Parkinson."

Then, finally, "Ren, Xinia."

I cross my fingers in my lap, not quite sure what I'm hoping for. I can't stop my hair from turning an anxious light blue, and I vaguely consider making it my colour of the day. I know it's unlikely she will be in Slytherin with me, so I hope she gets what I know she secretly wants – Ravenclaw.

I see a look of worry cross her face as she goes to sit on the stool. When the Hat is placed on her head, she winces a little bit.

She's a hat stall. Nerves settle on her face, and I notice Anica glance at me, a similar look on hers. Five minutes pass, until, finally, the Hat yells -

"RAVENCLAW!"

A wide smile forms on Xinia's face. I whoop and cheer loudly, earning me a few strange looks, and she laughs as she looks over at me, shaking her head when she spots my hair - sporting bronze as well now. I grin, and change it back yet again.

I'm a little upset we won't be in the same house, but I know she'll be happy in Ravenclaw.

Again, the teachers look interested when "Weasley" is called, unsurprisingly joining Gryffindor.

Then next, "Wore, Anica" is called. I watch in anticipation as the Hat is placed on her head. After a few seconds, the Hat shouts out -

"SLYTHERIN!"

I smile wildly as she comes and sits next to me.

"Congrats," I say.

She smiles, and we share a quick hug. Then we turn back to the sorting to watch "Wore, Ciena" be sorted.

Almost as soon as the Hat touches her head, it calls out -

"RAVENCLAW!"

A massive look of relief passes over Ciena's face as she goes to join Xinia.

"Figures," Anica rolls her eyes. "Those two are relieved to be the nerds of the grade."

I laugh as well as I glance at the two deep in conversation. Well, bicker it looks more like.

"Well at least it didn't change anything between them," I laugh, referring to their constant friendly bickering.

She laughs as well, and "Zabini" is called and placed in Slytherin, then we turn to our dinner, which has appeared in front of us.

Across from me, Wyrene speaks up.

"Good job you two," she smirks. "You should be proud. Slytherin is definitely the best house."

I snort at her remark, but we smile nonetheless. As dinner continues, the older students share stories and tales while the first years laugh.

When we are dismissed, the prefects show us to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is, and we head off to our dormitories. We find all our belongings at the base of our beds, and I feed Studs before changing into my pyjamas. Along with Anica, there are four other girls in the dormitory.

I don't remember their names, not having listened to the Sorting apart from our friends, but I'll figure them out tomorrow. Tonight, sleep is the only thing on my mind. I climb into bed and underneath the emerald covers. Quickly I fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about what the Sorting Hat said.

* * *

**Hi again guys. I really hope you liked this. Please leave a review with any thoughts or comments. Also please check out my Instagram account. The details for it are in my profile:)**


	2. Classes

**Hi guys. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so here's the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_September 2, 2030_

I wake up to a deafening explosion.

Snapping my eyes open, I bolt upright, my hair multicoloured.

A range of shouts and yells litter the room. I look around the dormitory and see that the explosion was a firework that scattered green glitter all over the beds and floor.

The other girls have woken up as well, but my eyebrows knit in confusion when I count more than five other people. There are four more girls in the room than there was last night.

I rub my ears which are still ringing from the fireworks, blinking and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I focus more on the faces. I find Anica to my right and I recognise a few of the girls vaguely from the night before. I frown when I notice Wyrene though. What is she doing in here?

Looking at the others, I notice they are older than me, and one of them looks familiar. I remember her as one of Wyrene's friends. Then I realise they must be the Slytherin girls in third year.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I snap, annoyed at having being woken up like I was.

Wyrene comes over to my bed, grabbing a pillow as she does. Grinning, she throws it at me.

"Cheer up will ya?" she jokes. "It's the first day of school."

I glare at her.

"I get that," I say, tossing the pillow back at her. "But why are you waking us up with loud fireworks?"

"They're only loud to you. And, because, dummy, it's a ritual for the first years," Wyrene retorts like it's obvious.

I raise my eyebrows at her, unbelieving.

"Well it's not exactly a ritual per se," one of Wyrene's friends interrupts. "More just a custom."

I groan, lying back down again and pulling the covers over myself. I shut my eyes, trying to block everything out. I've never been a morning person, except for days like yesterday when I was excited.

Suddenly, I feel the covers being ripped off me and I yell in protest. Wyrene laughs, doing the same to Anica. I glare at my sister.

"What are you doing?" Anica groans, also not a morning person.

"Waking you up," Wyrene answers.

"Why?"

"Oh stop being drama queens, the both of you, and get up."

"At least I'm a queen," I retort. "You're just a peasant."

"You know, this is no way to treat the birthday girl," Anica comments, sitting up.

"Oh, that's right. Happy Birthday!," I cry, swinging my legs off the bed and walking over to her, giving her a hug. "I want to give you and Xin your presents together, so you gotta wait, unfortunately."

"Thank you. Also, that's fine," she says, getting up to get her clothes.

"Woah, not so fast," one of the older girls says. "You guys need to get to know each other first."

I sigh, and plop back down on my bed, Anica doing the same.

"This is how it will go," the other one says. "You will each say your name, the members of your family, and one interesting thing about you. I'll go first."

She clears her throat before continuing.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sally Grace, I have a younger sister in second year, also Slytherin, Petrie, and a younger brother who hasn't started Hogwarts, Micheal. An interesting thing about me is that I can't stand the smell of pumpkin cooking. Your turn Wyrene!"

Wyrene nods then introduce herself.

"Hey everyone, I'm Wyrene Dinnick. This is my younger sister Gena," she points at me. "I also have an older brother Bailey in fourth year, Hufflepuff. I also have two younger twin brothers, Quinn and Jamie, but they haven't started Hogwarts yet. One interesting thing about me is I'm really good at Charms."

Nothing about that surprises me, as I know it all. Wyrene's friend goes next.

"Ok. I'm Viper Harriet, and I have no siblings. Um...I am obsessed with Quidditch, although I will never play it."

Finally, the last girl goes.

"I'm Yorka Napel, and I have an older sister in the fifth year, Yvonne, and she's in Hufflepuff. I grew up as a Muggle because my parents couldn't look after us, but I later found out I'm a Pureblood."

Now all the older girls have gone, none of the other girls in my year says anything. I sigh, then start.

"Um...Hi. I'm Gena Dinnick, Wyrene told you about our family. An interesting thing about me is I'm a Metamorphmagus."

I support my statement by making my hair go back to normal, as it was still multicoloured.

Anica then follows me.

"Hey, I'm Anica Wore. I have an older brother in seventh year, Finn, he's a Gryffindor, and a twin sister, Ciena in Ravenclaw. Well, an interesting thing about me is that I have a spiritual triplet, she's in Ravenclaw as well, Xinia! We have the same birthday, which as I'm guessing you already know, is today."

A girl with black hair and dark skin speaks up next.

"Hello."

She sounds quite nervous, and she has a slight African accent.

"I am Ursula Oshoru. I am the first in my family with three younger sisters; Aquaria, Vega and Tauri. An interesting thing about me is all of my sisters and I were named after stars or constellations."

On the other side of me, a blonde girl speaks up.

"I'm Penny Dean. I have an older brother in Ravenclaw; Peter, and a younger sister named Polly. An interesting thing about me is that every generation in my family has a letter assigned to them. My generation is the letter P."

A girl with brown hair, who is next to Penny, goes next.

"Hey guys, I'm Susie Nott. I don't have any blood siblings, but an interesting thing about me is that I have an adopted sister. She's our age, but she's not magical. She's a squib. Her name is Molly."

The look she gives us is almost daring like she expects someone to have a problem with it. If anyone does though, they keep it to themselves. Finally, the last girl in the room goes.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Jyre. I have two older brothers, both in Hufflepuff. Their names are Oscar and Joel. Oscar is in the third year, and Joel is in fourth. Something interesting about me is I'm the first Slytherin in three generations in my family."

Now that we're all done introducing ourselves, we sit a little awkwardly.

"Ok," Viper says. "We're going to go now. Get ready for the day, and be down at breakfast by 8 am so you can be ready to go to your first class at 9 am. See you guys!"

With that, the four older girls leave our dormitory, and it is just the six of us once again.

"Well, should we get ready then?" I ask.

I receive nods in return, and we each move to our trunks to gather our clothes and other necessities.

I grab my robes and a few other things, then head to the bathroom. Anica follows me in, and we see there are six showers and toilets, all closed off from view. Along one wall there are six sinks side by side with a long mirror above them. Setting my stuff down in one of the cubicles, I walk back out.

"There are enough showers for all of us," I say to them.

"Oh, cool," Nicole replies.

She picks her clothes up and follows me back into the bathroom. Anica is already in the shower, so I go to the cubicle I put my things in, and shut the door. I strip down, then turn the shower on. I wash, dry and dress before opening the door again and walking out.

Anica is at a sink, doing her hair, and I see the others are also showering. I join Anica at the sinks, studying my hair.

I concentrate. My amber locks twist into a single braid down my back. I frown, not happy with the look. I play around with the styles for a few minutes, trying buns and different braids, until eventually, I'm happy with my hair brushed up into a high ponytail, with loose strands framing my face.

"It's not fair how you get to do that," Anica sighs, looking over at me.

I grin.

"Not everyone can be as amazing as me, sweetheart."

Anica scoffs.

"Besides, what would you use it for? You always have the same hairstyle."

I pointedly look at her head, where, not surprisingly, her maroon hair is done up in its signature bun.

"Touche," she sighs.

I smirk, then turn back to the mirror, examining the rest of my face.

Like my hair, my eyes often change to represent my mood. Apparently, they've turned red before, when I had the epic showdown with Wyrene a couple of years back.

On normal days, my eyes are either blue or green. Today, they are aqua green, my favourite colour. I also decide to tint my eyelashes with mascara and put a little blush on my fair skin.

Those are the only features I normally change. I try to keep my facial features similar to my family; taking my mum's nose and cheekbones, but my dads face and eye shape.

I then move my eyes down to inspect my clothes.

Obviously, I'm in my robes, but I decide to glamour myself up a bit. A silver ring with a star appears on my smallest finger on my left hand and an infinity ring sets itself on my left thumb. A plain necklace also appears, sitting on the base of my neck. A few bracelets fall into each other on my left wrist.

When I finish, I realise I've been studying my reflection for quite a long time, so I move away from the mirror and walk back into the dormitory. I make my bed and get all my books and other necessities ready.

By the time I'm done, Anica is finished as well. I see that her eyes are now covered by her glasses, making the green in them stand out.

I look around the room and see that Nicole is done as well.

"Do you guys want to go down to breakfast?" I ask.

They nod and head towards the door. Just as I'm about to leave, I remember to get the girl's presents.

I then join the other girls again, and we walk up to the common room.

I didn't get a great look at it last night, so I study it now. We entered through the dungeons, so I can only assume that everything is underground. The room is long and low with stone walls. Green lamps hang from the ceiling from chains.

I look towards the windows and see that we are indeed underground - under the lake we crossed last night to be specific. Various sea life swimming past are visible from the window and the room has a green tinge to it.

Tapestries are hung around the room, with the grandest of them being Salazar Slytherin.

A fire burns in one corner, and the mantelpiece above it is entwined with a silver snake. There are chairs surrounding the fire, leather and green, all low backed.

To others, I think it would be cold and uninviting. But to me, it's homey and comfortable.

Once we've looked around, the three of us exit the common room and try to remember the way to the Great Hall. Luckily, we spot others heading the same way, so we mostly follow them in.

We decide to sit at the Slytherin table, and I search the Hall for our friends.

I see Owen sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting animatedly with the red-headed Weasley. Across from her are Nick and Dylan, talking with a tall-brown haired boy. I remember watching him be sorted but not his name.

Looking at the Hufflepuff table, I see Bailey and give him a wave, but I can't find Hailey.

I search the Ravenclaw table, not finding anyone. But when I look back to the entrance of the Hall, I see Ciena, Xinia and another girl walking through the doors.

The girl has long brown hair and is taller than the other two. As soon as I spot them, I leap up and race towards them, giving Xinia and Ciena a hug. Anica isn't far behind.

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaim.

I give Ciena her present, which is a book she's been wanting, then turn to Xinia while she's studying it.

"I'll give you and Anica your presents later. They're sort of joined."

Xinia nods, hugging me again.

"Thank you, Gena," Ciena says with a smile.

"No problem," I reply.

They then walk over to the Ravenclaw table next to ours, joining the brown-haired girl.

Anica and I return to the Slytherin table.

Breakfast has appeared, so I dig in. Nicole talks with us, and we find out that she's a half-blood, and she's looking forward to Potions. Anica and I tell her a little bit about ourselves, and later Ursula joins us.

We talk amongst ourselves for a bit, when suddenly a group of boys come up to us.

"Hey you guys are first years right?" one of them asks.

"Yeah," Anica responds, glancing over them sceptically.

"Would you mind if we sat near you guys? We're also first years," his friend asks.

"Oh, sure," I say shrugging.

He grins at me, and they sit down next to us. One of them ends up next to me, as I'm at the end of the girls.

"Hi," he grins toothily. "I'm Timothy. Timothy Longbottom."

He has black messy hair, with brown eyes and freckles. I smile at him, remembering the reactions he got from the Staff when he was Sorted.

"Gena Dinnick," I supply.

He offers me his hand and, laughing a little, I shake it. When I let go, we turn back towards the table. The boys go around the group and introduce themselves.

"I'm Scott Parkinson," one says arrogantly, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

I try not to roll my eyes, mentally filing away a note to avoid him.

A dark boy with brown hair introduces himself as Lucas Zabini, and his friend, another blond, as Nunica Pucey. The last one, Timothy's friend and a brunette, is Kyle Varker.

Just as he finishes introducing himself, Professor McGonagall comes around with our timetables. I lean towards Anica, and we study them together. We figure out that we have Potions with Gryffindors, Herbology with Ravenclaws, History of Magic with Hufflepuffs and every other class with just the rest of the Slytherins.

Just then, McGonagall stands up and announces a few things before dismissing us to our first classes. I quickly check the timetable again and see we have Charms with Professor Patil first.

The eleven first year Slytherins all get up and we walk in a group to the classroom. Anica and I talk with Nicole and Ursula while Susie and Penny stick together. Lucas, Nunica and Scott talk amongst each other at first, then they move ahead to talk to Susie and Penny. I decide those five will become close friends.

Somewhere along the way Nicole and Ursula separate from Anica and I, and Timothy and Kyle replace them. We talk the rest of the way until we reach the classroom, where a witch waits at the door.

"Welcome first years," she says. "I am Professor Patil, and I will be your Charms professor. I am also the Head of Ravenclaw."

We greet her, and she invites us in. The four of us; Kyle, Timothy, Anica and me, sit together while the other five sit across the room. Ursula and Nicole seem fine sitting together, so I let them be.

Professor Patil begins the lesson.

"Alright, class. As you might have already guessed, in this class we will be learning different charms. I know some of you might not have seen magic before, so you're in for a treat.

The first charm we will be learning this year is the Levitation Charm.

Unsurprisingly, this charm gives you the ability to levitate objects. For example."

The witch points her wand at a feather, conveniently placed across her desk.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

With a flick of her wand, the feather begins to rise, and Professor Patil controls it as it gets higher and higher. I've seen magic before, but the act still intrigues me.

I can't wait to get started.

I glance around the classroom and see Ursula looking on in fascination, and Kyle and Timothy grinning. I roll my eyes when Scott yawns, and Susie looks very uninterested. I ignore them and look back to Patil.

With a single motion, the charm drops, and the feather floats back down to her desk. She looks around at us and smiles a little.

"Now, it's your turn. The motion is very simple, a swish and flick of the wand. Make sure you say the incantation properly. The results of saying it wrong are quite nasty.

I want you to repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa."

She drags the gar out and pronounces the o very clearly, while barely saying the a. We all repeat the words, and she nods.

"Very well. Pick your wands up, and remember the swish and flick."

Excitedly, we pick up our wands, ready to do our first bit of magic. I hold my wand in my hand and practice the hand motion first before doing the actual charm. I practise it a few times, making sure I've got it properly. Long gar's and short a's fill the air as my classmates attempt the charm. However, no one manages to make their feather levitate.

"Not to worry students, not everyone gets it on their first try, especially the first time you attempt magic through your wand. Keep trying."

I put my wand down, and practise the words a few times.

"Hey Dinnick, you might need your wand to do it," I hear from across the room.

I glance up and see Parkinson smirking at me. I fake a smile back at him.

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically. "Thank you so much, I never would've figured that out. You're an absolute lifesaver."

I roll my eyes, then return to my feather. For good measure, I practise the words a few more times. I glance back at Parkinson and see he still hasn't managed to perform the charm. I can't help myself.

"Hey, Parkinson. Remember what a charm is?"

He scowls at me before retorting.

"You think you're so good? Go on, show us."

Not showing any doubt, I pick my wand up, aware of all the eyes on me. Praying I didn't just dig myself into an even deeper hole, I swish, then flick my wand.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

I feel a small rush in my stomach and hold my breath. Miraculously, the feather in front of me levitates and starts to rise. I grin as Patil praises me.

"Well done, well done, Miss Dinnick. On your first try too. Very good."

Elation fills me as Parkinson scowls. My hair turns a full shade of orangey-red; proud mode. Gently, I return the feather to my desk and turn to Anica.

"Good job," she says, smirking over at Parkinson's group.

She hasn't yet managed, but she's only tried two or three times. I watch as she tries again. I smile when the feather lifts off the desk. She floats it around a bit before letting it float back down to the desk, a huge smile on her face.

"Good job yourself," I say.

She laughs.

A rush of pride surges through me as I remember the feeling of the magic I just performed. I'm so happy that I was able to perform the charm, and not just because of the look it caused on Parkinson's face. I was so nervous before coming here, worrying whether I'd be good at magic or not. When I managed to do it, first try, and better even, first in the class, I was so relieved.

Hopefully, the rest of my lessons would go as good as this one.

Once the lesson ends, Anica checks her timetable.

"We have Herbology with Ravenclaws next," she says.

I smile, looking forward to talking to Xinia and Ciena.

We chat a little bit with the boys on the way and stop once we reach the greenhouse our class is in.

The Ravenclaws are already here, and I scan them for our friends. Xinia's long red hair, shining with orange highlights, makes her easy to spot. She is turned away from us, so she doesn't see us arrive. I grin at Anica, and we quietly sneak up on her. I press my finger to my lips to the people around us so they don't spoil it.

We reach her, and I silently count down from three on my fingers. When I reach one, Anica grabs Xinia's waist and I press down on her shoulders.

"Hey," we say casually.

Xinia jumps violently, letting out a small scream. Anica and I shake with laughter and my hair turns yellow in amusement.

The other Ravenclaws look disapprovingly at us, but I ignore them.

Slowly, Xinia turns round to face us.

"What. The. Hell?" she cries.

Xin's emerald green eyes are lined with mascara and I notice a subtle natural eye shadow covering her lids. They also happen to be shining with annoyance. She tries to give us a death stare, but it doesn't work on us, just making us laugh harder.

Finally, she drops it and gives us each a hug.

"How are you? How was your first lesson? Who are these people?"

I laugh at her rush of words.

Ciena, who Xinia was talking to, comes up beside us, along with the girl they came into the Great Hall with.

"We're fine. Charms was good. This is Timothy and Kyle," I respond, ticking the questions off my fingers and indicating to the boys. "What about you guys?"

Xinia smiles.

"We're good. I was the best in Defence Against the Dark Arts and this is Kimmy Jones."

I eye the girl they're with. Kimmy.

Her brown hair is slightly wavy, and upon closer inspection, I notice her eyes are hazel. Something about her makes me feel...weird, but I brush it off, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, she can't be that bad if Xinia made friends with her.

"Hi, I'm Gena. This is Anica," I nod over my shoulder. "We're friends of these two."

Kimmy smiles, eyeing my hair.

"Hey guys," she says. "Well you know who I am, so…" she laughs a little.

I turn my hair back to normal, and she doesn't question it.

Looking around, I notice Kylie and another girl, and four boys.

"Is everyone friendly enough?" I question, noting the other's looks towards the three girls.

Xinia looks a bit guilty, fiddling with the horseshoe charm on her necklace. Anica and I groan.

"What'd you do?" Anica asks.

"It wasn't all me," Xinia defends. "Your sister was also part of it."

"Hey," Ciena chimes in.

Anica glares at her twin. I roll my eyes.

"So, what'd you do?" I repeat.

I glance at Kimmy and see her trying to repress a laugh. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well…" Xinia starts.

"They got everyone's attention in the common room, and I mean everyone, and stated they were weird, annoying and didn't want to deal with pricks," Kimmy cuts in.

My lips twitch, and I try not to collapse into a fit of laughter.

"You actually did that?" I ask in amusement.

They nod. I can't hold back my laughter anymore. I vaguely notice my hair turn a vibrant yellow and Anica laughs just as hard as me.

Kimmy, Timothy and Kyle all look extremely confused while Ciena and Xinia look slightly guilty but quite happy.

"What are we missing?" Timothy asks in confusion, looking between the four of us.

I take a few breaths and I gain enough control over my laughter to explain.

"Xin joked that whatever House she was in, she would make it very well known that people should avoid her at all costs. I didn't think she would actually do it."

Xin grins, flipping her hair back. Timothy smiles and Kyle laughs a little, looking at Kimmy.

"And you became their friend? How insane are you?" he laughs.

Kimmy smiles, shrugging her shoulders. The weird feeling comes back to me as I notice her looking at my hair.

"Do you mind if I ask about that?" she asks, indicating my hair.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," I explain, prepared to get defensive. "I can change my appearance at will."

To emphasise my point, my hair turns ombre red again.

Before Kimmy can comment, an older wizard who looks exceptionally like Timothy comes out of the greenhouse.

"Alright class, follow me please," he says kindly.

I glance at Timothy curiously.

"Are you related?" I ask.

He nods a little, suddenly looking nervous.

"Yeah," he replies. "He's uh - he's my grandad."

"Oh."

We follow the man into one of the greenhouses, crowding around a large garden.

I end up with Anica on one side, Timothy on the other. On the other side of Anica is Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy, and on the other side of Timothy is Kyle. The Professor at the front of the class clears his throat.

"Welcome to Herbology, everyone. I am Professor Longbottom, and I am also head of Gryffindor House.

In this class, we will be studying the magnificent art of magical plants."

I can tell Professor Longbottom is passionate about this subject, but I can't say I share his enthusiasm. Reluctantly though, I pay attention. Although it's not exciting, knowing about the properties and uses of plants is a useful skill.

Timothy, I can tell, is a little jittery. I remember the reactions the staff had when he was Sorted into Slytherin, and realise Longbottom said he was Head of Gryffindor. That likely meant most of his family was in Gryffindor or didn't like Slytherin. I try to distract Timothy, but unfortunately, we don't get much of a chance to talk, so the class passes by a little uneventfully.

When Longbottom dismisses us, he calls back Timothy. The six of us wait outside for him, making small talk. When he comes out, he looks much happier than he did, and he joins us and we head to the Great Hall for a break together.

When we reach the Hall, we see that students are spread across the tables, not worrying about their houses. We can sit wherever we like at meals, it's just the feasts we have to sit at our house tables.

Amongst ourselves, we decide to sit at the Ravenclaw table because it has more space. We talk about the lessons we had and share our experiences.

When the break ends, the Slytherins head to a double of Potions with Gryffindors.

On the way to class, we join up briefly with Owen and Zena, the Weasley girl, before retiring to Nick, Dylan and the other boy.

Dylan, not being overly tall, is much shorter than him, and Nick isn't much better. He has longish brown hair that hangs over his eyes, and he seems to have a stereotypical Gryffindor attitude, arrogant and stuck-up. I decide not to comment until I get to know him more.

"Hey," he says when the four of us join them. "I'm George. George Jones."

"Are you Kimmy's brother?" I ask.

George nods, not surprised.

"Yeah, she's my twin sister," he replies.

"Nice," Kyle comments. "I'm Kyle Varker."

We go around, each introducing ourselves to George.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I say to Kyle and Timothy. "This is Nick and Dylan," I introduce.

"Oh, ok," Timothy says.

"Yeah I was just about to introduce us," Nick says, smiling.

I smile a little.

We walk in silence for a bit longer when Timothy suddenly pipes up.

"Actually, I was wondering. Kyle and I are mates with Gabriel and Brittany, two of the other Gryffindors. Would you guys mind if -"

"Oh," Anica says. "Yeah, of course. If you guys are friends don't hang out with us."

Kyle smiles at her gratefully.

"Thanks, guys."

The boys split off from the group, leaving the five of us to talk. I realise George is a pretty decent guy if you ignore the typical Gryffindor-ness.

Finally, we reach the Potions classroom.

Located in the dungeons, it's dark and the entryway is quite narrow. With seventeen of us crowding around the small area, it's quite cramped. Luckily, not long after, a tall wizard with pale blonde hair comes into view.

"Welcome students," his voice is light and bubbly, contradicting his appearance. "My name is Professor Malfoy and I will be your Potions professor.

For our Slytherins, I will also be your Head of House.

Follow me please."

We follow the wizard into the classroom, and my eyes adjust to the lighting, having been in the dark before. I suddenly hear whispers around me and I pick up on a few.

"Isn't he married to Professor Potter?"

"He's not is he?"

"Omg, isn't he that gay teacher!?"

Understanding hits me. I remember Wyrene mentioning something about her Head of House being married to a Potter. I hadn't thought of it, but now I realise that Potter is Albus Potter!

"WHAT!?" one of the Gryffindor's almost screams in shock after being told by her friend.

The room goes silent and Professor Malfoy frowns a little.

"Ahem," he clears his throat. "Over the years, I seem to have picked up a good hearing ability."

Guilty looks fill the classroom.

"Now, I understand the curiosity of eleven-year-olds. I myself was once a big gossiper. But I do get quite sick of it at times."

Professor Malfoy sweeps his eyes around the classroom, stopping a little at Parkinson and Zabini before continuing.

"Yes, Professor Potter and I are in a relationship, and I encourage you not to comment if you have a problem with this."

I notice Anica looking at me in confusion.

"You know Potter's son, the Slytherin one? He and Malfoy are married," I fill her in.

Her eyes widen in understanding.

"Really? Well, I can't say I'm surprised," she grins, eyeing Malfoy.

I scrunch my face in disgust.

"You're impossible," I groan.

She laughs and I return my attention to Malfoy.

I get the feeling the Professor has had this happen before, but he still looks slightly upset. I find myself feeling sorry for him.

I remember my parents mentioning the two cast out Slytherins in their grade. When word got out Potters son was a Slytherin, a lot of people were surprised. Everyone knows about the rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and how they were angry their sons became friends. I'm presuming there would've been quite a few problems with the men accepting the two boys relationship.

I shake myself out of my thoughts as Malfoy continues.

"Now, in this lesson, you will be learning the extraordinary art of potion-making. I must warn you that if mistreated, this subject can be highly dangerous. However, should you prevail, you will be greatly rewarded."

He then continues to give us instructions for creating a cure for boils.

Situated next to Anica, with Dylan, Nick and George also at the table, we talk a little bit while we brew our potions.

By the end of the lesson, most of us have created a semi-acceptable medicine. All except me. My potion is green instead of blue, and a brown, disgusting odour is coming from it. It's bad enough for even me to recognise my failure.

Professor Malfoy comes over and inspects my cauldron. His face scrunches a little at the smell.

"Oh," is all he can say for a minute.

I cringe, my hair turning a full shade of light red; embarrassment mode.

"Uh," Malfoy says. "Don't worry too much, this is your first try. I'm sure you'll get better."

He pats my shoulder a little before moving on. Anica smirks at me.

"Can't be amazing at everything huh?"

I laugh a little.

"You watch, I'll be better than you soon," I retort.

She laughs before returning to her potion. Malfoy reaches hers and smiles.

"Good job Miss…?" he drifts off, not knowing her last name.

"Wore," Anica supplies.

"Miss Wore," Malfoy beams before moving away.

Anica gives me a smug look. I scoff, smiling slightly.

"Suck up," I mutter.

"You're one to talk!" she laughs. "I'm actually surprised you haven't started drama yet."

I smirk.

"Patience. It is only the first day. I'll ease into it."

"Dear God, we're screwed," Nick comments.

I hold up a bit of my 'potion' threateningly.

"Don't make me find out what this does to human flesh," I threaten jokingly.

Dylan makes a show of pulling him out of danger.

"Keep that thing away from us," he warns.

I laugh, returning the mess to my cauldron. George watches the exchange with amusement.

"Is that normal behaviour?" he questions Anica.

She laughs, nodding.

Before long, the lesson draws to an end and Malfoy dismisses us for lunch. We head to the Great Hall, meeting Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy along the way. George gives Kimmy a quick hug when they see each other, and Kimmy introduces Ciena and Xinia while George introduces Nick and Dylan.

We walk in together and search the tables for space. The Gryffindor table seems to have more space this time so Dylan, Nick and George lead the rest of us over. The eight of us pile in together, four on each side. It ends up Ciena, Xinia, Anica and I on one side with Kimmy, George, Dylan and Nick opposite us. We talk loudly, but no one seems to care. Given we're at the Gryffindor table, I'm not surprised.

Lunch appears quickly, and we all dig in.

Eventually, Anica and Dylan end up talking separately while Nick, George, Xinia and I engage in a conversation while Kimmy and Ciena chat with each other, occasionally piping in.

When we get up to leave for our last two lessons, I speak to Xinia.

"Do you guys want to catch up more after classes?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course," she says. "We'll find that Community Hall McGonagall mentioned and talk more there."

I nod, recalling what she means.

In the welcoming speech, McGonagall had said that each year level had a Community Hall where all the students in the year could gather. She said we could be in it at any time after or before classes, as long as it was within curfew. I'll have to ask where she said it was because I can't remember.

We each break off, and Anica and I head to a double of Defence Against the Dark Arts together. Kyle and Timothy catch up with us again on the way.

We talk until we reach the classroom. We're the first ones there, but the door is open. Peeking inside, I see a black-haired man preparing for the lesson. When he sees me, he gestures me in. I turn back to the other three.

"Come in," I say.

We walk in and settle down at a group of desks next to the window.

The professor comes up to us. When I see his face closer I gasp. Everyone knows about Harry Potter, and what he looks like. This man is strikingly similar.

I instantly make the connection, realising this is his Slytherin son, Albus Potter. I notice the others make the connection as well, and Potter smiles a little.

"Well, I guess you know who I am," he grins a little awkwardly. "What about you guys?"

None of us speaks for a second. Then I clear my throat and introduce us. When I'm done, he smiles again.

"Nice to meet you all."

Just then the other students file in.

Potter walks to the front of the classroom and begins the lesson.

"Good afternoon everyone," he starts. "I am Professor Potter and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts."

Potter introduces us to the Lumos and Nox spells at the beginning of the lesson and because they're simple, we then proceed onto sending red and green sparks from the tips of our wands.

Parkinson and his group make snide comments about Potter, but otherwise, the lesson is successful.

When we're finished, we head back to our dormitories to put our things away. The atmosphere is quite different than it was this morning. Susie and Penny aren't as nice or chatty and stay away from us other four. We don't pay much attention to them though, so we chat amongst ourselves.

"Hey," I start. "Do any of you remember where McGonagall said that Community place was?"

"Community Hall," Nicole rolls her eyes, smiling a little. "Ground floor, just over from the Great Hall."

"Should we take our homework do you think?" Ursula asks.

Throughout the day she became less shy and now seems comfortable with all of us.

"I wasn't planning on it," Anica replies. "I don't want to ruin social time with work."

"Neither," I agree. "Besides, I didn't get homework."

"Lucky," Nicole wines. "I only didn't get homework in Potions."

We had gotten off easy for the first day, only having to work on what we did in class. I got everything already, so I don't have to do anything. Well, except Potions.

"We don't have Potions tomorrow so I was just going to leave mine," I say.

"Watch you regret that," Anica laughs.

I roll my eyes, then we all head up to the common room to find the Community Hall.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Remember please leave a review or comment as to what you think of this. I will update again soon. Thank you!**


	3. Community Hall

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I really hope you're enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After one wrong turn and a couple of stops, we find the Hall. The entrance is a regular wooden door with a brass handle. We find out later that the next time we pass through a password will be needed, but it lets us in the first time without one.

Inside, the area is similar to our common room, only four times as big. There are groups of armchairs all around the room and multiple tables and chairs of all different sizes. Some students are already situated at certain spots, talking and laughing.

In between all the furniture, various open spaces allow people to sit in groups or do magic or play games or whatever they want to do. On the walls, red, yellow, green and blue banners hang, uniting all the houses together.

Nicole and Ursula spot some of their friends, so they seperate from Anica and me to join them. No one that we know is here yet, and the place is still relatively empty, so Anica and I chose a spot in the far right corner. It has three spacious lounges facing a small glass table in the middle. An empty space surrounds the area, allowing for a nice amount of privacy. I choose the couch on the right which is backed-up against the right sidewall. Anica sits on the lounge to my right which leans against the back wall.

I keep a lookout for our friends and soon spot Hailey and two others enter. Upon seeing their friend, they break off from Hailey and she comes over to sit with us, taking up residence on the third lounge. Shortly, we're joined by Owen, who sits next to Hailey. Before long, Ciena and Kimmy join them, Nick and Dylan join Anica and Xinia and George join me.

We introduce the people who haven't met and talk about our days. Then we fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't like this," Xinia suddenly says.

She gets a chorus of agreements. George gets up and swaps with Anica. The others rearrange themselves as well so Hailey sits on the left end of the couch next to Ciena, then Kimmy next to her and Owen on the other end. She is then able to talk to George who sits on the left of the back couch next to Dylan and Nick. Nick mostly chats with Anica who is at the end of our side couch with Xinia in between us. Now comfortable, our conversation flows a lot easier.

Just then, Professor McGonagall's voice comes from the centre of the room.

"First years," she calls. "Please gather round."

We get up and move to the space around her. All of us seem to be accounted for now, and we all pay attention.

"I see you have all successfully found your Community Hall," McGonagall starts. "This will be yours throughout your seven years here at Hogwarts. As I said last night, you are allowed to use this space before and after classes. In between, the door will not open, even if it is given the password, which is, for now, Exordium. I advise you not to share this with students in the years above you.

This is not a place you are required to use. It is merely here for interactions between students in other houses within your year. I do hope you understand that this is not just a place to gather and talk, however.

Homework is an essential part of learning, and your teachers require you to complete it. Do not let the social time allowed here to take away from the time you use to complete your work."

There are a few groans and eye-rolling from the students, but otherwise no complaints.

"Messages and notices will be posted in here as well as in your Common Rooms," McGonagall continues. "If you have any questions or comments, please come to me in your own time as I must now attend to another matter," she concludes, exiting the room.

We all return to our groups, talking and laughing. Before long though, everyone is pulling out their homework, and I'm the only one not doing anything.

"I thought you already did everything?" I ask Xinia.

"Oh," she replies. "I did. I just wanted to do some extra work."

I laugh lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Of course you do."

Xinia just smiles.

After a few minutes, I decide that I should do my Potions work, considering everyone else is held up. I get up from the couch and exit the Hall. As I make my way back to my Common Room, I take in all the features of the castle.

Before long, I find myself standing in front of the stone wall that is the entrance to the room.

"Black," I say.

The wall opens, revealing a mix of green and silver. The room is empty except for two people, sitting in one armchair. I intend to walk past them to my dormitory, but I recognise the brown curly hair that belongs to Wyrene. She sees me at the same time.

"Gena," Wyrene says, sounding startled. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your Community Hall?"

"I don't have to be there," I tell her. "But I was. I'm just getting my homework. I forgot to bring it."

I study the other person with her. The boy has light brown hair that falls across his eyes when he moves.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Shove off," Wyrene answers.

I grin.

"Are you guys dating?" I ask.

"No!"

"Yes."

Wyrene glares at the boy. He looks sheepish.

"I'm Jason," he tells me. "Sorry," he adds at Wyrenes slap.

"Let me tell Mum and Dad, will you?" she begs.

"Whatever," I laugh. "Your funeral."

With that, I leave them. I quickly find my things in my dormitory, also picking up Anica and Xinia's presents, then race back up to the common room. As I'm about to leave, I call back to the couple.

"I'm telling Bailey though," I say with a smile.

"I hate you," Wyrene retorts.

But I'm already out of the Common Room. When I enter the Community Hall again, I walk in with a smile still on my face. I plonk my stuff down next to me on the couch and Xinia moves to make room for me.

"Why are you so happy?" she asks.

"No reason," I reply.

She snorts but returns to her work. I get started on my Potions essay, trying to stay on task. An hour later, both Anica and Xinia have finished. I finish measuring my page, letting out a sigh of relief when it's long enough. I pack my stuff up then face them.

"Alright, present time," I say, rubbing my hands together.

Xinia squeals and Anica smiles. I grab the two presents, both of them small and wrapped.

"They're not much," I admit, handing them over.

"I'm sure we'll like it," Anica says, unwrapping hers.

Once they've finished, I pull something out of my robes, showing it to them.

"I thought we could have something between the three of us," I explain.

In my hands is a plain silver necklace with a small heart pendant. Xinia has a silver ring with the same heart, and Anica has a set of matching earrings. They look at the three pieces of jewellery, understanding the gifts.

"They're beautiful," Xinia says, hugging me. "Thank you!"

"I love it," Anica says grinning.

She puts the earrings in her ears and Xinia slides the ring onto her finger. I clasp the necklace around my neck, where it hangs slightly lower than my other necklace.

"Happy birthday!" I say.

"Thank you," they chime together.

We laugh, moving the conversation on.

"I haven't had a chance to say hi to Xander yet," Xinia says.

"Maybe we can both find our brothers later," I answer.

Xander is Xinia's older brother who is friends with Bailey. That's how we met. Her brother is cool and I get along with him pretty well, so I look forward to finding them.

"What about you Anica?" Xinia asks. "You going to find Finn?"

"I'm sure we'll cross paths at some point," Anica says, shrugging her shoulders.

Xinia is about to say something, but she is cut off by a disturbance on the other side of the room. Scott and Nunica have their wands out and pointed at Nicole, Ursula and two others; another girl and a boy.

"Already ruining Slytherin's image," Scott is saying.

Nicole looks ready to pull her wand out as well, but Ursula lays a hand on her arm.

"It doesn't matter who we're friends with," Ursula says.

Nunica scoffs. He glances at Scott, who grins at him. Before they can do anything though, I'm off the couch, my wand in my hand.

"Don't even think about it," I warn, stopping a couple of feet away from them.

I see Anica come up beside me, Dylan, Nick, Owen and George behind us, all with their wands out as well. The other girls stand with them, although they keep their wands away. In front of us, Lucas, Susie, Penny, Kylie and two other people I recognise as Ravenclaws join Scott and Nunica.

"Eight against ten idiots," George says.

"Yeah but only six of you with wands out," Kylie retorts.

"What are you even doing with them, Kylie?" Dylan asks.

"Shut up," she snaps at her brother.

Scotts eyes run over our group, obviously deciding whether to do anything or not. His gaze locks on mine, and I glare at him. After a few seconds, he lowers his wand.

"You're lucky they stepped in," he snarls at Ursula and Nicole.

He turns away from us, and reluctantly, the rest of his group follow him away. I put my wand away and walk up to the other group while everyone but Anica returns to our couches.

"Thanks for stepping in," the boy says. "I'm Thomas. Katherine and I are in Hufflepuff," he adds.

"Don't listen to them," Anica says. "They're families have been in Slytherin for centuries. They supported Voldemort in the War. Unfortunately, they haven't forgotten the house rivalries."

"We know," Ursula says. "Thanks again."

I give her a small smile before returning to the group. Anica and I sit down either side of Xinia and join in the conversation.

"I just hate that even after 32 years, people are still trying to enforce Slytherin prejudice," Hailey says.

"It's in their blood," I say. "Voldemort and his followers might be gone, but people still support what he stood for."

"It's still stupid," Xinia says.

"Don't worry about it," Anica says. "I don't. It's easier that way."

We all laugh, but it fades quickly.

"I don't get it though," Owen says. "Harry Potter was like, seventeen, and he managed to take down the darkest wizard of all time. If that doesn't prove that our side is better, what will?"

"That's why those bastards don't recognise it though," Dylan says. "He was a kid. Voldemort, though. He killed so many people and brought fear to people for years with just his name. If that doesn't scream worship, I don't know what does."

"I don't know," Nick says. "Potter certainly has his fair share of worshippers. I mean, you've seen our common room. His is the biggest portrait."

"Ohh," Hailey interrupts. "What's your common room like? Mine is yellow and black and very earth-like. Everything is wooden and there are so many plants and it's just so comfortable and homey. I absolutely love it."

It sounds quite the opposite to me, but each to her own I suppose.

"Ours is mostly red and gold," Owen says. "It's got an awesome view because it's up in a tower and it's really cosy."

"Yeah and portraits're hanging all over the place," George continues.

"Right in the centre is Harry Potter, then on either side of him is Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley. There's also Ginny Potter and Neville Longbottom and Seamus and Dean Thomas-Finnigan. Then in another section, there are all the famous Gryffindors who are dead; Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and a bunch of others."

"Gryffindor always gets the credit," Xinia says. "We've only got a few portraits. Luna Lovegood is one of them."

"Same," Hailey says. "We've only got Cedric Diggory and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

I share a glance with Anica.

"At least you've got portraits," I say, smiling a little. "We've just got Regulus Black and Severus Snape and most people either hate or don't know them."

The conversation is rather boring after that. Then, before we know it, it's time for dinner. We quickly deposit our things in our dormitories, then head to the Great Hall. Being closer than the other houses, Slytherins can get their seats earlier. Anica and I rush to a spot with enough spaces for our group. We ward anyone who tries to sit near us away, then signal to our friends as they come in. We chat over our meals, not paying attention to anyone else.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I say to Xinia and Anica. "Wyrene's got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Anica asks.

"Who is it?" Xinia demands, standing up.

I pull her down by her robes.

"Sit down," I say.

I then scan the table looking for my sister. I find her sitting a little way down, next to Jason.

"There," I point. "The one next to her with the brown hair. His name's Jason."

"How do you know?" Anica asks. "Did she tell you?"

"No way," I laugh. "I caught them when I went to get my stuff before. That's why I came back smiling. I get to tell Bailey."

"Do your parents know?" Xinia asks.

"Nope. That's why it's so funny. They're going to kill her."

The others laugh with me. Our parents have nothing against her being in a relationship, but they didn't want her to get one they didn't know first. Or at least been told about. Wyrene knows I'll tell them the truth if she doesn't, so she's going to get in trouble telling Mum and Dad she suddenly has a boyfriend. I can't wait.

"That reminds me," I say. "I've got to find Bailey."

"We'll catch him and Xander on the way out," Anica suggests.

We nod and return to the group. When dinner ends, the three of us quickly make our way over to the Hufflepuffs, where Bailey is with Xander and their friends. We wait until most of them have separated outside of the Great Hall until it's just the two of them.

"Bailey!" I call out.

He glances over and grins when he spots me. We walk over to them and Xander hugs Xinia and Anica.

"Happy birthday!" he hugs the girls. "Congrats on your houses you three," he adds, ruffling Xinia's hair, looking at Anica and me.

"Thanks," I say. "Now I get to spy on Wy," I grin at Bailey.

"What's she done?" he asks, knowing my look.

"She's got a boyfriend!" I tell him. "And she hasn't told Mum or Dad."

Bailey laughs loudly.

"She's in trouble," Xander comments, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

I nod.

"Who's she dating?" Bailey asks.

"Some Jason kid," I say. "Brown hair. Also in Slytherin."

"I've seen them together around the place. Honestly, I thought he was gay," Bailey laughs.

"Apparently not."

We all laugh.

"So how were your lessons?" Xander asks.

"Really good," Xinia replies. "I had Defence Against the Dark Arts first up, then Herbology with this lot and Transfiguration and Charms after. Not to boast, but I was one of the best in my classes."

I roll my eyes, laughing along with the others.

"Gena and I had Charms first then Herbology, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts," Anica says.

"What'd you think of the teachers?" Bailey asks.

"Awesome," Xinia says. "Almost all the famous ones in one day."

"Who's the Transfiguration professor then?" Anica asks.

"Professor Lupin," Bailey supplies. "He's Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonk's kid. Head of Hufflepuff."

"He should be interesting with you two," Xander says, nodding at Anica and me.

"Why?" I ask.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," Xinia says. "Like you."

I flashback to last night with the blue-haired professor. Now that I'd met them, I realise he was sitting next to Professor Potter and Malfoy. I remember hearing that Teddy Lupin was orphaned in the war, and raised by his grandmother. Harry Potter was his godfather though, so he became famous because he was often seen with that lot. I feel like a fool now for not making that connection. Everyone knows that his mother was a Metamorphmagus, and that's where he got his abilities. I should have known from his hair who he was. I brush it off though.

"That'll be pretty cool," I say. "Maybe he can teach me a few tricks," I joke.

Just then, I hear light footsteps coming our way, and I realise we should probably get going.

"Anyway, we should head back," I say.

I give Bailey another quick hug and Xinia does the same with Xander. The two head off, and Anica and I face Xinia.

"Thank you again for the presents," she says, hugging me and Anica.

"Yeah, it's cool to have something with just the three of us," Anica adds.

Xinia nods. Unfortunately, we have to say goodnight. We head our seperate ways, Anica and I heading back to the Slytherin Common Room. We stay up for a little bit talking with Kyle and Timothy, then call it a night. I fall asleep listening to the sound of five other girls sleeping.

* * *

**Hi again. I know this is a little bit slow-moving, but it will get faster. Next chapter will be about the next day, then it will fast forward a little bit. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review. **


	4. Professor Lupin

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Just a little note here. In case you hadn't noticed, I've been updating every Wednesday and Sunday night (in my time at least). In the future, I will try to stick to this schedule so you know when the next chapters will be released. Unfortunately, however, my next update will most likely be a little late as I am going away for a few days and won't be able to update. I will try to get it out as soon as possible though! **

**So anyway, here we are! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning at breakfast Anica and I end up sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Ciena, Xinia and Kimmy. Everyone else is with their other friends, so it's just the five of us. Just as we start eating, I hear the faint sound of flapping wings. I look around, trying to find where the noise is coming from.

"What's wrong?" Ciena asks, noticing my confusion.

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

The others look slightly worried.

"Hear what?" Xinia asks.

Just then, a parliament of owls come rushing into the Great Hall.

"That," I say, realising that was the sound of flapping wings I heard.

All around us, packages and envelopes start falling from the air. I realise that the owls are bringing the mail in. I scan the owls, trying to see if I recognise any of them. Over at the Hufflepuff table, I see Bailey catching something in his hands. I look at the area above him and spot Star, the grey family owl. He flies over to Wyrene next, then finally, to me. I catch a letter and a small parcel. I open the letter first. It reads

_Dear Genie,_

_Your mother and I are so proud of you. Slytherin has gained its other best student (you know we can't call favourites on you). We love you so much and couldn't be happier. We hope you've enjoyed your first few classes and made some new friends. We miss you!_

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

I smile a little then turn to the parcel. I unwrap it quickly to find two galleons in a box with a note on it.

_Congratulations. Mum made us by the way_

Love, _Quinn and Jamie_

I recognise my brothers' neat handwriting, and Mum's squished in before their names. I laugh as I tuck the coins into my robes.

The rest of breakfast passes by quickly, and we're soon off to a double of Transfiguration. I remember what Xinia and my brother and Xander told me last night about Professor Lupin. I'm looking forward to this class, because I should be good at it, and I've always been fascinated when Mum or Dad transfigure things around the house. I find myself walking faster than normal to the classroom, something Anica, Kyle and Timothy complain about. I shush them as I pull to an abrupt halt, realising we've reached the room. I'm disappointed to see that Professor Lupin isn't here yet.

We wait by the door.

"Someone's excited," Anica comments, looking at my hair.

I blush a little, noticing I've gone through about thirty different colours in the past ten seconds. I settle on yellow, not bothering to change it back to normal.

"I'm looking forward to transfiguring stuff," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, but probably failing miserably.

Although it's half the truth, I'm mainly looking forward to meeting the Professor. No one in my family has Metamorphmagus abilities, and while my parents have helped me understand and partially control them, I hope to learn more from someone like me.

It doesn't take long for the rest of the class to show up, but Professor Lupin still isn't here. Just then, a little way away, I hear Parkinson talking to his group.

"Apparently this teacher is a sad copy-Potter. His parents were killed in the war and he grew up with Potter as his role-model. With that influence, I can't imagine he turned out too well."

I glare at him, but he doesn't notice. Over his shoulder, though, Zabini notices.

"What're you sulking about Duck Head?" he calls.

Everyone's eyes turn toward me. In a flash, I turn my hair back to normal. Parkinson can't resist the chance though.

"I think she's caught something everyone. I'd stay away if you want your hair to stay _normal_," he taunts.

At his words, my hair once again changes colour, only this time to an angry red.

"She hasn't caught something you moron," Timothy defends me. "She's a Metamorphmagus."

"I doubt he even knows what that is," I interrupt, scowling at Parkinson. "It doesn't matter, he's not worth it."

"You watch your mouth Longbottom," Parkinson warns. "You wouldn't want me saying something bad to your grandaddy now would you?"

I suddenly hear quick footsteps coming this way.

I smirk, knowing no one else hears them, and that Parkinson is going to get in trouble. My hair changes back to normal as Anica steps in.

"Are you seriously threatening him?" she scoffs.

"You bet I am," Parkinson boasts. "You and anyone who's with him."

"No one will be threatening anyone thank you very much," a deep voice suddenly interrupts.

Everyone's heads whip around to look at the newcomer, surprised at his entrance. I simply move my gaze slightly to look at him, being aware of his arrival beforehand.

"If this happens again, I assure you, detention will follow Mr Parkinson," Professor Lupin reprimands.

He strides past us, into his classroom. We follow him, and I lead the others to a group of desks towards the front of the classroom. Professor Lupin sets his things down on his desk before turning to face us.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Lupin. I will be your Transfiguration teacher and I am also the Head of Hufflepuff."

Lupin then proceeds to take attendance. When he's done, he begins the lesson. At first, it's just boring information which we take notes on. Then, finally, he hands out matches to all of us. At the front of the class, he transfigures his match into a needle with his wand.

"This is what you will be attempting this lesson," Lupin explains, holding the needle up.

He demonstrates the action a few more times and gives us some tips before instructing us to pick up our wands and give it a try. I watch as the others try, to no success. I pick up my wand and concentrate on the match. I remember the incantation Lupin said and the wand motion. With a deep breath, I try and copy what he did. To my absolute surprise, the match in front of me turns into a silver, shiny, sharp needle. I pick it up and look at it, not sure just how I did it. Just then, Professor Lupin comes around to my desk, and gently plucks the needle out of my fingers. He inspects it, then hands it back to me.

"Was that your first attempt?" he asks me.

I nod nervously.

"Well done Miss Dinnick," Lupin says with a smile. "Your match is perfect."

I beam at him and my hair changes into its proud mode. He chuckles, looking at my hair.

"Didn't think you were a Gryffindor," he jokes.

I blink. Then I realise he's talking about my hair. I smile then change it back to its normal state, even though it's not that different.

"Well," I say shrugging. "I -"

Just then, I hear Parkinson from across the room, talking to Susie.

"I don't even get why we have to do this. Transfiguration is such a pointless subject."

Susie laughs.

"And worse, we're being taught by a half-breed with freak abilities," Scott continues.

I glance at Professor Lupin, wondering if he heard that. No one else seemed to.

From a young age, I've seemed to have good hearing and smell. I often hear things others can't and can smell things much stronger than most people. It's no secret that Lupin's father was a werewolf, creatures that have heightened senses and abilities. Perhaps it's hereditary?

Lupin notices my look and glances at the group.

"Don't mind them," Professor Lupin says smiling.

Anica frowns, not sure what he's talking about. I ignore her.

"But they just insulted you and your teaching," I protest.

"The subject I teach actually," Lupin counters. "And unless they do any physical harm, I can not do anything about it, unfortunately."

"But -" I try.

"Keep practising," Lupin says, then walks away to inspect the other's work.

Anica stares at me.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Parkinson was talking rudely about Professor Lupin," I explain.

"Oh," she says. "I always forget how good your hearing is. How did he hear?"

"I'm guessing he inherited part of his dad's werewolf traits," I say. "Good hearing and stuff."

"I hadn't thought about that," Anica admits.

The rest of the lesson carries on normally with only a few quiet comments from Parkinson. Each time, I see Lupin looking at me, giving me a sort of warning look. I can't imagine how he deals with it every day.

Presumably, there'd always be one or two students like Parkinson in his classes. Most teachers wouldn't be worried about it because they wouldn't be able to hear it, but Lupin just deals with it. Pros of being a Hufflepuff I guess.

By the end of the lesson, Anica, Kyle and -to our dismay - Zabini are the only other ones to successfully transfigure our matches. As everyone heads off to a break, Lupin calls me back. I let Anica know to go on, then walk up to Lupin.

"Good job on your needle," he starts.

"Thanks," I answer, not knowing what else to say.

"So you're a Metamorphmagus as well huh?" Lupin asks.

"Um, yeah," I say.

"Anyone in your family one?"

"No, just me."

"What about your hearing?"

"Pardon?"

Lupin smiles at me. His smile is knowing, but kind. I don't know how to feel about that. He isn't like most of the other teachers. They're all strict and professional, but Lupin reminds me more of a responsible student. He feels easier to talk to and seems to understand students.

"You heard what Mr Parkinson was saying from the other side of the room. As you noticed, so did I. However, I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It's sort of like my abilities," I say, indicating my hair. "Just random. No one knows where I got them."

"I see," Lupin says, looking like he wants to say something more.

I shift a little, wondering if there's something else he wanted to talk about.

"Do you know how to control and use your abilities?" he asks.

I consider the question before answering.

"I can control them, yes," I start. "But not all the time. Sometimes if I'm distracted or not paying attention, my hair and maybe even my eyes will just change colours without me noticing. I can change it back when I realise, but sometimes it just runs wild until I do."

Lupin nods along as I explain. Then, he suggests something.

"How would you feel about having me teach you a few things?" he asks.

I stare at him, slightly confused. Originally, I had joked and thought about learning things from him, but the prospect of actually having separate sessions is off-putting.

"You mean, like, having a seperate lesson to help me?" I ask.

"I mean just with you, outside of classes if that's what you mean," Lupin explains. "I have already approached the idea with Professor McGonagall and she agreed that you could perhaps benefit from some extracurricular teaching if you hadn't already."

I frown a little, wondering when he did that. I'd only met him at the beginning of the lesson today. Seeing my look, Lupin elaborates.

"I noticed you when you were Sorted. I wondered if you'd been properly trained, and spoke to Professor McGonagall. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought I would present you with the opportunity."

I blink, processing the information. It all seems so sudden and daunting, but I realise I could benefit from learning how to properly use my abilities.

"That's - Thank you," I stutter. "Yes, I would - I mean that would be good. Thank you."

I realise that I'm rambling, so I shut my mouth. Lupin smiles a little.

"Does 5 o'clock Thursday evening work for you?" he asks. "In this classroom?"

"Yes that's fine," I answer.

Lupin smiles.

"Well, I'll let you go now," he says.

"Right," I say awkwardly.

I walk out of the room and off to find Anica and Xinia. The rest of the day goes by rather quickly, except when we get to History of Magic. It's our only class with Hufflepuff, except Astronomy, and the class is extremely boring. Anica and I talk most of the time, Hailey occasionally joining in.

After our lessons, most of us head to the Community Hall to talk and do our homework.

"I don't understand why we have so much," Anica complains as sits down in the same spot as she did yesterday.

"It's so we can learn everything we need to, Anica," Ciena admonishes.

Anica rolls her eyes as I sit down next to her.

"What do you need to do?" I ask her.

"Charms and technically History of Magic, but I wasn't planning on doing that one," she says.

"We'll do Charms then," I suggest. "Suffer together."

She laughs, then groans as I open the textbook. The Hall is pretty quiet while everyone completes their work. When I only have about ten minutes left of work, it starts getting loud, indicating most people are done. Around me, everyone apart from Ciena and Xinia is talking and laughing, having finished already. I speed up and try to finish my work quickly.

I close my textbook with a satisfied huff, packing my ink and quill around and rolling up my parchment. I set all my things aside, then join in the conversation.

"So what new lessons did you have today?" Owen asks everyone.

"Transfiguration and History of Magic," Anica puts in.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask," George suddenly says. "What's up with that Lupin guys hair? And yours," he adds, looking at me.

"George!" Kimmy scolds.

I tense a little but wave her off.

"It's fine," I say. "We're both Metamorphmagi. We can change our appearance will."

"Are you guys related or something?" George asks.

I shake my head.

"Not as far as I'm concerned. But you don't need to be."

"What did he talk to you about after class?" Anica asks.

"He's going to help me with my abilities," I tell her. "Teach me how to control them properly. Teach me a few tricks," I add as an afterthought, grinning.

Xinia suddenly groans.

"Lord save us."

I pretend to be hurt by her words, holding a hand to my chest.

"Why does everyone think that? I am a very well behaved child."

At that, everyone laughs.

"Yeah, and Harry Potter's a muggle," Anica jokes.

I roll my eyes, then change the topic, asking what new lessons everyone else had. Eventually, the time for dinner comes around, and we all pack our things away. Anica, Xinia, Ciena and I sit at the Ravenclaw table while the others separate as well. We share stories from the day, laughing and joking. When dinner finishes, Anica and I stay in the Slytherin Common Room, talking with Timothy and Kyle.

When we start to get tired, we separate to our dormitories and retire for the night.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this far, and please, as always, don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions on this story!**


	5. Metamorphmagi

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but in my defence, I did mention it last chapter. Anyway, I hope you don't hate me! So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_September 5, 2030_

The next two days go by in a blur as we settle into a routine and new friendships. Our group still sits together in the Community Hall, but we separate into smaller groups during classes, free time and meals. Xinia, Anica and I and sometimes Ciena often go off on our own exploring the castle and spend time alone. Otherwise, Ciena will hang out with Kimmy, George, Nick and Dylan. Owen and Hailey separated from the group, only really talking to us in classes and occasionally when we're in the Community Hall.

When Thursday rolled around, I couldn't sit still all day. I was constantly fiddling with my quill or shifting in my seat; annoying quite a few people. When the time for the lesson with Lupin came around, I raced to the Transfiguration classroom, arriving at 4:50. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I realised I was early. I was about to knock on the door anyway, figuring there was no point in waiting outside if I was already here, when -

"Come in," I hear from inside the classroom.

I push the door in, spotting Lupin at his desk at the front of the room. He glances up, smiling.

"Miss Dinnick," he greets cheerily. "You're early."

I smile sheepishly, shutting the door.

"I don't mind waiting if you're busy," I say.

"Nonsense," Lupin says, standing up. "I was just reading, anyway."

I nod, walking a little closer, not sure what this lesson is going to be like. Lupin seems to notice my hesitation, so he beckons me closer, pointing at the chair in front of him. I sit down, noticing him doing likewise across from me.

"Before we get into it," Lupin starts. "I want to know how much you know about Metamorphmagi?"

"How do you mean?" I ask, a little confused.

"Well, do you, for example, know what limits we have? Or just how much we can change?"

He asks the question kindly, sounding curious.

"Um, honestly I haven't really tried. I mean, I've tried different hairstyles and colours and changing facial features, but not much beyond that."

Lupin nods.

"How about your height or your size?"

"I've never tried that actually," I say curiously. "Can I do that?"

Lupin nods again, a smile still on his face.

He concentrates, then suddenly, he's much shorter, although the rest of his appearance is the same.

I find myself looking at him in fascination, having never seen the process of changing before.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Lupin comments.

I look at him in surprise.

"The first time I saw a photo of my mother changing her appearance, I was enraptured," he explains. "It's quite different watching someone do it rather than doing it yourself, I found."

I nod, watching again as he changes back to his normal height.

"Why don't you give it a try?" he suggests.

"Oh," I say in surprise. "Sure."

I concentrate, willing myself to grow taller. It's different than changing the colour of my hair; a little harder, but the process is still the same. After a couple of tries, I manage to grow about a foot in height. When I look at Lupin, I realise I'm only a little shorter than him.

I look around, noticing how different everything looks from up here.

"Wow," I exclaim. "It's so weird. Everything's so...far away."

Lupin chuckles and I turn back to him.

"Is this what it's like to be tall?" I ask, normally being quite short.

"You don't notice it as much when you get older," Lupin laughs. "But yes."

I grin, changing back to my normal height.

"What else can I do?" I ask eagerly.

Lupin smiles, his eyes lighting up a little.

"You can do pretty much anything with enough practice," he says. "Well, almost anything," he amends.

I frown.

"What can't I do?"

"Change into an animal," Lupin expanded. "You also couldn't say, give yourself wings or webbed hands and feet either."

The information doesn't disappoint me too much, but it does dismiss a few ideas.

"Oh well," I sigh. "That's too bad."

"You also can't change your clothes or make jewellery appear on yourself," Lupin continues. "Unfortunately, those don't classify as human appearances."

I frown.

"Really?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows. "Are you sure? Just because I've always been able to make jewellery appear on me. I mean, I haven't tried clothes, but I do know that."

Lupin looks at me curiously.

"Could you show me?" he asks in interest.

I nod, looking at my jewellery. I almost always wear the same accessories, although sometimes I switch rings to different fingers and change my earrings. Today, I've got the heart necklace on and two rings, plus plain earrings. I decide to add the rest of my normal jewellery, just to show Lupin.

I concentrate.

My other necklace appears, the infinity band rests on my thumb and my bracelets fall on my left wrist. I hold it up to show Lupin.

He stares at it in surprise.

"You say you've always been able to do that?" he inquires.

I nod.

"Ever since I first tried," I clarify.

He thinks for a minute, then his face screws up in concentration. I watch him, but nothing seems to happen.

After a minute he notices as well.

"Interesting," he murmurs. "I wonder…" he gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" I ask, wincing a little at the sharpness of the question.

Lupin doesn't seem to notice though.

"Do you have a house-elf?" Lupin asks instead.

I look at him in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Would you try to change into them for me?"

I suddenly understand his thought process. I nod, concentrating.

Imitating people's looks is quite easy, and I often change myself to look like others for the fun of it.

I think about Blinky - my families main house-elf - and try to change into her. I can't seem to though, so eventually I sigh in defeat, shaking my head.

"That's alright," Lupin reassures me. "I just wanted to see. You can make jewellery, and I'm assuming other accessories, appear on yourself. However hard I try, I don't.

However, I can do this..." he trails off.

Suddenly, Lupin changes into a small creature with white hair growing out of its bat-like ears and bloodshot eyes, folded skin and a bulbous nose. A house-elf.

I gasp a little before he changes back, ruffling his hair a little.

"Do you mean that we have different abilities?" I question. "I can do things you can't, and you can do things I can't?"

Lupin nods, looking fascinated.

"I think so, yes.

My family always said my mother could and would often change her appearance. But they never mentioned anything about her changing into a vaguely humanoid creature. That makes me think that we have different parts of our abilities as Metamorphmagi. Meaning, she would also have a skill that neither of us could do.

I think it reflects our personalities," Lupin continues. "I've always had a soft spot for magical creatures that aren't treated the same as we are. That must be why I can imitate them."

"So that means I have an eye for fashion?" I sum up, a little amused.

Lupin smiles.

"Somewhat yes. But I think it more means you value your looks."

My face falls, thinking about what that means.

"Not that that's a bad thing," Lupin adds quickly. "It's actually a good thing. You care about your body and you want to look good and...I'm not helping am I?" he asks.

I shake my head, trying to smile.

"It's alright," I say.

Lupin sighs.

"Let me tell you about my family."

I frown, wondering why he's bringing them up.

"You'll understand later," Lupin explains. "Now.

Years ago, my wife's father was attacked by a werewolf. The same one that bit my father, actually. The attack left him with scars on his face. They mauled his features, which, apparently, were quite handsome before he was attacked.

His mother was devastated. His fiancee though, she insisted that she still loved him. Not that his mother didn't of course. But, to his fiancee, it didn't matter what he looked like. She insisted she was beautiful enough for both of them. And it's true. When they're together, I can hardly notice his scars.

Fleur knew she was beautiful, but she never flaunted it or put others down. Yes, she would often accentuate it, dressing nicely and adorning herself prettily, but it was for herself. She found the beauty in her husband through herself, and she was confident with her body and who she was.

So you see, there is nothing wrong with valuing beauty and looks."

His story makes me feel a little better.

"Thank you for telling me that," I say.

"It's no problem," he replies softly.

Something about his gaze is off. Almost...wistful? I shake it off, glancing at my watch.

"Oh," I exclaim in surprise. "It's 6:30!"

"Is it really?" Lupin lifts his right wrist to check the time. "Time flies," he mutters. "Well, unfortunately, I think we should call it a night."

He stands up, and I follow suit.

"Thank you for this," I say.

"Would you like to have another lesson?" Lupin asks.

I nod.

"If that's alright?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course," he assured. "How about next Tuesday, same time. That's the next time I'm available," he gives an apologetic smile.

"No, that's fine," I say.

I give him another smile before exiting the classroom and heading to dinner.

I tell Anica and Xinia about the lesson, and what I discovered. We then head to the Community Hall where we discovered we could prolong our time together. Eventually, though, we have to go to our dormitories to get some sleep.

That night I dream of different creatures and Metamorphmagi.

* * *

**So I really hope you're enjoying this story. I know it's still a little uneventful, but I promise it will get better. As always, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review. Also, if you haven't, please check out my Instagram account. Details for it are in my profile. Thank you!**


	6. Exploring the Castle

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! I've recently had a lot of work and not much time off, so I hadn't had a chance to update! Unfortunately, I think I'm going to have to cut back to one chapter a week just because I'm too busy. I'm really sorry! But anyway, I hope this makes up for it a little. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_September 7, 2030_

When the weekend comes, I couldn't be happier. Hogwarts is amazing and I love the classes, but I already need a break.

Anica and I manage to sleep in till 9 am before we get up on Saturday. As we're getting ready for the day, I revel in dressing in my own clothes. I put on a pair of fitted black jeans and a comfy teal sweater. I keep my hair down, letting it fall in waves halfway down my back. As usual, I put both my necklaces on, my three rings and a little makeup.

Anica leaves her hair down as well, dressed similarly to me, except her sweater is light green and she's wearing a pair of black converses.

We head to the Great Hall together, quickly finding Xinia. She's sitting at the Ravenclaw table, lost in a book. I sit down next to her, Anica across from us.

"Morning," I say, trying - and failing - to stifle a yawn.

Anica laughs at me, before covering her own mouth. Xinia just rolls her eyes, putting her book away.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asks.

I shrug, looking at Anica.

"Dunno. Thought maybe we could explore the castle. Find out all its secrets."

They both laugh. Anica pours herself some coffee while I dig into some bacon.

"Sounds good," Xinia says. "By the way, have we had a chance to talk about the boys yet?"

I glance at Anica, and I see a similar expression on her face. I sigh, dropping my bacon - Woah, I'm getting serious - and turn to face Xinia.

"Xin," I start. "We've talked about this."

"I know," she agrees. "But I've chosen to forget what you said."

Anica groans, gulping down the rest of her coffee.

"You know we're only 11 right?" she says. "We do _not_ need boyfriends."

"Yes, we don't _need _them, but -"

"I will hex you if say one more thing about boys," I warn, interrupting her.

"Fine!" she huffs.

I quickly scoffed down the rest of my breakfast before leaping up.

"Come on!" I say excitedly. "Let's explore!"

The girls laugh, getting up and following me out of the Hall.

We spend most of the day wandering all the corridors of the castle, glancing into classrooms and other places.

From inside, you can tell that the castle is mostly supported by magic. Some floors and corridors simply defy gravity and space, some leading from the ground floor to the third in a matter of steps. There are a total of eight floors, including the dungeons. Several times when we come back a certain way, we notice a door or a picture has disappeared.

As we're walking past a portrait of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - otherwise known as the Golden Trio - on the third floor, I suddenly stop in my tracks. I walk back to the start of the portrait, where it hangs on the wall of the castle.

I can't put my finger on it, but something about the way it's sitting doesn't look right.

"What's up?" Anica asks.

I run my fingers along the golden frame, inspecting it.

"Does something seem off to you about this Xin?" I ask.

She lightly pushes me out of the way, inspecting the frame.

"Hmm," she murmurs.

For as long as I've known Xinia, she's always been interested in buildings and machines and how they work. It then extended to all objects, even ones that served no purpose. She was always looking at them, trying to figure them out.

Just then, she lets out an excited gasp.

"What?" I demand.

She's now moved to stand on the other side of the portrait and it looks like she's trying to pry it open.

"Um, Xin? It's probably magical. I doubt you'll open it like that."

"Oh, of course," she exclaims.

Xinia is muggleborn, so she'd been raised with muggle things like electronics and the like. When we met, she introduced me to music and movies and a few other things. Then when she met the twins, she did the same thing. Despite knowing about magic for four years, when Xander started Hogwarts, she still hasn't quite got used to it yet.

"Besides, why do you want to open it?" Anica asks. "It's just a portrait."

"Bloody hell," Ron suddenly exclaimed, looking down at us. "' It's just a portrait?'" he repeats.

"Shush Ronald," Hermione said. "They're only first years."

"I killed Voldemort -"

"In my first year," Ron and Hermione finish. "Yes, Harry, we know."

Anica, Xinia and I exchange a look.

"Um," Xinia says. "Does your portrait open by any chance?"

Hermione looks at her in surprise, Harry and Ron looking at each other behind her.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asks.

Xin shrugs, pointing to the side she was inspecting.

"That side isn't sitting properly on the wall. And on the other side, it looks like there are hinges behind it. That suggests it's door-like."

"2 galleons she's a Ravenclaw," Ron mutters.

"What's wrong with that?" Xinia demands, folding her arms.

With her red hair falling over her shoulders, she looks a bit like her head could be on fire. When she's mad, I think that's a rather good description of her. Ron seems to notice as well, and he looks a little guilty.

"Nothing," he mutters.

"So do you open?" I ask, joining Xinia.

Anica walks up beside me, looking curiously at the portrait.

"What if we did?" Harry asked. "Why would we?"

"What if we ask nicely?" Anica asks.

"No."

Suddenly, I recall George mentioning something about how they got into the Gryffindor Common Room. I remember he mentioned something about a portrait and a password.

"I think we need a password," I say aloud. "Like the Gryffindor Tower. George said something about there being a portrait where they need to say a password to get in."

"Who's George?" Ron asks from the portrait.

I ignore him, turning to the girls.

"What do you reckon it would be?" I ask.

"Well it would probably have something to do with them," Xinia says. "But there are so many things it could be."

"Well, may as well start," Anica says, turning to face the portrait again. "Voldemort."

"Why is that everyone's immediate reaction to us?" Harry asks.

"Because he's the reason you're famous?" I answer. "Although I'm guessing that's a no."

"Gryffindor."

"Seeker."

"Quidditch."

"Dumbledore."

"We're not getting anywhere," I groan after about ten minutes of guessing random words.

"I don't know what else it could be," Xinia exclaims. "We've gone through everything."

Indeed, we'd listed everything we could think of that was associated with the Trio. But none of them seemed to work.

"Maybe it doesn't have to do with them?" Anica suggests.

"If it's not, we'll be here forever," I huff.

I look up at the portrait, taking in all the details of it. The trio is standing in front of Hogwarts, scratched up from the Battle of Hogwarts. A few parts of the castle are ruined or burnt, and there are bodies of Death Eaters in the background. Overhead, the full moon shines in the sky.

Wait.

The sky is blue, and the glint of the sun reflects on several surfaces of the castle. Thinking about it, I remember that the Battle didn't even take place on a full moon. So why would it be in the painting?

"Guys," I say. "Wasn't there something about the full moon?"

I watch the portrait, and notice Ron looks startled and Hermione looks surprised.

"That's it. Something to do with the moon."

I point at where it is on the painting, then voice my thoughts.

"The only thing is, what was it?"

"Werewolf," Xinia tries.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," Anica says.

The Trios look continually more startled, but the portrait remains closed.

"We're close," I say.

Just then, Ron lets out a noise of surprise. I look at him and realise he's staring right at me. He points at me.

"What just happened?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"You're hair," he says. "It changed."

I glance at my hair and realise he's right. In my excitement, it had turned bright yellow. I quickly change it back, earning another gasp from Ron.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," I say. "Don't you guys know two?"

All at once, their faces screw up in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"You're -" Ron starts.

"Be quiet Ron," Hermione interrupts. "Nevermind him," she tells us.

"But -" Ron protests.

Hermione shoots him a look that quickly shuts him up. I want to find out what they're talking about, but the matter at hand draws me away.

"Whatever," I sigh. "Ugh, what is it?"

I groan, rubbing my hand over my face. I wrack my brain for anything I can remember about Remus Lupin and the full moon, apart from the obvious.

"Wait weren't they Animagi?" Xinia suddenly exclaims. "Lupin's friends?"

"Yeah," Anica agrees. "They were illegal ones so they could help Lupin during his transformations."

I look at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"I read it somewhere."

Then, to the portrait, she tries again.

"Animagus."

"Animagi."

"What were their Animagi?" I ask.

"Um, I'm not sure," Anica says. "I think one of them was a rat."

"Yeah, no, don't even try that," Harry says. "He was a traitor and got my parents killed."

"Oh."

"Do you have any idea Anica?" I ask. "Xinia?"

They both shake their heads. I sigh.

"Wait, I'm remembering something," Xinia cries. "Hang on."

She taps her head in annoyance. Anica and I wait impatiently. I continue searching the portrait for any more clues, but I can't find anything.

"Ma- no. Mur- no. Damnit. They had a map," Xinia yells in frustration. "Something's map. Mo-. Ugh."

I glance at Anica, raising my eyebrows. She signals to give it a minute or two. Xinia paces up and down in front of us, occasionally muttering words, fiddling with her necklace. Just when I'm about to call her off to give up, she cries out.

"Marauders!" she exclaims, walking up to the portrait. "Marauders Map. That's what they had."

The Trio stare down at us, looking annoyed.

"Did she get it?" I ask.

"No," Ron replies.

"What? How can it not be that?" Xinia yells. "I swear it was that… Messrs Moony -"

Suddenly the portrait begins to swing open. Anica and I stare at Xinia in surprise. She looks just as surprised.

"Wait so what's the password?" Anica asks, not having been paying much attention to Xinia's rambling.

"I don't know," I reply. "Messrs?"

"Honestly? It was Moony! Stop zoning out when I talk," Xinia replies in annoyance.

"I didn't zone out!" I defend. "I'm just dumb."

Xinia gives me a dark look.

"Anyway, on the bright side, you're amazing, you opened the portrait, can we go in now?" I ask, not waiting for her answer.

I step into the passage the portrait revealed. Anica and Xinia follow me, and the portrait swings shut behind us, sending us into darkness.

"Someone light their wand before I freak out," Xinia says with a small shake in her voice.

I pull my wand out.

"_Lumos,"_ I mutter.

Light fills the room, illuminating the path in front of us. I hear Xinia sigh with relief.

I look down the passage in front of us. It keeps straight for a bit before turning off to the right. I turn to face the others.

"Shall we?"

Anica and Xinia reply with a nod. We start down the passage, following its's turns and slopes, until we meet a wooden wall.

"A dead end, are you serious?" Anica groans in frustration.

"Hang on," I say. "I think I hear something."

I step closer to the wall, pressing my ear against it. I can hear snippets of whispered conversation.

"There's something on the other side of this," I say.

Xinia then steps up to the wall and examines it like she did the portrait. I can hear her mumbling, but can't be bothered trying to form any words from it.

"So, what's your favourite subject been?" Anica turns to ask, losing interest in what Xinia's doing.

"Transfiguration or Char-"

"Shh," Xinia cuts me off.

She suddenly shifts her focus to the other walls, her hands running along the bricks. I lean back against the sidewall in impatience when suddenly, I hear a click. I glance at Xinia. She pushes me off the wall, finding a button where I was. The wooden wall begins to move forward, then slides to the left, light creeping through the opening.

"Good job, Gena!" Anica congratulates me.

Xinia stares at her.

I laugh, then move to look through the opening. I see a few people sitting at tables, surrounded by shelves of books.

"I think we're in some weird classroom," I say.

"Let me see," Xinia says.

I move out of her way to let her look. I see her shoulders lift in excitement as she turns back to face us

"We're in the library you idiot," she tells us excitedly.

"Seriously? Let me see," Anica demands. Then, "Huh. Is that really what it looks like? Kinda boring."

"Well, you guys can go back if you like," Xinia huffs. "But I want to go in. I see Ciena and Kimmy."

"And that's my cue to leave," Anica says.

"Come on, Xin," I protest. "We're exploring the castle. Not looking at books."

"Fine, but we're coming here tomorrow," she sighs, looking longingly back at the library before closing the door.

We turn around and head back the way we came, finally reaching the portrait.

"Do you reckon we just...push it?" Anica asks.

"Only one way to find out," Xinia shrugs.

She touches her fingers to the back of the portrait, pushing lightly. It swings open, revealing the third-floor corridor we came in on. When we exit, I check my watch for the time.

"We should get some food," I say. "I'm starving, and I want lunch."

Anica agrees so we walk off while Xinia says goodbye to the Golden Trio. She quickly runs after us when she finally notices we've left. As we enter the Hall, food is on the tables and the room is full. I spot Dylan, Nick, George, Ciena and Kimmy sitting at the Ravenclaw table so we go and sit next to them.

By some unspoken agreement we don't mention the secret passage we found, deciding to keep it to ourselves.

"Where were you guys?" Ciena questions halfway through our conversation.

"Causing chaos of course," I smirk.

The girls laugh, sharing a glance. In truth, we had done almost the complete opposite. But no one needed to know that.

As everyone finishes lunch we split off, the boys heading outside, Ciena and Kimmy heading back to the library and the three of us off to explore again. We walk out of the Hall, walking past a statue of the four Founders. We pause in front of the huge hourglasses that represent our points. I notice with glee Slytherin is coming first.

"Wyrene was right," I comment to Anica. "Slytherin is definitely the best house."

"Hey, we're not far behind," Xinia defends. "Plus, when you two actually start causing chaos, I'm sure you'll lose your lead."

"I'm insulted you think we'll let that happen," Anica sarcastically defends us.

Anica then walks up to the statue of the Founders and pats Slytherin's snake on its head.

"This snake will give us the power to win!" she insists, oblivious to the movement behind her.

Next to me, Xinia's mouth drops as we stare at the statue.

"What now?" Anica asks.

"Turn around," I say.

She does, gasping when she sees what we're looking at. Slytherin's statue had lowered into the ground, revealing a ramp leading down into darkness.

I glance around the corridor, making sure no one is around. There doesn't seem to be anyone, so I think we're good.

"What did you just do?" Xinia asks.

"Nothing," Anica says. "I was just petting the snake."

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain," I sigh. "That obviously caused...that to happen," I wave my hand at the passage. "That's so cool," I say, walking up to the statue of Ravenclaw.

I pet the eagle perched on the statue's arm, expecting it to open. Nothing happens, however. I narrow my eyes in confusion. Xinia walks up beside me, repeating the action. This time, it opens. Instead of going down though, the statue moves to the side, where a section of the wall lifts open to reveal a set on stone stairs.

"How did you do that?" I demand.

"Maybe only people from that house can open it?" Xinia responds.

Just then, Slytherin's statue rises up again, concreting itself back in place. Xinia walks over to it, petting the snake as Anica did, but nothing happens.

"You try," she tells me.

I lay my hand on the cool stone, running it along the surface of the snake. I feel a small hum beneath my fingers before it slides down again, revealing the passage.

"Must be right, Xin," Anica says.

"When am I not?" Xinia questions.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't get cocky."

"Shut up and come on," Anica says, and I realise she's already in the passage. I quickly follow her, expecting Xinia to be right behind me. However, when I turn around, she's still standing in the corridor.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask. "Hurry up, before it closes again."

"Will I be able to come in?" she asks. "I couldn't open it."

I pause.

"I hadn't thought about that," Anica says, coming up beside me.

"Just try," I say. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen if you can't."

Cautiously, she steps inside. She seems to be alright.

Just then, I hear a small humming from the statue.

"Hurry up," I say. "It's closing."

Indeed, the statue has shifted so that there is only just enough room for Xinia to slip through.

"See? You're fine," I grin.

She rolls her eyes, pulling her wand out.

"_Lumos."_

The passage slopes down, twisting around to the left. Anica takes the lead while I follow, Xinia at the back. We walk for a little bit until we reach a T-section. One passage continues ahead, while the other turns left.

"Which way should we go?" Anica asks.

"Hmm," Xinia wonders.

She lifts her wand, shining it down both paths. There doesn't seem to be anything different about them, except that they go different ways.

"When I reach one, say 'straight' or 'left'," I suggest.

"Three, two, one,"

"Straight," we say in unison.

I shrug, laughing a little.

"Straight it is then."

We continue forward for a small while until reaching a stone trapdoor. The passage is quite tall, so the door is about 7 inches above Anica's head, making it about twice that for Xinia and I.

"Well that's a bit of a problem," I comment, moving Xinia's wrist so her wand is shedding light on the door.

"Damn being short sucks," Xinia complains.

"Yup," I agree.

Anica laughs, reaching up. She can lay her whole hand on the door, so she pushes a little. It doesn't budge.

"Push harder," I suggest.

Anica glares at me.

"Why don't you try shortass," she snaps.

"For that exact reason," I laugh.

She rolls her eyes, reaching up with her other hand. She feels her way across the door, stopping at the right corner.

"It's locked," she sighs.

"Anica put me on your back," Xinia says, trying to look at the lock.

"Why can't you go on Gena's back?" she protests.

"Because, as you so lovingly pointed out before, she's a shortass. Now, turn around."

Anica obliges, Xinia hopping on her back. She reaches for the lock, placing her ear against it, beginning to turn it.

"May I point out that you are also a shortass?" I say.

Xinia ignores me, focusing on the lock. She fiddles around with the numbers for a bit.

"Ugh, the first one is always the hardest," she mutters.

Just then, I hear a small click. Xinia hears it as well. She turns the number back, and I hear it again.

"That's the first one," I confirm.

She mumbles a small thanks before quickly finding the other three numbers.

"0,8,1,0. That's the code," she notes, pulling the lock off.

She pushes the door up slightly, just enough that she can see out.

"What do you see?" Anica asks.

Xinia lowers the door again before jumping off her back.

"Community Hall," she says.

"Really?" I ask. "That's so much better than the Library."

Xinia smacks my arm lightly.

"Where in the Hall?" Anica asks.

"Under a booth, no one is sitting there," Xinia replies

"Will anyone notice if we go in?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"I don't think so."

Anica then lifts the trapdoor and lifts Xinia out. She turns to me, but I suddenly get an idea.

"Hang on," I say.

I concentrate, then suddenly, I'm about four inches taller, easily able to reach the trapdoor. Anica looks at me in surprise.

"Why didn't you do that before?" she asks.

"It only just occurred to me," I shrug. "Plus, too much effort."

I reach up, grab the sides of the floor, and pull myself through the hole. Anica quickly does the same, shutting the trapdoor quietly behind her. Xinia turns to us but pauses when she sees me.

"Wait what?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Oh," I realise. "New trick I learnt," I say, returning to my normal height.

"Why don't you just stay that tall?" she asks, once again eye level with me.

"It's not pretty looking at all your grey hairs up there," I smirk.

Xinia reaches for her hair.

"I do not."

"She's right," Anica laughs. "Right there."

She points at a strand of Xinia's hair that is definitely not grey.

"Oh, and here, and there," I point at random spots.

Xinia glares at us.

"Shove off, I don't have any grey hair."

"What's that about grey hairs?" I suddenly hear.

We turn around, coming face to face with Ciena and Kimmy.

"Xinia," Anica laughs. "She's got them everywhere."

Kimmy inspects her head, frowning.

"No, she doesn't."

I glance at Anica and she rolls her eyes. I hide a laugh behind my hand.

"We were joking," I say.

"Oh."

"Come on," Xinia says. "Let's go sit with the others."

The five of us head to 'our couches', where George, Nick, Hailey and Owen are sitting.

"Where's Dylan?" Xin asks.

"He's got detention," Nick says.

"Are you serious?" I cry. "He managed to get detention before me? No fair."

"You shouldn't be wanting to get detention," Ciena says. "You should be trying to get all the teachers to like you so you can get good grades which means you'll get a good job so you don't end up poor and alone for the rest of your life."

Anica rolls her eyes while the others look amused.

"She's right," Kimmy nods.

"You know we're only in our first year right?" Owen points out.

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about that until like our seventh year," George adds.

Xinia looks at him in shock.

"Seventh year?" she cries. "O.W.L's are in our fifth year, and you should be studying for them as early as possible!"

Right at that moment, Dylan appears behind Xin.

"Not you too," he groans, sitting down ungracefully on the couch.

"Yeah, I've already got one sister who drives me nuts, don't give me another," Anica agrees.

"You guys aren't related," George says; confused.

"In spirit, we are," Xinia replies.

"Righto," he says, still confused.

"You'll get used to it," Nick slaps him on the back.

"You say that about a lot of things," Kimmy comments, sitting down next to George.

"Anyway," I say. "How was detention?" I ask Dylan.

He smirks.

"Fun. Potter had me cleaning trophies."

I groan, leaning my head back against the couch.

"So not fair," I mumble.

The group chuckles, moving into a boring conversation.

"Oh, I have an idea," Hailey suddenly says. "We don't really know Kimmy and George and you clearly don't know much about us so let's fix that. We can all ask each other one question at a time, and we have to answer. Unless it's too personal or something else like that."

Everyone agrees so we all sit down in our normal spots.

"Alright," Hailey says. "Let's begin."

* * *

**So I really hope you're enjoying this story, and if you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to ask and review. I will try to update regularly again, sometime next week. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Arguments

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I've recently been a lot busier than normal, so I haven't had as much time as I normally do, also, as I said, I was away from home for a bit. I promise I won't abandon this story though! I will try to update more regularly from now on. For now, though, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_"Oh, I have an idea," Hailey suddenly says. "We don't really know Kimmy and George and you clearly don't know much about us so let's fix that. We can all ask each other one question at a time, and we have to answer. Unless it's too personal or something else like that."_

_Everyone agrees so we all sit down in our normal spots._

_"Alright," Hailey says. "Let's begin."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_September 7, 2020_

"I'll go first," Hailey says. "Kimmy, George, who's older?"

"I am," George boasts.

"Only by seven minutes," Kimmy adds indignantly.

We all chuckle at Kimmy's reaction.

"Ok. Me next," George says. "Explain the whole related thing," he points at Ciena, Anica and Xinia.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Xinia responds. "Anica and Ciena are twins, but the three of us are super close and we treat each other like sisters. Plus, we share our birthday."

"So what does that make you?" Kimmy asks me.

"Is that your question?" I reply, eyebrows raised.

"For now, yes."

"I'm sort of like an annoying cousin, I guess," I answer.

"Our best friend and closest cousin," Anica smiles, semi death staring Kimmy.

She seems to notice and doesn't ask anything more.

"What about you, Dylan?" George asks. "Don't you have a sister?"

"Yeah, Kylie," he says, glancing over the room at her where she is currently sitting with Parkinson and his group. "She's, well, a bit annoying. We're twins though," he answers.

"A bit annoying?" Ciena scoffs. "She hates Xinia and me, a lot."

"Don't forget about me," I add cheerfully. "She hates me too."

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to share a dormitory with her," Xinia scowls.

"True," I relent.

"Why does she hate you?" George asks us.

"Good question," I say. "But that's like asking why don't you like a certain food. Doesn't taste nice. Kylie doesn't...feel nice. Every time I see her I'm tempted to just rip her head off. No offence Dylan," I add.

He shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual," he says dryly.

"Moving on," Owen says. "Are you guys purebloods or what?" she asks the other twins.

"Umm yeah," George says. "But Dad left us when we were young so he could work more at the Ministry."

"Yeah, it's just us and Mum now," Kimmy finishes. "What about all of you guys?"

"Well, we're purebloods," Anica answers for herself and Ciena.

"We also have an older brother in Gryffindor. Finn," Ciena adds. "He's in seventh year."

"I'm a half-blood," Nick tells them. "Dad's a wizard. I also have a younger brother Lincoln.

"Me and my sister, Priya, are purebloods," Owen says. "She's a Gryffindor as well, fifth year."

"Wendy, Alison and I are half-bloods. Wendy's in Hufflepuff, second year, and Alison is two years younger than me," says Hailey.

"Pureblood," Dylan stated. "And you know I have twin sister, she's in Ravenclaw."

"I'm a…" Xinia pauses for a second. "Muggle-born."

"Really?" George asks.

Xinia nods.

"I was introduced to the magical world four years ago though when my older brother Xander was Sorted into Gryffindor," she explains, fiddling with her necklace a little.

"Oh, okay," George nods. "That's cool."

She stops playing with her necklace and gives him a small smile. I clear my throat, looking pointedly at Xinia.

"Anyway," I say. "I'm a pureblood. I've got an older brother, Bailey, he's friends with Xander. That's how we met," I nod at Xinia. "And an older sister Wyrene. She's a third-year Slytherin. Oh, and I've got two younger brothers, Quinn and Jamie. They're twins, they'll be coming here next year."

"Wow, you have a big family," Kimmy says and I detect a note of judgement in her tone.

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask, maybe a little harsher than necessary.

"No," she says quickly. "It's just...interesting."

Just then, I remember someone say something similar. Or something.

_"Another Dinnick eh? Very interesting."_

The Sorting Hat.

Everyone goes silent for a moment and my mind begins to wander.

She's right. My family is quite big. But that's not unusual, is it? I mean, heaps of families have loads of children. Especially wizarding ones. But then why did the Sorting Hat find _another _Dinnick interesting? Something else the Hat said nags at me.

"_Ah, but of course. Ambitious and cunning too. A mind like your predecessors. Yes, I see. I know just where to put you."_

At the time, I didn't think anything of it, too distracted by everything else. But then it dawns on me. Wyrene and I are the only Slytherins in our family recently, with only a few before us. So what did the Hat mean?

"So, do you guys like Quidditch?" George asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes!" Anica exclaims. "Well everyone, but Hailey and Ciena."

"I don't mind it," Hailey pipes in. "I just don't like actually playing it."

"Well, I don't like it," Ciena says. "There's no point to it."

"The point is to have fun, Ciena," Anica rolls her eyes. "Something you wouldn't know about."

"Well, we're allowed to use the school broomsticks and no ones on the Quidditch field, let's go play," Dylan tries to turn away from an argument.

"Good idea," I say quickly. "Anyone else?"

"We can talk in the stands," Hailey links her arm with Ciena's.

We all stand and begin the walk to the field. My mind is still caught in my previous thoughts, however. It's only when Kimmy joins us and Xinia starts speaking to her I'm pulled back to the present.

"So do you like Quidditch?" Xin asks the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, George and I play all the time," Kimmy replies. "I'm surprised you know much about it."

I notice Xinia's smile drop a little, but she picks it up again.

"Well, my brother is a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. I help him practice at home."

"Oh," Kimmy says. "That's cool."

When we finally get to the field, we are the only ones there. With only eight players, we decide to play without a snitch and in teams of four.

"What positions do you guys want?" I ask our team.

It consists of me, Anica, Xinia and George.

"Keeper," George says instantly.

"I'll be Chaser," Xinia says.

"We'll be Beaters," Anica finishes, looking at me.

I nod, then turn to face the rest of the group.

"What positions are you guys playing?" I ask.

"Nick and I are Beaters," Dylan says. "Owen will be Keeper and Kimmy Chaser. You guys?"

We tell them, then grab brooms and the equipment we will need. Ciena and Hailey walk up to the stands and call the start of the game. George and Owen take their places at the goal hoops and Xinia and Kimmy race after the Quaffle. Anica and I stay near each other, following Kimmy around. I notice Nick and Dylan marking Xinia.

Anica and I have played together before, so we quickly fall into a familiar rhythm. Anica flies around the left side of Kimmy while I take the right. We try and keep the bludgers between us, hitting at Kimmy, but Nick and Dylan are pretty good. It quickly becomes clear that Kimmy and Xinia are both very good, although Xinia's better in my opinion. George has some good skills as well. He's blocked three out of four of Kimmy's shots so far whereas Owen has only blocked two out of five of Xinia's - leaving the current score thirty to ten in our favour only ten minutes in.

We play for another half an hour before Ciena calls out.

"Can we go now it's starting to get dark, and I have extra homework I want to do."

"Five more minutes!" Anica calls back.

"But you're already at one hundred to sixty," her twin complains.

"She actually knows what we're on?" I joke to Anica.

"No, actually it's one hundred and ten!" Xinia laughs as she throws the Quaffle into a hoop Owen wasn't watching.

"Yes! Good one Xin!" Anica cheers.

"Yes, very good," I hear suddenly.

We all look down and see Coach Wood standing in the middle of the field.

"For first years you played a pretty good game," he continues.

We fly to the ground, landing around Wood.

"Thanks," I answer, not knowing what else to say.

"What are your names?" Wood asks. "I'll put in a good word to your Captains for try-outs."

"Really?" Owen asks, unbelieving.

"Xinia Ren! Ravenclaw!" Xinia yells excitedly.

He nods, quickly writing it down on a piece of parchment.

"You got an older brother in Gryffindor?" he asks.

Xinia nods.

"Well if you play anything like him, you'll give us a run for our money," Wood smiles.

Xinia's face glows red and she can't seem to stand still. She's speechless, for once in her life.

"I think she's gone into shock," I comment. "Gena Dinnick, Slytherin," I add.

"Ah, another one huh? You're brother and sister are also quite good. I'm sure it runs in the family. Your parents were also quite good. Won us more than a few matches."

I smirk at the others.

"Anica Wore, Slytherin."

"George Jones, Gryffindor."

"Kimmy Jones, Ravenclaw."

"Dylan Freign, Gryffindor."

"Nick Gougley, Gryffindor."

"Owen Kent, Gryffindor."

Wood looks at Owen in excitement.

"Your sister is the Captain of our team," he smiles widely. "We'll be so good with all this new talent!"

We thank him before he walks off. Hailey joins us, full of happiness. Ciena, on the other hand, looks less than happy.

"Xinia, calm down," she chides. "It's just a stupid game. School is much more important."

Everyone turns to stare at her, even Xinia getting a little angry with her statement. Anica rounds on her.

"It's not a stupid game," she starts. "Just because you can't play it, doesn't mean nobody likes it."

"I can so play," Ciena scoffs.

"Oh yeah, sure," Xinia says joining with Anica. "Hop on, go do a few laps," she holds her broom out.

"Xinia, Anica. Stop it," Hailey says, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No," Anica says. "I'm sick of her constantly putting us down. All she cares about is school. Nothing else."

"What's wrong with that?" Ciena retorts.

All three of the girl's faces are now as red as their hair.

"Because you don't care about us." Xinia cries. "I love school just as much as you, but friends and especially sisters come first."

"Woah," I say, deciding it's time to step in. "Xin, that was harsh. You know she cares about you. Both of you."

Xinia glares at me, but I don't look away.

"Whatever."

Xinia and Anica storm off leaving Ciena shaking with anger.

"How dare she say that?!" she yells.

Ciena grabs Hailey and starts up to the castle.

"Wow, sisterly love!" Kimmy comments, laughing a little.

I glare at her.

"Are you serious?" I snap. "All day, hell, all week, you've been making snide comments about us and I've had enough of it. You don't have the right to say anything about them. You certainly can't say they don't love each other."

"Gena," Owen whispers, noticing my fiery red hair.

"Look, why don't we both just cool off -" George starts.

"Stay out of this," Kimmy and I snarl.

I point at Kimmy.

"I don't want to fight. But if you're going to keep being rude, I will."

"Me?" Kimmy scoffs. "You're one to talk. Every time I ask even a simple question, you act like I'm trying to start an argument."

As the yelling increases, I notice Dylan and Nick run after Xinia and Anica.

"I've had enough," I say abruptly. "I need to look after my _friends_," I linger on the last word, then run after the boys, leaving Kimmy alone with her brother and Owen.

I quickly catch up to Dylan and Nick.

"Do you know where they went?" I ask.

"Only somewhere in the castle," Nick shakes his head.

I run ahead of them, just in time to see Anica and Xinia disappear up the hidden Ravenclaw stairs. I dash inside just before it closes, leaving Dylan and Nick behind.

"Xin! Anica!" I call out.

Xinia rounds on me.

"Why didn't you defend us?" she yells.

"I did," I say, trying to keep calm. "I had a go at Kimmy."

"Not Kimmy," Anica says quietly. "Ciena."

They begin to run up the steps until they reach a t-intersection like the one we found down the Slytherin tunnel. I reach them before they disappear again.

"Guys, come on," I say. "It's not like I defended Ciena. You were right."

"Mhm," Xinia grabs Anica and turns right to head up more steps.

I run after them, determined not to let this finish on a bad note. I catch up to them, grabbing Anica's arm, making them turn around to face me.

"Look, you're right," I sigh, my hair turning blue. "I didn't defend you. I should have. I'm sorry. But what you said to Ciena, that would've hurt. You _know_ how much she loves you guys."

Xinia turns again, only to find herself below another trap door.

"Anica, help me -" she starts.

She's cut off by a clear voice.

"To enter you must answer this riddle," it begins. "How many seconds are in a year?"

"Is it serious?" Anica asks.

"And this is why you are not a Ravenclaw," Xinia comments.

Then to the voice.

"Twelve. January second, February second, March second, and so on."

"Righto," Anica says in shock.

We begin to rise and I notice that the floor below us is moving so that we can reach the trapdoor. Before it opens Xinia signals for us to be quiet. She peeks in and the sound of Ciena's complaining leaks through.

"I don't care for them? How can they say that? They're the ones who ignore me and forget about me," she cries.

"See?" I can't help but say.

"Guessing this is your common room?" Anica asks at the same time.

Anica slaps me, quite hard, but we become distracted by Kimmy comforting Ciena.

"It's alright, Ci," she says. "They're not worth it anyway."

"That little -" I hiss, my hair turning red again.

Xinia cuts me off with another slap. I try not to glare at her.

"It's your fault she's saying that," she says.

I fight down a retort, turning back to the conversation.

"Why do they never include me?" Ciena continues. "They treat me like I'm an outsider."

We miss the rest of their conversation as Kimmy takes her out of the room. Xinia turns to Anica.

"Ok, so most people will be in the library so we won't have to worry about being caught," Xinia says, ignoring me.

She climbs out, Anica following after her. I call out to them, but the passage seems to decide I'm not wanted, and it lowers back down.

"Hey!" I shout. "Let me in."

I concentrate, growing taller. I bang on the trapdoor, but it doesn't budge.

"Let me in," I yell. "Ask your stupid riddle!"

Nothing happens. I keep banging, but eventually, I sigh, slumping back against the wall.

"Damnit."

Knowing I won't be let in, I start back down the passage. When I reach the T-section, I decide to turn the other way then what we came. Like I suspected, I eventually reach the trapdoor to the Community Hall. I put the code in and quietly climb through. Luckily for me, everyone is either somewhere else, or having an early dinner. I sit for a bit before I hear the trapdoor open again.

Xinia and Anica climb out, but instead of sitting with me, they continue out the door to the Great Hall. I know chasing after them is futile, and will only create a scene, so I stay where I am.

My hair changed blue before, and I don't bother changing it back.

After a bit, I grow restless and get up, pulling out my wand. I move into the empty space surrounding the couches, then practice a few of the charms and spells I had learnt in the past week.

Doing magic helps relax me, so after about half an hour I decide to head back to my dormitory. I remember how the Ravenclaw passage leads to Ravenclaw Tower, so I decide to see if I can get back to the Slytherin common room the same way.

I open the trapdoor and slip into it. Somehow I know I'm back in the Slytherin passage, so I follow it to the T-section, turning the other way. Before long, I find myself at another trapdoor, this time on the floor. I remember how Xinia and Ancia got in, and remember that was also how Ravenclaw's normally got into their common room. I say the password for the Slytherin Common Room, and sure enough, the trapdoor opens. A staircase shimmers in the air for a minute before solidifying, and I descend into the Common Room, which is empty.

I head to my dormitory, deciding to call it a night. I stay awake for quite a while though before I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**Hi guys! So I know I've already apologised for the late chapter but I'm sorry! I am trying my hardest to get these chapters out but life just keeps getting in the way. Anyways, as always, please leave a review and if you haven't already, check out my Instagram account. Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. More Arguments?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapters a little late I had a million things going on yesterday so I couldn't get it out! But it's here now and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Midnight, September 7, 2030_

I wake to see Anica is not in her bed.

Quietly leaving my dormitory, I go to see if she is in the Common Room. The room is empty, however, so I sit in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep. I watch the flames for a little bit, thinking about the argument.

Why didn't I step in? Ciena was out of line, I should've been defending us with Anica and Xinia. God, why am I such an idiot?

Suddenly, with renewed dedication, I decide to find the girls.

Anica didn't return which most likely means she's still with Xinia. I wonder if they'll be in Ravenclaw Tower, but then quickly dismiss the idea. Ciena would be there, plus, Anica wouldn't be allowed. I highly doubt they would be in the Library, considering it's not exactly Anica's favourite place, so that left the Quidditch pitch or the Community Hall as the two most likely options. The Quidditch pitch is unlikely because that's where the argument started, plus, it's outside and nighttime and Xinia's afraid of the dark. Figuring it's better than nothing, I decide to head to the Community Hall.

I'm about to head for the door when I remember the trapdoor. That way is definitely quicker, and it would also mean there's much less chance of me getting caught.

The only problem is, how do I open it? As I stand under where the stairs appeared, I notice the snake mantlepiece over the fireplace isn't too far away. I walk closer, laying my hand on the snake. I pet it, watching the ceiling.

Yes. It worked.

I move out of the way of the stairs, then ascend them. I move fast, finding the trapdoor to the Community Hall quickly. I enter the code and pull myself up.

I see the girls sitting on the couch, leaning against each other. For a moment, I think they're sleeping, but then I hear quiet talking. I walk over to them, standing awkwardly in front of the glass table in the middle of the three couches. I know they notice me, but they don't say anything.

"Can we please try to sort this out?" I ask quietly.

They share a look before sitting up and eyeing the chair in front of them.

"I'm sorry," I apologise, my hair instantly turning blue.

As the moonlight shines on them through the window behind us, I can see dried tear tracks on their faces.

"It's not all your fault," Anica mutters.

"We're sorry too," Xinia sighs.

I realise they're willing to fix this as well, so I take that as an invitation to sit down next to Xinia. I lean against her, not speaking for a bit.

Finally, I break the silence.

"I should have defended you," I say quietly. "I shouldn't have stayed quiet."

"Yes, you should've," Xinia agrees, "But it's okay."

I wrap my arms around her, and she falls into the hug. We stay like that for a bit before I pull away. I'm almost afraid to speak again, knowing I could ruin it.

"But what you said," I trail off.

"She knows she was out of line," Anica speaks up. "She's just too stubborn to admit it."

Xinia punches her softly. I smile.

"She's going to apologise tomorrow. She just wanted time to cool down."

"Me? I ain't apologising to no one," Xinia complains.

"Yes you are," I say firmly. "You hurt her and you know it."

"Only if she does first," Xinia argues. "Goodnight!"

She moves to get up, but I pull her back down. She turns away from me and tries again to leave.

"Xinia!" I yell.

She continues to struggle.

"Xin," I say, softer this time. "At least say you know you were wrong in saying what you did."

"I know what I said was wrong, but she has to back off. I was so happy to have a chance to be on the team and she shot me down," she fights.

"I know. And she will."

Xinia struggles in my grip, but this time I let go. She storms to the trapdoor, beginning to climb down.

"I suggest you two head to bed soon, you don't want to be caught missing, or here after curfew," she advises as she closes the trapdoor.

I turn to Anica, not knowing what to say.

"She's not mad at you," she says, walking to the trapdoor. "Not anymore at least. She's just…"

"Stubborn?" I finish.

She laughs.

"Yeah."

She crouches down to open the door, then moves aside to let me down first. I do, and a second later she drops down beside me, closing the door.

"Are we okay?" I ask.

Anica considers me for a moment.

"Yeah, we're good."

I sigh with relief, letting out a small laugh.

"Good. I was really worried."

"It'd take more than that to break us apart," Anica smiles, throwing her arm over my shoulders.

As we slowly walk down the passage we discuss what we'll do tomorrow.

"We should probably let Xin drag us to the library," I laugh.

Anica groans.

"You mean _you_ should. I've done nothing wrong. I don't have to suffer through that."

I laugh, shrugging her arm off me.

"Come on, you don't even mind reading too much."

"When have I ever said that."

I roll my eyes.

Just then we reach the trapdoor leading down to the common room.

"How do we get through?" Anica asks.

"Same way we get into the common room," I say.

I say the password, waiting while the stairs appear. We descend them, quickly slipping into our dormitory.

"Night," I whisper before we get in bed.

"Night."

* * *

_September 8, 2030_

The next morning, Anica and I don't wake up until around 10 am.

Eventually, we're ready to head to the Great Hall. Luckily, on weekends there's food almost all day. Just before we head in, however, we hear someone calling our names. We turn around. Xinia. She smiles at us, all evidence of yesterday gone.

"Sleep in, did you?" she asks as the three of us walk over to the Ravenclaw table.

"'Course we did," I yawn. "You know how late we were up last night?"

Xin laughs as she reaches for a plate of waffles. We talk for a little bit until suddenly Xinia tenses up, looking at something behind me. Without turning, I know it's Ciena and most likely Kimmy as well.

Xinia stands up, and I give her a warning look. I stand behind her, making sure not to leave her and Anica alone in this. I ignore the scathing look Kimmy gives me.

"I don't want us to fight," Xinia starts.

"Neither do I," Ciena says.

I notice her normally pretty blue eyes are bloodshot, probably from crying. Her hair looks a little messy as well like she didn't brush it.

"But school isn't the only thing I care about, Ciena," Xinia continues. "You have to know that."

Ciena looks at Kimmy, and I catch a guilty look on the former's face.

"I know," Ciena says quietly. "I was rude to all of you. I know that."

I notice she doesn't directly say sorry. I try not to roll my eyes at the girls' stubbornness.

"But what you said really hurt me," Ciena continues. "You don't think that do you?"

Xinia sighs, fiddling with her necklace.

"No," she says finally. "Of course I don't. I was just mad, and I said the first thing that came to my mind. You know I don't say true stuff when I'm mad."

The corners of Ciena's lips twitch, but they fall a moment later.

"It still hurt."

"I know," Xinia says. "And I'm -" she hesitates. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I can tell Ciena is still hurt, so I decide to say something.

"Look," I start softly. "We know that we haven't been hanging out with you as much. But we didn't mean anything by it. We thought you wouldn't want to. We thought you wanted to stay with Kimmy and do extra work. We realise that maybe you thought that meant we didn't want to hang out with you. But that's not true. We care about you, Ciena. We love you. We'll always want to be your friend. And sister," I add, looking at the other two.

Xinia tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Ciena looks at her for a long time, almost long enough that I think she'll just walk away, but eventually, she speaks.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

Xinia smiles, a genuine one this time.

"Does that mean you're not mad or upset anymore?" she asks.

Ciena nods.

"And you?" she asks.

"Not anymore," Xinia replies.

They both smile, and hug each other. When they pull back, Kimmy lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good," she says. "You're quite a scene when you're mad," she adds, looking at me.

I glare at her.

"With your eyes and all."

I don't say anything.

"Do you know that they went grey? When you were yelling at me. Your hair was red as well. You should really learn to control your temper better."

I clench my jaw, trying not to rise to her bait.

"I can control my temper just fine thanks," I say stonily.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," she says mockingly. "I really got that feeling yesterday."

"That was nothing," I smirk. "You'll know when I'm mad. Trust me."

"You're all talk aren't you?" Kimmy taunts, stepping closer to me.

She stands at least 10 inches, probably a foot, taller than me, but I don't let it bother me.

"You make all those jokes and threats," she continues. "But you never actually do anything."

"You should be glad I don't do anything," my voice turns icy. "You _really_ don't want to get on my bad side."

Suddenly, I realise that without noticing, I had made myself taller. We were now eye to eye. Kimmy notices as well and takes a small step back.

"Your abilities are ludicrous," she insults. "They make you weird. Almost...a freak."

Several things happen at once.

Around me, Xinia, Anica and Ciena all let out more than a few choice words.

This time I fully control my hair as it turns flaming red and I make my eyes stormy grey. Then, before I can process anything, Kimmy is sent back several metres, and she stumbles into the Gryffindor table, landing on the ground.

At the same time, I hear someone, a teacher I think, trying to break the argument up. I don't pay attention, my gaze focused on Kimmy. She gets up - not looking too hurt I notice - and glares at me.

"Don't. Call. Me. A freak," I snarl.

"I'll call you whatever I want," she snaps back.

Just as I go to pull my wand out, I feel a hand on my arm. I whirl around, ready to yell at whoever it is. I stop short when I realise it's Professor Lupin.

"Both of you, in my office, now," he orders.

He turns around and walks out of the Great Hall, not checking to see if we're following. I stare after him for a few seconds, then grab Kimmy before she can get away - none too gently - and storm out after him.

"You're not getting out of this," I hiss at Kimmy, releasing her once we're outside.

I continue walking after Lupin, then realise her footsteps aren't following me. I turn around, noticing she's stopped.

"What are you doing?" I snap. "Hurry up."

She looks ready to run, but then she seems to realise that will only cause her more trouble. She starts walking and I continue.

Finally, we reach Lupin's office. He's already in the room when I get there, and Kimmy enters a few seconds later.

"Miss Dinnick, Miss Jones, I am disappointed in how you acted. You are very promising students and I expected more from both of you," Lupin starts.

"Sorry Professor," Kimmy immediately apologises.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for your behaviour?" Lupin asks.

"She called me a freak," I blurt. "Because I'm a Metamorphmagus. Something one of your teachers is also," I add, glaring at Kimmy.

"Miss Jones, we do not call people freaks. Miss Dinnick has a special ability, not something to be mocked," he admonishes. "Twenty points will be taken from Ravenclaw."

Kimmys face drops, knowing that will place her house in third place. I smirk.

"You will also receive detention tonight, 7 o'clock in here, and a letter will be sent home," he continues.

Then, he turns to me.

"Miss Dinnick, the way you responded was very inappropriate. As I said, you have a special gift, but that does not give you the right to hurt someone else. You will also get twenty points taken from Slytherin, detention and a letter home."

I don't care so much about the punishments, however, I can't stop my mouth from dropping open.

"But I didn't do anything!" I protest.

"How do you call sending someone back twenty feet not doing anything?" Kimmy shrieks.

I'm about to say something back when Lupin interrupts.

"You two better stop before I take more points or give you extra detention. I would like for you to apologise to each other," Lupin says, becoming impatient.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Kimmy says, not particularly meaning it.

"I will not apologise for something I didn't do," I say, crossing my arms. "I don't know how you got sent back, but it wasn't me."

"Miss Jones, thank you for your cooperation, you may leave," Lupin dismisses her. "Miss Dinnick, you are out of line. Ten more points will be taken from Slytherin, another detention and at this rate a meeting with the Head Mistress."

I hear the door shut, signalling Kimmy's leave.

"I'm not being uncooperative," I fight. "I'm telling you, it wasn't me."

Lupin sighs.

"Gena," he says, and I'm taken aback at the change in demeanour. "It was you."

I open my mouth in protest, but he holds his hand up.

"It was. You performed an act of accidental magic. In your anger, you lost control of yourself. You threatened a fellow student, however, and yes, she did insult you, but that was not the way to respond."

"But you just said it yourself! It was accidental. How can I be held responsible?"

"Even if it was accidental magic, it was threatening, which is not how you treat your peers."

"She called me a - " I try a different tactic.

"I don't care what she called you," he interrupts, not looking completely honest. "Your actions were just as inappropriate."

"Are you telling me if someone called you a freak you would have just stood there and taken it, not doing anything about it?"

"Miss Dinnick, you heard the students in my class insulting me, so yes, nothing is exactly what I do," Lupin pauses, looking pleadingly at me. "Now please go apologise to Miss Jones. Your parents will receive a letter this afternoon."

He nods towards the door and I sigh, trying not to storm out.

"Tonight, 7 o'clock," Lupin calls before I leave.

Only once I'm out of the room do I realise I just fought with a teacher. A teacher who has been nothing but kind to me, and I just lashed out at him. I groan, leaning my head against the nearest wall. I notice my hair is still red, so I change it back to normal. My eyes must have changed back already.

"What happened?" I hear.

I look up, surprised to see the 'triplets' walking up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What, you think we wouldn't be here?" Anica asks. "So what happened?"

I sigh.

"Thirty points from Slytherin, two detentions and a letter home."

"Wow," Xinia comments.

"Oh, and also possibly a meeting with McGonagall," I add. "What a joy," I mutter sarcastically.

"But you didn't do anything!" Ciena cries.

I smile grimly.

"I was the one who caused her to fly back. Lupin said it was accidental magic."

"But you didn't do it on purpose!" Anica says.

"'Inappropriate behaviour nonetheless'" I retort.

I sigh again, pushing off the wall to walk down the corridor.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "What's done is done."

"What did Kimmy get?" Xinia asks.

"Twenty points, detention and a letter."

"What?!" Anica shouts. "She's the one who started it. She insulted you. Lupin of all people should understand that!"

"He understands, yes," I agree. "But that doesn't mean he can do anything about how I acted. Besides, I made it worse for myself."

"What did you do?" Ciena questions.

"I might have fought with him," I mutter.

"Gena!" Xinia groans. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot?" I cringe.

I stop walking and turn to face the girls.

"Look, just forget about it, alright? I don't care about my punishment."

Xinia and Ciena look at me in disbelief.

"If anything," I smirk, "I'm actually quite happy. My first detention? This is going to be awesome!"

I high five Anica, hearing groans from the other two.

"So where do you want to go?" Anica asks, moving the subject on.

"Library?" I suggest. "We can show Ciena what we found," I add in an attempt to get in her good graces again.

Xinia smiles at me, understanding.

"Aw man, do we have to?" Anica complains.

"Show me what?" Ciena asks, ignoring her sister.

"Come on," Xinia says, leading us to the portrait of the Golden Trio.

When we get there, Ciena questions what we're doing here.

"Hush," Xinia says.

"Moony," she calls to the portrait.

The Trio look down at us, Hermione looking amused.

"You think we would keep the password the same?" she chides us.

"What?" Ciena asks in confusion.

"Damnit," Xinia mutters, ignoring Ciena.

"Hang on," I say. "There was a clue in the portrait last time. Maybe it'll be there again?"

Xinia and Anica nod, studying the portrait. Ciena watches them in confusion. I scan the scene depicted, looking for any oddities.

"Here," Anica exclaims suddenly. "There's a bunch of students in the background. Mostly Gryffindor, I think, and they're all holding their wands. Right there."

She points at the spot, and I realise she's right. Above the students, there is a phoenix flying over them.

"That's Dumbledore's bird," I say.

"Oh, of course," Xinia says. "Dumbledore's Army."

The portrait swings open, and the four of us crowd inside. Ciena asks questions about the passage the whole way, and we patiently answer them.

Finally, we come to the door. I find the button on the wall and press it. The door moves forward, sliding to the left. Xinia peeks through the opening, then signals for us to go through. We do, Xinia closing the door behind us, where it disappears into a shelve of books.

I look around the library, taking in the huge amount of books. Anica whistles under her breath.

"How do we get back out?" Ciena asks.

I turn around to face her.

"Well, you could just use the door," I laugh.

"Or you could pull this book," Xinia says from the shelf.

We crowd around her, looking at the books she's pointing to.

"Secret Passages," Anica reads, pushing her glasses up. "Creative."

"Makes it easier to remember," I shrug.

"Just keep quiet will you?" Xinia warns before disappearing into the shelves.

Ciena follows her, leaving Anica and me alone.

"You going to look for anything?" I ask.

She snorts.

"'Course not."

I roll my eyes.

"Come on then."

I lead us to an empty booth. We sit down opposite each other, talking quietly.

Ciena eventually comes back to us with a book on Herbology.

"Where'd Xinia go?" she questions looking around.

"I'm right here," she says, coming round the corner with a huge book.

"Merlin, what are you reading?" I cry.

"The World of Magic," she responds, showing us the cover.

"I've never heard of it," Ciena frowns.

Anica looks at her in confusion.

"Don't you know, like, every book in the world?" she asks.

"Yes!" Ciena answers. "Where'd you get that?" she turns to Xinia.

"Just found it on a shelf," Xinia shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, what's it about?" Ciena asks excitedly, going over to Xinia.

"Magic," Anica says bluntly.

Ciena glares at her but doesn't say anything.

Xinia opens the book, her and Ciena looking through the pages. Suddenly, they reach a page about Hogwarts.

"In the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's first year, they are sorted into four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. A magical Hat, see; the Sorting Hat, is placed on their head and performs extraordinary Legilimency magic to determine which House the students will be most suited to," Xinia reads.

She continues, reading about classes and Quidditch and whatnot, but I find myself focusing on her first words. _The Sorting Hat._ I remember what I had been thinking about yesterday, how Wyrene and I were the only recent Slytherins in our family, yet the Hat said I was like my predecessors.

"Hey did the Sorting Hat say anything weird to you guys?" I suddenly blurt out.

Xinia pauses mid-sentence.

"What do you mean?" Ciena inquires.

"Like, did it say anything about your families?"

"What are you talking about Gean?" Anica asks.

I sigh, deciding to just voice all my thoughts.

"While I was getting Sorted," I start. "The Hat said something that's got me thinking. It said I had 'a mind like my predecessors.' It implied that my family was in Slytherin as well. But the thing is, Wyrene and I are the first Slytherins in four generations in my family. It just -. It's been on my mind recently," I finish.

The girls look at me with interest.

"Are you sure there's no other Slytherin's in your family?" Ciena asks.

"Positive."

"The Hat definitely said that?" Xinia purses her lips. "You didn't mix up what it said with something else?"

I shake my head.

"No, it definitely said that. It also...found something? One of the first things it said was 'Very interesting. What do we have here?' Then it paused for a bit and said it was 'better left untouched.'"

I watch the reactions of the others, hoping they believe me. Xinia shuts the book in front of her, and sits down next to Anica, across from me.

"Have you spoken to Wyrene? Or Bailey?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Maybe they might know something. Maybe the Hat said something similar to them when they were Sorted."

"If it did they would have brought it up by now."

"Why don't you just ask the Hat?" Anica suddenly says.

I give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, presumably, the Hat is somewhere in McGonagall's office. Why don't you just go in there and ask the Hat what it meant?"

"That's a great plan, you're just forgetting one tiny detail. I can't just waltz into the Headmistress' office saying, 'Would you mind if I spoke to your Hat for a minute, please?"

Anica's face falls.

"I hadn't thought about that."

"You said you have a meeting with McGonagall though didn't you?" Xinia remembers.

"I highly doubt that I actually will," I say. "Presumably Lupin would have sent me there straight away if I did."

"But you could have?" she presses.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," I frown.

She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, ten minutes ago you were elated for your first detention. What's a little more trouble going to do?"

"It's one thing to get reprimanded by a teacher Xinia," I exclaim. "It's another entirely to get yourself a meeting with the Headmistress. On purpose."

"Right. I'm sorry. You're right. It was a silly idea," she sighs.

"Look, just forget about it. I'm sure the Hat didn't -"

"You don't have to get in trouble," Ciena suddenly says.

I look over at her, where she's still standing behind the book. She moves closer to me.

"You could just ask for a meeting with her," she continues.

"How would I go about that?" I ask.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Just tell her you, I dunno, want to ask about how to join the Quidditch team."

I stare at her in shock.

"That's -"

"That's brilliant!" Xinia cries. "Just tell her you're really passionate about Quidditch and you want to know if it would be possible for you to bring your own broomstick to tryouts. Then we can cause a disturbance or something that will get her to leave the room and you talk to the Hat."

"That's crazy!" I say.

"That's perfect," Anica says at the same time.

I stare at her.

"You actually think that will work?" I ask. "You know first years aren't allowed their own brooms unless they're actually on the team, which is unlikely. I would never be able to bring it in just for tryouts!"

"You don't have to be successful," Xinia points out. "You just have to have an excuse for being in her office. Once she gets back and says no, all you have to do is act upset then walk out. Just as long as you don't go overboard and get yourself in even more trouble."

"How would I even get her attention in the first place?"

"Just wait outside her office and when she comes by, tell her you have something important to ask her. Just make sure you actually get in her office."

I rub my hand over my face in hesitance.

"I don't know," I trail off.

"Come on, you want to figure this out don't you?" Anica says. "Besides, as long as you don't go crazy, you won't even get in trouble. Maybe make her annoyed, yeah, but not in trouble."

I sigh, looking down for a minute. When I look back up, I see three sets of eyes on me.

"So when are we gonna do this?" I ask with another sigh.

* * *

**Ok, so I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Finally, we're getting somewhere. I promise in the future there will be a lot more content, but we're still getting there for now. Anyways, as normal, please leave a review and I will update soon!**


	9. Resolutions

**Hey, so as always I really hope you're enjoying this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_September 8, 2030_

After deciding to put our plan into action next week, giving us enough time to prepare, the rest of the day goes smoothly. We avoid Kimmy, talking with the rest of the group most of the day. At some point we decide to head outside, so we find a shady tree to sit under, relaxing and enjoying our free time. Ciena and Xinia, of course, alternate between reading and doing homework, but the rest of us laugh and joke.

All too soon though, it starts getting dark, so we head up to the castle for dinner. I eat quickly, remembering my detention with Lupin. At ten to seven, I bid the others goodbye before exiting the Great Hall. I walk slowly to Lupin's office, dreading what's to come. I know by now my parents would have received a letter from the school, telling them about my punishment and what had happened. Mum and Dad will be mad, I know, but I hope they'll understand. I'll have to write a letter to them later and get Studs to deliver it to them.

With two minutes to spare, I arrive outside Lupin's door. I can hear him inside, scratching at a piece of parchment. It hits me then how good my hearing is. With that thought in mind, I bring my left wrist up to my face, studying the mark there. I had gotten so used to it being there that I barely noticed it anymore. The mark is just a circle about the size of a coin that reminded me of the moon, but that wasn't what I was looking at. I was looking at how bright it was.

Ever since I was able to understand that the mark was unusual, I had noticed that it would often fade or get brighter during the month. Right now, the mark was only a few shades darker than the brightest it would ever get. That in itself isn't too unusual, but that combined with my hearing and smell getting better made it unique. Whenever the mark was at its brightest, my senses would be at their best. Whenever it was at its dimmest, my senses were only slightly better than average. So right now, judging by the mark, my hearing would be pretty damn good. I continue looking at my wrist for a little longer before a voice cuts through.

"Interesting wrist?"

I snap my head up, my eyes meeting hazel. I hold back a sigh. Kimmy. I had forgotten she would be here.

"Very, actually," I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You know there are eight bones in your wrist?"

Kimmy gives me a look bordering on murderous. Just then, the door opens, revealing Professor Lupin. He looks tired already and he beckons us in a little impatiently. Before he says anything though, I remember what he asked me to do.

"Oh by the way," I say, keeping my tone nice. "I'm sorry for sending you into that table Kimmy. I didn't mean to."

I note with satisfaction my apology almost sounds genuine. Of course, they both know it's not, but it's the best they're going to get. Better than Kimmy's anyway.

"Thank you Miss Dinnick," Lupin sighs a little. "Now I expect you two to move past this and put this silliness behind you. For your detention, you will be sorting out these," he points to the open cupboards at the front of the room, where stacks of books lay. "I want them sorted into piles of the same books, and once you've finished that, I will give you further instructions."

It's an obvious dismissal, so I start for the closest one. The cupboards aren't too big thankfully, and they're also not full, so it shouldn't take long. I gather as many of the books as I can, then drop them onto a group of desks and start sorting through them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kimmy doing the same, as far away from me as possible. I know we will have to acknowledge each other later, but I'm content in silence for now.

Once I'm finished with the first cupboard, I move to the second, then the third. I fall into a sort of rhythm, and I find I don't mind this too much. As far as detentions go, this isn't half bad. Despite my messy habits, I like putting things in order and making them perfect. I probably take longer than normal to ensure the books are stacked with the biggest at the bottom and the smallest at the top. I also put the titles in alphabetical order to help me find which stack to put a book on. I can tell that these are cupboards of old Transfiguration textbooks, so there are many copies of all the books. Some are completely ruined; creased covers and torn pages, and some look almost new.

Finally, I finish the last cupboard, then look over Kimmy's stacks in silence. I find double-ups in my stacks and bring them over, noting Kimmy stacked hers similarly to the way I did. Once we're finished, Lupin shows us where he wants the books put, and we carry out the task in silence still. When there are only three stacks left to be put away, Lupin addresses us.

"Thank you, girls. I will put away these last few stacks. I hope you have learnt from your actions, and that this doesn't happen again. Miss Dinnick, I want you back here Tuesday, at 5 pm, for your second detention. Both of you may go now."

Kimmy leaves immediately, but I stay behind.

"Sir, I thought that was when I was going to have another lesson," I point out cautiously.

Lupin nods.

"It is."

He doesn't say anything else.

"Then why -?"

"One detention was more than enough. I trust you've learned your lesson?"

I nod.

"Then I see no reason to take even more time away from you."

"Thank you, Sir," I say gratefully.

I'm about to leave when I spot the last few piles of books. I go over to them and grab one of them, bringing it over to the cupboard.

"You don't have to do that," Lupin says kindly, taking the second last stack.

I walk past him without saying anything and grab the last one, putting it in the cupboard.

"I don't mind," I say. "It seems pointless to do all that sorting without finishing the job," I shrug.

Lupin closes the cupboard, looking at me with an unreadable expression. Just then, I spot a lone book where Kimmy was working. I walk over to it.

"She must not have seen it," I say, picking it up.

I look down at the title to see where to put it, then pause.

"I stand corrected. She definitely saw it," I sigh. "The Abilities of a Metamorphmagus," I show Lupin, walking back over to the cupboard.

He opens it without saying anything, and I quickly find the stack of books it belongs to, and place it on top. As I do, I accidentally hit another stack, causing the top three books to fall off. I mutter a curse under my breath and kneel to pick them up. Lupin bends as well, a small smile on his face, grabbing the one that slid over to him. When I straighten, I hold my hand out to him, silently asking for the book. He places it in my hand but doesn't let go of the cover. I look up at him and notice his gaze is on my wrist, the smile gone. I look back down. Being left-handed, I had held out my left hand, where the moon like mark was. I tighten my grip on the book, tugging it slightly, and Lupin lets go in surprise.

"Do you mind if I ask about that?" he asks as I put the books away.

I shrug.

"It's a birthmark," I say. "Been there as long as I can remember."

"Birthmarks normally fade after a while though," Lupin points out. "That looked rather bright to me."

"I don't know," I say. "It gets brighter and darker. I don't know why."

Lupin nods. For a moment, I think he will dismiss me, but then his face turns serious.

"Miss Dinnick, I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

I tense a little, having a pretty good idea where this conversation is going. Lupin sighs, perching on a desk.

"Look, I've been in your place," he starts. "Believe it or not, I was once a student here."

I smile a little.

"Kids are ruthless," he continues. "They will say whatever they like, regardless of the consequences. And unfortunately, they are going to pick on you, particularly, because you're different. But you have to learn restraint. You can't just blow up at anyone who taunts you. And they are going to. There's nothing you can do to stop that. Because your abilities make you different, unique, they will try to make you feel bad about yourself. But you have to deal with it. Otherwise, you're going to get into a lot of trouble, and quite a few bad situations."

"I don't try to," I say. "But it's just...it's crap how they think they can do that and get away with it."

"I know," Lupin sighs. "Believe me, I know. But take it from someone who's been in your shoes. I wish someone had been there to tell me when to back down. So please, if not anything else, listen to this."

"How do you do it?" I ask, looking at my feet. "How do you just ignore them?"

"Patience," Lupin says. "And practice."

"Yeah, well, patience is the one thing I do not have."

"You do."

I look up at him. He's smiling a little, looking a lost for a moment.

"I think you do," he continues, getting off the desk. "Somewhere in you, however deep down, you have patience. And kindness. You just have to look for it."

"Easy for you to say," I mutter, knowing he'll still hear it. "You're a Hufflepuff. Patience and kindness are your two main traits. I'm a Slytherin. Cunning and pride are mine. The complete opposite."

"Your house does not define you, Gena," Lupin tells me gently.

I mumble something under my breath. Then I straighten my robes and turn towards Lupin.

"Thank you," I say. "I'll be back on Tuesday evening."

"Miss Dinnick," Lupin calls out as I reach the door.

I turn my neck to look back at him. He has a small smile on his face.

"Watch your language," he warns with a shine in his eyes.

I blush a little before turning back and walking out of the room. I make my way to the Community Hall where I figure everyone will be. Sure enough, when I get there, the room is crowded. I make my way over to the group, but freeze when I see Kimmy. Everyone tenses when they see me. I'm tempted to make a scene, but I remember Lupin's words.

"Look," I say. "I don't want to cause drama. I will tolerate you if you stop acting like a prick."

Kimmy's face reddens. She stands up from her spot on the couch and walks up to me.

"How do you expect me to accept that when you just insulted me?"

"I didn't insult you," I say calmly. "I insulted your behaviour."

"That's the same thing," she snaps.

"It's not. Your behaviour can change. You, however, cannot."

"And why should I change my behaviour?"

"Because you're being rude, and quite frankly, we've had enough of it," Ciena suddenly says.

Kimmy whirls around to face her and stares at the group in anger.

"If you're not willing to change," I say, still calm. "Then you can leave. We will not put up with you insulting us or causing drama."

"I wasn't aware you were the leader of this group," Kimmy glares at me. "Are you sure your friends don't mind you making that decision?"

I look at my friends and see similar expressions to mine on all of their faces. Annoyance at Kimmy. Even George.

"Pretty sure," I shrug. "And I'm not the leader. We're not like Parkinson. We don't need someone to call the shots. We're friends, not a gang. There is no leader. I'm simply standing up to you because you've been rude to me the most, and I've had enough."

"You say that," Kimmy snorts. "But as I said, you're all words. You think your _talent," _she spits. "Makes you better than everyone else. You just don't want anyone else to know."

I don't let her get to me. I keep my voice even, although it raises a little.

"If that's how you see it, then you must be delusional. I have never once implied that I'm the _leader_ of this group, or that I'm better than anyone else."

"Bullshit," she scoffs. "Every day you boast about how you're better than us."

"That's called sarcasm and joking," I cry, unbelieving.

I realise how loud I spoke, and now everyone in the room is looking at us. I take a deep breath, knowing I can't get mad.

"I'm sick of this pettiness," I say with finality. "If you have a problem with me that you simply can't put up with, that's fine. I'm not going to play a losing game. But if you're going to make a big deal out of this, if you're not willing to make peace with me, like I am trying to do with you, you can leave."

I cross my arms over my chest, staring at her with an expressionless face.

"Are you seriously going to let her talk to me like that?" Kimmy whirls on George.

I can feel the tension in the air as the attention moves off me. George stands up, calmer than I've ever seen him, and stares down at Kimmy. Even though they're both tall, Geroge has about an inch on her.

"Yes," he replies simply. "You've insulted all of us, and you're having a go at Gena for nothing. So what if she can change her appearance? She poses no threat to you and hasn't done anything to you before now, despite your rude comments all week. She's right. If you can't put up with her, we don't want you around. So either you apologise and get your ass back in line, or you walk away and don't come back."

Kimmy glares at him, but he doesn't back down.

"Kimmy please," Ciena says softy.

"You're a good person," Xinia says. "Please just let this go."

I can see the war behind Kimmy's eyes. She obviously doesn't want to let it go, but she also doesn't want to lose her only friends. Part of me wants to see her go, but I see the expression in Xinia and Ciena's eyes. They don't want to lose her. I had seen the three of them together, and I had to admit, they made each other better. The girls had found a friend who was like them but also got along with the rest of their friends. I knew how much it would hurt George to see his little sister cast out, so with a deep sigh, I soften my tone.

"My offer still stands," I say. "I'm willing to put this behind us."

This time, I mean it. Behind her attitude, Kimmy is a good person. She cares about Ciena and Xinia, and I don't want them to get hurt. I hope Kimmy can see that I'm being truthful. She studies me for a second, and I can almost hear her brain working. Then, after a long minute, she gives a dejected nod. I smile a little.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," I say.

I hold my hand out to her, letting it sit between us. She stares at it, then me, then takes it. We shake, and I smile.

"I don't hate you, Kimmy. I want us to be friends."

"I think we're almost too similar," Kimmy says. "But I think we can work around it."

We look at each other for a minute, and the silence is deafening. Unfortunately, the person who breaks it is completely unwelcome.

"Isn't that nice?" Parkinson drawls. "Personally, I would've liked to have seen a fight, but that's just me."

Kimmy and I turn together to face the dark-haired boy.

"Stay out of this," I snap.

Without a second thought, I turn back around, all but dismissing him. I walk over to Anica and take a seat on the couch beside her. Everyone who was standing sits, but no one talks. Eventually, I grow tired of the awkwardness.

"Well, that was fun," I joke.

Everyone laughs, and the tension is broken. The conversation continues without any problems after that, and we talk into the night. When it finally gets too late, we bid our goodbyes, then head off to our dormitories. Just before Anica and I enter ours, I speak.

"What a weekend," I sigh.

She laughs, pushing the door open.

"Yeah, definitely."

We slip into our night clothes, then whisper goodnight to each other. I fall asleep rather quickly, worn out from today's events. Thankfully, I don't stir till the next morning.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your thoughts and any suggestions you might have. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Revelations

**Here's the next chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_September 10, 2030_

At first, things with the group were a little tense. After a little though, they decided that Kimmy was really trying to be better.

We spend more time together, and everyone in the group grows closer. Owen and Hailey are still a little distant, but none of us minds too much. We still talk to them after and during classes, and that's enough.

After Tuesday's lessons are finished, I try to get my homework done before heading off to my lesson with Lupin. I'd had a headache all day, so I wasn't in the best of spirits, but I tried to push it aside. Lupin had acted like nothing had happened this morning in Transfiguration, so I take that as a good sign. Lucky for me, he didn't seem mad about how I had fought with him.

As I walk up to the door, I haven't even stopped to knock before I hear Lupin call out, letting me come in. I push the door open, and see Lupin drop his hands from his temples.

"Miss Dinnick," he smiles, standing up.

His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, which look like they're trying to conceal pain.

"Are you alright?" I ask cautiously.

He sighs, nodding.

"I'm fine, I've just a little bit of a headache is all. Nothing I can't handle."

I nod, trying not to disturb my head too much.

"Must be going around," I joke halfheartedly, wincing as I move my head too much.

Lupin looks at me with an understanding smile. His hair is a shade of grey today, which was an indicator in itself what he was feeling like. I had discovered that he is a lot more emotional with his abilities, and he doesn't bother changing his looks, he just lets them do their own thing. Normally, his hair is blue and his eyes green, which he described as his happy look, but other days his hair would be green or yellow or purple. I had let myself go a little bit today as well, not bothering trying to keep my normally ombre red waves under control. I had it up in a bun today, so I don't know what colour it is.

On top of my headache, Xinia, Anica and Ciena had been helping with the plan to talk to the Sorting Hat. That had been distracting me all day, pulling me into thoughts about my family and what the Hat had meant. I haven't said anything to Bailey or Wyrene, and I'm not sure if I will. My head pounds as my mind swirls with thoughts. Lupin's voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"I was thinking," he talks quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear. "We might focus on your hearing and other senses."

Seeing my look of confusion, he elaborates.

"Part of your headache could be due to sensory overload. When you hear, smell, see too much, your head works overtime to comprehend everything, which can cause your pain. You can shut it out though. To a certain extent. I thought we should focus on that today," Lupin finishes.

I run his words through my head. I glance down at my wrist and notice the mark is almost as bright as it gets, meaning my senses would we as best as they get. Lupin's probably right about sensory overload. I look back up at him and nod.

"Ok. So how do I do that?"

He proceeds to teach me how to focus only on what I want to hear and how to shut everything else out.

By the end of the lesson, my headache is considerably better, although still there, unfortunately. I bid him goodnight, then find everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by quickly. We continue to make our preparations for the plan, putting objects in place and going through our roles. When Saturday comes around, we're ready to set our plan into action.

"Alright, everybody ready?" I ask, standing in the corridor next to the entrance to McGonagall's office.

I receive affirmative nods from the three girls.

"Ciena, make sure you get someone to inform McGonagall," I start. "Xin, Anica, make sure you don't get caught by Mortan. He'll know all the passageways so don't use them. You've got everything you need?"

"Yup," they chorus.

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "Let's do this. Remember to wait until I get in."

They nod, and I walk to the front of the stone gargoyles. We had been watching McGonagall over the week and figured now would be around the time she would come to her office.

Sure enough, less than five minutes later, she appears. When she sees me, she looks extremely surprised.

"What are you doing here, Miss," she pauses for a second. "Dinnick?"

I nod.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, Professor, I know you're probably very busy but I had an incredibly important matter to ask about."

"Well, what is it then," she asks, not impatiently.

"I'm not entirely comfortable discussing it here," I say, pretending to be nervous. "It's just - well, I don't want others to overhear, that is."

"Miss Dinnick I cannot fathom why you would need to discuss something in the privacy of my office, which I gather you are suggesting," McGonagall says sternly.

I gulp, my eyes widening slightly.

"Of course," I amend. "I'm sorry, I just - Well, you see, the thing is, and I understand completely if you reject what I ask, I know it's not exactly customary...at all. But -"

McGonagall sighs audibly and cuts me off.

"Just come with me, I have things to do," she snaps.

I nod quickly, moving to stand behind her as she says the password.

"Fawkes," she says.

The gargoyle springs open, revealing a set of steps which McGonagall ascends. I follow behind her, praying the others were setting the plan into action. I hid a smile behind McGonagall's back, knowing we would almost certainly be fine now. I just had to keep her talking and not get sent out.

When we enter her office, she stands behind her chair and indicates for me to sit opposite her. I do, tilting my head to look up at her. I try and keep my nervous rambling mask in place. I wait for her to speak, knowing every second I delay counts. Eventually, she realises I'm not going to speak, so she sighs.

"What is it then, Miss Dinnick?" she asks tiredly.

"Well, I heard that Harry Potter was the youngest Seeker in over a century when he was in his first year. I also heard that you were the one who allowed that to happen."

I pause to glance at McGonagall. She looks surprised at the topic, but still tired and annoyed. I rush my next words.

"Well, I know that first years are allowed to try out for a position on their Quidditch teams and I wanted to. I've always loved Quidditch and I've been told I'm very good on a broom -"

"That is all well and good," McGonagall interrupts. "However, there are sign up sheets both in your Common Room and your Community Hall where you could put your name down."

"Yes, I have done that," I say. "But I wanted to make a request."

McGonagall doesn't move or even change her facial expression.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, I could bring my own broomstick in from home to try out on."

"Absolutely not!" McGonagall says immediately. "First years are not permitted to have brooms at this school unless they are already on the Quidditch team. You will not get special treatment for making a request Miss Dinnick. I am sorry."

"But Professor -"

"I have said no, and that is final."

"Professor, please listen to me," I say desperately, hoping she doesn't just send me out of her office. "I understand if you say no after I've said my piece, but I at least want a chance. Please, Headmistress."

McGonagall levels a look at me, and I raise my chin in an attempt to make myself look determined. She doesn't say anything for about half a minute, although I see a flicker of something in her eyes.

Then, finally, she sits down at her desk, folds her hands in front of her, and gestures to me.

"Go ahead then," she sighs.

I'm surprised for a moment. I didn't expect her to actually allow me to. I had just prayed someone would get here soon. I hadn't prepared for this. Crap. Okay. I'm good at improvising. Just make something up, Gena. It doesn't even have to be good.

I sit up in my chair straighter, trying to look more confident than I am.

"Well," I start. "I believe that the school broomsticks will not be able to show my best skills and abilities. However, I have been riding my own broom for as long as I can remember and it knows me and I can show my skills to their full ability."

McGonagall looks at me in annoyance.

"Miss Dinnick, if you are a talented rider you will be able to control the school brooms quite well. So if you don't mind I have work to do."

She gestures towards the door, obviously telling me to leave. Panic fills me as I scramble for another argument.

"Professor, I'm not finished yet," I say, trying to keep my voice kind but strong. "As I was saying, yes, I believe I am a talented rider, but I do not think that trying out on the school brooms will do me any good if I want to get in the team. All the older students will most likely have their own brooms and have years more experience than me on school ones if they don't. For that rea - "

"Headmistress!" I suddenly hear from the entrance.

I let out a sigh of relief as the student enters the room.

McGonagall stands.

"What is it now?" she snaps at the Prefect I recognise as Natalie Prin; Ravenclaw.

"Peeves," she gasps; out of breath, "He somehow has got his hands onto hundreds of weapons. It's mayhem!"

"Not this again," McGonagall groans. "How, who? Nevermind. Miss Prin, lead the way."

The Prefect leads McGonagall out of the room, leaving me to sit here. I sit there shocked for a minute before jumping into action. I had spotted the Hat sitting on a shelf when I came in, and I race over to it.

"Ah, Miss Dinnick, Slytherin, very interesting girl," the Sorting Hat recalls when I come close.

"Yes, er, hello," I reply nervously.

"What is your question?"

"When you were Sorting me," I start, "you said something that confused me. You said I had a mind like my ancestors. But no one in my family has been in Slytherin for generations."

The Hat doesn't respond for a minute. Eventually, though, it lets out a sigh before responding.

"Yes, I guess I did. But the truth, I believe, should be left untouched."

"I know, you said that!" I say a little angrily. "But I want to know. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

I get the feeling the Hat is looking down at me, although it doesn't have proper eyes.

"I suppose you do," it murmurs. "Persistent bunch you are."

Then louder, it speaks to me properly.

"Very well, I will tell you. However, I have warned you."

It pauses as I stare at it.

"Your mind is nothing like the people you believe to be your family. It is like that of a different family."

"So? A lot of my friends are different from their family!" I point out.

"Every child is different, yes. However, there is always something the child has that links them to their family. You do not. Not to the Dinnick family anyway."

"What are you saying?" I cry.

"I am saying that I have very good reason to believe your parents - Kendra and Isaac Dinnick - are not your real parents," the Hat finally says.

"I - what?" I gasp. "Who are my real parents then?"

"That is not for me to say," the Hat says with finality.

I notice the Hat begin to relax as if it's not alive anymore. I know I will get nothing more out of it.

Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them in as I sprint out of the room. I don't know where I'm going, but I know I have to get out of there.

I find my feet taking me to a part of the courtyard separated from the rest of the grounds. Before I reach it though, I accidentally run into someone. I hear a small grunt from the older boy, and I stumble back a little. I'm about to push past him and his friend when he suddenly calls my name.

"Gena?" I recognise the voice. "What's wrong sis?"

I turn back to see Bailey and Xander looking at me with concern. I notice a few other people looking on in interest. I ignore them as I fall into Bailey's arms.

I let a few tears fall as I cry into his chest. He holds me gently, waiting for me to calm down.

When I do, I pull back to look at him. I don't know how to tell him, so the words just tumble out.

"When I was Sorted the Sorting Hat said something weird so I looked into it and I got into McGonagall's office to talk to the Hat and it said that Mum and Dad aren't my parents and - "

I break off as new tears threaten to fall. Bailey's eyes widen, looking worried. The expression is gone quickly, but I still notice it. Realisation dawns on me as I push back from him.

"You knew!" I shout. "You knew, and you never told me!"

Sorrow fills his eyes as anger fill me.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Gena, it wasn't my place to say."

My nostrils flare with rage.

"How long were you just going to let me think that I was your sister? That I was part of the family?"

I notice Xander slowly moving away from us and into the steadily growing crowd. Apart of me wants to run away from everything, but I need to know the truth.

"That wasn't a lie Gena! You are my sister. You are part of the family!"

"How can you say that? They're not my parents. Your Mum and Dad are not mine."

Bailey looks genuinely pained, but I don't buy it.

"Gena! Please! Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? How can I - "

Suddenly, Peeves busts through a window from above - carrying swords and axes and all types of sharp objects.

Anica and Xinia rush out the front door at the same time; spotting me instantly.

"Ok. So maybe giving him all of that wasn't a good idea," Anica admits.

"Maybe?" Xinia yells furiously. "He's destroyed half the castle in less than ten minutes!"

At this point, they've reached me. They stop immediately when they see the tears on my face and the crowd around us.

"Gena?" Xinia asks tentatively. "What's wrong?"

I fiercely wipe the tears away, turning away from Bailey.

"Nothing," I mutter. "What the hell happened?"

"Never mind that," Anica says dismissively. "Something's obviously wrong."

Before I can respond, I hear shouting from the front doors.

"PEEVES!" McGonagall roars.

Lupin, Longbottom, Patil and Malfoy are all behind her, trying to control the poltergeist.

"Merlin's beard!" Xander exclaims from somewhere behind me.

The matter at hand forces the argument from my mind as I turn to face Xinia and Anica.

"What did you do?" I hiss. "Where's Ciena?"

"We had to separate," Xinia answers quietly. "Mortan almost caught us, but we got away just in time. I don't even think he saw us. Just knew we were there."

"That doesn't answer my first question," I say.

"Well, I might have gone a little overboard with the original plan," Anica admits.

"A little?" Xinia snaps. "Instead of giving him one or two, you gave him access to over a hundred!"

"You idiots!" I yell. "You were meant to cause chaos, not destroy the whole castle!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Anica defends, biting her lip.

I sigh, shaking my head as I turn back to the scene before us.

Peeves is currently wielding an axe, brandishing it at students and teachers alike. McGonagall is still yelling at him, trying to reason with him, but he ignores her, beginning to smash at windows and the walls.

"Is there a way to get rid of the weapons?" I ask Xinia.

"No, only to try and reason with him," she answers; frustrated with herself.

"Okay students, please move to the Quidditch pitch. Heads of House and Head students please lead them," McGonagall instructs.

Anica and I fall in behind Malfoy as Xinia follows Patil. They tell us to move into year levels for an easier headcount. They make quick work of making sure everyone is here. Once they're sure everyone is here they let us find our friends as long as we stay in the area. Xinia and Ciena quickly find us.

"Did you get caught?" Anica asks Ciena.

"No, I hid in the Trio passage for a little, but he didn't see me."

"Good," I sigh. "At least we won't get the blame."

"Good? GOOD!?" Xinia screams. "I think he's destroyed all the books in the library!"

"They'll fix all that," Anica waves her hand. "Anyway, Gena, what did you find out?"

My mood instantly plummets from bad to terrible.

"That reminds me," I mutter.

Without an explanation, I walk off, looking for Bailey. I spot him with Xander and one of their other friends, although they both leave when they see me storming up to him.

"We're not finished!" I yell, startling a few of the students around us.

"Gena, please. Can we not do this now?"

"Oh no," I growl. "We are doing this right now. You are going to tell me everything you know and you better have a damn good reason for not telling me."

Bailey sighs, pleading with me with his eyes. I'm having none of it though. I cross my arms, tapping my foot, waiting for him to start talking.

Through all of this, I hadn't noticed my hair had changed to a dark red. I know I should change it back, but I don't bother.

"Gena, I couldn't tell you," Bailey says softly. "I physically couldn't."

My foot stops tapping as I look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Mum and Dad put a spell on me and everyone else who knew so that we couldn't talk about it unless you knew."

"What do you mean everyone else who knew? Who else knows?"

"Ruth and Warren, James and Hannah and Julie and Ryan."

Of course. The twin's parents and Dylan and Nick's knew mine since Hogwarts. There's no way they could've kept that from them.

"None of us could say anything Gena," Bailey continues softly.

"Were they ever going to tell me?" I cry.

"When you were older."

I snort.

"When I would've been old enough to hate them without any consequences? Typical."

"You can't mean that!"

I look at him in disbelief.

"How can I not?" My voice rises again. "They lied to me, Bailey! For eleven years. They made me think I belonged. That I was their daughter."

"They love you," Bailey answers loudly. "They love you just like Wyrene, or Quinn or Jamie. They raised you. We did. If you didn't belong, if you weren't their daughter, they wouldn't have taken you in."

Once again, a crowd has formed around us. I see a flash of blue hair heading for us, but I ignore him.

"That doesn't change anything!" I yell, my voice rising over the students. "That doesn't change the fact that Kendra and Isaac Dinnick are not my parents!"

Everyone around us freezes, finally understanding our argument. Bailey stares at me in shock and sorrow as I force tears back. A minute of silence follows before murmurs and whispers break out.

It dawns on me that I had just told the whole school. Fear runs through me as I think about all the rumours and looks I would get for who knows how long.

I suddenly need to get out of here. I turn away from Bailey, pushing through the crowd. I hear Malfoy calling my name, telling me to come back. I ignore him, dashing past Lupin - who had appeared to try and stop me - running away from the Quidditch pitch. I'm vaguely aware that Anica, Xinia and Ciena are on my heels as I find the place I had originally been heading.

I finally reach it, collapsing into tears as I fall to the ground. Trees surround us, blocking the area from view, and the castle wall is about a hundred feet away.

I feel Xinia hugging me, Anica and Ciena on either side of her.

I don't know how long we stay like that; the four of us huddled together.

Finally, the sun starts to fall, casting a red glow over the grounds.

My tears had stopped some time ago, but I had stayed on the ground, not wanting to accept what I knew was true.

It had finally hit me. The people I had thought were my parents all my life had lied to me. I wasn't sure how I felt. Upset and angry, for sure. But did I want to know my real parents? Did I hate my 'parents'?

Thoughts swirled around my head until I suddenly sighed in anger and frustration. Xinia pulled away from me, still staying close though.

"Do you want to talk?" she asks softly.

"I don't know," I whisper. "I just don't know."

She nods, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"We're gonna help you figure it all out. Unless you ask us to butt out, we're gonna be here for you."

"Yeah, we could get a little annoying," Anica jokes.

I manage to crack a smile, a few more tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, brushing my tears away. "You don't have to - "

"Nonsense," Ciena says firmly. "You've just learnt something that has literally changed your life. We're going to stick with you."

All three of them lean in to hug me, and I wrap my arms around them.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"What are friends for?" Anica replies.

* * *

**So that was a whirlwind, wasn't it? So well some of you might already have some ideas about who Gena's real parents are, I'm afraid it won't be revealed for quite a while! Sorry!**


	11. Quidditch

**Okay, so just a bit of a warning this is a long one. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_September 17, 2030_

It had been a week since the incident. The talk had died down as much as possible, and all I got were a few stares here and there.

Eventually, the Bloody Baron had convinced Peeves to relinquish the weapons, after much persuasion from McGonagall, and the castle had quickly been repaired.

As I woke on Sunday morning, I was filled with an overwhelming amount of emotions. I hadn't spoken to Bailey or Wyrene, although I knew she had found out. I had gotten a multitude of letters from my 'parents' over the week, but I had thrown them in the fire the first moment I could.

Maybe I would confront them later, but right now, I was too upset to deal with them.

I had barely spoken to anyone except Xinia, Anica and Ciena all week, but luckily the rest of my friends understood.

The other reason for my swirling emotions was the fact that Quidditch tryouts were being held today. McGonagall had put a notice up in the Community Hall on Monday evening, and it had been all the first years were talking about all week.

The rules for trying out had changed several years ago. However, they were still strict on who they let play. From what I'd been told, only the best first years would be allowed on the teams, if at all.

Our group had discussed it a lot recently, and we decided that all of us bar Hailey and Ciena would be trying out. I had heard that quite a few others would also be trying out.

The tryouts had been a welcome distraction for me, so every spare minute I'd had I'd been on the school brooms practising. More often than not, Anica and Xinia would join me, and in the late afternoon, most of the group would as well. All of us are going for the positions we played in our first game except for Owen. She would be going for Chaser instead of Keeper.

I quickly get dressed for the day before heading down to breakfast. I wolf down my food before rushing to the Quidditch pitch to get some last-minute practice in. I knew I could play well, but I had to be better than everyone else to even have a chance to get on the team.

Lucky for me, no one had arrived at the field yet, so I had it to myself. I quickly grab the school broom I had been using all week before kicking off into the air.

To warm-up, I did a few laps of the pitch before flying in and out of the stands and through and around the hoops. I did a few more laps before returning to the ground to grab a beaters bat and a bludger. I toss the ball into the air and give it a few seconds to fly around before returning to the sky. Almost immediately, the Bludger starts making a path towards me and I quickly ready my bat. When it's close enough, I hit it hard, sending it flying away from me.

Initially, I just hit it wherever to get myself ready, but eventually, I move to targeting certain spots. About 85% of my shots hit precisely where I aimed, the other 15% varying from close to and nowhere near my target.

As I'm going for Beater, I don't need to worry about the weather conditions or the other players, which makes me much more confident. I'm not exactly nervous, but I'm anxious to just get the tryouts over and done with.

I'm so concentrated on hitting the Bludger that I don't realise people are starting to show up to the field. When I do, I realise all of the Quidditch Captains are here already and so are a few students. I feel heat rising to my cheeks as I quickly grab the Bludger the next time it comes near me and return to the ground. I put the struggling ball away, keeping my broom and bat.

By the time I get back, quite a few more people have shown up, all clad in appropriate gear. I spot Anica and Xinia amongst the crowd and quickly make my way to them. Before I can reach them though, a tall girl with long blonde hair calls out to me. I recognise her as a 6th year Slytherin, but can't recall her name, or why she might be calling out to me. Nevertheless, I make my way over to her.

"Say, what's your name, kid?" she asks.

I look up at her warily.

"Gena Dinnick," I answer, not bothering to specify I'm not technically a Dinnick.

"You got a sister? Slytherin Keeper?"

"Yeah, Wyrene," I clarify.

"You trying out today?"

I nod. The girl smiles, holding her hand out.

"I'm Tatum Lillian. Slytherin Chaser and Quidditch Captain."

I feel my eyes widen in surprise, almost forgetting to shake her hand.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Nice to meet you."

I try to smile at her, but it falls short. Tatum laughs, clapping my shoulder.

"Relax. You'll be fine out there. From what I've seen and what Coach Wood told me, you've got a pretty good chance," she reassures me. "Besides, I'm looking for two new Beaters. Both of them graduated last year."

I feel my hopes rise at her words. I actually have a chance!

"Thank you!" I smile brightly.

"No worries," she laughs. "Anyways, I should get going. See you."

She walks off, leaving me to join the girls.

"Who was that?" Anica asks.

"Slytherin Quidditch Captain," I tell them. "She said I have a pretty good chance of getting on the team!"

Both of them widen their eyes in surprise. Xinia jumps up and down in excitement.

"That's so good, Gean!" she cries. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Anica agrees, although her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Tatum - the Captain - said she's looking for two new Beaters," I tell her. "Both of hers graduated last year, so she needs new ones. You've got a pretty good chance too Anica, especially with the good word from Coach Wood."

Anica's expression brightens considerably, and I smile at her. Unfortunately, Xinia seems to get nervous at my words. Her smile falls, and she starts fidgeting with her necklace.

"Hey, you'll be fine too, Xin," I say quickly. "Wood put in a good word for you as well, and you're an awesome player."

"But what if they've already got three Chasers and don't even bother looking for new ones? What if I freak out and make a mistake. What if - "

"Well at that rate you will," Anica cuts in, smiling lightly. "Don't worry Xinia. Everything will be fine, and we'll all get in and be able to verse each other in future games. Although Gena and I will totally demolish you guys."

Her taunts seem to snap Xinia out of her thoughts, and she fixes Anica with a glare.

"No way! You guys are going down!"

Anica and I laugh, but before we can speak, a sharp whistle rings out. Almost all the conversation stops immediately to look at the four students in front of us. Two girls and two boys, I assume they're the Captains, as Tatum and Priya - Owen's older sister - are the two girls. Coach Wood stands off to the side.

Everyone looks at them in anticipation, so Priya speaks up. She's the shortest of the four, but she makes up for it in muscle. Her short black hair is in a small ponytail at the back of her head, and her scarlet robes stand out against her brown skin.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," she calls out to the few people still talking. "My name is Priya Kent, and I'm the Gryffindor Captain. I'll be holding tryouts for every position except Seeker, because that's my position, starting with Chasers."

Tatum then steps forward.

"I'm Tatum Lillian, Slytherin Captain. We have one Chaser spot, and both the Beater spots. Sorry for those of you who wanted to try out for the other spots. I'll be starting with the Chaser first."

The taller of the two boys steps forward. He has strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. Although he's taller, he looks younger than the other boy.

"I'm the Ravenclaw Captain, William Zachary. All spots are open except for Keeper. Chasers will be first."

I feel Xinia tense beside me at the prospect of going first, so I send her a reassuring glance. She smiles a little in thanks.

I turn back to look at the last boy to step up. He seems slightly familiar, but I can't place it. He has messy blonde hair that falls over his eyes. He shakes it aside as he prepares to speak.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Harry Muply, and I'm the Hufflepuff Captain."

His last name sparks recognition. Xandler Muply, one of Bailey's friends, was his younger brother.

"Unfortunately, we only have the Beater spots open. I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to try out for the other positions."

When he finishes talking, Tatum steps up again.

"Alright, now that's sorted, everyone who can't tryout, please clear out. You can stay and watch in the stands if you want as long as you don't cause a disturbance."

There's a collection of groans and mumbles as about a third of the group leaves. With them gone, about forty people are left. I spot the rest of the group and a few others I recognise left. Luckily all of our friends are going for positions they can try out for.

Just then, Tatum continues speaking.

"Gryffindor tryouts will go first, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin. You're welcome to stay and watch before you go, but you don't have to. Keep in mind, though, if you miss your tryouts you won't get another chance."

"We're not leaving," Xinia whispers to Anica and me.

I try not to roll my eyes.

"Obviously. Why ever would we?" I answer sarcastically.

Anica laughs, and Xinia slaps me.

"Shut up," she mutters.

"Priya, you can take the lead," I hear Tatum finish.

Priya leads the Gryffindors away, and I give Nick, Dylan, Owen and George a thumbs up as they leave. My bets are on George, although Owen has a pretty good chance with her sister being the Captain. I hope Nick and Dylan get in, but I'm pretty sure Priya's only holding tryouts for everyone because this is her first year of being Captain and it's recommended they hold tryouts for everyone on their first go.

Still, my fingers are crossed for them.

The rest of us make our way to the stands to sit and watch everyone try out. We meet Ciena and Hailey along with the rest of the group. We don't speak much before the tryouts begin.

As Priya said, she starts with the Chaser positions. Eight people are going for the spots, Owen among them. I also spot Xander and his friend Xandler - the Hufflepuff Captains brother. If I remember correctly, they were on the team before which means they would probably get the positions again. The other four look relatively young, perhaps no older than fifth year, so Owen has a pretty good chance. Then I spot the last girl who has to be a seventh year.

"She'll be the other Chaser I bet," I whisper to Xinia.

"Poor Owen," she agrees.

We watch as Priya explains to them what she wants them to do. They mount their brooms and take to the sky, passing the Quaffle between each other. After a few minutes, four more people take to the air and fly to the goal hoops. I spot George among them.

"Each of you gets three chances to either score a goal or stop the goal, depending on your position," Priya calls out.

Suddenly, without warning, the older girl throws the Quaffle she's holding at the middle hoop. Then, even quicker, George darts towards the ball and knocks it out of the way.

Gasps of surprise come from all around us, Xinia one of them.

"How did he do that?" she cries. "He wasn't that good when we played!"

"He was holding back," Kimmy says with a smirk. "Didn't want to steal all the glory from Owen."

"Are you that good as well?" I ask sceptically.

She shrugs.

"Somewhat."

I glance at Xinia, noticing her growing panic. Kimmy's going for Chaser as well, which means Xin has less of a chance of getting the spot if Kimmy is as good as she says. I feel my own worry start to grow although I try to hide it.

Xin will be fine.

I turn my attention back to the tryouts, watching as Xander gets a goal through one of the others going for Keeper.

This continues for a bit longer before the last six students - Beaters - take to the sky. I spot Dylan and Nick talking to each other before flying off in separate directions.

Now all the positions are on the field, the tryouts start looking more like a proper game, except it's everyone for themselves. The Chasers weave in and out of the way of the Beaters and their Bludgers while trying to get the Quaffle through the hoops the Keepers are watching.

Finally, Priya calls them back to the ground. They stand around waiting while Priya talks to Coach Wood for a little bit. The rest of us sit in anticipation, trying to get a look at everyone's reactions as Priya tells them whether they got their positions or not. Next to me, Xinia bounces her leg up and down in impatience.

"How long does it take to tell people their bloody positions?" she exclaims when she notices me looking at her.

"Why are you so worried?" I ask. "Xander is obviously going to get in. Priya's just doing the trials because this is her first year of being Quidditch captain."

"There are also four of our friends trying out," she says. "I want them all to get spots, but I don't think they will. Most of these people were on the team last year so like you said they're going to get in. There's no way all of their positions can be open."

"Guys, shut up," Anica suddenly says from the other side of Xinia. "I think she's telling them."

We instantly snap our eyes back to the pitch. All the students are gathered around Priya and Coach Wood. As I watch, I spot George wrap his arms around Dylan and Nick and beckons to Owen. She joins the boys, and they stand together. Their focus returns to Priya as she starts reading out the names from her sheet of paper. About three seconds pass before Xander, Xandler and the seventh-year girl sport grins. I look at Owen and see her smile fall. She didn't get a spot.

"Shit," Anica curses.

I don't look away as Priya starts reading again. Just then, two boys give each other a high five. Then they walk up to Dylan and Nick and shake their hands. Neither of our friends looks particularly happy.

"They didn't get Beaters then," I sigh.

"I really hope George at least gets a spot. He was so good…" Xinia trails off, crossing her fingers.

I nod as Priya once again looks down at her paper. I watch George as his expression doesn't change for a second. Then, a massive smile forms on his face and Owen, Dylan and Nick cheer loudly.

"Yes!" Xinia and Kimmy shout, standing up.

Ciena, Hailey, Anica and I join them, cheering and clapping loudly.

"Go George!" Anica shouts.

He looks up at the stands, searching for us, and grins even wider when he spots us. The rest of the Gryffindors on the field congratulate him and the others who got the spots.

Eventually, Priya speaks again, and I see everyone who didn't get positions walk off the field. About a minute later, the other six follow after a quick word from their Captain and Coach Wood. The four of them join us shortly, and we all congratulate George.

"You guys all did really well," Hailey tells the others. "I think you should have gotten in."

"It's alright, Hails," Owen tells her. "Priya told me I probably wouldn't get in this year anyway. Dyl and Nick knew as well."

"Plus, we got reserves," Nick smiles.

"I'm still really sorry guys," George says. "I would've loved to be on the team with you three."

"It's fine mate," Dylan waves him off. "Yours was really the only spot open anyway."

Our conversation gets cut short when Harry Muply, the Hufflepuff captain, calls out for their tryouts to begin.

"Those who are trying out for Hufflepuff Beaters, please come down and join Coach Wood and me."

A few people around us stand up, and I recognise a second-year boy who I have seen practising a few times.

"Guys, that's Flynn Edelman, he's outstanding, he was on the team last year. I'm pretty sure he replaced a seventh year," Owen tells us.

"Holy!" Anica practically screams.

"Wow," I add.

We all watch as four people line up in front of Harry, including Flynn and Wendy, Hailey's older sister.

"I didn't know she played," Kimmy comments.

"Yeah, she's friends with Flynn," Hailey admits. "She's not as good as him, but she plays pretty well."

Kimmy nods before returning her eyes to the tryouts. They go by rather quickly with only four of them. Flynn is the last one to try out, and he certainly lives up to my expectations. I get a little nervous watching him because if I make it onto the team, I would have to verse him.

In the end, Wendy and Flynn get the spots, to no one's surprise.

"Ravenclaw, please come down," William, the Ravenclaw Captain announces.

I watch as Xinia once again begins to fiddle with her necklace.

"Hey, it'll be fine," I reassure her. "You will be amazing, and you're going to blow everyone away with your awesome skills, and you will put the other students to shame with their horrible skills."

"Yeah as long as you don't fall off your broom you'll be fine," Anica grins.

Xinia slaps her.

"Real encouraging."

I laugh before hugging her.

"Don't worry Xin. You've played a million times. You can do this. Just go be your brilliant self."

"Come on, Xinia," Kimmy beckons patiently. "We need to go."

Xin nods, taking a few deep breaths before getting up and following Kimmy.

"Good luck you two," George calls as they leave.

They flash him big smiles before turning around again. I notice Xinia looking a little more confident. Interesting.

As the rest of the Ravenclaws make their way to the pitch, I turn to George.

"So how come you didn't show us your skills during our game?"

He shrugs.

"I didn't want to put Owen to shame."

"You and your sister," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"She said the same thing," I explain. "Anyway, is Kimmy as good as you?"

"She will be. I've played for much longer than her, so I'm better. But she's better than what she was playing if that's what you're asking."

"Better than Xinia?" I ask.

"I think so, but Xinia is still pretty good," he replies.

"You think they'll get in?"

"Depends on how good the others are, I reckon."

"So what do you think about Xinia?"

"What?" he stops abruptly.

"What do you think about Xinia?" I repeat.

"What do you mean?"

"What you think -"

"For god sakes, I know what you mean. Why do you ask?"

I shrug.

"I'm interested."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does," he cries. "Why are you asking what I think about Xinia?"

"Just because -"

Just then, Anica suddenly hits my side.

"GUYS SHUT UP! XINIA'S ABOUT TO CRASH!"

I whip around to look at the field, where sure enough, Xinia is heading straight for the stands to the right of us. She's desperately trying to right herself, but she's moving too fast.

"Come on, Xinia!" I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder. "Fix yourself up!"

My words seem to reach her as she shakes her head before pulling into a steady climb at the last second, slowing down as she ascends into the sky. As she regains control of her broom, she starts to descend again, an angry look on her face. She speeds away before I can understand why. Not taking my eyes off of her, I ask Anica what happened.

"Someone sent a Bludger at her," she tells me. "She looked distracted like she wasn't paying attention. She didn't notice it until it had hit her."

"Who hit it?" George asks.

"Dunno," Anica replies. "Some blonde guy."

"Pretty sure she's going to go kill him," I comment.

"Probably," Anica laughs.

I return my focus to the game. William and Harry are positioned at opposite goals as Keepers. Harry probably got pulled in by William to help with his tryouts. Five people hold Beaters bats, although there seem to be two teams of two and the other just going for everyone. There's six Chasers, so presumably, three of them are on teams versing the others. A few others hover above the game, all of them looking around desperately. Probably the Seekers looking for the Snitch. A whole game is taking place in front of us, and I don't know where to look.

Just then, one of the Chasers scores a goal through Harry, and I see two girls fly up to congratulate him. Neither Xinia nor Kimmy moves out of their positions, so I gather they're playing on a team together with the other boy.

The Quaffle is thrown back out onto the field, and the game continues. Our group watches in anticipation while Xinia holds her place next to Kimmy.

Suddenly, I see a flash of blue in front of me, and I realise that Xinia is no longer in her position beside Kimmy. She's racing past two of the beaters, then knocks the blonde kid so that he is hanging from his broom. She continues on and in one smooth motion, she grabs the Quaffle off one of the girl Chasers on the opposing team and changes direction for the hoops.

"Go, Xinia!" I stand and yell.

"You've got this," Anica joins as the whole group begins to cheer her on.

"Come on, Xin!"

"Yes, you can do it!"

Kimmy and another boy race alongside Xinia to cover her as she makes her way to the goal. One of the Beaters sends a Bludger to knock away an opposing Chaser, and the other races ahead of Xinia, bat in hand, clearing a path for her.

Just then the other boy Chaser rushes toward Xinia, hand reaching out for the Quaffle. Xinia doesn't move out of the way, however.

"What are you doing?" Owen yells. "Get out of the way Xinia!"

Still, she doesn't move. She's two seconds away from impact.

Suddenly, she falls into a quick dive with less than a millisecond to spare. The boy flies straight over her as she pulls ahead. Everyone in our group cheers.

Xinia reaches the goals and without a second of hesitation tosses the Quaffle at the left hoop. William races to stop it, but it flies too quickly for him. She makes the goal, and the stands erupt in cheers, not just from our group.

"That's the best I've ever seen a first-year play," someone comments.

"She and that other girl are amazing! If they don't make the team Will's gone mental."

I assume the 'other girl' is Kimmy, who had scored a pretty good goal a minute into the game Anica had said. She had also successfully kept the other off of Xinia as she went for hers.

The game continues for a little longer before one of the Seekers suddenly dives after spotting the Snitch. The other four chase after him, all trying to catch it. In the end, an older boy, a sixth-year most likely, catches it.

William calls them back to the ground once the game finishes. I can see the nervous look on Xinia's face from here. My heart pumps loudly in my chest as I wait for the results to be told. Just before William reads the results out, I see Xinia whisper something to Kimmy, who nods and gives her a reassuring smile. Then the names are readout. I watch as Xinia's face doesn't change, and my heart drops.

"Looks like Kimmy got in," Dylan states.

"Looks like Xinia didn't," Anica replies.

We all sit in silence as they make their way up.

"I'm so sorry, Xinia," Nick apologises.

"For what?" I see her smile grow, "I got in!"

"You little -" I cut off, leaping up to hug her.

Anica and Ciena follow suit before the rest of the group joins in. We pull Kimmy into the mixture, congratulating them both. Eventually, we pull away to let them talk.

"Who else got in?" Ciena asks.

"The guy who caught the Snitch," Kimmy answers. "Tyrene. And Dean, the boy who wasn't on our team, got the other Chaser spot."

"Peter and Cohen got Beater," Xinia says, looking upset. "Cohen was the one who hit the Bludger at me."

"That's probably why he got the spot," Anica points out. "Cause he hit the star player."

Xinia rolls her eyes but smiles a little.

"I feel sorry for Fred. He was the one who spotted the Snitch, but Tyrene had a faster broom, so he caught it first. It's not fair that we have to use the crappy school brooms when we already have less of a chance of getting on the team."

I think back to my conversation with McGonagall, but then other thoughts creep in, and I push them away. I can't afford to be distracted.

"Who's Fred?" I ask. "I mean, how do you know him?"

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" Xinia comments. "He's a first-year like us. Honestly, you'd think having classes with the guy would make you notice him."

"Who cares about other people?" I snort.

"Everyone except Slytherins," Kimmy laughs. "No offence."

I hear the joke in her voice, so I brush it off.

"No, but you're right," I say. "That is crap. If the only thing that stopped him from getting the Snitch was the school brooms, that's unfair Tyrese got the spot."

"Tyrene," Xinia corrects. "But there's nothing we can do," she shrugs. "He'll probably get on the team next year. He's the reserve Seeker at least."

"That's good," Anica says.

Just then, I hear Tatum calling out.

"Slytherins, come down now if you're trying out."

"Shit," I mutter. "Come on, Anica."

"Good luck guys," Xinia hugs us.

"You'll be awesome," Nick says.

A chorus of good luck follows.

"Thanks, guys," I smile before turning away to walk down to the pitch.

When we reach the field, I count nine of us in total. Four going for Chaser, five for Beater. I'm surprised to spot Kyle among the Beaters.

"I didn't know who were trying out," I say.

He grins at us.

"Last minute thing. Tim dared me to. Couldn't back down."

We laugh, shaking our heads.

"Do you actually want the spot?" Anica asks.

He shrugs.

"Sort of. I'd rather play Keeper, but I had to go for something. I mean, if I get in, it'll be awesome, but if I don't, I won't mind too much."

I nod, turning back to Tatum as she starts talking.

"Alright, everyone give me your names and what position you want so I can check who's here."

The Chasers introduce themselves as Liam, Matthew, Benjamin and Taj. Tatum looks surprised when Matthew tells her his name.

"Isn't your name Michael? You're already on the team," she asks in confusion.

Matthew smiles a little.

"Nah, that's my brother. We're twins," he clarifies.

"Oh, that makes sense," Tatum nods. "Beaters?" she asks us.

Anica and I introduce ourselves, and Kyle follows. The other two girls, one a sixth and one a second year, are Bronte and Cindy.

"Any chance you'll let me in this year, Tay?" Bronte asks.

Tatum rolls her eyes.

"Just 'cause we're friends doesn't mean you get in Bronte," she laughs.

Bronte shrugs.

"Worth a try."

"Alright guys," Tatum says to us. "This is how it's going to work. I'll let the Chasers go for a run first, see what you can do. Will's going to be Keeper for us, and you'll try and get your goals through him. After a bit, we'll add the Beaters to test their skills and your ability to dodge them Chasers. Everyone understand?"

We nod, and she tells the Chasers to get ready. On her mark, they fly off into the air, Liam getting to the Quaffle first. I don't pay attention to them, too focused on getting myself ready to watch. I tighten all my gear and grasp the bat I had been given. I warm my arms up and give a few test swings with the bat. I get a feel of it quickly, and it soon feels comfortable in my hands.

To take my mind off my worry, I chat with Anica.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Little nervous," she admits. "But mostly just impatient. I want to get this over with."

"Same," I smile a little. "Reckon we've got a good chance?"

"Think so. Cindy's only a year older, Bronte might be good, I don't know, and Kyle's not trying too hard. As long as we play well, we'll all have a pretty good chance, I think."

I nod, letting her words mull over in my mind. I'm not overly intimidated by the others; I'm mostly worried about myself. I don't often get nervous, but sometimes it muddles me up. I can't afford to make any mistakes, though. As Anica said, it's going to be close. I need to be on my game to make sure I get a spot.

We don't talk anymore as we wait for Tatum to call us up. I try to take a few breaths to steady my heartbeat, and it helps a little. I continue to swing the bat around before hopping on my broom and doing a few low turns and circles to get used to the feeling of the broom again. I had managed to get the school one I'd been using, so I knew I didn't have to worry about not being able to manipulate it properly.

Over the past week, I had been able to control it and even been able to do some tricks on it. It's still nowhere near as good as mine at home, but it would do.

Before I know it, Tatum calls us up, and we mount our brooms and fly into the air.

"I want to see how good your aim is, how strong your hit is, and now well you can protect your Chasers," Tatum tells us. "I'm going to play Chaser alongside them and Gena; you're going to mark me and protect Taj. Bronte, you'll mark Liam and protect me. Anica, you'll mark Benjamin and protect Matthew. Kyle, mark Taj, protect Benjamin. Cindy, mark Matthew and protect Liam. Is everyone clear on what they're doing?"

I nod, keeping that information in my mind. Mark Tatum, protect Blondie. Watch out for Kyle, keep the friend away. Keep clear of the twin to help Anica. Maybe sabotage young girl if Anica needs it. Got it.

Tatum calls for the 'game' to begin again, and I follow Tatum as she flies away. I find Taj - or Blondie, as I prefer - and keep him in my peripheral vision. I spot the Bludgers instantly but decide to stay away from them unless they come near me or my marks.

As well as watching them, I keep an eye on the game to see how well the others are doing. Anica seems to be doing the same as me, watching but not hitting, while the others handle the balls.

For a few minutes, both Tatum and Blondie mostly stay out of the game, so I don't have to move anyway. But eventually, the twin tosses the Quaffle to Tatum, and she flies off. I race after her, readying the bat in my hand for the next time I meet a Bludger. Luckily Blondie followed Tatum as well, being on the opposite 'team', so I can watch him as well.

As I fly past Anica, I call out to her to get her help. She understands immediately, thankfully.

Blondie is now in possession of the ball, but Tatum is closing in on him. Just in time, Anica sends a Bludger towards me so that I can swing it at Tatum. I slow down as it comes towards me, and hold my bat up. I grip it with two hands, needing the extra strength. I've got near-perfect balance, so I don't have to worry about the broom tipping me off.

The Bludger comes closer, closer, until, finally, I can hit it. I swing my bat with all my strength, aiming it at Tatum. My bat hits true, and the ball flies at Tatum. She dodges it at the last second, but it puts her off course, allowing Blondie to gain some ground with the Quaffle. A surge of happiness goes through me to know my nerves aren't affecting my game.

With renewed confidence, I fly after Blondie.

He's now passed the Quaffle off to Liam, who quickly scores a goal. I can tell he's got a lot more talent than the others, and will probably get the Chaser spot. Oh well. Sucks for the others, but I don't care too much.

I continue to watch Tatum and Blondie, occasionally helping the other Beaters when they need it. I still haven't done anything exceptional, so I'm a little worried, but neither has anyone else.

The game carries on.

The Chasers continue to score goals and dodge our Bludgers. I manage to hit Tatum's broom twice, sending her off course, but she doges every other hit. Usually, that would be enough, but the Bludgers aren't regular Quidditch Bludgers so they can't hurt or damage equipment, so all it does is make me look better. Not that that's bad.

Anica and I end up practically playing together, falling into our familiar rhythm of staying out of each other's way and helping when necessary. The game continues to be pretty straight forward until suddenly Tatum intercepts a pass and grabs the Quaffle and her team bands together to keep the others away. Anica and I race after her with the aid of the rest of the Chasers. The Bludgers seem to sense they need to hit someone, so they fly near us.

Suddenly, I get an idea. I voice it to Anica, and her eyes light up. We've only done the move once or twice before, but it's incredibly effective and will secure our spots on the team if we can pull it off. I know a lot is riding on this, but it's worth the risk.

I double back, hoping Blondie can hold his own for a bit while I get into position. Anica does the same a little away from me.

This whole move is exceptionally precarious, and there's only a small chance it'll go right. It takes impeccable timing and positioning and almost double the normal strength. Hopefully, with two of us, we can pull it off.

I do a few loops around one of the Bludgers, moving around to the front of Tatum, to get it into position. As I expected, it follows me around, allowing me to control where it flies. I make sure Anica is ready before stopping in a particular spot. When she's in place, we ready our bats. I count down on my fingers; three, two, one. On one, the Bludger is in the perfect spot for me to hit, and I swing my bat with all my might once again. I aim it towards the middle of Anica and I while she does the same.

Somehow, against all the odds, the Bludgers meet at full force. They fly off in the same direction, having hit in just the right spot, towards Tatum, who our team have managed to hold off while we were setting this up. With double the force and speed the Bludgers fly together. Tatum notices them too late, and they hit their mark. One of the balls hits the front of Tatum's broom, sending her spinning, while the other hits her hand holding the Quaffle, probably breaking a few of her fingers. She drops the Quaffle, allowing Blondie to catch it and pass it off to Liam, where he soars down the pitch, unfollowed by the others because Tatum is out of play. He scores, getting the Quaffle past William as the crowd erupts into cheers.

Tatum calls the end of the game, and I feel a little bad when I spot her hand. The Bludger must have hit it harder than I thought, and her wrist is bent out of place.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that Tatum," I say as I place my feet firmly on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, kid," she smiles. "I'll get it fixed up in no time. That was one hell of a move," she adds, looking between Anica and me.

Anica beams, looking extremely pleased.

"It was Gena's idea," she says modestly.

"Couldn't have done it without you," I tell her.

We become silent however, when Wood walks over and begins to talk with Tatum quietly.

The rest of the players have landed, and we stand in a semi-circle waiting for them to join us.

While we're waiting, I turn to Anica.

"We need payback for what Xinia did," I tell her.

She nods.

"I agree. What should we do?"

"Well I have a Bludger here, and we both have a bat, and she's not paying too much attention, so..."

She grins, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I like the way you think."

"Not too hard though, we don't want her in the Hospital Wing for a week."

"Soft then?"

"Mid-soft, I think," I smile.

"Sounds good."

While Tatum and Coach Wood are still talking, Anica and I ready our bats. Xinia is talking to the rest of the group, and none of them is paying attention. The perfect targets. Again, I count down before releasing the Bludger. We hit it straight away, aiming it directly at Xinia. It flies towards her, but just before it hits her, it gets intercepted. At the last second, George spotted the Bludger and leapt up in front of Xinia, stopping the path of the ball with his hands. It pushes him back a little as he struggles to hold it against his chest. The rest of the group jump up in surprise, some screaming, some laughing.

Anica and I erupt into laughter at George struggling and Xinia's angry look. George passes the ball off to Nick, who throws it back to us. Anica catches it easily and holds it under her arm, where it stops struggling. She smirks up at the group and George's amazed face. Still laughing, we turn back to Coach Wood and Tatum, who is rolling her eyes at us but smiling a little.

"Alright everyone, settle down," she says. "Time for you to find out who made it in."

Everyone exchanges glances and Anica wraps her arm around me.

"The Chaser spot goes to Liam," Tatum announces.

Liam punches the air, a grin on his face. I clap for him, crossing my fingers when I let my hands drop.

"The two Beater spots go to Anica and Gena," Tatum continues. "Congratulations to the three of you."

I smile widely, giving Anica a high five and a hug. My hair turns bright yellow, and I don't bother changing it back. Tatum tells us our first practice will be next week before sending us off.

We walk up to the group, and they greet us with cheers and hugs.

"I'm so glad we all made it," Xinia whispers to us.

I grin at her.

"May the best team win."

* * *

**Phew, that was long. Oh well:) I promise to update soon. **


	12. Celebrations

**Hey guys! So as always, I really hope you are enjoying and please leave a review on what you think because I would like to know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

By now the sun is just about to set - tryouts took almost all day. As we all walk back to the castle, we decide celebrations are in order.

"Where can we go?" George asks.

Before we can answer, Priya comes up to us.

"You guys wanna come along to celebrate your spots? Your friends can tag along if you want."

"Where?" Owen asks her sister.

"Follow me."

We do, and I try to keep track of where we go as we go up and downstairs and through corridors and take dozens of turns. Finally, we reach a door decorated with various miniature Quidditch items.

"Welcome to the Quidditch room," Priya announces, pushing the door open.

Inside is a massive room filled with about forty people. I spot many people who were at tryouts, all of the people who got on the teams and some others I don't recognise, but everyone seems to know each other. There are people from every year and every house, but no one seems to care.

"We got the newbies," Priya calls out. "They're still young remember guys, so don't go crazy."

A chorus of cheers erupts as Priya guides us around the room.

"This is pretty much like a Community Hall," she tells us. "Except it's just for Quidditch players and select people. And all houses are allowed in. It's not exactly a secret, but not everyone knows about it. Coach Wood and all the Heads of House know we often come here. They don't interfere too much, though, so it's all good."

By now we're in the centre of the room, and all the Quidditch Captains are gathered together.

"Everyone shut up!" Priya calls out.

The room goes silent as everyone looks at her.

"Congratulations to everyone new who made it onto the teams, and welcome back to everyone else."

"May this year bring us joy and friendship," Harry continues.

"But more importantly let us see which House will triumph," Tatum interrupts.

"To Quidditch!" William shouts, holding up a cup of Butterbeer.

"To Quidditch!"

Tatum comes up to us.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, we just thought we would show you this. This is kind of an annual party sort of thing though, so I recommend sticking around."

"No, this looks awesome," I reply. "What else do you use this for?"

"Mostly after big games, we come here to celebrate, but more often than not at least one person will be in here, either studying or just getting away from people. Sometimes we call random parties or meetings if we need to discuss anything, but it's mostly just like an extra room that's always open."

"Sounds cool," Anica comments.

Tatum grins.

"Go socialise. We might be rivals on the field, but in the castle, we're all friends. Get to know everyone."

With that, she leaves. Not a second later, Xander, Xandler and Bailey come up to us. I tense at the sight of Bailey, but otherwise don't react.

"Congratulations, all of you guys," Xander says, hugging Xinia. "You guys were amazing. I'm looking forward to playing with you," he adds, nodding to George.

He grins, holding his hand out.

"So am I. We haven't really been introduced. I'm George Jones."

Xander shakes his hand.

"Xander Ren."

George falters a little. He looks at Xinia.

"Your brother?"

She nods. George looks a little shaken but doesn't comment. Xandler holds his hand out next.

"Xandler Muply, nice to meet you properly."

George takes it, smiling. Xandler then turns to Xinia. He holds his arms out, and she hugs him.

"Missed you kiddo," he says.

"Yeah, we need to talk more," Xinia says.

I smile at Xandler, not knowing him as well as Xinia, before turning back to the group, only to see them looking at us in confusion. Xinia notices then introduces everyone.

"Guys, this is my brother Xander. He's Gryffindor Chaser with Xandler, one of his friends. This is Owen, Nick, Dylan, Kimmy, Ciena and Hailey," she finishes, pointing to each in turn.

"Kimmy got Chaser with me, and the rest of them - bar Ciena and Hailey - got reserves. The other two don't play."

"Nice to meet you all," Xander smiles at them.

"Hi Bailey," Hailey greets her fellow Hufflepuff.

"Hey Hailey," he replies, looking a little awkward.

"Oh, you're Gena's brother, aren't you?" Kimmy asks.

Everyone glances at me in apprehension, knowing my recent 'problems'.

"Yeah, I am," Bailey says nevertheless.

I try not to glare at him.

"I'm a Seeker for Hufflepuff."

"Well it was nice seeing you guys," I say. "I want to go meet everyone else."

I walk off, not waiting for the others. A couple of seconds later, Anica, Xinia and Ciena catch up with me.

"You alright?" Xinia asks.

"I'm fine. Things are just a little tense with us."

"I'm sure you'll sort it out," Ciena says.

"Maybe. Anyway, I wasn't lying. I want to get to know everyone."

We end up making it around to everyone bar the Slytherin team, and I learn their names, positions and a few things about them.

The three Chasers on the Hufflepuff team are all girls; Vivian and Sasha are in their seventh year and Yvonne in fifth. Wendy and Flynn are in their second year, and both of them are Beaters.

Julia, the third Chaser on the Gryffindor team, is a seventh year. The Beaters - Henry and Elijah - are sixth and seventh year, respectively.

The Ravenclaw Seeker, Tyrene, is a sixth year, and Peter and Cohen are the Beaters, and they're in their third year.

Finally, we meet the rest of the Slytherin team. Gerry is a sixth year, and I learn he is the Seeker. The new Chaser, Liam, is a second year, and the other one is Michael, a fifth-year like his twin Matthew.

We meet a few of everyone's friends until finally, we run into Wyrene. Things aren't as bad between us because she didn't know, but they're still a little weird. She introduces herself to the group as Slytherin Keeper.

Once we've met everyone, Wyrene pulls me aside.

"Look, I know you don't want to, but this needs to be sorted out," she says quietly. "I can't stand my brother and sister not getting along."

"I'm not your sister," I answer.

"Yes, you are, Gena," she hisses. "Maybe not biologically. But in everything but blood you are. That's why you need to fix this. _We _need to fix this."

I don't say anything. She tugs on my arm and makes me look at her.

"Please, Gena. I know we don't get along at the best of times. But you are my sister, and I can't stand you thinking you're not."

I sigh, knowing I can't win.

"Fine."

She smiles a little.

"Stay here," she tells me before walking off.

When she comes back, I spot Bailey in tow. I try to push down the bad feeling I get when I see him.

"Follow me," he says gently.

He leads us to a quiet place where no one else is. Then he turns around to face us. No one speaks for a minute. Finally, Bailey breaks the silence.

"This is getting ridiculous," he sighs. "Please, Gena, talk to us."

"I don't know what to talk about," I cry. "I found out that my parents aren't actually my parents and I have no idea who are. What more is there to it?"

"We can tell you're upset Gean," Wyrene says. "Please just talk to us."

"Fine," I whisper shout. "I'm angry as hell at them for not telling me. I'm upset because my whole life has been a lie. I'm confused because I don't know if I want to know who my birth parents are. I feel like crap because apparently, I wasn't good enough for them. I'm also annoyed because I don't hate them even though I'm angry."

Neither of them replies for a few seconds.

"That's not why they gave you up," Bailey says softly. "It's not because you weren't good enough."

"Then, why did they?"

"I - I can't tell you that."

"Of course you can't."

"You have no idea how much I fought Mum and Dad for what they did Gena," he cries. "You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you but physically couldn't. It kills me to see you like this. You're my baby sister, and it's my job to protect you. But all I've brought you is pain."

Guilt fills me at his words.

"Bailey, it's not your fault," I sigh. "They didn't let you tell me. Yes, I'm mad and upset and a hell of a lot of other emotions, but I don't blame you. You haven't brought me 'pain' big brother."

His eyes light up a little.

"So you admit I am your brother?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I hate fighting with you, and I'm sick of this. I'm still mad at Mum and Dad, but…"

"That's a problem for later," Wyrene says firmly.

I nod before pulling them into a hug. I let a few tears fall, happy that I'm finally at peace with them.

When I pull back, I wipe the tears away and smile up at my siblings.

"You did awesome today, by the way," Bailey smiles. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, I just can't wait to train with you every week," Wyrene jokes.

I punch her softly.

"Hey, I'm not thrilled about that aspect either."

She laughs, and the sombre mood is broken.

"Shall we go back in and celebrate?" Bailey asks.

"Definitely," I nod.

We enter the room to find everyone sitting in a circle around the room. They all look up when we come in. Upon spotting our smiling faces, Xinia speaks up.

"You ready to play a game or not?"

I grin as Anica and her move aside to make room for me. Bailey and Wyrene join the circle with their friends.

"What are we playing?" she asks.

"Haven't decided," Tatum answers. "It's a tie between Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle."

"Do both," Bailey suggests. "Whoever the bottle lands on has to either answer a Truth or do a Dare. Age-appropriate, of course."

"Good idea," Harry agrees. "Anyone have an empty bottle?"

"Yeah, here," Elijah yells in reply, throwing the bottle over to Harry.

"Okay, let's begin," Harry says as he places the bottle in the middle of the circle and spins it.

As the bottle spins, everyone is silent. I watch it pass Xander then Tatum until it finally stops on Flynn.

"I swear it's always me," he groans. "I chose Truth," he adds.

"Okay, I got this," Wendy starts. "Is the person you like in this room?"

Flynn goes a bright red before reluctantly nodding. I scan the faces in the room, noticing a range of emotions; from shock to disgust and interest in others.

Flynn quickly spins the bottle, obviously wanting to avoid more questions. It lands on Xandler.

"Yeah baby," he grins. "Dare."

Everyone laughs at his obvious choice. I expect Bailey or Xander to choose his dare, but to my surprise, Harry speaks up.

"Send a letter to Mum telling her Fred got onto the team. Deal with their reactions afterwards."

"You Hufflepuffs are terrible at dares," Xandler grins.

Harry shrugs.

"You won't be saying that when Fred's out to kill you and Mum sends a Howler."

"You overestimate our family, dear brother."

Xandler then spins the bottle and gets up to find his owl. The bottle turns for a few seconds before landing on Cohen. He picks Truth and the game continues, landing on Xander then Priya and Tatum until it lands on Wyrene.

"Truth."

"When are you planning on telling Mum and Dad about Jason?" Bailey asks, smirking.

Wyrene groans, shooting a glare at me. I shrug.

"I told you I would tell him."

"How do you know I haven't already told them?" she retorts.

I snort.

"The fact that there have been no Howlers in the Great Hall screaming about someone defiling their daughter."

Wyrene rolls her eyes.

"So Wy, you going to answer?" Bailey laughs.

"Sometime this year," she shrugs.

"That's not a proper answer!" Xander protests.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, Xandy," Wyrene says sarcastically.

"You must have memory problems then Reney," he pokes his tongue at her.

"Stay on your own side of the family," she complains. "Bailey's a big enough target, no need to torment me."

"Oh but there's so many of you I can torment," Xander smirks.

"Girls, girls, let's not fight," Xinia interrupts. "I believe it's your turn to spin the bottle Wyrene."

Xander glares at his sister for a moment before smiling once again.

Wyrene spins the bottle, and finally, it lands on one of our group. George, in particular.

"Dare," he says instantly.

"Always the Gryffindor," Kimmy mutters.

To everyone's surprise, Xander is the one to pick on him. He seems to be the only one that phases George, so no one protests.

"I dare you to run around one of the floors naked."

"I'll get in trouble if I get caught!"

Xander shrugs. Everyone bursts out laughing, and Xinia gives her brother a fist bump.

"Good one, big bro," she laughs.

"And I thought you were nice," George gives Xinia a dirty look.

"Who me?" she looks confused. "Never," she grins.

"If you back down I give you a worse one," Xander warns.

George groans, sighing in hesitation.

"Come on, are you too scared?" I taunt.

"Fine, I'll do it," George announces.

I grin. That was too easy.

"Who wants to make sure he does it?" I ask as George stands; starting to strip off his shirt.

"I don't think there's any _want,"_ Dylan jokes.

"Oh, I think there's plenty," George winks at him.

"Gross," Anica laughs. "Well, I nominate myself to _not _do it."

"Here here," I agree.

"Yeah, I'm out," Xander announces.

"You're the idiot that gave him the dare," Xinia argues.

"I never said I would watch him do it!"

"I've got an idea," Owen suggests. "Let's spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to watch."

"Oh, come on," George rolls his eyes. "It's not that bad."

He continues to take his pants off, leaving him in just boxers.

"Hey, hey, leave the rest until you're outside thank you very much," I cover my eyes.

Beside me, Anica laughs as Xander gets up to spin the bottle. He gives it a good turn, and it spins for a few seconds. It starts to slow down a little before our group.

"Oh crap," Xinia mutters, noticing as well.

The bottle stops. The neck is pointed to the middle of Anica and me. Instantly, we look at each, identical expressions of horror on our faces.

"You're doing it," I say quickly.

"Absolutely not, it landed on you!"

"No, it didn't! It's in the middle of us. But it's closer to you."

"How can it be closer to you if it's in the middle of us?"

"Fine. It's just left of the middle."

"That's not fair. It didn't even land on me."

"Well, it didn't land on me."

"Shut up!" Xinia suddenly yells, effectively cutting us off. "Just go together. I don't trust either of you to make sure he does it alone. Better if it's both of you."

"No way!" we chorus.

"If we go, you're coming too," I decide. "I won't go if you don't."

"Neither," Anica agrees.

"No way!" Xinia complains. "It landed in between you two. Not me."

"I won't do it if all three of you don't come," George suddenly says.

Xinia stares at him. Well, glares. George just shrugs.

"You encouraged Xander to give me the dare."

"Wrong. I praised him on his choice _after _he had given it to you."

"Those are my terms."

The room is silent. Then, Xinia huffs before standing up.

"Fine. But you two are going to pay," she glares at Anica and me.

I grin, standing up as Anica does the same. George spins the bottle before leading the way out of the room.

"So how am I doing this?" George asks.

"Pick a floor and run around for two minutes. Naked," Anica says.

George nods before making a turn, leading us to the fourth floor.

"You've done your own investigating of the castle," I notice.

George looks at me in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"The only things on the fourth floor are Professor Karl's office, a couple of bathrooms, and lots of secret passages. Perfect place."

George smirks, giving a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't want to get in trouble. I won't back down from a dare, but I'd rather have some free time after classes."

"We could always alert Karl," Xinia says.

"You wouldn't. He hates you."

"Just because I don't like History of Magic doesn't mean he hates me."

"It does when all you do is talk and not take notes."

"Woah, Xinia not taking notes?" Anica gasps.

"I do," she snaps.

Just then, we reach the place George wanted to start. We look away as he takes his boxers off, and when we look back at him, I keep my eyes firmly on his face.

"We're going to hide behind this column," Xinia starts. "You've got to stay where we can see you so we can make sure you do it properly. We'll call you back when two minutes is up."

George nods, not looking nervous at all. I roll my eyes before setting my watch.

"Alright, three, two, one, go."

He runs off, racing down the corridor. I try to keep my eyes on the top half of his body, but it's sort of hard when he's constantly running.

Thirty seconds in, I turn to the girls.

"This is boring. No one's here, he's not even going to get caught."

"I agree," Anica nods. "We should do something to make it more interesting."

We start brainstorming, barely watching George anymore. Suddenly, I get an idea.

"You two stay here," I whisper.

I walk away from them to the entrance of the corridor, making sure George doesn't see me, before morphing.

I feel myself growing taller, and my hair getting shorter, turning brown. I keep morphing until I finally stop, having thoroughly copied the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect I had met in McGonagall's office; Natalie Prin.

I'd recently discovered that I could change my clothes as well as make jewellery and whatnot appear on my body. My robes grow in size, and a Prefect badge appears on them, and my Slytherin tie turns blue and bronze.

I check my watch and discover George only has ten seconds left of his dare. I quickly set off down the corridor, putting my best glare on.

When I reach George, he doesn't notice me for a second. Then he turns and jumps a mile when he sees me.

"What are you doing?" I demand, glad my voice automatically changes when I morph into someone.

George doesn't speak; terror written all over his face. I fight to keep a grin away.

"It's past curfew, not to mention your lack of clothes. Are you insane? Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"How do you know I'm a Gryffindor?" George asks, snapping out of his panic.

"Only your lot would be stupid enough to do this," I quickly lie.

I know no points will actually be taken, but it's all for show. George eats it up.

"I've never been so disgusted with someone," I continue. "Put some clothes on and then we're going to find Professor Longbottom where he can punish you."

He nods, obviously too scared to fight. As I turn around, I can't hold back a smile as I spot Anica and Xinia peeking out from behind the stone column. Both of them are laughing their asses off, obviously enjoying the spectacle.

I won't actually bring him to Longbottom, I'm not that mean, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun.

"Er - I don't have my clothes with me," George suddenly says.

"Well, where are they?"

"I - in my dormitory," he lies.

I turn back around to face him, a retort on my lips when I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the corridor. I'm about to morph back into myself and get the hell out of there, but the person comes too quickly.

I force a stern expression back on my face, masking my panic.

Natalie's a Prefect and has every right to be out patrolling the corridors and giving punishments to students out of bed.

I'm ready to explain the situation when I suddenly notice the person who came was none other than Professor Lupin. Crap. If anyone could tell I had morphed, it would be him.

Guess we're lying through our teeth. Great.

When he notices us, his eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

"Miss Prin, Mr Jones, what on earth are you doing?" he asks.

"Mr Jones here thought it would be funny to run around with no clothes on Professor," I say, putting on my best shit-eating voice.

"Care to explain yourself, Mr Jones?" Lupin asks.

He waves his wand, and suddenly clothes appear on George. I silently thank the Professor. It was getting hard to ignore.

George doesn't say anything, and Professor Lupin nods.

"No doubt this was just a ridiculous dare, so I won't take any points. But next time I catch you, I will."

I'm surprised at the lack of punishment, but my spirits fall when Lupin speaks next.

"Now, Gena, would you mind not using a Prefect in the future to scare one of your fellow students. Perhaps another student would do."

My mouth falls open in shock.

"Oh, and Miss Ren and Miss Wore, you can come out."

"How'd he know?" Anica complains as she walks out from the corner.

"Now I'd advise you to go back to your dormitories or the Quidditch Room before another teacher finds you out of bed. Oh, and please try to reduce the chaos that will surely come from this game."

With that, he walks away, leaving us to figure out what just happened. Before I can morph back, however, George turns to me.

"Did he call you Gena?"

I nod, morphing back to my usual look, grinning.

"The look on your face!" I gasp before bursting into laughter.

Anica and Xinia laugh with me until we all have tears in our eyes. George, however, doesn't look happy.

"You pranked me?" he asks incredulously.

"Duh. It was getting boring just watching you run around, so I decided to entertain myself."

"That wasn't funny! I almost shit my pants."

"What pants?" Anica asks before collapsing into laughter again, quickly followed by Xinia and me.

I clutch my stomach as a stitch begins to form, and I force myself to calm down.

"But seriously, Lupin's right. We should get back."

"How the hell did he know you were you?" Anica asks. "And how did he know me and Xin were hiding?"

"What I'm wondering is why we didn't get in trouble," Xinia says as we make our way back to the room.

"He probably heard you two laughing from a mile away," I say. "And he's a Hufflepuff. I don't think he can stand getting people in trouble."

"Didn't he give you your first detention?" George points out.

"I'm special," I smirk.

"How did he know it was you though?" Anica repeats.

I shrug, considering the question.

"Maybe I forgot some detail about Natalie that he noticed."

They believe me, but I consider it for a moment. I can't have forgotten anything. I've never failed to morph into someone properly before. Lupin must have recognised my mannerisms or something. Maybe my expressions.

Either way, I don't bother worrying about it as we find the Quidditch Room. When we walk in, everyone is laughing as Dean stands in the middle of the circle singing his heart out, which is to say, singing terribly.

He stops when he notices us, though, and everyone immediately questions us about the dare.

"Did you do it?"

"Did you get caught?"

"Were you looking at him the whole time?"

I glare at Liam for the last question.

"Yes I did it, no I didn't get caught - not really - and yes, they were totally staring at me," Geroge answers.

"We were not," we yell.

Everyone laughs except for Ciena.

"What do you mean you didn't really get caught?"

George glares at me.

"Well _someone _thought it would be funny to morph into a Prefect and pretend to get me in trouble."

"It was hilarious," Xinia says.

As we sit back down, Dean spins the bottle. It lands on Ciena, who picks Truth and answers Hailey's question, then Peter, followed by Henry who chooses dare, classic Gryffindor move. As the bottle spins again, it almost stops on me but turns a little further to land on Anica.

"Dare," she quickly announces.

I glance at Xinia, who gives a quick nod. I quickly try to think of one.

"Okay, Anica," I begin. "I dare you to hit on Professor Potter in the Great Hall."

"No!" Anica yells.

"Oh my god!" Ciena laughs.

"Wait, that's kinda intense," Xander states. "You're only twelve."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Harry says.

"You made George run around naked," Xinia protests.

"Touche," Xander relents.

"I did nothing with that. She's too young," Harry presses.

"Come off it bro," Xandler interrupts. "As Xander said, she's twelve. I have a feeling she's already done worse than this anyway," he adds with a smirk in our direction.

I give him an innocent look while Anica continues to look outraged.

"No, I agree with Harry," she protests.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to do it," Xinia points out. "Gena will just make it worse if you don't agree to it."

I can see Anica going through all the pros and cons before finally agreeing to do it tomorrow at breakfast.

Xinia and I cheer as Anica spins the bottle. It lands on Owen, and the game progresses.

A couple of spins later, the bottle lands on me.

"Dare," I pick after a few seconds.

"Wow, a Slytherin picking dare?" Cohen says sarcastically from across the circle.

"Did he just zone out when it landed on me?" Anica mutters to me.

I roll my eyes.

"So what's it going to be?" I challenge.

I look around the circle, checking to see if anyone wants to say something. My gaze lands on Bailey, then Wyrene, but they both hold their hands up - 'no'. I continue around the circle, getting no's from Kimmy, George and the rest of the group.

"Guess it's one of us then," Xinia jokes to Anica.

"You go," Anica says. "That leaves me to do you later."

I roll my eyes, knowing Xinia always does something embarrassing or stupid.

"Okay, dare, you say?"

She stays quiet for a bit, trying to pick the perfect dare. Xinia's face suddenly lights up, signally that she's got an excellent idea.

I raise my eyebrows.

"You ready?" she smirks.

"Yeah, whatever. It can't be that bad," I respond.

"Whatever," Xinia rolls her eyes. "Let me and Anica give you a makeover tomorrow, and you have to keep whatever we do for at least half the day."

"No way! I'm going to end up looking like that doll you used to have, Barbie," I groan.

Those of us who understand muggle references laugh while everyone else looks at her in confusion.

"Barbie is like this really popular girls doll, very pink and very overdone," Xinia explains.

"Well, you might not look like Barbie…" Anica trails off.

Anica laughs as I glare at both of them.

"Fine," I relent, knowing anything else they give me will be worse.

"Anyway, spin the bottle," Kimmy continues.

The game goes around a few more times before the bottle lands on Xinia.

"Truth, easy," she replies instantly.

"Wow, what a surprise," Anica mocks.

As I look around the circle, no one seems to know what to ask. For a moment, I think George is going to ask something, but he seems to change his mind when he spots me looking around.

"Anyone?" Xinia pushes, becoming impatient.

"What were you gonna ask George?" I ask in curiosity.

His cheeks go bright red.

"I wasn't going to ask anything," he mumbles.

I raise my eyebrows but let it go.

"Okay, I've got a good one," Anica says.

"Good, cause no one else has apparently," I laugh.

"Xinia," Anica begins. "What was your most embarrassing moment in public, and you have to re-enact it somewhere in the castle where it's crowded."

"Why do I have to re-enact it? I chose Truth, not Dare," Xinia protests.

"It's part of the Truth," Anica shrugs.

"Your despicable," Xinia sighs. "Fine, I'll re-enact it."

"Yeah, but what is it?" I ask.

"Can't you just figure it out for yourselves when I re-enact it?"

"So you'll do the dare but not the truth?" I roll my eyes.

Xinia glares at me then sighs.

"Fine. It was when I was nine. Keep in mind I'm a Muggleborn. We were just going about the day normally; it was a regular day in the muggle world. Mum and I and my best friend Wendy were out shopping in a shopping centre. It's basically just a big building with hundreds of stores. Anyway, while Mum was using the bathroom, Wendy and I were allowed to look in my favourite shop.

Muggles have this system where doors open automatically with a machine that senses someone's there. We thought the door was one of them. It turns out it wasn't, and we spent a good five minutes walking back and forth past the sensor, trying to get the door to open.

Eventually, Mum came back and saw us then went over to the door and pushed it open. Everyone in the store was laughing at us when we came in."

"How come I never heard about that!?" Xander cries.

Xinia shrugs.

"Wow, muggle technology is confusing, even for muggles," Kimmy jokes.

"Only for the not so smart ones," Xandler laughs. "Most people figure out after two or three tries whether a door is automatic or not. Xinia's just a bit special."

"You're muggleborn?" George asks him in surprise.

"Half-blood," Harry answers. "Our Mum is a wizard, but our dad is a muggle. Dad introduced us to a lot of muggle things."

"Yet somehow I'm a Ravenclaw, and you're not," Xinia wonders sarcastically to Xandler.

He hits her lightly on the shoulder. She laughs, as does the rest of the group.

"Should we wrap this up then?" William asks. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, we should probably get back to our dormitories," Harry agrees.

Everyone agrees, and we clear out of the room. Tatum tells us the house elves will clean up any mess left by us, so we don't bother tidying up. I check my watch and see that it's quarter past eleven, so I know we have to be quick walking back.

"Now, I expect lots of interesting events to occur tomorrow," Xander says before we leave.

I poke my tongue out and flip him the finger.

We decide to go in year levels, starting with the first years. Our group are the only first years, so there's ten of us leaving. Just before we do, we bid goodbye to the various people we know before dashing off.

Owen, Nick, Dylan and George are the first to break off from the group, shortly followed by Kimmy, Ciena and Xinia. That leaves Anica, Hailey and me. We move as quickly as we can through the castle, finally making it to the dungeons. Hailey leaves just before we descend our steps, and she goes to find the ones that lead to the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories.

Anica and I slip down the steps and whisper the password to get in. When we do, we spot several people in older years still awake, but they don't acknowledge us. Everyone knows that curfew is just a guideline, and almost no one actually follows it.

We spot Kyle and Timothy still up, so we make our way over to them.

"Where have you guys been?" Kyle asks.

"Celebrating," I admit. "With everyone else who made it in."

Just as I say that Liam slips through the entrance, going off to talk to another second year. Wyrene shortly joins us, then Michael and finally Tatum and Gerry.

Anica and I continue to talk to the two boys before we decide to call it a night. We head down to our dormitories where we bid each other goodnight before heading to bed. That night I dream of Bludgers and Quaffles and of the day to come.

* * *

**So I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story! I know with quarantine and everything I should probably be writing more, but I think I'm still going to update on a schedule. Sorry :(**


	13. Dares

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is safe and happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_September 18, 2030_

I wake up to Anica shaking me crazily.

"Yo, you slept in, hurry up!" Anica screams into my ear.

I check my watch and see that it's 7 o'clock.

"What kind of sleep-in do you call that?" I snap. "Go away."

"We need to give you a makeover," Anica reminds me.

I groan, closing my eyes.

"Why do you need over an hour to do that?"

"Come on!"

This comes from a different voice.

"I had to walk the whole passage at five o'clock in the morning," the voice continues. "Hurry up!"

I bolt upright, having recognised the voice.

"Xinia? What are you doing here?"

I glance around the room and frown. I'm not in my dormitory. Instead, I'm in a small room with several lounges and a few tables. I'm currently situated on the floor next to a couch.

"Actually, where is here?"

"Here is called the Liability Lounge, it's a secret room. I found it last night on my walk back to my dorm."

"How did I get here?"

"That was me," Anica says. "Xin and I made plans last night to wake you up early to do the makeover. I got up, used the levitation spell to get you out of your bed, then met Xinia in the Community Hall at about 6:30. She brought us here."

"How come you needed to get up at five o'clock?" I ask Xinia groggily, still waking up.

"Cause I needed to bring all this junk here and then meet Anica to help bring you here."

I then turn to find a bunch of makeup and clothing beside me.

"What on earth is all that for?"

"For your makeover."

"Can't I just morph everything?"

"It's more fun doing it this way. Although there will be some things we'll get you to change."

"Alright, close your eyes," Anica directs.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now hurry up. We only have an hour."

"Is that all?" I mutter sarcastically.

I feel someone yank on my hair and hear someone cluttering through the items next to me.

"Do I have to wear the clothes? We have classes today; I can't not wear my robes."

"Xinia's found some loopholes. Don't worry, you won't be breaking any rules," Anica 'reassure's' me.

I feel one of them pulling at my hair while the other is trying to put some makeup on my face. Every now and then I hear them mutter something to one another and then swap positions.

They continue to move around, and at one point, I swear that I hear one of them say that I look too good.

As the minute's pass, I get multiple instructions to sit up, change this and to turn around, but my most repeated instruction is to keep my eyes closed.

"One sec, stay there," I suddenly hear Anica say as they move away from me.

I hear her whisper something to Xinia before I feel myself being lifted off the floor.

"What the..." I say as I open my eyes.

"Close your eyes!" they yell in unison

As it gets closer to the end, I feel myself sink back into the chair.

"Any chance you can get changed with your eyes closed?" Xinia asks.

"Not a problem," I sarcastically say.

"Brillant!" Anica laughs, not caring about my sarcasm.

I stumble out of the chair and get guided to a corner of the room. One of them hands me something, and I struggle to change while keeping my eyes closed.

"I could always just look at the clothes then morph into them," I roll my eyes, even though they're still closed.

"That would be too easy," Anica laughs.

"Just tell us if you need help," Xinia informs

"Could you tell me what I'm putting on, so I'm not just feeling fabric?"

"Its robes," Xinia allows.

"That makes much more sense," I mutter, having felt the clothes beforehand.

I feel around the material, looking for the holes to put my limbs through. I find them, putting my arms through then placing them correctly over my body. I feel around for any more items and find a few accessories.

I step out from some curtains which they had put up, and I hear Xinia and Anica holding back laughter.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Anica says, and I hear the smirk in her voice.

I look down to see myself in the black school robes. Except, a few changes had been made to it. It was now fluffy with sequins and glitter scattered across it, and I had on silver high heels decorated with black bows.

"Now could you just morph yourself a little shorter?" Xinia asks.

"So you give me high heels, only to want me shorter?!" I complain but morph anyway.

"Hey, I don't want to be the shortest today," she says.

I groan before moving over to a mirror they had kindly laid out for me. I take a deep breath before looking at my reflection, preparing myself for the worst.

It wasn't enough.

I let out a shriek as I spot my beautiful red hair now a bright, neon green, standing up as if I was upside down.

"How did you even get it to stand up like that?" I ask absentmindedly, moving my eyes down to my face.

I stifle a gasp as I notice my makeup. My eyes are ringed with black and dotted with silver rhinestones. Mixed with the silver pupils I had been asked to changed earlier; it made my eyes look twice as big as usual.

Bright green lipstick had been applied to my lips, and I noticed a shine to them. A subtle blush stood out on my now angular cheekbones, and I saw my nose; also changed, completed the look.

Dangly earrings had been placed in my ears, and several other studs adorned the rest of my ears.

The robes had been adjusted to allow a green pendant to be visible on my neck.

I take a few seconds to adjust to the changes in my appearance before turning back to my friends.

"I have to admire your handiwork," I admit. "What'd you go for, the whole Slytherin look?"

Anica nods, a smile on her face. Xinia just laughs.

"The hair and decorations were my ideas."

I roll my eyes.

"Of course they were."

I look back at the mirror again, shaking my head. I have to admit, it doesn't look half-bad, except for the hair. It's just extremely bold.

"You're lucky I have next to no shame," I say. "But I'm going to lose any credit I have after this."

"We can always change the dare," Xinia challenges.

"And accept defeat?" I scoff. "No way. But the question is, are you guys ready for your stunts?"

They pale, the laughter gone. I smirk, then walk up and wrap my arms around them.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

We exit the room, and I see that we are a few doors down from the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. I spot two identical pictures hanging on the wall that we came out of.

"How do you get in?" I ask.

"Spot four differences between the two pictures," Xinia answers.

"How did you just find this on your way?"

"I might have detoured and made a few stops," Xinia shrugs.

I roll my eyes as we make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Along the way, I get many, many strange looks. A few people outright laugh while others just stop and stare in shock. I ignore them, continuing to talk with the girls.

At some point, we came across Wyrene and her friends. They all double over with laughter, and I spot tears on Wyrene's face. I punch her shoulder, none too gently.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" she speaks to Anica and Xinia.

They grin, nodding their heads.

"We couldn't let her get away easy," Xinia shrugs.

Wyrene laughs, before moving away with her friends. Before she's out of sight; however, she turns around.

"By the way, I'm looking forward to your stunts today, you two."

They groan as she walks off. I laugh as we continue down.

Finally, we reach the doors to the Great Hall. Anica and I turn to Xinia, who buries her head in her hands.

"This is going to be so embarrassing," she mutters.

I raise my eyebrows, gesturing to my outfit.

"This will be for five minutes. Me? I have to keep this in for at least half the day."

"You're right," Xinia nods. "This is nothing. You will never live yours down."

I slap her as she walks up to the doors. She starts pacing back and forth past them, stopping anyone trying to get through.

"No, they're automatic," she insists. "They won't open unless they sense you!"

Anica and I laugh as a crowd gathers to watch the spectacle. No one seems to notice us as their eyes land on Xinia, pacing back and forth.

I keep an eye on my watch, timing her. When it's been five minutes, I nod at Anica. We walk over to Xinia, pushing past the crowd, and inform her that the doors are in fact, not automatic. Anica reaches for the door, and I don't notice Xinia doing the same.

Then suddenly, they bang the doors open, leaving me in the middle of them, where everyone's eyes land on me. I stand there in shock for a minute, unable to process what happened. Then I turn on the girls.

"You two absolutely suck! I hate you so much!" my voice carries through the silent Hall.

They pay no mind to me though, both of them laughing their asses off. I turn my glare back to the Hall, unwilling to back down. I scan my eyes over the crowd, death staring everyone.

Slowly but surely, they return to their meals, albeit quieter than before. I walk up the Slytherin table, keeping my glare on anyway who looks my way. I punch Wyrene again as I walk past her laughing, and flip the bird to Bailey, Xander and Xandler from across the Hall, amusement on all of their faces.

My eyes are drawn to the teacher's table, where I spot Lupin sitting with Longbottom, Potter and Malfoy, smiles on all their faces. Many of the other teachers look equally amused, and I spot even McGonagall with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

I smirk, knowing if I hadn't made an impression before, I had now.

Anica's groan brings me back to the table where I spot Xinia laughing at her.

"Your go," she says.

Anica groans again before getting up from the table. Several eyes fall on her as people watch in anticipation. By now, they've probably noticed something's going on. I laugh with Xinia as Anica approaches the teacher's table.

She stands in front of Professor Potter, where Longbottom, Lupin and Malfoy look on in amusement from either side of him.

Xinia and I had made sure to position ourselves as close to the table as possible, so I could just hear her from here.

"Hi Professor Potter," she begins, and I spot her finger twirling a loose strand of her red hair. "How are you?"

Potter looks slightly uncomfortable at her flirtatious tone but somehow keeps a straight face.

"Fairly good, Miss Wore. And you?"

"Oh, I feel spectacular," Anica replies, and I stifle a laugh behind my hand.

Somehow Anica manages to keep the facade up, and she continues the conversation.

"I was wondering how you got so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts? I just can't seem to get a handle on it, and I was hoping you could give me some pointers."

I give up all pretences of not laughing and outright snort. Lupin's eyes flick to me, and his grin grows, an exasperated look on his face. I grin back before turning my attention once again to Anica.

By now, Potter looks extremely uncomfortable while Malfoy hides a grin beneath his hand. Longbottom just looks annoyed but amused.

"I understand completely if you can't," there's a girly trill to Anica's voice. "But as an alternative...would you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

I double over with laughter, tears on my face. Beside me, Xinia laughs, unable to hear the conversation, but getting the gist of it.

Up at the table, Lupin is laughing as well, and Malfoy is still fighting off a grin.

"Miss Wore," Potter clears his throat. "You know that the first years are not permitted in Hogsmeade. Your question is also highly inappropriate. Please return to your breakfast."

Anica nods sadly, before turning away and walking back to us. Xinia and I are still laughing our asses off, and there's only so long Anica can hold out before laughing as well.

I high five Xinia before complementing Anica.

"Nice flirting. Your skills could be improved, but you've got potential."

She slaps me before sinking into the chair, an embarrassed look on her face.

"He's never going to think I'm normal again. And now Malfoy probably hates me for hitting on his husband. Ugh!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Xinia laughs, "Your flirting would never be good enough for anyone to worry about losing their partner!"

Suddenly I hear a screech coming from the Gryffindor table.

"What the hells going on now!" an older boy asks, sounding annoyed.

"XANDLER BRODIE MUPLY! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SEND ME THAT LETTER?" the howler screams. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOUR BROTHER DID NOT GET ONTO THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! And for that, I am sorry, Fred. WHEN I RECEIVED HIS LETTER, I WAS EXTREMELY CONFUSED! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND PUT THIS ON HARRY BECAUSE I KNOW IT WAS YOU! I EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE FROM NOW ON!"

I spot Xandler next to Bailey and Xander, who are on the floor laughing. I can't help but laugh too.

"What is happening today?" Professor Longbottom questions.

"Quidditch celebrations must have been interesting," Professor Lupin replies, his eyes darting to me and the others.

I can't help a small smirk as I look away. Just then, I notice Star fly over my head before dropping a letter in front of me. My stomach sinks as I recognise the writing as my mothers. I hadn't spoken to my parents since I'd found out I was adopted despite their many attempts to talk to me.

Anica and Xinia watch me as I pick the letter up. I sigh as I break the opening, deciding to give them a chance.

_Dear Genie,_

_We hope you read this letter, but we understand if you don't. As we've said in our previous letters, we love you so, so much, and can't stand you hating us. _

_Your brother sent us a letter last night telling us you got onto the Quidditch team, and we couldn't be prouder! He told us you had made up with him and your sister, so we were hoping you might give us a chance. We understand you're upset and angry, but we want to talk to you, to explain what happened, properly. _

_If you don't want to talk, we understand completely. Just remember that we love you, and nothing will ever change that. _

_Love from Mum and Dad_

I re-read the letter before tucking it away in my 'glamorous' robes.

"What was that about?" Xinia asks gently.

"Congratulated me for getting on the team. Said they want to talk."

"Are you going to?" Anica inquires.

I shrug.

"Haven't decided."

They nod, then we fall into a small silence. The words in the letter swirl in my head before Xinia breaks the quiet.

"Hey! No ruining our makeover!"

I blink, looking at her in confusion.

"Your hair's blue," Anica explains.

"Oh, I didn't notice," I mutter, changing it back to neon green.

Xinia smiles in satisfaction, eyeing my hair.

"We're going to have to watch that," she tells Anica. "If it starts falling down we have to fix it."

"Or we could leave it and make her look even more like an idiot," Anica suggests.

Xinia taps her chin in thought.

"That's a good idea," she contemplates.

I glare at them with no real malice.

Breakfast continues with no more interruptions, and all too soon, it's time for classes.

"What do we have?" Anica asks as we exit the Great Hall.

Xinia rolls her eyes.

"One day, you two will learn your own timetables."

"I know some of it. We have a double of Transfiguration right now," I add to prove my point.

Xinia fakes enormous surprise.

"It's a miracle!" she shouts, scaring a few students around us. "Gena, is everything okay?"

She lays her hand on my forehead, but I bat it away, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't get your hopes up; I only know when we have Transfiguration."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my favourite subject," I shrug. "Anyway, see you later."

We had arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, but Xinia had to continue to wherever her class was.

"Why is Transfiguration your favourite?" Anica asks me as we wait for Lupin.

I shrug again.

"Dunno. I guess because I'm good at it. Plus, Lupin's an awesome teacher, and it reminds me of morphing."

Anica nods, opening her mouth to say something, but just then, Lupin appears around the corner.

"Good morning, class," he greets cheerily.

He startles a little as if just remembering my makeover, but quickly recovers.

"Interesting wardrobe choice today Miss Dinnick," he comments.

"Yeah, I was getting bored. Decided to mix things up."

Beside me, Anica snorts.

"That's not what you were saying this morning," she mutters.

I grin before walking into the now open classroom. I take the seat closest to Lupin's desk; as always, and Anica sits beside me. Timothy and Kyle sit on either side of us.

Lupin begins the lesson, reviewing what we did the last lesson. When he's finished, he tells us to continue working on the spell, as a few hadn't got it yet. Timothy was one of them, but the other two and I had gotten it last lesson.

As Lupin walks around the classroom observing everyone, we strike up a conversation.

"You know Nifflers live in burrows up to 20 feet below the ground?" Anica says. "Goblins have used them to burrow underground in search of treasure before."

"How do you just have all this random knowledge?" Kyle asks in amusement. "Just the other day, you were telling us that bees sometimes sting other bees."

"And the day before that you told us redheads aren't actually going extinct," I recall.

"Hey, I have a good reason for knowing that one," Anica defends. "You should always know whether your kind is going to go extinct or not."

"Your kind?" Kyle laughs. "Are you telling us redheads are a whole other kind?"

"Yeah, one ten times more superior than any other," I joke.

"If that's the case," I suddenly hear. "Why don't you show us the Avifors Spell?" Lupin asks.

He had come up behind us, and none of us had noticed. It wasn't a problem for us, though, because we had already mastered it. I picked up my wand and pointed it at the empty inkwell in front of me.

"_Avifors," _I recite, waving my wand.

The inkwell immediately transfigured into a small bird with a flash of blue, which then flew around the room. Anica and Kyle copied me; both of them successful. Timothy was less successful and only managed to produce wings and a beak on his inkwell.

"That's okay," Lupin reassures him. "If I recall correctly, your family often takes a little bit to get the hang of spells. But once you've got it, you'll be an expert. Keep trying.

As for you three, good job. However, I would appreciate it if you reined in your chatter. It's a little distracting."

He then moves away to inspect Ursula and Nicole.

The rest of the class passes quite quickly and before I know it we're heading off to lunch. Just as I reach the door, however, Lupin calls me back.

"This isn't going to become a regular thing, is it?" I joke, walking up to the Professor.

He smiles, shaking his head.

"No, that isn't my plan."

I give a relieved sigh.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your progress with this subject."

As he speaks, I notice his eyes darting between my face and my hair and my robes. I shift a little uncomfortably, wondering if he'll give me a punishment for breaking dress code.

"I've noticed that you're doing quite well and - I'm sorry, your look is just a little distracting."

I blink at his change of topic, then let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about," I fiddle with one of the sequins on my robe. "It was a dare…" I trail off.

He chuckles.

"I thought so. And although I'm tempted to, there's technically nothing I can do about it. You're not actually breaking any rules."

"Xinia really did do her research then," I comment. "I can morph if it's distracting."

"Would you mind?"

I laugh.

"No, it's fine. It's getting a little annoying anyway."

I take a second to morph back to my regular look. Lupin gives me a grateful smile.

"As I was saying, I've noticed you're making excellent progress with the tasks I've been setting.

I was thinking I should start giving you extra work to enhance your full abilities. The time in class I'm giving everyone else to learn the spells is just being wasted on you, so I thought why not? If it gets to be too much work, I can reduce your workload, but for now, I want you working on these," he hands me a textbook with several pages marked.

I take it, flicking through, glancing at the titles. They look much more advanced than the work we're doing in class. I smile broadly as I look back up at Lupin.

"Thank you! I'm sure I'll get through these quickly!"

Lupin looks surprised.

"That's not the reaction I thought you would have, although I'm not complaining. I thought there might have been a little reluctance on your behalf."

"Normally there would be," I agree. "But I actually enjoy Transfiguration, so I don't mind doing extra work."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lupin smiles. "Now, unless you have any questions, you're free to go."

"Thanks, Sir," I call as I exit the classroom.

I morph back into my makeover costume before dashing back to my dormitory to store the textbooks. I race outside to the school grounds, looking for the courtyard the four of us had recently been using.

The same one I had used to escape the school last week, we had discovered that almost no one frequented the courtyard. Ciena, Xinia, Anica and I would often go there during breaks or after classes to study, relax or get away from people.

Sure enough, when I arrived, they were in there. But the sight that greeted me made me stop for a minute.

The girls were laying in the middle of the courtyard on their backs in a small circle with their heads in the centre. Anica had let her hair down, and the others had theirs sprawled out so that the three different shades mixed together, creating a sea of red.

Each of them was doing their own thing; Ciena was reading; Anica looked lost in a world of her own; Xinia was playing with one of her cats and a few birds.

I doubt they'd noticed how peaceful the scene looked, but I couldn't help but admire how close they were. The three of them fought all the time and were so different that the times they were this relaxed were special.

I dug around in my bag, looking for the muggle camera Xinia had given me for my birthday last year, and took a few photos of them. I then put the camera away and dropped my bag next to the girls'.

The noise startled them, although I'd placed it gently, and they sat up, ready to socialise again.

"What did Lupin want?" Anica asks.

"He gave me some extra work to do because he noticed I was ahead of everyone else," I say, trying not to sound like I was boasting.

"Isn't Anica at the same level as you?" Xinia asks in confusion.

"Not really," Anica shrugs. "I'm better than some of the others yeah, but Gena's way better."

"I wish I got extra work," Ciena comments.

"I can show you guys some of it, it's not like it's a secret," I say quickly. "But I'd make sure you can do everything we're doing in class first."

"How are you so good, anyway?" Ciena asks.

"It's just natural for me, I guess," I shrug. "It's a bit like morphing, which I've had a lot of practice with, so I find it easier. Transfiguration is the only class I'm naturally good at though. I have to work just as hard as you guys in every other class."

"Stop being jealous and take it as an opportunity for you guys to get extra practice," Anica rolls her eyes.

"Yay!" I comment dryly.

The other two laugh and we continue with lighter topics. I end up next to Xinia, playing with the various animals surrounding her.

Xinia lived on a farm and therefore had many animals at home. She had brought one of her cats; Ollie to Hogwarts and Xander had their other one; Roxie, although she mostly stayed with Xinia and Ollie.

Despite only having one animal of her own here, she always seemed to gravitate towards more whenever she was in the mood. Right now, Roxie was present, along with a few birds and a variety of magical creatures I couldn't name.

I pet one of the smaller creatures while talking to Anica, who was practising some spells we learnt in various classes recently.

Xinia helps Ciena with some of her homework, pointing out errors and facts she can use.

Eventually, the time for our next class comes, and we trudge back up to the castle.

We continue with the day, catching up with the rest of the group during lunch in the Great Hall, and completing homework in the Community Hall after classes finish.

Once everyone's caught up with their work, we chat about little things and play a few harmless games before dinner.

After dinner, Anica and I choose to retire to the Slytherin Common room where a bunch of us from all the years played a game of Exploding Snap. Once a fifth-year girl - Erin - had won, the two of us went down to our dormitory. No one else was in there yet, so we had the room to ourselves. I climbed onto Anica's bed, and we chatted for a bit before Nicole entered the room. By then, it was rather late, so I went for a quick shower before heading for bed.

Before I did though, I spotted Studs on the window, which had a view of the Great Lake. I went over to pet her, smoothing her ruffled feathers. As I did, I was reminded of the note I had received from my parents this morning.

With a sigh, I got up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I sat down next to Studs, spreading the parchment open and began to write.

_Mum and Dad, _

_I got your letter this morning. I don't have much to say, but I will tell you I don't hate you. I'm angry and upset and therefore need some time. I hope you understand that when I'm ready, I will write to you. _

_Love, _

_Gena_

I roll the parchment up before giving it to Studs to send home. Once she's gone, I put my stuff away before climbing into bed and eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So I know this was a little bit of a filler, but I hope it got a few laughs:) I promise I'll update soon!**

**Also as a side note, I have updated this chapter, but the only difference is I picked up a mistake between Xander and Xandler so I corrected it. Sorry for any confusion if you picked up on it before.**


	14. Slytherin v Gryffindor

**Hey guys! Hope you're safe and healthy, and that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_October 31, 2030_

The days quickly turned into weeks, and before we knew it, the Halloween Feast had arrived.

When we entered the Great Hall, we saw pumpkins and candles decorating every spare space of the Hall, with skeletons and ghosts and cobwebs all around. We had to sit at our House tables, so Anica and I bid goodbye to the group before sitting down with the boys.

McGonagall said a small speech before the tables filled with enough food to feed the entire school at just one table. After dinner, we gathered in the Community Hall where our group shared scary stories and mostly just laughed the whole time.

"So how's Quidditch training going?" Owen asks us once the stories are finished. "You guys ready for the game next week?"

The first game of the year was between Gryffindor and Slytherin and would take place the following weekend.

"Pretty good," Anica answers. "You guys ready to get smashed?"

"You wish," George scoffs. "Our team is so much better than yours."

"Ah, trust a Gryffindor to boast about the betterness of one's team to another," I say dryly. "Little do they know they are going down."

"10 galleons we win," George bets.

I look at Anica, who nods. I reach over and hold my hand out.

"You're on."

We shake on it.

Beside me, Xinia scoffs.

"Betterness isn't even a word."

"I'm aware. Doesn't mean I can't say it."

She rolls her eyes.

"You roll your eyes, but when it comes down to us versus you, I guarantee you will be much more competitive than any of us," Anica says.

"I second that," I agree.

Xinia shrugs, glancing at Kimmy.

"We play to win."

I scoff.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

_Saturday, November 9, 2030_

The day of the Quidditch match had arrived, and I felt like crap. I woke up with a headache and a scowl on my face. I groaned as Anica yelled at me to get out of bed, and I tried to tune her out. I stumbled over to the shower where I blasted cold water over my body.

I turned my wrist over, unsurprised to see the mark there shining brightly. I was used to feeling this bad every time it glowed, but Lupin had taught me to lessen the pain, so I focused on tuning out everything I could.

When I stepped out to get dressed, I stopped in front of the mirror for a minute. I forced my headache away and morphed my red mane into two tight braids wound into a bun to keep my hair out of my face during the game. I put on light clothes that I could pull Quidditch robes over later and emerged from the bathroom feeling considerably better.

Everyone in the castle was showing their support for one or both of the teams. When Anica and I arrived in the Great Hall, we were greeted by Xinia, Kimmy, Ciena and Hailey wrapped in Gryffindor scarves with Slytherin beanies and a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin banners.

I walk up to Xinia, a hand over my chest.

"And here I thought you were loyal to one team only," I mock hurt.

She pokes her tongue out at me.

"I got a brother and six friends in Gryffindor. Sorry for being a little unbiased."

I smirk as I meet Bailey's eyes from across the Hall.

"One sec," I excuse myself.

I meet him halfway, giving him a quick hug. We're joined by Wyrene a few seconds later.

"You two smash it out there, alright?" Bailey says.

We nod, identical grins on our faces.

"Not giving the enemy pointers are we?" Xander asks, coming up beside my brother. "Hey, little sisters."

"Ready to get demolished on the field today?" Wyrene asks, bumping fists with Xander.

He shakes his hand with a small smile.

"Not a chance."

"Yeah, you guys are going down," Xandler adds, coming up beside the two.

Before I can retort, a massive cheer breaks out around us. I look around for the cause of the uproar. I spot it quickly.

Priya and Tatum had entered the Hall side by side, both of them grinning and waving.

"Come on," Xandler taps me on the shoulder.

Without an explanation, he walks off, Xander by his side. Wyrene gestures for me to follow, and I look around for Anica and signal for her to come with me. I still don't know what's happening, but I soon find out.

I see Julia had rounded up George, and the others from both teams were standing around their captains. The fourteen of us stood together as the whole school cheered for us.

Anica found me, and we stood side by side.

"What's going on?" she shouts above the noise.

"No idea," I shrug. "Guess they're cheering for us?"

We looked at each other before grins form on both our faces, and we revel in the glory along with everyone else.

Eventually, the teachers have to disband the crowd, and everyone returns to their breakfast.

Our group finds a seat at the Ravenclaw table, and we chat amongst ourselves until the time comes for George, Anica and I to join the rest of the teams to get ready for the game.

The three of us walk down to the Quidditch pitch, where we are met with our respective teams.

Anica and I break off from George, wishing him good luck, before joining Wyrene and Liam. We chat for a bit before Tatum leads us into the changing rooms.

We get ready for the game; pulling Quidditch robes on, strapping on protective gear and finding bats for Anica and me.

A few minutes before the game is ready to start, Tatum pulls us into a huddle.

"Alright, this is the first game of the year. People are going to be a little rusty, but that does not mean you underestimate them. The crowd is probably going to be going more for Gryffindor, because why not, so ignore any jabs or jives they make. Keep your focus on the game. Make sure you remember all the tactics and plans we've gone through. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nods, and we break from the circle. Just as I reach for my broom, Tatum comes up to Anica and me.

"You guys ready?" she asks.

We glance at each other before nodding.

"You guys will be fine," Tatum assures us. "You go out there and play like you always do, and we've got this match in the bag."

I smile at her before she walks away. I then turn to Anica.

"You good?" we ask at the same time.

I laugh, and she smiles.

"We've got this," I give her a quick, one-armed hug as I hear the teams being called.

When we walk out, I notice the Gryffindor team coming out of their room beside us. I wave to George, and he grins back.

_You're going down, _he mouths.

I flip him the finger just before we reach the pitch.

When we emerge, the stands erupt into cheers. I initially try to look for our friends, but then give up. I'm sure I'll hear them cheering at some point; knowing them.

Both teams gather together in a circle, grasping our brooms.

Priya and Tatum shake hands.

"Mount your brooms," Wood calls.

I grip my broom and my bat, then wait for the whistle. When I hear it, I push off into the air with thirteen others.

"And they're off!" I hear. "Muply is in possession of the ball; he passes to Ren - Yes! Slytherin Captain Tatum Lillian intercepts and races off!"

I search for the commentator stand, finally spotting Viper Harriet, one of Wyrene's friends, holding a microphone. I remember her mentioning she loves Quidditch but doesn't play, so I'm not surprised she's the commentator.

I return my focus to the game, noting where all the players are and who has the ball.

Gerry and Priya had soared up and above the game in search for the Snitch. Wyrene and George were flying around the goals, and the rest of the players are flying around.

I keep an ear out for the commentating as well to follow the game.

"And Gryffindor Chaser Julia Neil takes the ball back for Gryffindor. Slytherin Chaser Liam Patson makes a swipe for the Quaffle but misses - oh, that would've hurt."

I spot Liam holding his arm with an expression of pain, glaring at Henry across the field. The Beater wears a satisfied grin.

Liam shakes it off, flying back after the Quaffle. Anica and I fly around the Chasers, trying to get a few shots in with the Bludgers. We hit a few successfully, but the player's dodge out of the way just in time.

Just then, Michael gains possession of the Quaffle and speeds off towards the goals, where George readies himself.

"Slytherin Chaser Michael Frank races off, Gryffindor Chasers Xandler Muply and Xander Ren on his tail."

Before Julia can follow them, I send a Bludger her way, successfully getting her off course.

"First-year Slytherin Beaters Gena Dinnick and Anica Wore speed after them. Wore lines up a shot - she hits - damnit, it just misses Muply. The two Gryffindor Chasers follow Patson, unsuccessfully trying to get the Quaffle back. Patson reaches the goal - will he get it past Gryffindor's first-year Keeper, George Jones?"

"Like hell he won't," I mutter, swinging around to chase after a Bludger.

I ready my bat, aiming for George. I hit, and it flies towards him. He notices it just in time and quickly moves out of its way. Liam's Quaffle flies right past him, scoring us a goal.

"Slytherin scores! However, Gryffindor still leads thirty to twenty."

Cheers go up for both sides. With my enhanced hearing, I can hear Xinia's cheers from here.

George glares at me. I smirk at him before flying off.

"Nice one," Anica laughs as I pass her.

I grin as the game continues.

Soon, the points are up to fifty-fifty, and neither Gerry nor Priya shows any signs of finding the Snitch.

The game continues in full swing however, neither team wanting the other to win. I can't help a little happiness for George when he stops one of our goals, but it also frustrates me to no end.

As I fly past him for a moment, I call out.

"Sure you don't want to just take a break? Let us win?"

He smirks at me.

"Not a chance -"

Just then, Viper starts talking loudly and quickly.

"Gryffindor Seeker Priya Kent shoots away. Looks like she has spotted the Snitch."

I fly away immediately, eyes darting for the Bludgers. I faintly hear George complaining about missing the action, but it fades away as I get closer.

Priya darts away in some direction, Gerry on her tail. I manage to catch Anica's eye, and she nods, chasing after the Bludger I point out. I race after the other one, but Henry seems to have the same plan as me. We race for the Bludger, but I manage to beat him to it because I'm smaller.

I swing my bat, aiming for Priya.

The stands go quiet as everyone watches; waiting to see if Priya will dodge my Bludger.

It speeds towards her, following her path as she flies. She doesn't move at first, and I wonder if she notices it. Then, at the last minute, she does a tricky roll to get out of its way.

A collection of groans escapes from the Slytherins in the stands as she pulls out of the roll. But I wait in anticipation as I spot Anica swinging her bat.

Priya doesn't see it coming, and the Bludger flies across the Gryffindor's path, just hitting the front of her broom. Priya pulls up short, allowing Gerry to take the lead.

Slytherins start cheering again while the Gryffindors shout curses and yell at Anica. She takes it in stride, grinning as she flies off.

Gerry has a good enough lead that we don't need to sabotage Priya anymore. But that leaves Henry and Elijah to target Gerry, which I can't allow.

I fly over to Henry, leaving Elijah to Anica. I weave and dart around him, blocking a clear shot.

"Get out of the way!" the sixth year shouts.

I grin, cupping my ear.

"What was that?" I pretend not to hear.

Henry growls, swinging his bat at me. I fly out of the way, continuing to circle him.

The whole time I keep an eye on Gerry, who is still chasing after the Snitch.

"Hurry up and catch it!" I hear someone yell.

I glance around for the source and grin when I spot Malfoy and Potter in the teacher's stands, yelling at Gerry to catch the Snitch. They didn't seem like the type to care about Quidditch, but I guess I was wrong.

Just then, I feel a whoosh of air past me, and I whip around, spotting Henry racing off.

I curse before shooting after him, trying to stop him from hitting the Bludger. He's too far ahead though, and I can't catch up.

Just then, I get an idea.

I morph myself so that I am as light as possible, making my limbs smaller and getting rid of any fat and muscle. The feeling is weird, but it's only for a few seconds as I catch up to Henry. When I do, I morph back to normal, trying to stay out of his sight.

As he pulls his bat back, I call out.

"Oi, Henry!"

He startles, and his bat swings wildly. It hits the Bludger and sends it in the opposite direction, leaving Gerry to get the Snitch.

"Gryffindor Beater Henry Knight takes a shot, but what was that? The Bludger flies off in the opposite direction! Across the field, Gryffindor Beater Elijah Frite is in a similar situation! Can Slytherin win this match?"

Henry curses me, but I ignore him, watching Gerry.

He reaches his hand out, less than a metre away from the Snitch. My heart races as he tips forward a little, but he manages to keep his balance.

The stands are silent, everyone holding their breaths.

His hand closes around the Snitch, catching it in his fist.

"Slytherin Seeker Gerry Carl has caught the Snitch!" Viper cries.

The stands erupt into chaos as I pump my fist in the air, smiling widely. I fly down to the ground where the rest of the team joins together. We race up to Gerry, clapping him on the back and cheering.

"YES!" Tatum shouts, her eyes shining with happiness and hugs Gerry.

Anica hugs me, and I laugh, filled with joy. Everyone crowds around Gerry, alternating between hugging him and congratulating him.

The stands roar as Wood declares Slytherin the winners. Amongst them, I hear Xinia cheering and Kimmy reluctantly joining in. Owen, Nick and Dylan sound less happy but clap for us anyway.

It's only when Wood and Tatum come up to me that I notice some of the shouts are curses and accusations.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I spot Tatum's furious face and Wood's reluctant one.

"Apparently you cheated!" Tatum cries, looking at Wood in indignation.

I breathe a small sigh of relief when I notice she's not mad at me. Wood sighs, glancing at the Gryffindor team before explaining.

"Miss Neil said she was watching you as you chased Mr Knight. She said you used your abilities as an advantage," Wood says.

I glare at Julia and Henry from across the field. They watch our interaction with interest, although they can't hear. I spot Wyrene watching me as well, and I send her a small smile of reassurance.

"So what if she did?" Tatum cries in my defence. "She had a chance to beat Henry, and she took it!"

"There are rules against using magic to enhance your gameplay, and I think that should include metamorphmagus powers as well," Wood points out.

"That's not fair! Even if Gena did, she probably didn't even realise that she did it!" Tatum continues to argue.

"Miss Dinnick?" Wood looks at me for confirmation.

"Well, uh…"

"Excuse me, Coach, you don't mind if I intrude, do you?"

I turn to see Xinia marching towards us. For once, I am thankful to see her.

"You see, there are no rules against metamorphmagi using their powers during a Quidditch match. In fact, I believe there are no rules against enhancing your gameplay without magic. Gena morphing has nothing to do with using spells, however, which of course, is prohibited. Furthermore, she did not use her wand at all; therefore, using her abilities to enhance her gameplay is very much allowed."

I watch as Tatum's mouth drops.

"Pretty cool right?!" Anica smirks as she walks over.

Ciena joins us as well. I can tell she doesn't care who wins, but she looks ready to step in if necessary. She could probably bluff her way through anything anyway.

"So sir, I think the Slytherins won fairly, even if Gena hadn't used her metamorphmagus powers. The chances Henry would have hit Gerry with the Bludger are very low anyway as his aim was off even before Gena distracted him. Also, if anyone else was watching the game, they would have noticed that Anica could have hit the other Bludger at any moment. So even if Henry had managed to hit Gerry, she could have hit Priya which would give Gerry time to recover and catch the Snitch," Xinia concludes.

Wood stares at her, dumbfounded. She stares up at him, her 'I'm right and you know it' look very clear.

"...Ok then Miss Ren," Wood announces, clearly still surprised at Xinia.

Wood walks away without another word. Tatum stares at Xinia for a moment before engulfing her in a grateful hug.

"Thank you so much!" she cries when she pulls away. "Ravenclaws are much better than they're given credit for."

Xinia grins before turning to Anica and me. She hugs us, congratulating us.

"You guys owe me!"

"We won't forget," Anica promises.

We then walk up to George and the rest of the Gryffindor team. I spot Hailey and the others with them already.

"We would have had that if it wasn't for your morphing!" George complains.

"Well actually…" Xinia begins

"Xinia. You don't have to start, please," George begs, backing down immediately, clearly having gone through this before.

I chuckle before holding my hand out to him.

"Good game."

He glares at me for a moment before cracking a small smile, shaking my hand.

"Guess we underestimated you. Won't happen again."

I grin as Anica shakes his hand. Just then, Xander, Xandler, and Bailey come over to us.

"Congrats Gena," Bailey hugs me. "You two did amazing," he smiles at Anica.

On either side of him, Xandler and Xander glare at him.

"Well, we know where your loyalties lie, dear friend," Xandler comments.

"Yes, while they may have played to a satisfactory level," Xander continues. "Their win is less than welcome."

"We could say the same if things were reversed," I retort.

The boys stare at us before grinning.

"All things aside, you two were awesome," Xandler says, hugging me.

"Thanks," I hug Xander.

As I pull away, I spot some students exchanging coins as they look at each other with glee and annoyance.

"That reminds me!" I say suddenly.

I turn to George and hold my hand out.

"Cough up."

He looks at me; confused for a moment, then remembers. He glares at me before pulling out a few galleons. He turns to the other three Gryffindors.

"Come on, one each."

"No way. I didn't agree to the bet," Owen protests.

"We both know better than to do that," Dylan speaks for him and Nick.

"I'm not paying ten galleons!" George cries.

"If you don't pay up within the next three days I'll double the bet," I warn, pocketing the four galleons he already gave me.

He glares at me but doesn't bother arguing.

"Smart move," I nod my approval.

Now that the game is over, everyone returns to the castle to celebrate and whatnot. I glance at my watch and realise it's four in the afternoon.

"What are we going to do before dinner?" I ask.

I assumed there would be some sort of celebrations in the Quidditch Room later on, but for now, we left to do whatever we wanted.

"Why don't we got to the Community Hall?" Nick suggests.

Everyone agrees, so we set off. The ten of us walk in a big group through the halls until we reach the door to the Hall. Just before we go in, however, Hailey speaks up.

"I have an idea! Do you guys want some food?"

At that particular moment, I hear George's stomach growl. It's not loud enough for the others to notice, however.

"Yeah, I could go for something," he says casually, and I hide a small smirk.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back," Hailey walks off.

I watch her in curiosity before deciding to call out to her.

"You guys go ahead," I say quickly. "Hailey!"

She stops, turns to face me.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure," she smiles.

I join her, and we set off.

"So where are we going?" I ask when I notice her taking a familiar path.

"Kitchens," Hailey answers, turning a corner. "Some of the older students told me how to get some free food if I ever wanted."

I grin, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Here I thought Hufflepuffs could never break the rules."

Hailey smiles as she leads me down the stairs I often saw Hufflepuffs taking.

"Are they near your Common Room?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Sort of."

Soon enough, we emerge into a corridor adorned with many hanging pictures of food.

"Suiting," I comment.

Hailey smiles as she walks over to a portrait of a large silver bowl of fruit. She reaches up and tickles the pear, which seemed to move at her touch. I hear a high pitch giggle then suddenly, it turns into a green door handle, which Hailey turns and enters a room through. She beckons for me to follow, so I do.

The room I emerge into was undoubtedly a kitchen. The ceiling towered above us, and the room was easily as big as the Great Hall. Indeed, there were five large tables identical to the ones in the Hall, with the horizontal staff table at the front and the other four lengthways across the room.

Everywhere I looked, there was a house-elf working at a stove or washing vegetables in the sink. Some were holding knives and chopping up food while others were pushing heaps of meat into ovens.

Hailey walked up to a group of house-elves and started talking with them. Immediately, they started bustling around in search of various foods. I watched as they heaped treacle tarts, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties and an assortment of other treats onto a platter.

Once they had finished, they handed the platter to Hailey, who took it with a smile of thanks.

She walked back over to me, and we exited the kitchens, heading back to the Community Hall.

"Is all you have to do, ask them?" I ask in amazement.

"Well I mean, you've got to be polite, but yes, essentially. We often ask them for food whenever we're playing games in the Common Room or up late doing homework."

I nod, still reeling from the information.

"How do you all know about that?" I ask.

Anica, Xinia, me and sometimes Ciena had spent hours searching the castle for hidden rooms and passageways yet somehow we had never found this.

"I'm not sure really," Hailey answers. "Everyone gets told at some point early in the term. I imagine someone found them ages ago and we decided to tell the rest of the House."

I nod. Just then, we pass a bunch of fourth-year girls giggling and squealing loudly. One of them passes right by me, screeching something about Xander flying today.

I wince as her voice reaches my ears, reminding me of the headache I had been forcing back. My head starts pounding again, and I stumble a little, leaning on the wall for support.

"Gena! Are you alright?" Hailey asks in concern.

I nod, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache. I'm fine," I wave her off.

She still looks worried but continues walking. I can't seem to get rid of the headache, though. On top of that, my joints start to ache. When we reach the Hall, I collapse next to Anica. She looks at me in surprise.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," I massage my head. "Headache."

She nods in understanding.

"Where'd you get the food?" Nick demands, reaching for a pastie.

"The kitchen," Hailey answers simply.

"Fine don't tell me!"

I look at him in confusion.

"Yeah Hailey, don't share your secret with us!" Dylan adds.

I shake my head, unsurprised the boys are being airheads.

"She just said where she got them," Xinia says in exasperation.

"Wow, thanks Xinia, I can't believe you would join this little prank," Nick frowns.

I roll my eyes at the boys as they still don't believe us.

"Where else would we have gotten the food? Fairies?" I joke.

"Exactly!" Dylan agrees.

I watch as Xinia's mouth drops and Ciena's head falls into her hands. Even Anica looks a little shocked.

"You don't actually think that's true right?" she looks like she wants them to be joking.

"What?" Nick asks in confusion.

"You two are even stupider than I thought," George laughs.

George jumps, and I presume someone kicked him under the table. He turns to Kimmy, looking annoyed, but laughs it off anyway.

"Anyway, let's eat shall we?" I interrupt, reaching forward to grab a treacle tart from the platter.

Everyone proceeds to take a treat or two before reclining back on the couches.

"So what'd you think of the game?" I ask.

The conversation moves into talk of the match, then changes to small insignificant chatter between ourselves.

Xinia, Anica and me, on one couch, talk with Dylan and Nick next to us while George and Kimmy chat, leaving Hailey, Owen and Ciena talking quietly.

Eventually, dinner rolls around and everyone clears out of the Hall. Owen separates from us once inside the Great Hall, going to sit with the other Gryffindors; Zena, Brittany and Gabriel, and Timothy and Kyle. Hailey also separates, sitting with Ursula and Nicole and the two Hufflepuffs, Katherine and Thomas.

The rest of us choose to sit at the Slytherin table where Anica and I receive some praise from our housemates on the game today. George looks a little unhappy at not being recognised but otherwise doesn't comment.

I try to block out the rest of the chatter I can hear throughout the Hall, trying to focus on the one conversation.

Finally, I spot Tatum and Harry rising from their spots and signalling for the others across the Hall to follow. I reach out randomly, hitting someone on the arm, and beckon for them to follow.

Before long, we find ourselves in the Quidditch Room, surrounded by familiar people. I sigh in relief as the noise of the Great Hall turns into a little chatter in the room.

Tatum calls for silence before stepping forward, somehow already holding a drink of something.

"I would like to thank Priya for letting us win today," she started; smirking. "We couldn't have done it without you Pri."

Priya glares at Tatum, letting out a few choice words. Tatum grins as she returns to her speech.

"Congratulations to everyone on the team who contributed to our win," she continues, glancing over the Slytherin team. "And I hope everyone remembers that we smashed the first game of the year!"

She's met with a bunch of cheers, and she holds her drink out. Everyone who's holding something raises their hands as well. They toast, and everyone starts mingling until Harry tells us it's time for a game.

"Alright, everyone who's got one get with your sibling," Harry announces, finding Xandler.

Everyone looks confused for a minute then shrugs. I quickly find Wyrene and Bailey.

Looking around the room, I notice Xinia and Xander, Owen and Priya, Kimmy and George, Wendy and Hailey and Anica and Ciena and their older brother Finn, who's friends with Elijah, paired up.

Liam was standing with another boy who looked his age, but they weren't alike. Michael and Matthew were standing next to each other, making it impossible for me to tell them apart. William was standing next to the girl, Welma I think, who I had learnt was his twin sister. Peter was standing with Penny - my dormmate. Julia was standing next to her male look-a-like. Yvonne was with one of Wyrene's friends, and Vivian stood next to a slightly younger boy.

All the siblings must have friends or something of the sort who played Quidditch, as they weren't part of the teams.

The rest of the people who didn't have siblings had paired up according to houses. Henry and Elijah, Tatum and Gerry, Tyrene, Cohen and Dean and Sasha and Flynn.

Everyone waited for the next instructions.

"We're playing a get to know your sibling game," Harry announced. "One person from each pair or trio gets asked a question, and your siblings have to answer. If they get it right, you get a point. Get it wrong - bad luck. Bonus points if siblings fail and someone else can get it right."

"How do we know if someone's cheating or not?" Tatum asks.

Harry shrugs.

"Someone's bound to know the answer; I'm sure they'll point it out."

She nods, and everyone agrees to the game.

"Okay, oldest sibling, you're up. Younger ones answer the question in relation to that person."

It ends up being Harry, Xander, Priya, George, Finn, Bailey, Wendy, Julia, Peter, William, Liam, Michael (I think), Vivian, Yvonne, Elijah, Tyrene, Tatum and Sasha being the oldest with everyone else answering.

"The first question," Harry starts. "Xandler, you don't get this I disown you. Middle name," he announces to the rest of the room.

"Liam," Xandler answers immediately.

Everyone goes down the line, saying their sibling's middle name. When it comes to the non-siblings, Harry changes the question to favourite Quidditch player.

The game continues as siblings rotate, testing how well they know each other. Bailey, Wyrene and I get every question right, but unfortunately, so do most of the others.

When it's my turn again, Harry announces the questions are going to get harder.

"What is your siblings favourite season? Bonus points for why."

I glance at my brother sister, hoping they can figure it out. Before we reach me, however, Xander stumps on Xinia.

"Oh, I know!" Anica, Ciena and I say at the same time. "Winter," we say together.

"Because she gets to wear jumpers and it snows," I add.

"Bonus point to Gena!" Harry calls.

I smirk at Anica and Ciena while Xander glares at me. Finally, it moves on to me.

"Fall," Bailey says. "Because it rains the most then."

"Correct," I grin.

"Why is that your favourite season?" George asks. "Rain sucks."

I shrug.

"I like it."

The game continues for at least fifteen more minutes before Harry declares me, Bailey and Wyrene the winners because we had also answered the questions for others.

"Congrats Dinnick's!" Harry grinned. "You win a plastic trophy!"

Everyone laughs as Harry hands me a small little trophy that had been painted gold. I hold it up like a true winner, Wyrene and Bailey either side of me. Everyone cheers and laughs at our win.

The rest of the night goes by pretty quickly and finally Anica, Xinia and I decide to leave when only a few people we don't know are left.

"That was a pretty good night," Xinia comments.

"Yeah, shame for it to end," Anica sighs.

"It doesn't have to," I smirk.

Anica's face lights up, and Xinia shakes away her disappointment at the thought of an adventure.

"Where are we gonna go?" Xinia asks in anticipation.

"Wherever the school leads us!" Anica mysteriously says as she trots off in front of us.

Xinia and I share a look before chasing after her.

Standing next to her, we rearrange ourselves into our regular walking positions; Anica, Xinia then me on the right.

Suddenly, my ears pick up someone walking towards us.

"Oi! Shh," I hiss. "Someone's coming."

I grab the two of them and pull them behind a statue of armour. We stay silent as one of the Prefects walks past us, unaware of us being very badly hidden.

Once he passes, we pull away from the statue. As I turn around, however, something on the armour catches my eye. I glance back at it, noticing something had been carved into the sword of the statue. I take a closer look, managing to make out the word 'squib'. I frown, inspecting the statue for any other marks.

"What've you found?" Anica asks.

I signal for her to look at the carving.

"Squib," she reads aloud. "Why would that be carved there?"

Xinia moves over to inspect it as well.

"I don't know," she answers. "But it's been carved over more than once."

"How can you tell?" I ask.

She points.

"There are small dents around it, and the word is much deeper than them. That suggests the letters have been gone over a few times."

"Only you would notice that," Anica shakes her head.

"Any ideas as to why it's there?" I ask.

"Well, let's see," Xinia says as she pulls out a small pocket knife.

A strangled sound leaves me.

"Okay," I choke. "Just casually pull out a knife. That's not terrifying at all."

Anica shakes a little, stepping away from Xinia.

"Why do you just have a knife?" she asks.

"No reason," Xinia shrugs. "Anyway, let's see what this does."

She brings her knife up against the armour and re-engraves 'Squib'. When Xinia takes the blade away, we watch in anticipation.

"Nothing's happening," Anica says impatiently.

"Really?" Xinia says sarcastically. "Just give it a minute."

We stand there quietly, waiting, but nothing happens.

"See, it didn't work!" Anica states.

"Shh, Mortan's coming back!" I whisper, having heard him muttering just then.

"What?" Anica asks.

"Mortan!" I repeat a little louder.

"I can't hear you," she says in annoyance.

"Mortan!" Xinia yells in frustration, and I wince a little as her voice makes my head pound.

At that moment, the armour turns to face us, and it's shield moves aside to reveal a hole in the wall behind it.

Unfortunately, the caretaker had heard Xinia's exclamation.

"Who's there?" Mortan calls out as he walks towards us.

"Quick!" Anica orders as she pushes us through the hole.

The passageway we crowd into is only just big enough to fit the three of us. Luckily the statue of armour jumps back into place, so Mortan walks right past us. We hold our breaths as we make sure he's gone, before looking around.

"Where do you reckon this goes?" Anica asks.

"Well seeing as it clearly has something to do with Mortan, I'm guessing his office," Xinia assumes.

"How do you know it has to do with Mortan?" Anica asks.

"He's the only Squib in the whole castle," Xinia answers.

"Do you reckon he knows about it?" I ask, starting down the passage.

"I doubt it," Xinia jogs a bit to catch up. "Considering the whole Squib thing."

Anica joins us as we turn a corner. The light that was just visible through the hole to the passageway fades as we do. I can still see fine, but I know Xinia will want some light, so I pull my wand out and cast _Lumos_.

"How did we get in here anyway?" Anica asks. "I mean, what prompted the statue to move."

"Probably that carving," I shrug.

"There was something else," Xinia points out. "It didn't open immediately. Took a bit before it moved."

"Yeah, speaking of, have you gone deaf Anica?" I ask.

"What?" she asks.

"We had to repeat Mortan three times before you heard us."

"That's it!" Xinia cries. "You carve Squib than say Mortan three times."

She smiles happily at figuring it out. I roll my eyes a little, turning to Anica. She holds her hands up in defence.

"You were whispering," she protests. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yeah, the point of whispering is to stay quiet," I glare at Xinia.

"Hey, without me we wouldn't have found out about the passage."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes just as we reach a stone door.

"Mortan's office, you say?" Anica wonders. "Let's find out, shall we?"

She reaches her hand out to open the door, but I slap it away.

"It's probably not a good idea to just burst in the door when he's in there," I explain.

"How do you know he's in there?"

I tap my ear, having heard him moving around as we approached the door.

"That's stone!" Xinia states. "How can you hear through that?"

I shrug.

"Some days my hearing's better than others. Today is one of my better days."

We wait by the door for sometime before I signal to the others that he's gone. I push the door open quietly, looking around just in case. Thankfully, neither Mortan nor his cat Miss Filch is present. I push the door completely open and beckon the others into the room.

Filing cabinets rest against the sides of the small room, and a small desk is placed against the back wall.

"Told you," Xinia declares. "Mortan's office."

"Thought that was obvious, considering I heard him moving," I comment.

Anica groans and pushes past us.

"Stop being a smart ass, Xin! Gean, stop being annoying," she complains.

"Fine, grumpy pants," Xinia mocks.

I roll my eyes before moving over to Anica. She's rifling through some of the drawers in the desk.

"Oi, what's that?" I spot something.

Anica stops rummaging through the papers and pulls out an old battered piece of parchment.

"I don't know," she examines it.

"What is an old piece of parchment doing in a drawer of old detention slips?" I wonder.

"No way," Xinia whispers as she snatches it off Anica.

"HEY!" Anica complains. "Finder's keepers!"

"First, what do you want with an old piece of parchment? Second, I found it, not you," I grab it off Xinia.

"Well, neither of you know what it is, so it should be mine," Xinia argues, snatching it back.

"Do _you _know what it is?" I retort.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," Xinia replies.

"Of course you do," Anica mutters.

Xinia ignores her, turning to the parchment. She mutters under her breath for a bit before pulling her wand out. She presses the tip of her wand to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she says confidently.

Anica and I watch in confusion as a faded black title appears on the parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map," I read.

I knit my eyebrows. They sound familiar.

"Who are the Marauders? And what are they doing with a map?" Anica asks.

"Wow, your stupidity is sinking to Nick and Dylan's level!" Xinia laughs. "Ok well first, Moony is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius Black and Prongs is James Potter," she begins to explain. "And this map is supposed to be an exact replica of Hogwarts. It shows where all the students and teachers are at any point, but it's a little out-dated."

"Wait, the Marauder's Map as in, _the Marauders?_" I ask.

Xinia nods and my mouth drops open as I look at the parchment in amazement. Xinia opens it out on the desk, and I notice lots of corridors and classrooms missing.

"Can we update it?" I ask.

"Maybe, but it might take a while," Xinia responds.

"How do you even know about this?" I ask. "I feel like this information wouldn't really be made public."

She shrugs.

"I read. Anyway, we can figure this out later in the Community Hall. For now, let's go before Mortan comes back."

We close the draw of papers before making our way back out through the passage. As we walk, Xinia taps the map with her wand.

"Mischief managed," she says.

I watch as the writing disappears and it returns to the blank, worn parchment.

"Sweet," I whistle.

As we approach the exit I listen to hear if the coast is clear.

"Let's go," I nod.

Anica touches the statue, and it moves out of the way. We creep out the gap then rush down the hallway and eventually end up at the statues of the founders.

"Should we go to the Hall or just call it a night?" Anica asks.

"Call it a night," I sigh. "It's pretty late. Plus, I feel like crap. I want to sleep it off."

They agree, so Xinia moves to pet Ravenclaw's eagle while Anica touches Slytherin's snake.

"You know I feel like this isn't much of a short cut," I comment as the statue moves aside.

"It's so you don't get caught," Xinia says. "Goodnight," she adds as she steps inside her passage.

"Night," we chorus, stepping into ours.

We follow the passage to the Common Room then make our way into our dormitory. I quickly change into my nightclothes before slipping into bed, sighing at the comfort of the mattress.

"Night," I whisper to Anica.

"Night."

* * *

**Okay, so I know there's a lot of speculation about what happened to the Marauder's Map. Personally, I think James II would have stolen it from Harry at some point then gotten it taken off him during his years at Hogwarts. Seeing as this story is set way after James II would have graduated Hogwarts, I figure it's feasible these guys could find it. **

**I know this is pretty similar to the whole Marauder idea, but there is a lot of originality from my side, I believe, so I hope you don't think I'm trying to copy that or whatever. As I said at the beginning of this story, however, this idea is very loosely based off the concept of the Marauders, so I can't help a little similarity. **

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story, and don't forget to leave a review. **


	15. The Marauders Map

**Hey guys! I hope you are all safe and healthy. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Sunday, November 10, 2030_

I wake by myself for once. I grin as I get ready to wake Anica up, but then I realise the dormitory is empty. Looking out the window at the lake, I see that the sun is shining on its surface, which means I'd slept in a fair bit. I quickly got dressed then headed up to the Common Room where I found Anica talking to Kyle and Timothy on a couch in an empty corner.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens," Anica grins at me.

"Sleeping who?" Timothy asks in confusion.

"It's a made-up princess Xinia told me about," Anica explains.

I say good morning to everyone before Anica and I walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. We find Xinia sitting at the Ravenclaw table, her head in a book. Beside her, Kimmy and Ciena are chatting quietly.

"Good morning," Anica and I greet the three girls.

"Mhmm," Xinia answers, too engrossed in her book.

"I said, good morning," Anica repeats, snatching the book out of her hands.

"Hey! Give me my book back!" she complains.

I read the title over Anica's shoulder.

"Great Book of Charms and Spells."

"What are you reading that for?" Anica queries.

Xinia glares at her.

"For the thing we found," she lowers her voice so the other two don't hear her.

"Oh, right," Anica remembers.

"Are we going to do anything?" I ask quietly.

Xinia nods, closing the book. We quickly eat our breakfast before waving goodbye to the girls. We make our way to the Community Hall and sit at the booth in the furthest corner. Xinia pulls her wand out and casts a spell I don't know.

"What was that?" I ask.

"_Muffliato," _she answers. "It fills people's ears with a buzzing sound so they can't hear what we're talking about."

"Handy," Anica comments as she leans forward to look at the Map Xinia had spread out.

Xinia pulls her wand out and says the phrase to open the Map. The layout of the school appears, and we try to look for ourselves on the Map.

"There we are," I spot us. "Why does it say we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"Probably because the Community Hall wasn't a thing when the Marauders were in school," Xinia answers. "I was up last night researching spells and charms we could use, hence the book I was reading. I found one that should be useful."

"What is it?" I ask.

"_Mutare,_ it's pretty straightforward. It's Latin for alter. It should work on the Map, allowing us to make changes to it."

"Should? What if it goes wrong?" Anica asks.

Xinia winces.

"I'm not sure."

"Wait, before we try anything, should we create a copy of the map then work on that so if something goes wrong we still have the original?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Anica asks.

"You underestimate me," Xinia rolls her eyes. "_Geminio," _she flicked her wand at the Map.

An exact replica of the Map appeared next to the original. Anica picks the copy up and examines it.

"How come you don't show us all these spells?" I ask.

"Charm, actually," Xinia corrects. "And you'll learn them at some point."

"Oh wow, thanks," Anica replies sarcastically.

"Let's just get started," I cut in.

Xinia takes the copy of the Map from Anica and lays it out on the table. I push the original out of the way to make room.

Xinia points her wand at the point where the three of us are on the Map.

"_Mutare," _she mutters.

A black line appears from the tip of her wand. When she moves it across the paper, it draws like ink on a quill. When she removes her wand, the 'ink' disappears.

"Where'd it go?" Anica asks.

Xinia frowns.

"I'm not sure."

She moves her wand to a room that we know doesn't exist anymore. She casts the charm again, and this time, the line moves to connect to a different line, making the room incomplete. When she pulls her wand away, it stays in place. She repeats this motion with the other three lines of the room so that it no longer exists on the Map.

"I think it only works on existing lines," Xinia explains her thinking. "We can move around rooms and passageways that already exist, but we can't create new ones. Not with this charm, at least."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Anica says. "For now, let's just change around the things that are already on the map."

Xinia nods, moving on to a different room. While she's doing that, I pack up the original Map so that we don't lose it, and store it in my robes.

"We'll just work on this one for the moment," I explain at their questioning looks.

They nod, and Xinia returns to her work.

We continue pointing out parts we don't recognise or have been replaced. We quickly find out we can also alter words, so we can change labels where necessary.

Just then, I spot a passageway that supposedly leads out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. I frown, pointing it out to the others. It's positioned on the fourth floor and looks pretty big.

"We haven't come across that have we?" I ask.

Anica and Xinia shake their heads.

"Should we check it out?" Anica asks.

"You guys go, I'll try and finish this map," Xinia suggests.

We nod, so Anica and I exit the Community Hall. We start walking along the corridors, making our way to the fourth floor. Once we reach it, we stop, unsure which way to go.

I check around us and listen for any approaching people, but hear nothing. I quickly pull the Map out, searching for the dots that represent Anica and me. When I find us, I beckon for Anica to follow me.

I follow the path to where the passageway should be, reaching the spot soon enough.

"It says it's right here," I say to Anica, showing her the Map.

She frowns, looking around. The only thing near us is a mirror, so she walks over to it.

"Why did we come without Xinia?" she mutters.

I roll my eyes.

"We're not completely useless," I defend us, joining her.

"Not completely, but we are. Don't tell her I said that!"

I ignore her, reaching up to lay my hand on the glass. I rap my knuckles against the surface, listening.

"It's hollow," I say. "There's something behind it."

I grin at Anica before moving my hands around the edges of the mirror. I try to feel for a button or hole or something that indicates an opening.

Finally, I feel a dip in the glass. I press my finger into it and pull. Miraculously, the mirror swings open.

"See? We don't need her."

Anica grins as she moves to look at whatever is behind the mirror.

"Yeah, cause we totally found the passage," Anica says, and I note the sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

I move to see that a bunch of rocks and debris completely fills the passageway. I look down at the Map to make sure we're in the right spot. According to the Map, we are. I sigh as I put the Map away.

"It must have been a passage before it caved in. Who knows how long it's been inaccessible for?"

Anica nods, and we step away, closing the mirror. I start to head back to the Community Hall when Anica calls me back.

"Let's check out all the places we don't know about before heading back, so we can help Xinia."

"I doubt we'll be able to get to all the places in one day," I point out. "But we can make a start," I agree.

I pull the Map out once again, and Anica comes over to search for places we're unsure about.

We end up finding six or seven passageways that supposedly lead to Hogsmeade, but all of them are blocked or destroyed.

With the help of the Map, we also find several new shortcuts and passageways within the castle. However, many of the ones we knew about were not documented, and several that were on the Map no longer existed.

After about an hour of exploring the castle, we decide to return to Xinia. We had only managed to make it through about a third of the Map, but we had enough information to keep us occupied for a while.

When we returned to the Community Hall, I noticed quite a few more people had taken residence in the room. Luckily, no one was paying attention to Xinia, so we made our way over to her.

"We really need to find a place that just the three of us know about," I say, dropping down beside Xinia.

She startles a little.

"When did you get back?" she asks.

"Just then," I answer.

I take a look at the Map she's working on and see she's made a lot of progress.

"I agree," Anica answers my previous statement. "If anyone comes over they'll see what we're doing."

"Oh I cast a spell that makes them ignore me," Xinia says, moving her wand over a set of lines. "But I suppose you're right. What took you guys so long?"

"We decided to explore. We found a few new passageways and whatnot and found the places that no longer exist."

"Oh, cool. I've got a few more places that we know aren't around, so you can fill me in when I'm done. It'll only take a few minutes."

I nod, letting Xinia do her work. I lean back on the couch and pull the Map out. Anica scoots over next to me and studies the parchment over my shoulder.

"Oh my god! How could I forget?" Xinia exclaims suddenly.

"What?!" Anica asks in surprise.

"The spell to add things, it'll make the whole process quicker," Xinia says. "It's _planto; _it means to make in Latin."

Xinia twirls her wand and says the word. Instantly I notice all the rooms on the Map changing, some being removed and others being added.

"Impressive," Anica whistles.

"I really want to know where you find all these spells," I mutter.

"Later," Xinia brushes me off. "Let me fix this original."

"Hey, why don't we make another copy so each of us can have one," Anica suggests.

"One of your better ideas," Xinia remarks.

Anica pulls a face at her. She then pulls her wand out.

"What was that _charm _you used to make the copy?" she asks.

"_Geminio,"_ Xinia answers, watching in amusement as Anica attempts the charm.

"How advanced is that?" I ask as Anica continues to struggle.

"Around sixth-year level," Xinia answers.

I laugh as Anica grunts.

"How the hell can you do that?" she asks in amazement.

Xinia shrugs.

We watch for a bit longer as Anica keeps trying until Xinia gets sick of her and pushes her out of the way. She casts the spell, and another copy appears.

"Well, I could have done that!" Anica complains.

"After your millionth try?" Xinia smirks.

"Yes!"

"I thought charms was your like second best subject," I laugh.

"And what does that tell you, Gena?" Xinia grins.

"That she should be good at Charms?" I answer.

"I'm right here, you know," Anica rolls her eyes.

Xinia laughs then moves on to making changes to the original Map. Anica picks up the new copy of the Map and stashes it in her robes.

"You guys can decide who gets the proper one," she announces. "I'll just lose it."

Xinia and I look at each other, eyebrows raised. Anica realises her mistake too late.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," she groans. "Don't start this again!" she warns.

"I found it and like Anica said, finders keepers," I start.

"Yeah, but it would still be outdated if it wasn't for me!"

"So what?" I fight back. "You wouldn't have even found it if it wasn't for me!"

"Not true. Anica was right there; she would've found it!"

"She would've tossed it aside and thought nothing of it!"

"Hey!"

"What do you think, Anica?" Xinia asks.

We look at her, and she sits in silence.

"Well, I don't want to pick sides, that always ends badly. I don't know, you both give a good point. Xinia did fix it up - " Xinia cuts her off.

"So Anica agrees, I should have the original."

"I never - " Anica protests but this time I cut her off.

"Anica! How can you side with Xinia?"

"But I didn't finish - Ugh. SHUT UP!" Anica yells in frustration.

I suddenly remember everyone else in the room. We sit still, waiting for someone to question why we're yelling. No one moves.

"Good job with those ignoring and muffling spells," Anica praises Xinia.

"Thank you, Anica!" Xinia exclaims while death staring me.

"Fine take the stupid original," I growl.

Xinia takes it and closes it up, putting it in her pocket, while I take the other copy. She then removes the charms, and we leave for lunch. As we walk into the Great Hall, we spot Dylan, Nick and George sitting at the Gryffindor table and we decide to join them.

"Hey guys," I greet them, ignoring Xinia as she sits down opposite me. "What have you been doing?"

"Hanging with the older Gryffindors," George answers, eyeing Xinia and me. "You?"

"This is and that," I shrug.

I reach around him to grab some chicken from the platter in front of him.

"Can you pass me some please?" Xinia asks.

"Oh so now you want my help?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow. George, could you pass me that?" Xinia rectifies.

He hesitantly passes her the platter.

"You guys good, or…?" he trails off.

"Oh, they're fine," Anica waves him off. "Just being petty."

"Am not," I retort.

"Oh stop complaining just cause I'm better at Charms!" Xinia rolls her eyes.

"You are not!" I exclaim. "Just 'cause you're a nerd and learn Charms we won't need to know for years doesn't mean you're better. I just haven't actually learnt everything you know!"

"At least I'm capable of learning them!"

"I'm sorry. Am I incapable? It wasn't me that failed at that charm for ten minutes!"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Anica complains.

"Yeah, you only bring her in because you can't fight your own fights."

"Um, what's going on Anica?" Nick chimes in.

"Shut up! You're useless, Gena!" Xinia interrupts.

With that, she gets up and storms out of the Hall. I roll my eyes, returning to my lunch. The others watch me with astonished expressions, but I ignore them. As I reach for another piece of chicken, Anica decides to speak up.

"Um, are you going to go after her?" Anica asks.

I shake my head.

"It'll only cause more problems. I'll calm down then go talk to her. The only way I'm going to do that is by finishing my lunch."

Anica rolls her eyes but doesn't push any further. She turns to Nick and starts up a conversation, which George and Dylan end up joining in on. I stay silent, thinking about what I'm going to say to Xinia. Most of our fights aren't too serious, just petty or insignificant, so I'm not too worried about this one.

Finally, I decide I'm full and stand up.

"I'll meet up with you later," I tell them before exiting the Hall.

I stand outside the doors for a bit, wondering where Xinia will be. I pull out my copy of the Marauder's Map and search for the dot that represents Xinia. I hope she's not someplace undocumented. Otherwise, I'll have to search for a bit.

Finally, I spot her in some part of the library.

"Should've guessed that," I mutter under my breath as I put the Map away.

I decide to take the shortcut through the Golden Trio portrait. Just before I start looking for the password, however, I pull the Map out to see if this passage is on the Map.

Unsurprisingly, it's not. I'll have to mention that to Xinia later. Just as I go to put the Map away, however, Harry in the portrait speaks up.

"Where did you get that?" he cries.

I jump in surprise at his exclamation, before a guilty feeling fills me. Chances of him finding the Map during his Hogwarts years are pretty high, so he undoubtedly recognises it.

"Er, it was in Mortan's office," I answer honestly.

"I thought James had that?" Ron asks Harry.

"So did I," Harry answers. "It must've been confiscated from him."

I frown in confusion before remembering James was also Harry's son. As the Trio keep conversing, I look for the out of place object in the portrait.

"Gryffindor," I say, suddenly spotting the Gryffindor scarf around Harry's neck I hadn't noticed before.

The Trio looks at me in surprise for a moment, as if they had forgotten I was there, before their portrait swings open.

I quickly make my way down the passage, finding the button on the wall to open the door. I step out of the passageway and close the door. Luckily, most people are at lunch, so the library is mostly empty.

I find an empty booth and pull the Map out, not wanting to search all the shelves for Xinia. I frown when I see her near the Restricted Section, but I head over anyway. When I reach it, however, Xinia is nowhere to be found.

"Xinia?" I call out.

No response. I recheck the Map, and it says Xinia is only a few feet away from me. I frown, turning around and searching everywhere near me. But it's like she's not there.

"Xinia, I know you're here!" I call out. "The Map says you are."

Still no answer.

"Fine, be that way," I mutter.

I decide to leave.

_The Map must have glitched _I think to myself.

Just as I'm about to pull out the book that will open the passageway, I hear someone call out my name. I turn around, coming face to face with Kimmy and Ciena.

"What are you doing here?" Kimmy asks, an incredulous look on her face. "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in the library!"

"I'll admit it's not my favourite place, but a visit every once in a while can't hurt, can it?"

Ciena looks at me suspiciously, eyeing the book I was about to pull out. Recognition fills her eyes, but thankfully, she doesn't say anything.

"Actually, I was wondering, have you seen Xinia by any chance?" I ask.

Kimmy laughs.

"So that's why you're here."

I grin, not bothering to tell her the truth.

"Caught me," I shrug.

"No, I thought she was with you," Ciena answers me.

I shake my head.

"She left lunch before I did and I thought she would be here, but I can't find her."

"Oh, maybe she's in the common room, we'll go check," Ciena suggests.

"You don't have to," I say quickly.

"It's fine," Kimmy waves me off.

"Okay, well, thanks. I'll go check the Quidditch pitch," I announce.

I watch them leave before I grab the book and open the passage. I quickly exit through the portrait. Before I go, however, I turn to the Trio.

"Does the map ever make mistakes?" I ask them, but mainly Harry.

He shakes his head.

"I thought it did a few times, but it always turned out to be right."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asks.

"My friend, Xinia, the Map says she's in the library. But when I checked, I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Is that the Ravenclaw one? Red hair?" Hermione asks.

"You're going to have to specify," l laugh. "All of us have red hair, and there are two Ravenclaws."

"Short?" Hermione offers.

"Oh, yeah, that works."

"She came through a little before you," Hermione tells me.

I scrunch my eyebrows.

"That's weird. She definitely wasn't there." I sigh. "Oh well, thanks for you your help anyway."

"No problem," Hermione smiles.

I walk off, not sure where to go next. I had told the girls I would check the pitch, but I doubted she would be there. Plus, I was still convinced she was in the library. The Map couldn't be wrong. Xinia had made it pretty clear that the Marauders were extremely skilled, and from what I knew about them, I didn't doubt it.

I end up pulling out the Map and finding Anica with the boys in the Community Hall, so I head there.

"Where's Xinia?" Anica questions as I walk over and join them.

"I couldn't find her."

She looks like she's about to ask something, but holds back. I catch her eye, and she mouths Map_?_ I shake my head.

"We'll find her later," Anica sighs.

We sit in silence for a bit.

"I'm bored," Nick breaks the silence.

"Same, let's do something," I agree.

"Like what?" George asks.

I sit thinking for a moment before I get an idea.

"Does anyone fancy a swim?"

Anica grins as she hops up.

"That's an awesome idea, Gena," she says. "Come on," she gestures for the boys to stand up.

"Where are we going?" George asks as Anica and I lead the three of them out of the castle.

"Black Lake," I answer.

"Are we even allowed?" Dylan asks.

I shrug.

"I don't see why not."

Before long, we arrive at the lake.

"It looks freezing," Dylan notices.

"You chicken?" I grin.

I pull my sweater off, revealing a black tank top, and kick my joggers off. I morph my hair into a tight bun so that all my hair is off my face, and without warning, I splash into the lake.

I decided to go as quick as possible and dunk my head under so that the cold wouldn't affect me as much. That didn't make it much better.

"Merlin, that's cold!" I exclaim, wiping water from my eyes.

Still on the bank, the others laugh. I grin before splashing as much water as I can onto them. George manages to jump out of the way of most of it, and Anica wasn't my main target, so the boys end up with the majority of the water.

"Come on," Dylan complains. "Now my shoes are going to be wet for the rest of the day!"

I shrug.

"Sucks to be you."

I could just morph my clothes when I got out, so I didn't worry about it. Anica grins before taking her jumper and shoes off before joining me. She swears at the cold, and I laugh.

"You guys coming in?" she asks the boys.

George rolls his eyes before stipping off to just his boxers before jumping in. We eventually convince Dylan and Nick to join, and the five of us splash around in the shallow bit before George decides to go for a proper swim.

"Make sure the Giant Squid doesn't get you!" I call out as he dives under.

A second later, he emerges, looking at me with wide eyes.

"The what?" he asks.

"The Giant Squid," I laugh. "We've seen him about a couple of times, haven't we Anica?"

She nods, a grin plastered on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's harmless," Anica says. "But first one to spot him wins," she adds before swimming off.

George looks at her in shock for a minute.

"She is not winning," I hear him mutter before diving back under the water.

I roll my eyes at his competitiveness.

"Is there actually a Giant Squid?" Nick asks.

I nod.

"Yeah, we actually have seen it a few times. But only from our dormitory, which is way too deep to swim. Unless it chooses to emerge, they have no chance of spotting it."

The boys laugh. We talk for a bit before Dylan suddenly splashes a huge amount of water onto Nick, and consequently, me.

"Hey!" I complain as water drips down my face.

Nick replies by splashing Dylan back. He then moves a little away from me before splashing me.

I glare at him.

"You are so going down," I announce before drenching both the boys.

Very quickly, a water fight begins. Every man for himself, we all end up completely soaked and freezing. At one point, Nick manages to sneak up behind me and pushes me down under the water for a few seconds before I push him off, kicking his legs out from under him. He falls with a splash into the water, and I stand up grinning.

I had forgotten about Dylan though, who had scooped up a handful of mud from the bottom of the lake.

"No, don't you dare," I warn, holding my hand up in front of my face.

He grins before throwing it at me, hitting me square in the face. Luckily my hand had stopped the worst of it, but I feel some slide down my cheek. I attempt to wipe it off, but it just makes it worse.

"Ugh, you suck," I groan before scooping up my own handful of mud.

I hurl it at him, and he manages to turn so that it hits his back instead of his face. Meanwhile, Nick had re-emerged from the water and started to join in.

That was how Anica and George found us a couple of minutes later; drenched and covered in mud. However, they didn't try to stop us. Instead, George scooped up a massive ball of dirt and threw it at Anica. It hit her hard on the back, as she had been turned away from him.

"That was for leading me on with the Squid," he calls gleefully.

Anica returned the gesture, and the fighting started back up again. Somehow we ended up Anica and I against the boys, throwing mud and splashing water at each other.

Eventually, Nick manages to grab Anica by the waist and twist her before throwing her into the water. I avenge her by shoving a ton of mud right on top of his head, his blonde hair quickly becoming brown. While he's distracted, I push him into the water beside Anica, who laughs at his muddy hair.

I hold my hand out to help Anica up, but instead, she pulls me down into the water.

"Anica!" I cry in surprise.

She bursts out laughing again, and I can't help but join in. Beside us, Nick was desperately trying to wash the mud out of his hair.

George and Dylan come up to us; smirking.

"I think we definitely won that," George announces.

"Oh, so that was a competition?" Anica raises her eyebrow.

"Of course. Everything's a competition," Dylan grins.

I give a small laugh, shaking my head. As I do, I realise my hair had long since fallen out of its bun and was hanging in messy wet curls around my face. I also noticed that it had bits of mud all through it. I groaned as I attempted to comb a few knots out with my fingers.

I quickly dunked my head, running my fingers through my hair to clean it, before emerging.

For the next few minutes, we try to get rid of all the mud that covered us. I scrubbed at my arms and my face and continued trying to untangle my hair. Eventually, I give up and just morph it dry and clean into a ponytail.

We trudge out of the water where everyone starts wringing out their clothes, and Anica re-does her hair.

I simply morph into dry clothes and put my sweater and joggers back on. The others glare at me as they slip jeans and tops on over their wet clothes. I grin before pointing out a piece of mud still stuck in Nick's hair.

Finally, we begin our climb back up to the castle.

"What time is it?" Anica asks me.

I glance at my watch.

"Four," I say.

"Still a few more hours before dinner then."

I nod.

As we enter the castle, the boys head off to their dorms to get changed, while Anica and I head to ours.

When we arrive, Anica peels off her drenched clothes and quickly got changed into new ones. She brushed her hair out and re-did it. Just before we headed out, she went back to her wet jeans and pulled her wand out.

"Wait, where's your map?" I ask as I remember she had put it in her pocket this morning.

Her eyes widen in shock. She reaches into the other pocket of her jeans and pulls out a wet piece of parchment on the verge of falling apart.

"Oh no," she winces as a piece rips off and falls to the ground.

I roll my eyes before pulling my own wand out.

"_Reparo,"_ I say.

The map pieces back together, although it's still wet.

"How do you know that?" Anica asks.

"It was one of the first spells I learnt. The number of times Mum or Dad had to repair something I broke I figured it was necessary."

"Oh, okay. You don't happen to know a drying charm, do you?"

"I'm sure Xinia will. Let's go find her."

I pull out my dry copy and begin to search the castle. I spot Xinia walking to what looks like the Community Hall, although it's not on the Map. I also see that no one else is in the Hall.

Anica and I exit the dormitory and find that no one is the Common Room.

"Can we use the passageway?" I ask. "No one's here or in the Community Hall."

"Sure," Anica shrugs, petting the snake on the mantlepiece.

The stairs appear, and we quickly ascend them, walking past the turnoff to the Founder's statue. Anica puts the passcode in when we reach the trapdoor, and we pull ourselves up into the Community Hall.

"Oh hey," I hear as I close the hatch.

I turn around, unsurprised to see Xinia. She looks over us curiously.

"Why are you wearing different clothes?" she asks.

"We may have gone...swimming with the boys," Anica says.

"Why do you say swimming like that's not actually what you did?"

"There was a bit of, uh, mud fighting."

Xinia rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, that's what prompted us to come here," Anica trails off.

I sigh.

"Anica forgot the Map was in her jeans when she jumped in. It's a little wet."

Anica pulls out the parchment which drips water onto the floor.

"This is why you did not get the original map," Xinia sighs. "Here, give it to me."

Anica hands it over, and Xinia points her wand at it. A moment later the parchment dries, and Xinia hands it back to Anica.

"Thank you!" Anica beams.

"Is that all?" Xinia asks.

I stay quiet for a few moments before Anica nudges me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I apologise.

"I'm sorry too," Xinia reluctantly admits albeit with a smile.

I grin before slumping down on the nearest couch.

"Hey, where were you before?" I ask, suddenly remembering. "I looked for you on the Map, and it said you were in the library - Hermione in the portrait even said you had used the shortcut, but I couldn't find you. Even when I was supposedly right next to you."

"Oh, um, I was kind of hiding from you," she doesn't meet my gaze. "I didn't want to talk," she mumbles.

"Wouldn't I have still heard you?" I ask.

"I compensated for that," she explains.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we should probably go find the rest of the group," Anica says.

We agree, and we wander around for a bit before coming across the boys. We make our way to our spot so the girls can find us if they want to.

We chat for a bit before it's finally time for dinner. We go to the Great Hall, and spot Ciena and Kimmy at the Ravenclaw table. We join them and eat our meals together.

Afterwards, we stay in the Hall for a little before deciding to call it a night. We break off, heading to our Common Rooms. Anica and I talk with a bunch of people from the older grades before retiring to our dormitory. I quickly shower, then crawl under my sheets, bidding goodnight to Anica.

* * *

**As always, I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please leave a review, and don't forget to check out my Instagram! Till next time...**


	16. Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to start updating more regularly, so keep on the lookout:) I hope everyone is safe and healthy and not feeling too bad about quarantine and COVID-19.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_November, Saturday 23_

Two weekends later it was time for the Hufflepuff verse Ravenclaw match. Xinia and Kimmy had been stressing about it all week, much to Ciena's annoyance although she had learned from last time and mostly kept her mouth shut.

When we walked into the Great Hall, the welcome of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams took over the crowd. Xinia and Kimmy were swept away, and I spotted Bailey amongst the Hufflepuffs.

I joined in the cheers of the rest of the school.

Eventually, the crowd died down, and we rejoined the group for breakfast.

"If we win today," Xinia was saying as Anica and I joined her at the Ravenclaw table. "Ravenclaw will be in the lead."

"And if you don't, you'll still be third," I grin, stealing a piece of bacon from Xinia's plate.

"At least you're not losing," George complains.

"And who's fault is that?" I raise my eyebrows.

George mutters a curse. Last week he got on the wrong side of Parkinson and his group and George had punched Scott in the face and broke his nose and gave him a black eye. George had lost Gryffindor 50 points, and they had already only been five points ahead of Ravenclaw. Suffice to say, Gryffindor had not been happy with George. It also didn't help that Nick and Dylan had backed George up and lost 20 points each for hitting Parkinson's mates Nunica Pucey and Lucas Zabini.

"Shut up," Nick grumbles. "Just cause Slytherin's still winning - "

"Not for long," Kimmy pipes in. "We'll be 50 points ahead of them at the end of the day."

"Only if you win," Anica challenges.

Xinia scoffs.

"You really think Hufflepuff is going to beat us?"

"Hey," Hailey chimes in from her spot next to Ciena. "_When _we win today, we'll be over a hundred points ahead of all of you."

"Speak for yourself," Xinia grins.

When the two girls have finished their breakfast, they stand up from the table and get ready to head down to the pitch. Before they leave, we wish them good luck. I give Xinia and grin and two thumbs up.

"Good luck. I know you'll be awesome today."

"Thanks," she smiles, but I can see a little bit of nervousness on her face.

I give her a small smile as Anica speaks up.

"We'll be cheering you on the whole time. Good luck."

I give Kimmy a thumbs up before the two head off.

"They're so going to lose," Hailey mutters as we return to our food.

I can't help but be a little worried, but I know they'll be fine.

Finally, the students and staff begin to move down to the field. Our group quickly dart through the bodies to get the best spot in the stands. Hailey left to find her Hufflepuff friends, and we hadn't seen Owen all morning, so it was just Anica, Ciena, George, Dylan, Nick and me.

As everyone calms down, I see Coach Wood walk out onto the middle of the pitch. The stands erupt in cheers as he calls for the teams to join him.

William and Harry shake hands before everyone mounts their brooms. Wood holds his arm up and counts down before blowing his whistle and signalling the start of the game.

Everyone kicks off, and the game begins.

"Hufflepuff Chaser Yvonne Napel catches the Quaffle. She's off!" I hear Viper start commentating. "The Quaffle is passed to Vivian Long, who quickly passes to Sasha Day. Day speeds down the pitch and passes to Napel - and first-year Ravenclaw Chaser Xinia Ren intercepts the pass."

"GO XINIA!" our group cheers loudly.

Viper chuckles.

"Ren's got some supporters amongst the crowd. She passes off to fellow first-year Chaser Kimmy Jones - another cheer from the crowd there - who races off."

As I watch, I notice the two Hufflepuff beaters lining up a shot at Kimmy. Wendy nods at Flynn, and they swing, hitting the Bludgers. Kimmy dives out of the way, but Yvonne had caught up to her and snatched the Quaffle off her. Xinia raced off after the fifth-year as she sped down the pitch.

"Long approaches Ravenclaw Keeper and Captain William Zachary. Will she get it through his defence?"

We watch as Vivian throws the Quaffle. William races to defend his goal - but just falls short.

A mixture of groans and cheers fill the stands.

"Long scores! Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

I spot Kimmy's mouth drop, and William's head falls into his hands. Vivian flies past him, pretending to blow a kiss at him. He glares at her as she throws her head back; presumably laughing.

"Oh, but what is this?" Viper starts up again. "Looks like Ren has the Quaffle and is racing down towards the hoops."

Vivian looks startled at Viper's words and quickly flies off. Yvonne and Sasha are ahead of her, attempting to intercept Xinia and Kimmy, who look like they are in sync with each other. Dean flies ahead of them to clear a path.

Peter and Cohen fly around the trio, holding their bats just in case. Wendy and Flynn try to get a hold of the Bludgers, but the Ravenclaw beaters keep them away.

"Ren passes off to Jones who passes to Taylor. Taylor passes back to Ren, who lines up a shot. Hufflepuff Captain and Keeper Harry Muply gets ready to defend. Ren throws...she scores! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

"YES!" I cheer.

"Go, Xinia!" Anica yells.

The boys whoop as Harry throws the Quaffle back into play.

The game continues, but neither team seems to be able to hold the lead. Every time one team scores, the other gets the next one.

"Jones scores another goal. That brings Ravenclaw to sixty to fifty."

"Go, Kimmy!" George cheers.

"Ravenclaw has to - " I begin to say to Anica before being cut off by Viper.

"Another ten points to Hufflepuff."

"What the? When did Hufflepuff get so good?!" I hear some Ravenclaw complain.

A few Hufflepuffs around us glare at the group.

The game continues in the same pattern for almost an hour.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are now tied at one hundred and ninety points," Viper starts to sound bored.

I hear some students begin to complain because no one has spotted the Snitch yet.

"Come on, Bailey!" I yell. "Get the damn Snitch already!"

"Xin's gonna kill you if she hears you," Anica comments.

"She can try," I laugh.

Everyone had stopped paying attention to the points being in favour of watching the Seekers. Yet neither Bailey nor Tyrene makes a move.

Xinia took the opportunity to try and score another goal, but the Hufflepuff Chasers kept her and Kimmy at bay.

Finally, when everyone is about to leave the stands in boredom, I hear someone shout.

"Behind you, Hooker!" I hear a Ravenclaw from my year yell.

"Who's that?" I ask Ciena, not taking my eyes off the game as Tyrene follows the boy's instructions.

"Fred Muply. One of Xandler's brothers."

"Oh yeah, I remember Xandler saying something about him once."

"Isn't he the guy Kimmy and Xinia said almost got Seeker?"

"Yeah," I agree. "That'll be why he yelled at Tyrene."

"Oi, shut up!" George shushes us.

Ciena returns to her book, and I snap my eyes back to Tyrene and Bailey, who are now chasing after the Snitch.

Everyone is on their feet now, cheering for one or the other. Wendy and Flynn fly around, trying to round up the Bludgers, while Peter and Cohen try to do the same.

My heart pounds as I watch, not sure who I want to win. On the one hand, Xinia and Kimmy are my friends, but Bailey is my brother, and I want him to catch the Snitch. If only the scores weren't practically even.

Just then, a Bludger flies towards Tyrene. Above him, Flynn yells something to Wendy who hits the other one.

"Hufflepuff Beaters Wendy Howe and Flynn Pucker hit the Bludgers at Ravenclaw Seeker Tyrene Hooker - Hooker just manages to dive out of the way, but Hufflepuff Seeker Bailey Dinnick pulls ahead. Dinnick reaches out - Ouch, that would have hurt."

Several gasps come from the crowd, me amongst them.

"Ravenclaw Beaters Peter Dean and Cohen Finix hit the Bludgers at Dinnick, hitting his broom and arm. Hooker and Dinnick are even - who will get the Snitch?"

"I'm really starting to hate that Cohen dude," I mutter, remembering what he had done to Xinia in her tryouts.

"That's the game," Anica grimaces, having heard me.

I choose to ignore her, instead watching Bailey and Tyrene. Bailey's holding his right arm to his chest, meaning he has to steer and try and catch the Snitch with his left hand. Thank God he's left-handed.

"Come on, Bailey!" I shout.

Everyone else around us is yelling and shouting - cheering the Seekers on. They're both still right next to each other; the Snitch just inches away from them. Tyrene reaches out, and my heart skips a beat. He has the advantage of reach; being a good few inches taller than Bailey, who can't reach out until the Snitch is within arms reach.

Flynn seems to notice this as he speeds off to get a Bludger into position. Every second he spends flying around is another second Tyrene draws closer to getting the Snitch. I can see the panic on Flynn's face from here, blatantly obvious as he finally readies his bat.

The shot looks almost impossible, but if anyone can pull it off, it's him.

My eyes dart between Flynn and the Seekers, and my heart speeds up. Flynn has to take the shot now, or Tyrene will win.

He swings.

The Bludger soars through the air, heading straight for Tyrene. The crowd goes silent. Tyrene, too focused on the Snitch, hasn't noticed. His fingertips are millimetres away from the Snitch.

Ravenclaws start yelling out to him, but it's too late.

Flynn's Bludger hits his broom, spinning him out of the way. Bailey pulls ahead, getting as close as he can before he reaches out.

His fingers close around the Snitch just as Tyrene catches up to him and pushes him out of the way.

Bailey topples, not having an arm to steady him. Everyone gasps as he slips from his broom. He falls for a second before Tyrene reacts and flies beneath him to catch him.

Unfortunately, he grabs Bailey's right arm to stop him from falling, and a cry escapes Bailey's lips. I wince as Tyrene doesn't let go, trying to pull him onto his broom. Peter races up to Tyrene and helps him, and they manage to get Bailey on Tyrene's broom.

I breathe a sigh of relief as they slowly return to the ground where the matron - Madame Cheri - rushes froward to tend to him.

"Bailey Dinnick has caught the Snitch!" Viper announces. "Hufflepuff win!"

A few cheers follow her, but most of the Huffleuffs are too worried about Bailey to react.

I find myself racing out of the stands and onto the pitch, my feet drawing me to Bailey. I rush over to him, only stopping when Madame Cheri asks me to stay back.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Fine, especially because Hufflepuff finally won!" he grins.

I chuckle, noticing Xander, Wyrene and Xandler coming up to Bailey. They all look a little concerned, but it disappears when they spot him laughing.

"You had us worried for a moment there big bro," Wyrene laughs.

He smiles.

"Just a scratch."

Next to him, Madame Cheri huffs.

"I beg to differ. Your arm is almost completely broken. You're going to need to stay in the Hospital Wing for a little bit to get it healed properly."

"See? Not even fully broken!" Bailey winces a little as Madame Cheri lifts his arm.

The matron mumbles something under her breath, shaking her head.

"Only the smallest fragment of bone is keeping it from being completely broken, Mr Dinnick," she scolds him.

He gives her a guilty smile.

"I'm going to kill you, Flynn!" Xinia suddenly yells at the top of her voice. "And Cohen! You broke Bailey's arm! You two are ridiculous!"

I turn to see her being held back by Anica and Ciena.

"Let me go! I'm not a dog who needs to be kept on a leash!" she complains.

"Yeah, what'll happen if we let go?" Anica challenges.

"Calm down, Xinia," William tries to diffuse the situation. "Flynn was just doing his job. Cohen too."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Xinia fires back. "He made us lose, and he broke my spiritual brother's arm."

"Aw thanks, Xin," Bailey speaks up.

We all break into laughter, Xinia even smiling. The girls let go of her, although a little tentatively.

"I'm still mad at you two," Xinia points at Flynn and Cohen.

With that, she walks up to our little crowd around Bailey, followed by the others.

"Are you okay?" Xinia asks.

Bailey nods.

"I -"

Madame Cheri interrupts him.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to bring you to the Hospital Wing."

With that, she stands and gently grabs Bailey's left arm to haul him up.

"We'll visit you later," Xander tells him as they walk away.

We watch him walk away for a moment before turning to Xinia. I notice Kimmy had come up next to her.

"You guys played really well," Anica says. "Too bad you didn't win."

"What do you mean we played well? We lost to Hufflepuff!" Kimmy jokes.

Hailey, who had joined us as she said that, looks a little upset.

"That's kind of mean. Just because we're not as 'cool' as you guys, doesn't mean we're any worse at Quidditch and school in general."

"It's okay Hailes," Xinia defends her. "You're just as cool; we just want to win every game."

"I would have said the same thing if we lost to Slytherin or Gryffindor," Kimmy says.

Hailey smiles at her, accepting their apology.

We continue talking as we walk back up to the castle. As we do, Wyrene's friends catch up to us. Before she breaks off, however, she suggests something.

"I feel bad if we celebrated without Bailey, considering he won the whole game. Do you reckon we could go visit him in the Hospital Wing later on?"

Xander nods.

"That's a good idea. We'll find you and anyone else later. See you," he calls as she walks away.

She nods and gives him a thumbs up.

We continue walking up to the castle, chatter moving to plans.

"So what should we do?" Xandler asks.

"We could get some food and stuff from the kitchens and just get close friends together, so Cheri doesn't throw a fit," Xander suggests.

"That's a good idea," I agree. "When do visiting hours close?"

"Uh," Xander looks at Xinia and Ciena for help.

"Do you guys know nothing?" Ciena rolls her eyes.

"Eight o'clock," Xinia answers. "Half an hour before curfew."

"Yeah, cause everyone follows that," I whisper to Anica.

She laughs, causing the others to look at us.

"Nothing," I mutter at their questioning looks.

"Right, so we'll meet up around seven?" Xander asks us.

We nod. Just then, something occurs to me.

"Will we all be allowed in? Something tells me Madame Cheri wouldn't be too happy letting more than ten people visit. That's if we're lucky."

"Oh, me and Ciena don't need to come," Hailey says immediately. "We can visit him another time if we need to. Plus, we don't care much for Quidditch, no offence."

I smile at her gratefully.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she waves me off.

"As much as I wouldn't mind a celebration, I don't mind missing out," Kimmy speaks up. "I'm not overly close with Bailey anyway, plus it wasn't my win. I'll hang out with these two."

"That still leaves nine," I point out.

"We can leave you guys to it," George speaks for himself, Nick and Dylan. "As Kimmy said, it wasn't our win."

"That leaves six of us then," Xinia counts. "That'll be fine."

"All sorted then," Xandler grins. "We'll see you guys later. Don't worry about bringing anything; we'll handle it."

"Sounds good," I wave goodbye as they head off.

We then make our way to the Great Hall for lunch.

The rest of the day goes by quickly as students celebrate Hufflepuff's victory. Ravenclaw isn't nearly as happy, but it doesn't cause any problems.

We stay in the Great Hall, as does mostly everyone else, where people float between tables and friend groups.

At one point, a commotion occurs at the Staff Table. Everyone turns to look at the spectacle. I only have to shift slightly in my seat because we were sitting close to the table.

"We made a bet!" I hear one of the Professors say.

I realise Professor Lupin was the one to talk.

"I made the bet because I thought there was no way you would win," a woman responds.

The woman has long blonde hair and startling features. She's sitting next to Lupin, and the two of them seem to be engaged in some sort of fight, except neither of them looks particularly mad.

"You still made the bet," Lupin says.

He holds his hand out expectedly, but the woman doesn't move. Beside Lupin, Professor Potter rolls his eyes.

"She'll never give in, you know that right Ted?" he says to Lupin.

The rest of the staff look highly amused, and I spot even McGonagall smiling. On the other side of the woman, Professor Longbottom watches the exchange in amusement.

"Come on, Vic," Lupin continues. "It's only five galleons."

"Only five galleons?" the woman repeats incredulously. Then, "No."

"Of all the Weasley women you could have picked, you chose the most stubborn one," I hear Potter mutter to Lupin.

"Shut up Albus," Lupin mutters back.

Malfoy sniggers next to Potter, who hits him lightly.

A small smile forms on my face as I watch the interaction between the five. They were obviously all close, including Longbottom. Going off what Malfoy said, I gathered the woman was Lupin's wife and a previous Weasley.

I remembered the story he told me about his wife's family, and judging from her appearance, the woman had to be one of the children of Bill and Fleur Weasley.

"We've never lost to Hufflepuff!" she persisted with Lupin. "That's not a fair bet."

Lupin laughs.

"It's a bet, what did you expect? Come on, just give me the money. We won fair and square."

"It was not fair," the woman mutters, but hands over a few coins anyway.

Lupin grins while the others look extremely surprised. Only then do they notice that almost everyone in the Great Hall was watching them. They both look embarrassed, but Lupin clears his throat.

"Entertainment's over now," he grins.

A few people laugh, then we all return to our conversations. I see the others looking confused.

"Who's that woman?" Anica asks.

"Lupin's wife would be my guess," I say. "He told me a little about her one time, but I didn't realise she was a teacher here. I don't even know her name."

"What did Lupin tell you?" George asks with an odd voice, his eyes still on the woman.

"Oi, she's a Professor!" Xinia scolds, noticing his look. "And married," she adds.

George shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"He told me her father was attacked by a werewolf," I answer his question. "Potter just said she was a Weasley, and considering her looks, I'd say she's Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter."

"That explains it," Xinia rolls her eyes.

I look at her in confusion.

"Her mother, Fleur, is a quarter Veela. They're beautiful, seductive beings. That's why George," she then notices Nick and Dylan. "And those two idiots are eyeing her. She wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful, being only a sixteenth-veela, but she would still be charming."

George snorted.

"Charming is one way to put," he comments.

Kimmy slaps him.

"Stop being a perv," she berates him.

"What does she teach?" Ciena asks, ignoring the twins.

"No idea."

At that moment, Wyrene had come over to the table we were at. I called out to her, and she looked a little annoyed but came over anyway.

"What?" she asks.

"Who's the woman?" I point at her up at the Staff Table.

"Professor Weasley. She's Lupin's wife."

"What does she teach?" Xinia asks.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Wyrene answers.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Can I go now?" Wyrene asks me sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and nod.

"I can't wait till third year where we can pick our subjects," Xinia says excitedly.

"Same," I chime in.

"What do you reckon you guys are gonna choose?" Kimmy asks.

"I haven't really thought about it," Anica says. "What do we get to choose from?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies," Ciena rattles off. "I want to do Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

"Same!" Kimmy smiles.

"Why would you want to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Dylan asks.

"What do you want to do then?" Ciena retorts.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," he answers.

"Guessing you're doing the same," I look at Nick.

"Of course," Nick grins. "What about you three?" he asks us.

"Divination's such a pointless class," Kimmy rolls her eyes.

"Hey!" Xinia exclaims. "I was thinking of taking it."

"You are the last person I thought would do Divination," I look at her in surprise.

"Well, I want to try a bit of everything. I want to do Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Is that all?." Anica jokes. "I think Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies will be enough for me."

"Yeah, I agree," George says.

"How about you Gena?" Ciena asks.

"Probably Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes," I answer.

"What with the obsession with Care of Magical Creatures?" Kimmy asks.

"It's easy," Nick shrugs.

"Although some of us actually think animals and creatures are amazing," Xinia adds.

We continue our conversation for a while before Ciena and Kimmy decide to go to the Library.

"What do you guys want to do?" George asks all of us.

I shrug, leaving the decision up to the others. While they throw suggestions out and bicker, I look up at the Staff table.

A few Professors I don't know sit at the far end of the table, then Professors Malfoy, Potter, Lupin, Weasley and Longbottom sit next to each with Professor McGonagall in the middle. On the other side of her, Professors Patil, Karl and Numen - the History of Magic and Astronomy professors - sit. A few more I don't know finish the table off.

As always, my eyes are drawn to the centre where Lupin and the others talk. Except, this time, I notice the woman - Professor Weasley. I think I'd seen her around a few times, but I had never really paid attention to her before.

Her long hair almost shone from the blonde of it, and her blue eyes stood out a mile. She was undeniably beautiful, that was obvious. She also seemed to shine a little if you weren't paying much attention to her.

She was talking to Lupin, and they looked lost in their own little world. Every now and then she would laugh at something Lupin said or play distractedly with the ring on her left hand.

Lupin was head over heels for her, that much was obvious. He never took her eyes off her, and he seemed to hang on to her every word.

I noticed Malfoy and Potter a bit the same beside them. Both couples looked utterly content and happy.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Anica nudging me.

"You coming?"

I blink, shaking my head a little.

"What?"

"Community Hall, you coming?" she repeats.

"Oh, okay. Yeah," I say, standing up with the rest of the group.

We make our way out of the Great Hall and into the Community Hall. Surprisingly, no one else is there. We go and sit at our couches, and I notice Xinia pull out a book.

"Would you like to socialise Xinia?" Anica asks her.

"I would not."

"Then why'd you come?"

"I was not putting up with Kimmy's complaining, not today."

"Why not?" I ask, amused.

"To your surprise, some people like to read in quiet," Xinia quips.

"If you want quiet here is not the place to be," I laugh.

"At least I have practise blocking you out."

"Gee, thanks," I grin. "Right, so, miss antisocial here is out of anything. What should we do now?"

"Want to play a game?" George asks.

"Sure, what should we play?" Anica answers.

"Truth or dare?" Nick suggests.

"Why not?" George shrugs. "I'll go first. Truth or Dare, Xinia?"

"What?" Xinia looks up, "Who said my name?"

Anica rolls her eyes before answering.

"We're playing truth or dare, George asked you."

"I don't want to play," she protests. "Choose someone else."

"Nah," George insists. "Truth or Dare."

Xinia glares at him before sighing dramatically.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" George asks immediately.

I see her face turn a little red, and her hand reaches for her necklace. I let out a small gasp and Anica hits me, having noticed Xinia's reaction as well.

"I don't like anyone."

I'm tempted to say something, but Anica hits me again. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't believe you," George says.

"It's the truth," Xinia insists. "Anica, Truth or Dare."

"Tru -"

"No, she can't go until you answer truthfully," George interrupts.

"I am telling the truth!" Xinia says hotly.

"Then why is Gena laughing?"

I immediately stop laughing. I hadn't realised how obvious I was being.

"I w-wasn't laughing," I lie, forcing back a smile.

"I'm going to the library," Xinia announces.

"You didn't give me a Truth," Anica protests.

"Fine. What's your favourite colour?"

With that, she stands up and leaves.

"That was a bit dramatic," Dylan laughs.

I try not to glare at him, knowing he doesn't understand why she got upset.

"Right, well, my favourite colour is black. Nick, Truth or Dare?" Anica moves the subject on.

"Dare."

"Stop being an idiot," I mutter under my breath.

Anica laughs.

"No, that's impossible. Uh, at breakfast tomorrow sing a song loud enough for people to hear. Like, do a performance."

"Easy," Nick smiles. "Gena, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hm, do you have any idea who your real parents are?"

"NICK!" Anica shouts.

"It's fine," I reassure her. "Uh, no, I have no idea."

There is an awkward silence before I speak up again.

"Dylan, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he answers immediately.

"Do an encore to Nick's performance tomorrow."

"What's an encore?" Nick asks.

"Well, an encore is a performance that comes after the first original performance, it closes the concert," Anica explains to Nick as if he was a baby.

"Oh, that makes sense."

I roll my eyes at Anica.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course."

The game continues until we decide to head to the Great Hall for an early dinner so we can maximise our time with Bailey. Anica and I eat quickly, rushing Xinia when she joins us. By twenty past seven she finally finishes and I all but drag her out of the Hall. We arrive at the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, where the other three are talking to Madame Cheri.

"Please, ma'am," Xandler's saying. "It'll just be the six of us. All we want is to have a small celebration. I promise there won't be any parties going on," he grins a little.

She gives him a stern look and Xinia decides to interrupt.

"We'll be out before visiting hours are over, that's less than half an hour," she points out. "Please?"

Cheri looks over us for a few moments then sighs and lets us in. We cheer quietly as she leads us to Bailey's bed. I rush over to him and give him a hug before the others follow suit.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as everyone moves to make a circle around the bed.

"Great! I don't know why I need to be here," Bailey glances at the matron.

"Because you have a broken arm Mr Dinnick," Cheri chides as she walks away.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Xander asks.

"Cheri said I could leave tomorrow morning. I'll be at breakfast."

"Brilliant!" I grin.

The older four look at me in confusion.

"Oh, there'll be a bit of entertainment tomorrow," I smile. "Wouldn't want you to miss it."

"I thought you didn't have a celebration?" Bailey asks. "Harry said you guys didn't when the team visited me early."

"We didn't," Wyrene says.

"Our group were just playing a game before dinner," Anica explains.

"That reminds me!" I say suddenly. "We are going to have a chat later," I point at Xinia.

"About what?"

"You know what," Anica puts in.

Xinia blushes a little.

"What is it?" Xander butts in.

"Nothing."

"Clearly," Xandler joins.

"Now look what you've started!" Xinia glares at me.

I shrug.

"So anyway, Bailey, congratulations on your win today," I change the subject.

"Thanks, Gena," he smiles.

The others congratulate him as well.

"Sorry about beating you," Bailey apologises to Xinia.

I scoff.

"Only a Hufflepuff would apologise for winning after the other team broke their arm."

Everyone but Bailey laughs.

"Hey! It's common courtesy."

"Sorry," I say, trying not to laugh. "You're just such a typical Hufflepuff."

He looks slightly miffed but doesn't say anything.

"You guys didn't have to visit me, you know," he says.

Xandler shrugs before dropping everything in his arms onto the bedside table.

He and Xander had gathered a variety of sweets and snacks presumably from the kitchens. Wyrene immediately grabs a few pumpkin pasties. I scrunch my nose up at her choice and take a few treacle tarts.

"We had to visit the person who made Ravenclaw lose to Hufflepuff," Anica grins.

"Everyone says that like it's so surprising," Bailey complains. "You're all just jealous cause now we're a hundred points ahead of Slytherin."

"Well we wouldn't be losing if it wasn't for someone," Xander glares at Anica, Xinia and me.

"You say that like we can control the boys," Xinia scoffs.

"They have minds of their own," I say. "Not very good ones, but still."

"If we controlled them, they'd know what an encore is," Anica laughs.

Everyone looks at her in confusion.

"Do I even want to know?" Xinia asks.

Anica and I laugh then shake our heads.

For the next half an hour or so we just talk and joke around. When it comes time to leave, Madame Cheri allows us a couple of seconds to say goodbye before she all but pushes us out of the Hospital Wing.

We bid each other good night before retiring to our Common Rooms, calling it a night. Anica and I stay up talking or a bit before we too decide to head to bed.

* * *

**As always, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review. As I said, I hope to update more regularly, so keep an eye out. Stay safe!**


	17. Fighting, performances and more fighting

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I just got caught up with personal issues. To make up for it, you get two chapters in one go:) Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Sunday, November 24_

The next morning I wake to the sounds of fighting. I groan and roll out of bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I discover the fight is happening in the bathroom, where everyone seems to be. I'm surprised to see Anica is the one fighting. She usually doesn't start fights; she barely even participates in them.

"There are literally six showers, six sinks and six toilets!" Anica's saying. "How can I be holding up your 'morning routine'?"

"You're using my sink!" Susie says. "I can't get ready!"

"Since when have we established our own sinks?" Nicole defends Anica.

Ursula tries to stop her, but Nicole ignores her.

"That's the sink that Susie always uses," Penny says.

"Yeah, stay out of this blood traitor," Susie snarls at Nicole.

"Says you with the adopted Squib sister," Nicole fires right back.

"Woah, hey!" I step in, taking a little offence to her words. "Everyone just calm down."

"No one invited you into this, freak," Susie snaps.

"Yeah, well sorry for crashing the party," I retort. "Look, I'm sure Anica didn't mean to use 'your' sink. I doubt she'd want to use anything that you use. So, for future reference, everyone will avoid this sink as you have so kindly told us we should."

Ursula had finally succeeded in pulling Nicole away, so the four of us were left in the bathroom. I watched the other two for a moment before greeting Anica then heading for a shower.

Luckily no other conflict arose after that, and Anica and I made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You ready for the boys shows today?" I grin at Anica.

"You reckon they'll actually do it?"

"Hopefully. Should be entertaining."

We reached the Ravenclaw table where the three girls were talking quietly. When they noticed us, they closed their books and put them away.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Xinia asks.

"No reason," I grin, stealing a piece of her bacon.

"Let's just say we're in for a little treat," Anica cracked up.

Xinia shrugged as we dug into breakfast. At one point I spotted Susie and Penny glaring daggers at Anica and I. When Susie spotted me looking at her, she leant over to Parkinson and whispered something in his ear. He looked around for a bit before his eyes landed on me and he smirked, whispering something back. Then, he pointed at me, then mimed pulling a knife across his neck.

I rolled my eyes before giving him the finger and turning away. Xinia looked at me questioningly. I gave her a brief recount of the fight, and she glared at Parkinson's group.

Just then, Nick burst through the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone quieted down. He was dressed in a silver skin-tight full-body leotard and wore feminine looking boots. I nudge Anica and Xinia before wolf-whistling. Beside me, Anica whooped while Xinia called out, 'Get it, Nick!' He grinned at us and dropped us a wink before calling out, 'Hit it!' and pointing across the Hall. I followed his finger and found George hit a button on a muggle device. Music started playing.

A flutter of recognition ran through the crowd and a few Muggleborns and Half-bloods cat called. I recognised the song from a time the twins and I were over at Xinia's house and it was playing on their muggle radio.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

The lyrics started and Nick lip-synced to the song as he strutted between Ravenclaw and Slytherin's tables, stopping in front of our group.

_I'm up on him, him_

_He's up on me, me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

He did a few moves I recognised from the dance video Xinia had shown me, and we cracked up laughing. When he got to the chorus, he ran down the aisle where I saw Dylan in a similar costume.

_I got gloss on my lips, lips, a man on my hips, hips_

They danced together, both of them lip-syncing. When it got to the 'Woah oh uh's' Dylan held Nicks hand as Nick strutted around him in a circle, blowing him kisses and smirking over at our group.

_Don't treat me to these things of the world_

As the bridge of the song started, Dylan let go of Nicks's hand and strutted forward, pretending to hold a microphone. He struck a few poses, making everyone crack up, before running back to Nick for the chorus.

As he did, he tripped over his feet in the boots, and _everyone_ laughed. He caught his balance again and quickly ran up to Nick, who was cracking up with the rest of the school. Dylan slapped him before they did a very rough choreography to the chorus which they obviously messed up several times.

They gave up lip-syncing as they focused on the dance which they both failed at. They were both laughing and hitting each other when the music started fading away. Nick looked like he remembered something and quickly said something to Dylan. He then proceeded to lift Nick in his arms bridal style and stuck his hip out as a pose and Nick wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and kicked one of his legs up. Somehow, they managed to finish exactly on the last 'oh'.

Both of them were cracking up as the Hall erupted in cheers. I stood up with the other girls, and we clapped wildly, and I whooped as Anica wolf-whistled.

Dylan set Nick down. He stumbled a bit before standing up straight again. They had identical grins on their faces as they bowed to their audience. Then they glanced at each other before starting towards us. When they reached us, Nick held his hand out for Anica and Dylan did the same to Xinia. I noticed George join them, and he offered me his hand.

The three of us exchanged confused glances before shrugging and accepting their hands. They pulled us into the middle of the Hall where the boys gestured to us to the whole Hall. Everyone quieted down as George cleared his throat.

"Thank you for that magnificent performance boys, but we couldn't have done it without these two ladies here," he gestured at Anica and me.

Everyone cheered and I laughed, not realising what the boys were up to. Then Dylan spoke up.

"But I did promise you both an encore," he grinned.

Then their leotards turned fluorescent and frills formed on their arms and across their chests. George was dressed similarly. I saw him gesture to Owen, who quickly ran to the radio and pressed another button. An extremely familiar song came through its speakers.

Xinia let out a cry as she recognised it. Then I realised what was happening.

"No," I warned George as he pushed me into place. "Don't you dare!" I cried in exasperation, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused.

I noticed the other two in similar positions to me as everyone cheered as the lyrics began.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

The boys had placed us back to back, and they kneeled in front of us in a small circle/triangle as they lip-synced the song.

_So I've made up my mind it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

The boys got to their feet and looked away then looked back again on,

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

They repeated the action.

_One more look and I forget everything_

Then they took our hands and danced with us. George twirled me under his arm and lowered me into a dip then pulled me up again, and I slapped his chest but let out a small laugh despite myself. As the chorus ended they danced us back into the small circle and knelt again, except this time Dylan was in front of me, George was in front of Anica and Nick was in front of Xinia.

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

As they continued lip-syncing, I noticed Xinia singing the song and doing broken-hearted actions with Nick. I cracked up as Dylan took my hand, pretending to gaze at me with a hurt look. I pulled my hand away and pushed him away playfully as he stood up for the chorus.

He did the same moves as George, except he almost dropped me on the dip. I shrieked, gripping at his arms and hitting him over the head when he hastily pulled me up. I laughed as he twirled me over to Nick. Dylan took George's spot in front of Anica, meaning George was in front of Xinia.

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

Nick repeated the verse, and we pretended to be a broken-hearted couple, except we cracked up every few seconds.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

Nick and I danced together, and he was much more graceful on the dip then Dylan.

As the last part of the song started, the boys lined us up so that we were in front of them.

_Yes I've been broken-hearted_

The boys started doing a simple movement, so we quickly tried to copy them. We failed miserably as they turned around and did something complicated, but hey, we tried.

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

We were twirled around into different spots as the last line rung out.

_My my, I could never let you go_

Somehow the boys had lined us up into our normal order; Anica on the left, Xinia in the middle and me on the right.

Nick stood behind Anica, George behind Xinia and Dylan behind me. The boys put their arms up and did jazz hands while I saw George gently nudge Xinia's calf, and she knelt down, prompting us to do the same. We kneeled in front of boys, mimicking their jazz hands, ridiculous smiles on all our faces.

We got a standing ovation as everyone clapped and cheered once again. Like the gentlemen they were not, the boys helped us up as we struggled not to collapse with laughter. George hyped the crowd up, and they cheered even louder. I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I looked around.

Oh yeah, I was going to kill the boys later, but for now, I was enjoying the moment. The six of us grabbed hands and did a big bow to the amusement of the 'audience' before they dragged us out of the Hall. Xinia told them to stop, and she quickly dashed back into to grab our stuff before returning.

I tried to fight off my smile as the boys turned to face us once they had lead us outside.

"So what'd you think?" Dylan grinned at Anica and me.

I slapped him, shaking my head as I gave up, trying not to smile.

"You guys are jerks, but I have to admit, that was pretty cool," I grin at them.

Dylan and Nick high-fived then fist-bumped George.

"I can't believe you did it as well," Anica laughed.

George shrugged.

"They weren't going to because Xinia didn't know about the dare, but then they decided to include her anyway, and, as a result, I was dragged in."

"What was the dare?" Xinia asks.

"I had to perform in the Great Hall, then Dylan had to do an encore," Nick explains. "We decided to mix it up a bit."

"Yeah, technically you didn't actually do your dare," I point out, smirking.

"We are not doing that again," Dylan protests.

"Yeah, we took your dare and made it better. Some people would think worse, for us," Nick agrees.

I sigh.

"Fine."

Then I harden my expression.

"But bringing us in was completely unwarranted," I snap, making my hair turn red.

"Told you," George comments.

On either side of me, Anica and Xinia quickly catch on.

"Yeah, we don't appreciate being made spectacles of," Xinia growls. "Especially when we don't even know what's going on."

"Yeah, you made us look like fools," Anica says unhappily, although I spot a flash of amusement in her eyes. It disappears quickly.

"Come on," Nick says nervously. "You're not really mad at us, are you?"

He and Dylan look genuinely worried, and George seems sceptical.

Eventually, it's Anica that ruins it. She cracks up laughing, and eventually Xinia and I join in. The boys look relieved.

"Thank Merlin," Dylan mutters.

He then realises that they are still in their costumes.

"Oi, George, can you get rid of these?" he asks.

George nods and pulls his wand out. They change back into their regular clothes with a flick of his wand.

The six of us sprawl on the ground as we decide to stay there for a bit.

"How'd you guys find those songs?" Xinia asks as a small creature comes up to her.

"I've heard Mum listening to them before," Nick says. "Some of the older Gryffindors helped us with the lyrics and managed to get the music together."

"I think they were very suiting," I laugh.

"How do you guys know them?" George asked Anica and me.

"Xinia," Anica answers. "She knows heaps of muggle music. Every time we go to her place, she's listening to something different, and we get introduced to it."

George nods. He opens his mouth to say something when someone interrupts him.

"Nice performance," Parkinson says sarcastically.

Immediately, the six of us jump up and pull our wands out, just in case. Parkinson, Zabini, Pucey, Susie and Penny stand together with Kylie and two other Ravenclaws.

Off to the side, I notice Ursula, Nicole and their Hufflepuff friends Katherine and Thomas who were near us, looking nervous as Penny points her wand at them.

"Didn't know muggles could get any worse," Parkinson drawls. "But apparently they can."

Xinia growls a little and Nick raises his wand slightly.

"I mean, what kind of music was that?" Parkinson continues. "And performing to it, Merlin," he scoffs. "You must want people to think you're fools."

"Shove off Parkinson," I hear someone say. "No one cares about your opinion."

I see Kimmy, Ciena, Hailey and Owen come stand next to us.

More people have shown up, and I spot Timothy and Kyle standing with Owen's Weasley friend and two other Gryffindors. I also see a few other people I recognise, and I realise with a start everyone in our year is watching the exchange.

There are three other groups of three; two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor, three Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs.

One of the Ravenclaws calls out.

"Vinuel, Lynn, don't start a fight."

"Stay out of this Marcus," the other Ravenclaw girl in Parkinson's group - Lynn I presume - snaps at the boy.

"Kylie," Dylan tries. "What are you doing with them?"

"Shut it, Dylan," she glares at him.

"You know," Parkinson continues as if no one spoke. "Susie and Penny informed us of the spectacle you pulled this morning," he glares at Anica and me.

"Spectacle?" I scoff. "Your girlfriend was complaining about a sink. Sorry for trying to diffuse an idiotic argument," I say, not in the least sorry.

Susie blushes at the girlfriend comment, but Parkinson ignores it.

"You and these other two," he gestures to Ursula and Nicole. "Are getting to be a pain."

"They haven't done anything," Anica defends them. "Leave them out of this."

"I beg to differ," Pucey speaks for the first time. "Jyre here," he nods at Nicole. "Thought it would be funny to cause...problems."

"Only because you started it first," Ursula defends her friend.

Pucey sneers at her as Parkinson gives him a look.

"I've had enough of your lot," Parkinson sighs dramatically, lifting his wand.

All ten of us in our group raise our wands, and his group do the same. Then, unexpectedly, everyone else around us moves to face Parkinson. He realises he's outnumbered almost thirty to eight.

"Come on guys lets not bother with these mudbloods and the blood traitor friends," Parkison smirks, albeit a little nervous.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Xinia raise her wand.

"Xin, no!" I protest, but it's too late.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Parkison suddenly becomes still and straight before falling to the floor.

"You evil mudblood!" Pucey yells.

Some people start to get out of the way, not wanting to be a part of the fight anymore, but our group and a few others don't move.

"What's your problem, Pucey?" Anica exclaims.

"Your friend who clearly doesn't know her place in this world," he scowls at Xinia.

Xinia starts to walk up to Pucey before I grab her arm.

"Don't. You'll get in serious trouble."

"Not if I don't use this," Xinia hands me her wand. "You think you're so strong, Pucey?"

She storms up to him, her face as red as her hair and punches him.

I hear gasps as Penny tries to pull Pucey away.

"Come on Nunica," Susie tries to get Pucey to follow Penny.

"I think I'll stay thanks," he shrugs the girls off and glares down at Xinia.

"You're going to regret that," George smirks, handing his wand off to me as well.

My mouth drops as now Dylan and Nick follow; with me holding all their wands.

"What made you think I would stay out of this?" I hand their wands and mine to Hailey, knowing she won't join the fight.

Anica and I walk up, standing just behind Xinia.

More people seem to join Pucey, and it's now six to six.

Pucey and his gang raise their wands.

"Too scared to get hands-on Pucey?" Xinia challenges.

"You wish, mudblood," Pucey scoffs.

He swings at Xinia, and everyone begins punching and pushing.

"Missed me," Xinia laughs after dodging his punch and throwing her own; hitting him in the nose.

I face Zabini, and we start to shove each other.

"Afraid to hit a girl?" I taunt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the boys taking on the others, and Anica stops Penny and Susie from leaving.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear someone yell.

Everyone stops and turns to see Xander, Xandler, Bailey and a few others from their year.

"These dickheads called Xinia a mudblood is what's going on," George growls.

"What's the matter with that?" a Slytherin who I recognise as Mick Hogsworth speaks up.

"Excuse me?" Xander turns on the boy in his year.

Hogsworth walks over to Pucey in support with three more Slytherins following behind him.

"You heard me. I don't get why mudbloods and blood traitors are welcome here."

Xander, Xandler and Bailey walk up so that they are opposite him.

"You're so pathetic you need your big brother to come defend you," Pucey smirks at Xinia.

Xinia steps closer to Pucey so that they are practically nose to nose, although blood runs from the latter.

"It's funny how you think I need him," she retorts, spitting in his face.

Pucey wipes his face and steps back slightly before punching Xinia. Xander goes to make a move on him, but Bailey holds him back.

"Nice one Nunica," Zabini laughs from in front of me.

"Good idea Zabini, now I have a reason to punch you," I smirk, hitting him straight in the middle of his nose.

The fight starts again; Xander and Xandler fighting Hogsworth and his group while ours continues with Pucey's. I manage to hit Zabini a few more times, but he also manages to hit my cheek and stomach.

We're all too wrapped up in the fight to notice the professors walking towards us.

"Stop this right now!" Longbottom yells.

I notice Lupin, Weasley and Patil next to Longbottom. Everyone takes a step back, stopping. Xinia doesn't move; glaring at Pucey.

"Miss Ren," Lupin warns, walking up to her.

"Yes, Professor?" Xinia queries, not taking her eyes off Pucey.

"You've got a little blood on your lip."

I see Weasley nudge him.

"What's going on here?" she steps in.

"Pucey called my sister, Xinia, a mudblood," Xander says immediately, taking the lead.

"I see. And you thought it necessary to fight?" she questions our group.

I try to cover my smile as Zabini and the rest of his group back down.

"They're the ones who started it," Zabini says, pointing at me and nodding his head in the direction of the boys and Xinia.

"I thought you were the one who used a derogatory word on a fellow student?" Patil raises an eyebrow at him.

"Xinia Body-Bound Scott!" Penny yells from behind Anica, pointing at Parkinson's limp form.

Weasley looks down at him and flicks her wand at his body. Parkinson immediately jumps to his feet.

"Professor, I just wanted to get my friends to leave, so a fight didn't start," he attempted a charming voice.

"And in doing so, you called Xinia a mudblood and the rest of us blood traitors!" I cry.

Weasley studies me with an unreadable expression before turning to Patil.

"Parvati, would you handle Miss Ren and any of the other Ravenclaws who participated? Neville, you take the Gryffindor's and Teddy, take Mr Dinnick and please find Scorpius so he can handle his students."

They nod, and Patil beckons for Xinia, Kylie and the others to follow her and Longbottom does the same with George, Nick, Dylan, Xander and Xandler and any others.

Just before they leave, Kimmy hands everyone their wands back. All the Professors notice that, and I thank her, understanding her actions. At least they knew no other magic was used on our side.

The three Professors head off, leaving just the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Weasley asks the people who didn't fight to go, and it's just me, Anica, Zabini, Pucey, Parkinson, Susie, Penny, Hogsworth and his group.

Weasley looks over our injuries and says they're not too serious, telling us to head to Madame Cheri after Malfoy deals with us.

We wait in awkward silence before Malfoy finally shows up, a stern look in his face. He leads us to his office, where we have to squish up against each other to fit. I make sure to stay away from the others, and Anica does the same.

Malfoy turns to us and eyes us for a moment.

"Miss Wore, please recount the events of the fight."

Anica looks surprised he asked her, but she does anyway.

"Parkinson and his lot came up to while we were just talking and started making fun of us for the performance we did in the Great Hall. There was a bit of verbal fighting before Parkinson called us mudbloods and blood traitors. Xinia cast _Petrificus Totalus _on Parkinson and then a fight broke out. The older students asked us what was going on, we told them, then they joined the fight."

Malfoy pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"Did she leave anything out?" he asks the others.

"Ren broke my nose," Pucey exclaims.

"And Dinnick broke mine," Zabini says.

I scoff.

I see Malfoy smirk a little, but he hides it well before turning to me.

"Miss Dinnick was that necessary?"

"Yes," I announce. "Parkinson called my best friend a mudblood and several of my other friend's blood traitors. Then when Pucey punched Xinia, Zabini said that was a good hit, so I punched him," I say matter of factly. "I'll also add he then proceeded to almost break my jaw and definitely bruised my stomach."

"Well, it's still not acceptable to attack another student."

"I agree."

He looks surprised but shakes it off.

"Very well. Miss Wore, did you do anything to harm another student?"

"I kept Susie and Penny from leaving so they would also get in trouble. But apart from that, neither of us did anything."

"You three have a warning. If anything like this happens again, even if you don't physically participate, you will be in trouble."

They nod, and Anica looks a little relieved.

"You may leave."

They do, leaving me with everyone else.

"Mr's Parkinson, Pucey and Zabini, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"All I did was call Ren a mudblood," Parkinson throws the other two under the bus.

"And that is not acceptable."

"Plus, if you had the chance, you would've fought," I point out.

Parkinson glares at me, and Malfoy sends me a warning look.

"While that may be true, he did not do anything else. Parkinson, you have a detention with me tomorrow night, and ten points from Slytherin will be taken. Now leave."

Parkinson smirks at me as he walks out. Malfoy turns to Pucey and Zabini.

"Both of you fought, did you not?"

They nod, both looking angry.

"Pucey also called Xinia a mudblood. After her, he was the first one to throw a punch," I say.

"And you, Mr Zabini?" Malfoy asks.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you fought?"

Reluctantly, he nods.

"You will join Mr Parkinson in detention tomorrow. Another ten points from Slytherin," he nods at Zabini to leave.

"Now, Mr's Hogsworth, Joseph, Ford and Hugh, please explain your participation in this fight."

"We saw the fight, heard what was going on, and defended ourselves when Dinnick, Ren and Muply started on us," Hosgworth says.

"After you said that mudbloods and blood traitors aren't welcome," I speak up, not bothering to point out Bailey hadn't actually really fought.

"I didn't say that," Hogsworth feigns innocence.

"Right sorry," I say sarcastically. "You asked what was wrong with calling Xinia a mudblood then said you don't get why mudbloods and traitors are welcome. Sorry, I forgot that that's much better," I glare at him.

"Miss Dinnick, that's enough," Malfoy says. "Ten points from Slytherin for each of you. Detentions on Tuesday night."

They leave. Now it's just me and Pucey left. Malfoy sighs.

"Mr Pucey, as I will tell the others tomorrow, using disrespectful words on students will not be tolerated. Fighting another student is also against school rules. Twenty points from Slytherin for not only your behaviour but Mr Hogsworths and Parkinson's as well. You will join both parties in detention tomorrow night and Tuesday."

"What about the others who called them mudbloods and fought?" he protests.

"I will deal with that during their detentions. You may leave."

Malfoy now turns to me.

"Miss Dinnick, I understand that you were trying to defend Miss Ren, but you will still participate in the detention tomorrow night, and ten points will be taken again from Slytherin."

I nod, not wanting to spend any more time in detention with Parkison and Pucey.

"Thank you. You may leave and enjoy the rest of your day."

I walk out, sighing with relief.

Anica is leaning against the wall opposite me, and she joins me as we walk towards the Community Hall.

"You good?" she asks.

"Yeah, I got detention tomorrow and ten points taken. Could have been worse."

"I guess. I wonder what's happening with Xinia."

"Let's see where she is," I say, pulling the map out of my pocket.

We scan it for a few moments before I spot her with George, Dylan and Nick, sitting outside where the fight was.

We make our way to them. I spot them straight away as we exit the castle.

"Hey," I greet them.

As they turn to look at me, I notice Xinia's cheeks are red and her eyes watery; she'd been crying.

"What's up?" Anica asks, rushing over.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Xinia says.

"Sure you are. What happened?" I ask the boys.

"We found her crying in the hallway and saw Zabini and Parkinson walking away," George explains.

"It also might have something to do with the fact that she got four detentions," Dylan adds.

"What?" I stare at her in shock. "Pucey only got two!"

"How did you get four?" Anica asks.

I hug Xinia, and Anica does the same.

"One for binding Parkinson, one for fighting, another for hitting Kylie and one for talking back to Patil," she admits. "I'll be fine," Xinia reassures us.

"We can always beat them up again," George jokes.

"You hit Kylie?" I ask.

"Good job," Dylan grins.

Just then I notice the bruises on everyone's faces and the slight hunch in some of them; most likely from pain.

"Have you guys been to the Hospital Wing yet?" I ask.

They shake their heads.

"Right well, we should probably get checked out," I say, standing up.

They follow suit, and we make our way to the Hospital Wing. As we walk, I notice Xinia wipe her eyes and cast a spell on herself. Immediately, the redness in her eyes and face disappears, and all remnants of her crying disappear.

I glance over everyone and take note of their injuries. Xinia's cheek is bruised, and blood runs from her split lip. She's holding her ribs and limping slightly, so I assume there are a few more injuries there.

George has a black eye, a cut on his temple and a split lip and I see his knuckles are bruised and slightly bloody.

Nick and Dylan are relatively unscathed except for a few bruises and cuts between them.

Anica didn't fight at all, so she's alright.

Luckily, when we reach the Hospital Wing, no one else is there, and Madame Cheri fixes us up quickly. When we leave, the only reminder of the fight is the noticeable less House points in the Hourglass's we walk past.

We spend a while talking in a silent corridor, and before we know it, it's lunchtime. We make our way to the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table because we know Parkinson and his crew won't come over.

We take our time eating, and not many people are left when we're finished.

"What do you guys want to do?" Nick asks.

"I don't mind," I say. "Xin? Anica?"

Xinia shrugs dejectedly, and Anica rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go to the Community Hall."

We get up and make our way to the Community Hall.

When we enter, I notice only a few people there, and our usual spot is free, so we go and sit there.

"Hmm, what's a game we can play?" Anica asks.

"How about put a finger down?" I suggest. "Whoever gets all ten fingers down first gets asked a truth or a dare by the winner."

We all agree, and I start the game.

"Put a finger down if you have liked someone."

I look around, and no one puts a finger down, but I notice Xinia flinch slightly.

"Okay then," I say, studying each of their faces. "Let's go clockwise, so Anica, you next."

"Put a finger down if you have ever fallen off your broom for no reason after being at least ten meters high," Anica grins.

Xinia stares at her, putting a finger down followed by Dylan and George.

"How do you get so high up and _then_ fall?" I ask.

"Whatever," Xinia shrugs it off. "Nick, your turn."

When it comes back to me, all of us still have nine fingers up except Dylan and Anica.

"My go," I start "Put a finger down if you have ever wanted to be a metamorphmagus."

Slowly I watch each of them put a finger down.

"Wow, okay," I laugh.

On Xinia's next go, she grins at me.

"Put your finger down if you've ever gotten so mad at _someone_ that your hair turned black and your eyes went red."

I glare at her, putting my finger down.

"You've got to tell us that story sometime," George comments.

As we go through a couple more rounds, Xinia is left with one finger, Nick and Dylan three, Anica four and George and me on five.

"Better start thinking of truth or dare for Xin," Anica laughs. "My turn!"

Xinia's head falls into her hands while I laugh.

"Put a finger down if you have ever stood up in front of your common room and told them that you aren't going to put up with them calling you a weirdo," Anica smirks.

"Wow, I wonder who that could have been?" I laugh.

Xinia death stares Anica before putting down her finger.

"Get it over with," Xinia complains.

"Well seeing as there are two winners," George says, indicating himself and me. "I think you should get a truth _and_ a dare," he suggests.

"Seems fair," I smirk.

"Whatever," Xinia rolls her eyes.

I turn to the boys.

"You guys take the dare, we'll handle the truth," I grin at Anica.

They grin as Anica and I stand up and move a little away.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anica asks.

"Think so," I smile. "Xinia's reactions to being asked if she likes someone?"

"Yup. Should we make her say it to everyone?"

"Didn't go well last time. Makes me think she doesn't want them knowing."

"I agree. We'll keep it between us."

"Agreed."

We walk back to Xinia while the boys are still planning something. Xinia eyes us, not looking happy.

"Please don't make me do it," she guesses our question.

"Do what?" I smirk.

Just then the boys come back with grins of their faces.

"You sorted?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep," Dylan answers.

"Ladies first," George beckons to Anica and me.

"Well, sorry boys, this is going to be a private question," I announce.

Relief flashes on Xinia's face and she stands up with Anica and I. We walk away, and Xinia casts _Muffliato _to make sure the boys don't hear us.

"So, Xin, our best friend," I start.

"Mind telling us what all this business about crushes is?" Anica finishes.

Xinia sighs.

"I don't have a crush," she begins to explain. "I just think they're maybe, kinda cute."

"Who?" I ask.

She mumbles something unintelligible. Anica looks at me in confusion, but I shrug.

"You're gonna have to speak louder than that," I say.

She opens her mouth, but just then, the doors to the Community Hall open. I look over and see Kylie in the entrance. As soon as she sees us, she goes to turn back around. But Dylan calls out to her.

"Kylie!"

She stops but doesn't turn around.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

Xinia drops the spell around us so that they can hear us.

"Do you want us to leave?" she asks Dylan, all but ignoring Kylie.

Dylan shakes his head.

"I'm not talking around any of them," Kylie gestures at all of us.

"Fine, we can talk away from them, but they don't have to leave," Dylan says,

I see him glance at me for a moment and see hesitation in his look. I realise what he's worried about. I shake my head discreetly, and he gives me a grateful smile. He then gets up and leads Kylie away from us.

"Right, we're going to need to talk, so I don't accidentally listen to them," I say as the three of us join the boys again.

"Okay, I can do that," George laughs. "Also Xinia we have the perfect dare for you."

"I swear if I have to perform in front of the school..." she complains.

"Don't worry, we're not having a repeat of this morning," Nick jokes.

"Your dare is for all of tomorrow you have to talk and act like a cowgirl."

"Is that it?" Xinia visibly relaxes.

"Are you serious?" Nick looks at her in amazement. "Are you phased by anything?"

"Of course she is," I laugh. "You should hear the things she's afraid of. First, there's failing school, then the dark, then -"

"Alright yes, yes, they get it," Xinia interrupts.

Anica and I laugh.

"Accents and acting and stuff are second nature to her," Anica explains. "Plus, she lives on a farm, so…"

Nick and George groan.

"One day we will get it," George announces. "We're going to give you the worst dare possible, and you will beg us for mercy. And we will not give it."

We all burst out laughing. Just then, shouting from the other side of the room interrupts us. Our laughter abruptly stops, and we curiously look over at the fighting twins.

"I just want the best for you, Kylie!" Dylan shouts. "You think I like having to hate your friends, and to an extent, you? I don't! But you don't give me another choice. Parkinson and Pucey and Zabini and all the others are stuck-up pureblood narcissists! They don't care about anyone else. How can you be friends with people like that?"

"You and I are not the same, Dylan!" Kylie fires back. "We never have been. Do you think that I'm only _friends_ with people like that? Well, news flash, I _am_ one of them. I'm pureblood and proud. Yet you go around befriending muggle-borns and blood traitors. How do you think that makes me look? Every day I have to reassure them that I am nothing like you! That I hate you!"

Dylan takes a step back, looking wounded at her words. Beside me, Nick stands up and walks over.

"I think it's time you leave," he says quietly, but I can hear the rage in his voice.

"Don't speak to me you blood traitor," she recoils from him.

"Don't talk to my friends like that," Dylan defends Nick.

"So it's okay for you to bad-mouth my friends, but I say something back, and suddenly it's a crime?"

"I'm just stating the truth. You're being outright rude."

By now, the rest of us have stood up and stand a little away from the trio, ready to step in if need be.

"It's not our fault that our parents decided to abandon rivalries between families and houses," Dylan continues. "We're not going to apologise for letting go of prejudices against blood status. We're moving on, Kylie. People like you, and Parkinson, are stopping us from doing that. You're creating unnecessary feuds that people are sick of. No one cares whether you're pureblood or not anymore. No one cares if the first time you see magic is when you step onto the platform at King's Cross."

He takes a breath, watching Kylie's reaction. She looks mad and annoyed, but stubborn as ever.

"I want to move past this," Dylan says softly. "But it's not going to work if you don't let go."

Kylie glares at him and the rest of us.

"Well then I guess we're not moving," she states, before turning around and marching out of the Common Room.

Dylan watches her leave before letting out a sigh and rubbing his hand over his face.

"You okay?" Nick asks.

Dylan nods.

"Yeah," he sighs. "I just wish we could get along. But she's too stubborn."

It's quiet for a moment before Dylan speaks again.

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

We sit back down on the couches and talk and mess around until dinner. Afterwards, we split off into our own groups, and Anica, Xinia and I do a bit more exploring and mapping of the castle before deciding to call it a night and heading to bed.

* * *

**Again, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to check out my Instagram page. **


	18. Christmas

**Here's the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The next day Xinia amuses everyone by acting like a cowgirl, several detentions are complete, and then the week speeds by into December. By now the temperature is noticeably colder, something Xinia appreciated greatly. Everyone covers up in jumpers, beanies, gloves and scarves, and snowball fights between friend groups, houses and year levels are quite common. At one point, we even manage to convince the Staff to participate against a few of the students.

A notice comes up in the Community Hall saying names will be taken down for who will be staying at the castle. The same night, I get a letter from my parents.

_Dear Genie,_

_We know things are still strained between us, but we were hoping you and the girls would come home for Christmas. James and Ryan also want their boys home so we can all have a Christmas celebration at Ruth and Warren's place in the city. _

_Any of your other friends are also invited, as are Wyrene and Bailey's. Xinia and Xander are, of course, welcome; we've already asked their parents to come. _

_You don't have to, but we would love to see you again and try to fix our problems. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

I talk to the group, and they seem happy to come, so I send my parents a short letter back saying we'll be there. I tell them Kimmy and George's Mum's details so they can come, then it's just a matter of waiting for the holiday to come.

* * *

_Sunday, December 22_

Before we know it, it's the day the Hogwarts Express comes to take us home.

The train leaves at eleven, so Anica wakes me up at eight, so I'll be ready in time. I scramble around my bed to find everything I had spread out that I need to take home. Once I finish in the bathroom, I pack all that stuff up and then I'm ready to go. We were told that our stuff would be taken down to the station, so I leave everything I'm taking on my bed before joining Anica and walking down to the Great Hall together.

We have about an hour before we have to leave, so our group decides to just stay in the Great Hall. All ten of us are going home, although Owen and Hailey won't be joining us for Christmas.

All too soon, it's time to leave. Owen and Hailey separate from us when we reach the train, so the eight of us crowd into one of the larger compartments.

It ends up being George, Nick and Dylan, Kimmy and Ciena and Xinia, Anica and I on the three cushions that face inwards. We settle in and then the trains off.

"So what's your place like?" Kimmy asks Ciena and Anica.

"We live in pretty much the centre of London," Ciena answers. "Our house is in a muggle apartment building. It's small from the outside, but inside it's magically expanded."

"That's her nice way of saying it's like a bloody mansion inside," Xinia says. "First time I visited I almost fainted, considering I wasn't used to magic yet."

Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, Finn, our older brother, Ciena and my bedrooms are on the second floor, and Mum and Dad's is on the third. The first floor is kitchen, dining room and lounge room," Anica continues. "It's pretty big, I guess."

"For muggle standards, yeah," I chime in. "But for wizards, especially well-off purebloods, it's pretty normal."

I think about my house. It's also three floors, and it's a little bit bigger because of the extra inhabitants, but otherwise, it's pretty similar in size to the twins'.

"How many people are going to be there?" George asks.

"Fair few," Anica answers. "You guys, Xander, Xandler and his family, so seven more there, a couple of Finn's friends and I think Wyrene's bringing some of her close friends that our family knows. So…" she trails off as she tries to figure out how much that is.

Ciena rolls her eyes.

"About thirty, maybe more, people," she sums up.

"That's quite a lot," George looks uncertain. "Is there going to be enough room and everything?"

"Oh yeah, they'll fit," Anica waves him off. "If need be Mum and Dad can just make the place bigger, but it shouldn't be necessary."

"Yeah, they'll fit," I say. "Just wait, you'll see how big their place is."

George nods faintly, still not looking convinced.

"We should do Secret Santa," Xinia breaks the quiet.

Everyone looks at her in confusion. She sighs.

"It is exhausting being the only Muggleborn," she mumbles. "Santa's like a fictional children's icon. He supposedly delivers presents to them every Christmas. Anyway, Secret Santa is where you buy a gift for someone, but you keep it anonymous. You put their name on the present and let them open it. I don't know why people do it, but it's a muggle tradition. We should do it as a group."

Everyone looks around, shrugging like 'why not?' Xinia grins.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work. All of our names are going to be put in…" she looks around for a moment before grabbing George's cap. "This. I'll shake them up and everything, then you have to draw one name. Whoever's name you get is who you have to buy a present for. Everyone follow?"

I nod along with the others. Xinia looks at us for a moment.

"I realise now this is going to be a bit hard because obviously Anica and Ciena and George and Kimmy can't get each other, and also short notice, but I think we'll manage."

"That's fine," Kimmy says. "I'm sure we'll manage," everyone nods. "How do you put the names in?"

Xinia rummages through her bag for a minute before pulling out a muggle notebook and pen. She flips it open to almost the end of the book and clicks her pen then starts writing. As she does, she explains what she's doing.

"I'm writing each of our names, and then I'll rip them off and put them in the hat."

She quickly finishes, folding the last name up then putting it in the cap. She then shakes the hat for a little bit before holding it out.

"Everyone take a name. One," she glares at the boys. "If it's yourself, put it back and redraw. Twins, if you get your sibling, redraw. I'm going to have to see the name when you put it back to make sure you're not cheating as well," she continues to glare at the boys. "Keep the name to yourself; don't tell anyone," she adds.

They roll their eyes before each reaching into the hat. They draw out a name and smile a bit when they see the name. Xinia and I reach in next and draw a name. I pull it out and unfold it, making sure no one is looking and read it.

George.

Not too bad, I can do that. I smile and tuck the paper away. Anica had to redraw, then Kimmy did, but eventually, it's sorted.

"Everyone happy?" Xinia asks as she puts her notebook away.

We all nod.

"Good, cause we're not redrawing."

I grin as she throws the cap back to George.

"Now, we'll open the presents sometime on Christmas, after all the celebrations and everything. Do not forget to bring a present."

The conversation moves on, and eventually, we end up talking in our small groups. The train ride seems to carry on forever, but finally, we draw closer and closer.

As the train pulls up at Platform 9 ¾, we stand up and gather our belongings. When we're allowed off, we have to squish together to get off, but eventually, we stand on the platform.

I instantly see my parents and Jamie and Quinn waving at us. Xinia's parents, the twin's and the boy's parents and Nick's younger brother Lincoln stand next to them.

We all rush up to them, George and Kimmy going in a different direction to meet up with their parents. I walk a little slower, still tense about seeing my parents.

"Hello Genie, we've missed you," my mum greets me.

There's hesitation as they lean in for a hug, but I accept, and they pull me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around them and can't help the sense of home I feel.

When I pull back, a small smile rests on my face. I ruffle the twin's hair, and they complain like always. I grin as they give me one-armed hugs.

The older crew find their way over to us, and Wyrene and Bailey hug our parents and Quinn and Jamie while Xander hugs Anna and Gary who look a little overwhelmed as always.

"Hey, would you guys like to come over for dinner and have a nice family meet up?" Julie, Nick's mum, asks.

"We'd love too," Mum smiles at her. "How about we go home and drop the kid's things off first?"

"Sounds good," Anna, Xinia's mum, agrees. "I'm afraid we'll be a little late, living out in the country and not having...magical ways of travelling, but we'll be there."

"That's alright," Julie smiles, being a muggle as well. "How about we say an hour? That way we can all...catch up beforehand," she glances at me as she speaks.

I tense a little, but otherwise, ignore it. Everyone agrees, so we all go our separate ways to get home. Instead of apparating, Dad leads us to a muggle car that had been expanded and fixed up with magic.

It only takes us a few minutes to get home, and I quickly rush in, putting all my stuff back into my room.

"Genie can you come downstairs please, we all need to talk," Dad calls.

I sigh, knowing I can't avoid the conversation. I put the last of my things away before slowly trudging downstairs. I walk into the living room where everyone is gathered; even the twins.

My parents gesture for me to sit down on the single armchair. The twins sit on one of the two-person sofas next to me, Bailey and Wyrene occupy the other one, and my parents sit on the long couch that faces the armchair. Everyone looks tense, and none of my siblings looks at me as I face our parents.

No one talks for a moment. Sensing that I'm not going to say anything, Mum sighs.

"First things first, I guess. How did you find out?" she asks softly.

I try not to scoff, knowing she's just curious.

"Doesn't matter how I found out," I answer. "It matters that I did."

I keep my gaze on my parents, determined not to show my feelings.

"We have a letter from your birth parents, if you want to read it," Dad offers.

I blink, not expecting that. A letter? From my birth parents? I don't know how to feel about that.

"Have you read it?" I ask instead.

Mum shakes her head.

"No. We wouldn't invade your privacy like that."

I sigh, grateful they hadn't. I still don't know what to think, but I know I wouldn't want them to have read it.

"Who knows who they are?" I ask, avoiding the offer for now.

"Only we do, and your birth mother's family," Dad answers. "We were in the same year as some of their family, at Hogwarts. We know them through mutual connections. They told us that your mother was pregnant, but wasn't ready for a child. Her family knows that you were given to us, but they were put under the same charm; they couldn't speak about it unless you knew. We couldn't refuse, we loved you as soon as we saw you."

I try to blink the tears away. My parents gave me up because they weren't ready for a child. I don't know whether to be mad that they were that selfish or happy that it wasn't because they didn't want me.

"Where's the letter?" I decide I need to have it.

Mum pulls something out of her pocket and hands it to me. I take it from her and see that's it's folded in half. On one side in familiar handwriting, something's written.

_To our daughter_

I run my hands over the writing, noting that's it familiar because it's similar to my own. My fingers itch to unfold it and read it, but something holds me back. I decide to tuck it away in my pocket so I can read it in my own time.

"How about you all go get changed and get ready to go to Julie and Ryan's place?"

We all nod and walk off to our own bedrooms. Before I reach mine, the twins call out to me. I turn around.

"Are you mad at Mum and Dad?" Quinn asks.

I shrug.

"I'm angry and upset, but not necessarily at them," I answer. "This is just a lot to process."

"But you're still our sister, right?" Jamie asks.

I smile, my heart melting at their hopeful faces.

"Of course I am. Come here," I pull them both into a hug.

Although they're only one year younger than me and ridiculously smart for their age, I can't help but feel like they're still little kids I need to be the big sister for.

When they pull away, they're smiling. I grin as they walk into their bedrooms. I walk into mine and sort everything out and get ready to leave. I can mostly just morph everything, so I'm ready before the others.

I wander downstairs and sit on a couch; waiting for everyone else to get ready. A couple of minutes later, my parents enter the room. They look around to make sure it's just me before sitting down either side of me.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Mum starts. "But you know that we love you, so, so much. We've never loved you any less because you're not biologically ours, or you're different, or anything else. You've always been our daughter, and you always will be."

I nod, smiling a little.

"I know," I say. "And I love you too. But you're right. It is a lot to process. I don't know what to do. Do I want to know who they are? Do I want to meet them potentially? Or do I just want nothing to do with them?"

"Whatever you decide, and I know you will at some point," Dad says. "We're here for you, and we will respect your decision. Okay?"

I nod before pulling them both into a hug. When I pull away, I suddenly remember something.

"Oh," I exclaim. "At some point before Christmas, I need to get a present for George."

Mum looks at me in confusion. She knew about George and Kimmy, but I guess that didn't explain it.

"We're doing a muggle thing," I clarify. "Xinia told us about it. Everyone in the group is buying a present for someone else, but no one knows who we're buying for because it's a secret. Xinia called it Secret Santa."

"And you're buying something for George?" Dad asks.

I nod.

"Okay, well, we'll go into the city tomorrow," Mum decides. "We need to do a little bit of last-minute shopping anyway, so you can come along."

I smile, feeling considerably better than before. At that moment, Bailey comes down the stairs. He joins us on the couch, eyeing us. I give a small nod, and he smiles a little.

"So how have you two been?" he asks our parents.

Before long, the other three are ready to leave, so we head out the door and make our way to the car. Nick's family live about ten minutes away from us, so there's no point in apparating.

Most magical families live on the outskirts of London or other big cities so that we aren't part of the muggle world. Some families, however, like Anica and Ciena's, choose to live in the city, hidden from the muggles.

As Dad and Ryan are good friends and we often go over to their place, our parents decided it would be easier to live close to each other.

Before long we're pulling up at their driveway. I spot another car out the front, but I don't see them often enough to know if it's Dylan's or the twins'.

We walk up to the door and knock. A couple of seconds later, the door opens, and Julie invites us in. I see Dylan and his family already inside and gather it was their car as no one else is here.

Unfortunately, Dylan's family means Kylie. As soon as she sees me, her expression darkens, and she leaves the room. Dylan looks at me apologetically while my parents look at me in confusion.

I bite my lip; a little embarrassed.

"We don't along very well," I mutter in explanation.

Dylan and Nick snort quietly, and I bite my lip again to stop a smile.

"I thought the two of you could at least stand each other," Wyrene says.

Mum and Dad shoot her a look, and Wyrene apologises quickly to James and Hannah.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Hannah, Dylan and Kylie's mum, asks.

I shrug, not wanting to be impolite.

"Her group of friends don't really, uh, _like,_ our group. Particularly Xinia. There were a few...arguments. I'm sorry," I give James and Hannah an apologetic look.

Hannah nods understandingly, and James sighs.

"It's alright, kiddo. We'll have a chat with her later."

The mood is a little darker than before, but the arrival of the twins and Ruth and Warren lightens it.

Before long Xinia, Xander, Anna and Gary turn up, and the gathering is in full swing. Everyone sits around a huge table and chat about what they've been up to. We tell the adults about classes and friends and Quidditch, and they ask us a few questions until it moves into adult talk.

We head to Nick's room, the older three going elsewhere, and talk for a bit.

Before I know it, dinner is over, and we are leaving. I wave goodbye to everyone before my parents push me into the car. Once we're home, everyone goes straight to bed. It had been a long day, and we were all happy just to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake to someone pounding on my door.

"Gena! What did you do with my stuff?!" Wyrene yells from outside my room.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I shout back angrily, still half asleep.

"You're suggesting that either our Hufflepuff brother or ten-year-old brothers who are terrified of me did it?"

I groan, rolling over and pressing my pillow over my head.

"Yes, I'm saying that!" my voice is slightly muffled.

"You want this?" I hear Jamie and Quinn mock slightly farther away.

"You little rat!"

"Told you it wasn't me," I yell.

I hear Wyrene's footsteps leave my door and I sigh, rolling over in bed. Oh, how I had _not _missed sleeping in the same house as my siblings. Although I love them, I could do without the daily arguments and annoyances that come with living together.

"Genie, if you want to come into the city you better hurry up and get ready," Mum's voice comes from downstairs. "We're leaving in five minutes."

I also missed the weekend sleep-ins.

I quickly morph into a simple outfit and rush downstairs for breakfast. Dad lays a plate of toast on the kitchen counter which I take with a muttered 'thanks.'

"What are you going in for?" Bailey asks as I take a bite.

"Present for George," I say through my food.

"Genie," Dad scolds me.

"Sorry," I grin as I swallow my bite and take another.

"What about your other friends?"

I don't answer, pointedly looking at Mum and gesturing at my mouth full of food. She rolls her eyes.

"They're doing a muggle thing. She's only buying a present for one person, as is everyone else."

"Oh," Bailey nods.

I scoff down the rest of my food and apparate with my parents a few minutes later. We quickly look around before coming out of the deserted alleyway and crossing the street to get into the shops.

As always, the place is crowded with muggles, especially as it's a few days before Christmas. Mum goes off to get what she needs, and I drag Dad around to look for something to buy.

"Just get him a pair of socks," Dad suggests.

I roll my eyes.

"Actually I'm going just to buy a notebook and some pens for Xinia, then we're going to Diagon Alley," I tell him. "I'll get something small for Anica and something Quidditch related for George. We don't have to, but Xinia was complaining about it before."

Dad raises his eyebrow at me.

"Does your mother know we're going to Diagon Alley?"

I shrug.

"No, but that doesn't matter," I say as I pick the cheapest notebook and a few pens.

I lead Dad to the counter to pay. He struggles a little with the currency but finally manages. Dad shakes his head in amusement as we find a secluded spot to apparate.

"Why do I do everything you ask?" he mutters to himself.

"Because I've got you wrapped around my finger," I grin as I find my way to a Quidditch store.

I find a broom care kit for George and get a pack of cards with the Holyhead Harpies team on them that costs ten Knuts for Anica. Once I've finished, Dad takes my arm and apparates back into the muggle shop where Mum is.

I had gotten the presents wrapped when I bought them, so luckily no one questions what I'm holding.

"You two finished?" Mum asks when we find her.

"Yes, but we had to go to Diagon Alley to get it," Dad complains.

Mum raises her eyebrow at me, and I give an innocent shrug, smirking slightly.

Mum pays for what she brought, and we go back home.

When I walk inside, I see that our Christmas tree has been put up and that a few presents are lying underneath it. I place the presents I brought under it as well, and I spend the rest of my day in my room.

* * *

The next few days go past, and suddenly it's Christmas morning.

I run out of my room and down the stairs to see Bailey, the twins and Mum and Dad sitting on the couch, waiting for Wyrene and me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mum greets me.

They wish me Merry Christmas, and a few minutes later Wyrene walks down the stairs.

"Morning," I say.

"You're cheerful," Wyrene jokes.

I smile before turning to my parents.

"Can we open our presents?" Jamie and Quinn ask.

"Of course, are they supposed to just sit there all day?"

We all rush over to the tree and grab the presents with our name on them. With my gifts in my arms, I go and take a seat on the couch to open them. I rip the wrapping open on the first one to reveal a broom service kit similar to the one I brought for George, except with a few extra supplies. I grin, thanking my parents.

About half an hour and quite a few presents later, we head back up to our rooms to get ready for the day.

Once I'm dressed and have got the presents, I head back down. Mum slid a small plate of bacon and some scrambled eggs over to me.

"We're going to be having heaps of food today; you don't need a whole feast for breakfast," Mum says.

I nod.

"You like the jewellery?" Dad asks, nodding at my bracelet and necklace.

I smile.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you."

They had gotten me some matching jewellery which I had decided to wear. It was silver and studded with crystals. I was also wearing the heart necklace I had gotten for Anica and Xinia on their birthday and a few rings.

Bailey, then Jamie, Quinn and Wyrene soon come downstairs and eat their breakfast before we're ready to leave.

"I think we'll just apparate right into their apparation point?" Mum asks Dad.

He nods and holds his arm out for the twins and me. He turns, and then we're in the Wore family apartment.

Their apparation point is a small room inside their house. Mum opens the door, and we walk out next to the front door.

"We're here!" Mum calls out.

A couple of seconds later, Ruth finds us and beckons us in.

"Merry Christmas!" she greets, hugging all of us.

We chorus 'Merry Christmas' back and greet Warren.

"Anica and Ciena are still in their rooms," Ruth tells me. "You guys are the first here."

I smile and head up to the second floor. I first pop into Ciena's room.

"Merry Christmas!" I smile.

"Merry Christmas!"

"You look nice," I tell her.

Her short hair was out, and she wore a nice red sweater and a pair of jeans. She had a little bit of jewellery and make-up on as well.

"Thanks, so do you."

I smile.

"I'm going to go find Anica. I'll see you later."

She smiles as I walk out and across the hall to Anica's room. I knock twice and without waiting for an answer, open the door. I find her sitting on her bed with wrapping paper and her wand.

"Hey," she greets when she sees me. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too. What are you doing?"

"Wrapping my Secret Santa gift," she answers.

I nod before dropping my presents down on her bedside table. I wait for her to finish before giving her the Holyhead Harpie cards.

"I was in the shop and saw them," I explain. "They cost basically nothing."

"Thanks, Gena," she smiles. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine," I wave her off. "I wasn't going to even get you anything until I saw it."

Just then, Xinia walks into the room.

"Merry Christmas!" she says when she sees us.

"Merry Christmas," we chorus.

I hand her my present and wave her off when she protests. She thanks me then says she's going to go talk to Ciena.

Anica and I talk for a bit before Xinia comes knocking on the door again.

"Come downstairs, everyone's here," she tells us.

I hop up and follow her out. Ciena had already gone down and apparently, the others only just arrived. The three of us walk downstairs and emerge into the living room, where a whole bunch of people are gathered.

"Ah, here they are," Ruth says. "Sit down; it's present time."

We find an unoccupied place to sit and wait as everyone hands around gifts.

I get a book from Ruth and Warren about Transfiguration, some sweets from Julie and Ryan and a Weasley's Wizards Wheezes product from Hannah and James. The Ren family picked me out some muggle food I liked, and I immediately started snacking.

Finally, everyone was done, and we were allowed to go and do our own thing.

Most of the adults stayed in the room and kept talking, but all the kids decided to leave. Somehow we all ended up in the drawing-room. It was large and spacious, and extra couches and seats had been added to accommodate everyone.

I made my way over to the group, greeting Nick and Dylan and Kimmy and George. We decided to do the presents later when it was just the eight of us.

Looking around, I recognise most people in the room, although some of Xandler's family are unfamiliar. Just as I think that I spot him coming over.

"Hey guys, this is Fred, he's in your grade, mind if he hangs with you?" Xandler asks us.

"Sure," I answer.

Fred walks out from behind Xandler. He's around average height and has messy blonde hair hanging over his eyes.

"Hey," Fred murmurs.

"Hey, I'm George, this is Dylan and Nick, Ciena and Kimmy, Anica, Gena and Xinia."

"Nice to meet you," Dylan and Nick chime.

We sit and talk for a while before Ruth comes in and tells us lunch is ready.

As we walk into the dining room, I see Xinia's jaw drop.

"What?" I ask.

"How the hell did they get that table in here? It's huge!"

I turn to see a five-metre table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Magic, remember?" I laugh.

"Right, I'm a witch, I keep forgetting."

Everyone takes a seat around the table and eats. The room instantly becomes deafening from the number of different conversations.

After lunch, everyone disperses in different directions with the instruction to be back in the room by three o'clock. That gives us about two hours to do what we want.

"Guys, let's go do the Secret Santa thing," I suggest.

"Where?" Xinia asks.

"We can go upstairs, into one of the studies," Anica offers.

"How many rooms does this place have?" George questions.

"A few," Ciena shrugs.

We walk upstairs and pass the girls rooms and go into one of the studies. As we go to sit down, I realise Anica and I don't have our presents. Ciena and Xinia did, of course, but we had forgotten.

"I'll go and get them," I tell Anica, who had just realised as well.

She smiles gratefully. I exit the study and walk back down the hall to Anica's room. I grab the presents and make my way back to the room. Before I reach it, though, I notice one of the doors to a different study slightly ajar.

I glance back to where the group is and hear laughter coming through. Deciding to snoop a little, I push the door open and slip inside. I'm surprised to see Xandler's brother sitting on one of the chairs and reading a book.

He looks up at me in surprise, and I make a startled sound.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were in here," I apologise. "I just saw the door open and…" I trail off, feeling a little awkward.

"It's fine," Fred chuckles.

His eyes move to the presents in my hand, and his eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"Oh, our group are doing a muggle thing, you give presents to someone and... yeah," I explain.

"Like Secret Santa?"

I stare at him in confusion before remembering.

"Oh, right, you're a half-blood. Yeah, Secret Santa. Xinia introduced us to it. She's muggleborn."

"Right," Fred smiles a little.

I stand there for a bit before remembering the group.

"I should, uh, probably get back," I say, turning around.

Before I reach the door though I turn to face him.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask. "I mean, _why_ are you here?"

He shrugs.

"You guys are the only people my age here, besides Kylie, and I'm not really friends with you, so...Besides, I like to read."

I nod.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it."

I walk down the hall and quickly rush into the room.

"Finally, hurry up!" Nick complains.

I walk around so that I'm sitting next to Anica and Xinia.

"Ok, everyone close your eyes and put your presents in the middle," Xinia starts. "I'll mix them around then we can find our gifts and open them."

We follow her instructions and place our presents in the middle of our circle. I close my eyes, not wanting to know who got me yet.

"Boys! No looking!" Xinia yells.

I hear them groan before Xinia tells us we can open our eyes.

"Ok, find yours, and then we'll open them one by one," Xinia says.

We all rush to find ours, and I notice mine is wrapped in green paper with black hearts all over it. I grab it and sit back down in my spot, noticing that everyone has grabbed their present as well.

"Who wants to open theirs first?" Kimmy asks.

"I will!" Dylan yells excitedly.

He rips through the red paper, throwing it everywhere.

"Calm down," I roll my eyes.

"Never!" Dylan grins.

He continues and finally gets to his present. It's a muggle radio.

"I love it!" Dylan smiles.

"Now guess who got it for you," Xinia says.

"Nick?" Dylan queries.

"Yup!" Nick smiles.

Nick then opens his present, the exact same way Dylan did. Everyone rolls their eyes at his antics as Nick reveals a t-shirt. He holds it up to read the words on it, then bursts out laughing.

"That's got to be Anica," he gasps through his laughter.

Anica bursts out laughing then and nods.

"What does it say?" Dylan demands.

Nick shows him, and Dylan cracks up. Then he shows the rest of us, and we all go down in laughter.

It was a black shirt with 'All the Single Ladies' written on it in pink sparkly letters.

We continue going in a circle, so George opens my present next. He's a little neater with the unwrapping but still manages to get it on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Kimmy asks.

"It's a broom care kit, I've needed one for ages!" George smiles. "Who got it?" he asks curiously.

"Me," I say.

"Thanks, Gena," he grins.

"Oh, me next," Anica eagerly opens her present.

It's smaller than everyone else's, and when she sees what she is, she just glares at Dylan.

"You call this a present?" Anica exclaims.

"How do you know it was me?" Dylan laughs.

"Cause no one else would spell idiot wrong,"

"Oh crap, did I?" he snatches the piece of paper off her. "No, I didn't, it's spelt E-D-I-O-T."

Kimmy pats him on the shoulder.

"It's ok, you'll get better at spelling," she tries to support him.

"I'll get you back for this," Anica says, although she doesn't look particularly mad.

I glance at her present and see that that's it. It's just a piece of paper with the word Ediot on it.

Everyone laughs, then Xinia tells me to open mine. I do, pulling the green paper away and placing it next to me. I pull out a white box and inspect it. I can tell straight away it's a muggle device, and it looks like a pair of earmuffs, but they're made out of plastic.

"Uh, you're going to have to tell me what these are," I laugh.

"They're headphones," Xinia explains. "You can use them to listen to music or block out noise."

"Cool. Guessing you got them for me?"

"Yes! I thought you could use them to block out Anica's random facts and stories," she laughs.

"Hey!" Anica complains.

Xinia smirks as I thank her with a smile.

"My turn."

She slowly unwraps the present, not ripping it. Her gift was quite large, and we soon learned why. At first, all I saw was a cage the size of a cauldron. Then Xinia squealed loudly and held it up to get a closer look. I leaned and looked over her shoulder to see a pink ball of fluff. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before realising what it was.

"Aw, it's so cute," I say.

It was a baby Pygmy Puff. It was rolling around but then stopped to look at Xinia curiously with its small black eyes.

"Who got this?" Xinia asks.

"I did," George says.

She leaps up and tackles him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squeals.

He laughs at her reaction.

"So I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much, George," she pulls away from him to look at the Pygmy Puff again.

He shrugs.

"Kimmy helped me pick her," he says.

"It's a girl?" Xinia asks.

George nods.

"What are you going to name it?" Anica asks, coming to look at the creature as well.

"Hmm, Blossom," Xinia smiles.

It squeaks at her, and Xinia coos.

"You like that?"

She squeaks again, and Xinia grins.

"Oh God, what have you done George?" I groan. "Watch, that thing will replace us all, and she'll never socialise again."

Everyone laughs and Xinia glares at me. Then Ciena opens her present.

"Unless you brought your own, I think I can guess who got that for you," Anica laughs.

Kimmy smiles a little, shrugging. Ciena pulls the rest of the wrapping away then laughs loudly. Kimmy looks at her in confusion.

"Open your gift," Ciena says.

Kimmy scrunches her eyebrows but does. She holds her present up and shows their gifts to us. They're the same; a spellbook.

"Wow," Dylan chuckles.

"Two great minds think alike," Ciena smiles.

"Or two stupid minds," Anica mutters.

I smirk.

Now that everyone's opened their presents, Xinia flicks her wand, and the wrapping paper disappears.

"You know we're not allowed to do magic outside of school, right?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

She shrugs.

"We're in a house with like fifteen adults. Plus, it's Christmas, no one is going to notice."

She's not wrong. The Ministry can only detect where the magic is coming from, not who. I shrug, not wanting to admit she's right.

We decide to head downstairs and see what everyone else is doing. When we pass the room Fred was in, I see the door is wide open. He must have moved somewhere else. I felt a little bad for making him move, but I shrug it off.

When we get downstairs no one else is in the hallway, so we go to the drawing-room where we find most of the kids.

Bailey, Xander and Xandler are talking on one of the couches and Jamie and Quinn are playing with Xandler's three youngest brothers and Lincoln; Nick's younger brother. Wyrene and Jason are sitting close to each other on a loveseat, and I roll my eyes at them. Fred, Kylie, Finn and his friends are nowhere to be seen.

"Look, a pygmy puff!" Xandler's youngest brother squeals.

He runs up to Xinia who now has Blossom on her shoulder.

"Can I hold her?" he asks.

"Of course Ian," Xinia smiles, passing him her pygmy puff.

"What's her name?" Aiden, the second youngest Muply, asks, coming up beside his brother.

Lincoln runs up as well to get a look at the little creature.

"Blossom," Xinia answers, smiling as she watches the boys play with her.

The older boys come up to us, getting a look at Blossom.

"Where'd you get her?" Xander asks.

"She's my Christmas gift from George," Xinia answers.

"Mum and Dad are going to freak," Xander comments.

"She's harmless," Xinia protests. "I don't care what they think. Blossom is mine now."

Xander smiles, rolling his eyes a little.

"Ian, be careful," Xandler scolds his little brother.

He quickly scoops Blossom up and passes her back to Xinia before they can accidentally hurt her.

"Hey, I was being careful!" Ian whines.

"I'm sure you were, go back and play with your toys," Xandler insists.

Ian and his brothers and Lincoln run back to where they were and start to play again.

I look at my watch and see that we have a little bit more than an hour left.

"I'm gonna ask mum if she can expand the top floor so we can fly our brooms," Anica says. "We have ones that you guys can borrow."

Anica walks off, and Ciena's face drops in disgust.

"Great now I get to sit and watch you guys have fun with your game that you love so dearly," she rolls her eyes.

I tense, knowing where this is headed.

"It's ok, Ciena. I'll sit with you," Kimmy says, trying to diffuse the situation.

"At least friendship is more important to you then Quidditch, unlike some people," Ciena stares at Xinia.

Xinia rolls her eyes, clearly not in the mood.

Kimmy and Ciena walk away just as Anica comes back.

"Where are they going?" she asks.

"Ciena didn't want to sit and watch us have fun with our game that we love so dearly," Dylan laughs.

"Of course," Anica smiles. "Come on, let's go play."

We walk back up the stairs, to see the room is about triple it's normal height and half the size of a typical Quidditch pitch with scoring hoops.

"What are we gonna do for teams?" Xinia asks.

"We only have six people, it's gonna be a boring game," George points out.

"Why don't we ask some of the others?" Anica suggests.

"Who?" I ask.

"Well, the three boys will be willing, most likely," Xinia says. "What about Fred?"

"Who?" Anica asks.

"Why are you such an airhead?" I laugh. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Xinia. Wyrene could play as well."

We head downstairs and rope everyone in. It takes a bit of convincing for Wyrene because she doesn't want to leave Jason, but I point out that he can watch.

"You guys realise this is only eleven people, right?" Xander notices.

"Oi Harry, want to play Quidditch?" Xandler yells across the room.

Harry looks over and takes everyone in.

"Sure," he shrugs.

We have twelve people so the teams will have six people instead of seven, so I'm assuming that will just have two chasers rather than three.

"Ok, what are the teams?" Wyrene asks.

"Let's do a Seeker, two Chasers, two Beaters and a Keeper on each team," I suggest, looking around at everyone and noting their normal positions.

"Only thing is we don't have enough Chasers, and we have three Keepers," Harry says.

"It's fine, I'll play Chaser," George offers.

The groups end up being Fred as Seeker, George and Xinia as Chasers, Wryene as Keeper and Anica and I as Beaters versus Bailey as Seeker, Xander and Xandler as Chasers, Harry as Keeper and Nick and Dylan as Beaters.

We start the game.

At first, we just take it easy, not really trying to win the game, until I look at my watch and see that we only have about ten minutes left.

"Oi, it's two-fifty, hurry up and find the Snitch," I yell at Fred.

As I yell this, everyone seems to focus one hundred percent on the game, determined to win. George and Xinia immediately start trying to get the Quaffle off Xander and Xandler, who try to get a goal past Wyrene.

On the ground, Jason calls out encouragement to Wyrene, and I notice Oliver, Aiden and Ian - the youngest three Muply's - watching the game as well as Lincoln. Oliver and Ian are cheering for Fred, and the rest of our team and Aiden and Lincoln are going for the other team. I grin as Ian cheers at the Bludger I hit at Xandler.

"Traitor," Xandler yells down to him.

The Quaffle Xandler was holding is snatched away by Xinia who races past Xander, scoring another goal for us.

I look around for a Bludger when I see Fred speed off after the Snitch. Bailey soon notices and follows him.

Everyone stops and starts to cheer for their player of choice.

Anica calls me to help her line up our double Bludger shot. I rush over to her, and we take our time, making sure we are aimed straight for Bailey. We hit the Bludgers, and they ricochet off each other and head towards Bailey. He expects it but is unable to get out of the way in time. He manages to dodge the first, but the second hits the back of his broom hard enough to tip him out of the way.

This just gives Fred even more of a lead, and he easily pulls ahead and snatches the Snitch out of the air. Our team and all our supporters whoops and cheer just as Ruth comes into the room and tells us to join the adults.

We reluctantly land on the ground, still cheering Fred as we leave the room. As we meet back up with the rest of the guests, we discover that its social time. As one, me, Anica, Wyrene and Jason groan. Everyone else just rolls their eyes in amusement.

We end up playing a few games, some kids against adults, some Houses against Houses, boys versus girls and so on, and everyone gets to know everyone, and we all end up having a pretty good time.

After a fantastic dinner, we're allowed to go off for a bit where all the kids talk about the previous Quidditch game and other light topics. Then we have a delicious dessert and all too soon the night comes to an end.

Everyone leaves in stages until it's just our family remaining because Mum and Ruth won't stop talking. Dad rolls his eyes before subtly saying goodbye and pulling Mum out the door. I wave goodbye to the twins with a grin, and then we head home.

Too exhausted to do much else, I put the headphones Xinia's got me away and quickly get ready for bed. I bid my parent's goodnight then get comfy under my covers. Before long, I drift off to sleep, dreaming about presents and Quidditch.

* * *

**Woah, that was a long one. I just want you to know after this I'm going to start wrapping the year up. There's going to be about three or four more chapters, and then first-year will end. I will be writing second-year, but I might wait for a little before updating. I haven't decided yet, though. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to leave reviews, and check out my Instagram:)**


	19. Happy New Year!

**As promised, an earlier update!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Monday, December 30th 2030_

Most of the holidays had gone by quickly, and Mum and Dad told me that we were going over to the Ren's place for our traditional New Year's Eve celebrations. I still hadn't read my birth parents letter; I haven't even removed it from my pocket that I left it in.

When I woke up, I studied my reflection in the mirror for a bit. I had fallen back into my habit of not bothering what I looked like; my hair was currently yellow and was in a short bob against my neck. My two necklaces hung on my neck, my rings were on my fingers, and my wrists were adorned with bracelets. I also had a few sets of earrings in, and I decided to apply a bit of makeup.

As I exited my room, Wyrene gave me a once over.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just look different."

"How?"

She shrugs.

"You just don't normally let your appearance do its own thing. Well, at school at least."

I pause, realising she's right. At school, I would usually just keep my hair red and wavy and change it back if I ever noticed it had changed, but I hadn't bothered during the holidays.

I shrug at Wyrene as we descend the stairs together. When we reach the kitchen, I notice everyone else is already downstairs. Mum smiles at us and orders us to help set the table for breakfast.

The seven of us sit at the table and enjoy our pancakes and bacon. Of course, we don't manage to get through it without a few squabbles, but what can you do?

We then spend a bit of time talking and catching up still before we're allowed to scatter off and do our own thing. I go up to my room and look around for a bit. I decide I should probably do the small amount of homework I had gotten, and so with a sigh, I sit down and pull out my textbook, parchment and ink and get started. I manage to get through it pretty quickly, surprisingly, so about an hour later, I drop my quill and roll my parchment up with a happy sigh. I then flop onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I frown when I feel something digging into my back. Reaching beneath my body, I pull something out. I realise it's the Transfiguration book I had gotten from Anica and Ciena's parents. I open it and read through the first few pages then decide it looks good enough, so I find myself getting into a comfortable position and starting to read the book.

When Bailey comes in a little later, he stops abruptly in my doorway, looking at me in shock.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I look at him in confusion.

"Reading," I wave the book for emphasis.

"I got that, but why?"

"Because I can," I answer. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"You never read."

I suddenly latch onto his confusion.

"Oh, right, yeah. It's the book Ruth and Warren got me about Transfiguration. Something I'll actually enjoy."

"Did you just say you'll actually enjoy reading a textbook?" Wyrene suddenly asks, appearing next to Bailey.

"It's not a textbook!"

"Well, actually..." Bailey points at the book.

I have a look at the cover and notice that it is a third-grade textbook. Just then, racing footsteps inform me that the twins are now listening.

"Did we hear something about Gena enjoying reading?" Jamie asks.

"Yuck! No!" I exclaim, but it's too late.

Quinn races downstairs and starts yelling.

"Mum! Dad! Come help! Gena's reading!"

"QUINN YOU LITTLE GIT!" I yell.

"Hey, I'm Quinn!" Jamie says.

"No you're not, stop defending him," I snap, tossing the book away.

"Oh, is little nerdy Genie embarrassed at being caught?" Wyrene mocks.

I glare at her, and my hair turns red.

"Shove off," I say, getting up and punching her none too gently. "And don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Genie," she grins.

"Girls, cut it out," Dad's exasperated voice suddenly interrupts us.

He and Mum had been lead upstairs by Quinn. I glare at Wyrene then turn my gaze on Quinn.

"You're a git," I tell him.

He pokes his tongue at me, and Bailey hits him lightly over the head.

"Hey! You're supposed to be the nice one," Quinn complains.

"I guess not," Bailey laughs.

Mum rolls her eyes slightly, albeit with an amused smile.

"Genie, don't call your brother a git, Bails don't hit your brother and Quinny don't poke your tongue out at your sister."

We all frown at the nicknames. For some reason, our parents had deemed us all with nicknames we hated. And they often refused to call us anything else. It was annoying, but we couldn't do anything about it.

"So what are you reading Genie?" Dad asks, looking both curious and surprised.

I groan slightly.

"It's just the book Ruth and Warren got me for Christmas."

"Since when do you read textbooks?" Jamie asks.

"You guys are acting like I've never read a book before!" I whine.

They all give me pointed looks.

"I read!" I say indignantly.

Seeing their unbelieving gazes, I rectify my statement.

"Sometimes. Okay, I read sometimes. Plus, it's about Transfiguration, which actually interests me. You guys should be happy for me! I'm learning something!"

"Yeah, but why are you reading at third-year level?" Wyrene asks. "_I_ haven't even covered that yet!"

I shrug, not bothering to mention I'm actually at the fourth-year level.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone," Jamie announces.

"But only if you stop teasing us for always reading," Quinn adds cheekily.

I glare at him before closing my door in their faces. I pick up the book I had tossed aside and give it a dark look for a moment. Then I mark where I was up to and put it in my trunk so I can either forget about it or read it later at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 31st, 2030 (New Year's Eve)_

The next day goes by quickly until it's time to head to the Ren's. They live even more out of the way than we do, and because they're muggles they don't have an apparation point, so we decide to drive like normal. We arrive at a little past four in the afternoon, and Anna greets us before ushering us inside. I see Xinia and Xander on the couch playing some game with their thumbs. A thumb war, I think. Upon seeing us, Xander quickly beats Xinia before getting up to say hello. Xinia follows, frowning slightly at her brother.

"Nice hair," Xinia nods at my hair.

I grin.

"Thanks," I run a hand through my currently dark green locks.

Just then I hear another car driving into the family's driveway. A minute later, four people come through the door. The man has slightly greying hair and a broad smile, the woman has short dark hair and the two girls have similarly dark hair and smiles. Both of them are quite pretty.

I recognise them as Xinia's muggle friend Wendy and her family. I hadn't seen them in a while, so they looked a little different to the last time I saw them.

Wendy immediately races up to Xinia and hugs her while Yasmin and Frank - Wendy's parents - give Anna and Gary a warm greeting. Wendy's older sister Xyla smiles at everyone else.

I smile at Wendy.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in ages," Wendy grins. "You look really nice."

I notice her astonished look at my hair, but she quickly covers it. Although her and her family are muggles, they knew about magic and whatnot. Upon first meeting them, I had told them that I was a Metamorphmagus and what it meant. They had quickly gotten used to it, so I didn't comment on Wendy's look. She had probably just forgotten about it and was surprised when she remembered.

"Thanks, you too," I tell Wendy.

A couple of minutes later, Anica, Ciena, Finn, Ruth and Warren turn up. It's a little crowded with everyone in the same room, but luckily their house is quite big, so it's not a problem.

Despite that, we decide to move outside to talk and catch up with each other. As everyone socialises, I look around the yard and smile slightly. I loved coming to Xinia's house because she had so many animals and there was never a dull moment.

They had a shed next to the house that their car and other machines were stored in. A pathway from the patio leads to a stable, a chook pen and a pigpen, and behind all that were paddocks with sheep and cows and an area to ride the horses around in.

Xinia currently had one of her dogs - Zac - between her legs and she was playing with him while another - Harry - was running around everyone.

"Hey, Xinia!" Jamie and Quinn call.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see your horses?"

"Of course, Stormy and Midnight would love to see you again."

We watch as the boys run down the path to the stables. Anna says something to Xinia about being safe before Xin gestures for us to follow the boys. Anica, Ciena, Wendy and I get up and join her.

"Hey, I don't want to spend too much time down there," Anica says.

"Same," Ciena agrees.

"Why?"

"We're allergic to horses and cows," Anica explains.

"You've been here before, though, haven't you?" I ask, stunned that I didn't know that.

"Only twice. Both were just quickly. She's always come to ours."

"Oh. I can tell the boys to stay away," I suggest.

"Just as long as they don't touch us until they've washed their hands we'll be fine," Ciena says.

"You sure?" Xinia asks.

They nod as we finally catch up with the twins.

"Boys, make sure you don't touch Anica or Ciena until you wash your hands," I tell them. "They're allergic to horses. And cows."

They nod, and I know they'll remember.

We spend a little time down with the animals before heading back up to the house. Us girls go to Xinia's bedroom which is upstairs along with Xander's. We talk for a while, telling Wendy all about Hogwarts and her telling us all about her muggle school.

"It's so weird that you guys don't have Houses," I tell her.

"Well we do, but they're sporting houses. We don't have anything like you guys."

"And you have classes with everyone? Not with the people in your house?" Anica asks.

"Yeah, it so we all like, work together. The whole school is a community, not just, like, the individual houses. Also, most of us don't stay there all the time. Almost all of us just go for the day, then come home again."

While Ciena and Anica had briefly gone to Muggle school when they were younger, it had been a long time, and Wendy's school was apparently different from what they had experienced.

"I wish we had that," I sigh. "The four of us are only in one class together. And it's Herbology!"

"Plants," Xinia says for Wendy's benefit.

"Plus a lot of our friends are in different Houses," Ciena pipes in. "We never get any classes where all of us are together because the most we get are two Houses together in a class."

"What are the names of your houses?" Wendy asks. "I know the colours are blue, green, yellow and red, but not much else."

"Well, blue is Ravenclaw, that's what Ciena and I are in," Xinia explains.

"It's the nerd house," Anica grins.

Wendy laughs a bit while the other two glare at Anica.

"Green is Slytherin, Anica and I are in that," I continue. "It's the coolest house."

"Meaning they're the bullies," Ciena huffs. "Yellow is Hufflepuff. They're kind and friendly."

"And red is Gryffindor," Anica ends. "The idiots."

"The cutest guys are in that house," Xinia tells Wendy. "Except for Xander and Xandler."

"Ah-ha!" I suddenly exclaim. "So he's in Gryffindor!" I point at Xinia.

"No!" Xinia says quickly.

"Who?" Ciena asks in confusion.

"Nothing," Xinia tries to change the topic. "How are Gracie and Daniella?" she asks Wendy.

"No, I want to hear about this," Wendy ignores her.

"She likes someone," Anica says excitedly. "But she won't tell us who."

"But now we know he's in Gryffindor, which narrows it down a lot," I add.

"I don't like him, and he's not in Gryffindor," Xinia says in annoyance.

"Well, he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw because you're...you, so then he'd have to be Slytherin," I laugh. "The only guys who aren't dicks in Slytherin are Tim and Kyle."

"But you said he was cute, and no offence to them, they're not. You also said the cute guys are in Gryffindor," Anica concludes.

"I thought you guys were stupid," Xinia complains.

"They are, but they really want to know this so..." Ciena smiles a little, her interest obviously peaked.

"So who are the guys in Gryffindor?" Wendy asks.

"Um," Anica looks at me in Ciena.

"Well, there's Nick and Dylan and George. I remember Tim and Kyle mentioned some Gabriel one time, but as far as I know, you've never even spoken to him," I look at Xinia and then Ciena.

"That's all of them," Ciena tells me.

"Who's George?" Wendy asks. "I've met Nick and Dylan, but George is new."

"Who says he's even in our year?" Xinia tries to look nonchalant but fails.

"The fact you said that means he is," Ciena raises her eyebrows at Xinia.

"I'd bet on the fact that it's not the idiot's named Nick and Dylan," Anica laughs.

"Hm, Dylan's a possibility," I smirk.

Xinia makes a face like she's about to vomit.

"Okay, okay," I relent, holding my hands up in a placating gesture.

Then I grin.

"So that means it's George!"

"There's also Gabriel," Ciena points out.

"I think the fact she's a red as a tomato pretty much confirms it's George," Wendy bursts into laughter. "Tell me who he is!"

Xinia weakly protests that it's not him, but we wave her off.

"He's one of our new friends," Anica says. "He has a twin sister named Kimmy who is also our friend, sadly."

"Anica!" Ciena scolds her. "You haven't argued in ages. She's mine and Xinia's friend so don't be rude."

"Anyway," I interrupt. "He's really tall, and he's got messy brown hair, and I think brown eyes."

"Hazel," Xinia supplies.

We give her a knowing smirk.

"Only because Kimmy's are the same!" she defends.

"Uh-huh, sure," Anica grins.

Wendy, Ciena, Anica and I exchange a look before dissolving into laughter. Xinia groans as tears prick my eyes. I spot my hair turning yellow and don't bother changing it back.

"You guys suck," Xinia sulks, crossing her arms over her chest.

We continue probing her for more information and laughing and teasing her every chance we get until Anna comes up and tells us that dinner is ready.

We follow her downstairs and outside to where there is a large table set up next to a big fire which keeps us warm as it gets colder. Snow covers the ground, so Gary, Frank, Warren and Dad scooped it away to make room for us.

During dinner, Finn and Xyla talk to each other and Wyrene teases Xander and Bailey while the adults talk about...something. I don't bother listening as the rest of us talk loudly and laugh amongst ourselves.

We finish dinner quickly and continue talking until Xinia randomly stands up.

"I, Xinia Ren, would like to reinstate the annual boys versus girls snowball fight. Last year the winners were the girls, for the fourth time in a row. No surprises there," Xinia announces.

"I, Xander Ren, would like to announce that there will be five minutes of preparation time before the fight starts. It will end when Molly, Dixie and Pepper bark three times," Xander continues.

We all look around, eyeing each other off. I spot the three aforementioned dogs come up to us and sit obediently to watch the game.

The two genders split off and start to discuss the different tactics.

While Anna, Ruth, Yasmin and Mum discuss how to attack, Xinia, Anica, Ciena, Wendy, Wyrene, Xyla and I start creating snowballs and a snow wall to defend ourselves.

The boys seem to be doing the same thing, but slowly and not as effectively. I spot Dad grinning at Gary, and I narrow my eyes. For once, they seem to have a plan.

Once the five minutes are up, and everyone is ready, Pepper barks and the fight is on.

Some of us girls start throwing our snowballs while Ciena, Anna and Yasmin continue making them. Most are hitting the boys, and we are winning, but we soon come to a stop.

"Wait… Why aren't they throwing their snowballs?" Ciena queries.

"I don't know, but keep going!" I yell.

We continue to throw while the boys just stay still, not doing anything other than getting covered in snow.

Suddenly, Dixie barks, signalling that the game is almost over.

"Two more barks and we win again!" Xinia announces with glee.

With this, the boys stand. At first, I think they're going to surrender, but they don't say anything.

Pepper barks and we stop, knowing that the game is almost over and we've won.

Just then I hear muttering coming from somewhere that's not the boys or us. Then, a strangled cave-man like war-cry sounds and I shout.

"Take cover!" I yell at the girls.

Not even a second later snowballs rain down on us one after the other in an endless slaughter. We're forced to stay down as the snowballs seem to come from every direction.

"How the hell do they have so many snowballs?" Anica shouts.

"Did anyone think that stupid war-cry sounded familiar?" Wendy asks.

Just then, my eyes widen as I catch a bit of conversation from the boy's side.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Dad laughs.

"You guys were getting slaughtered without us," someone else comments.

I turn back to the girls, eyes wide. Xinia frowns, then I see recognition in her eyes.

"No way…" she mutters.

"Was that -?" Anica asks, seeming to catch on.

"When did they get here?" Ciena demands.

Just then a volley of snowballs land on our group, and we have to duck down. Every time we try to stand up to throw our own snowballs we're forced to take cover again.

"What are we going to do?" I hear Mum shout, her Gryffindor love for victory showing.

"Xinia, Ciena, think of something!" Ruth cries.

"Why us?" Xinia demands.

"Because you're the smart ones!" everyone yells.

"Hurry up. We only have one bark left!" I remind them.

I scoop up some more snow and try to throw it, but their attacks hit my arm, face and side. Before I duck down, I try to look at the other side. There seems to be more people than there was before. Just then I spot a mop of extremely familiar blonde hair, which confirms my suspicions.

I duck down once more before turning to the girls.

"It's Nick, Lincoln and Dylan and their Dad's," I tell them.

"James and Ryan as well?" Mum asks.

I nod. She mutters something unflattering underneath her breath before turning back to Xinia. It's only then that we notice she's no longer there. We look around and notice that Molly is missing from next to the other two dogs as well. Luckily, the boys haven't seemed to notice.

"Alright, whatever she's planning we need to stop the boys from noticing," I whisper to everyone. "Just make sure they keep throwing at us. If they stop, start throwing."

Everyone nods as we take cover once again. We manage to keep the boys distracted until Xinia eventually comes back. My mouth drops open when I spot what's in her hands.

"Brooms?" Anica whisper shouts.

Then Xinia grins and pulls out two bats. Anica and I share a look.

"Okay so this the plan. Gena, Anica and I will fly Xyla, Wendy and Ciena up onto the roof while the parents and Wyrene continue making snowballs and distracting the boys. We will come back and take up as many snowballs as we can to the girls so that they have some ammunition. Also, we are going to need some really big ones for Anica and Gena to hit with their bats."

"Sounds good," Anica nods.

"Wait, what'd you do with Molly?" Anna asks.

"It's fine, Mum, I just put her in the upstairs bathroom."

"How are you going to fly up without being noticed?" Yasmin asks.

Xinia glances at Anica and I.

"You guys are always reminding me that I'm a witch. Well, I didn't need to be reminded this time," she pulls out her wand and casts a spell on the brooms and then the six of us.

"Xinia! No magic!" Anna scolds her.

"It's fine. There are plenty of people who can do magic. They can't tell who did it. Plus Yasmin, Xyla and Wendy already know about magic," she defends.

Only then do I notice that I can no longer see Xinia or the others she cast the spell on. Ruth and Mum notice as well and look in surprise in the approximate direction of Xinia.

"How do you already know a Disillusionment Charm?" Wyrene asks, having noticed as well.

"I like to read, and most teachers allow me to go into the restricted section so..."

"Most?" Anna picks up on her words.

I get the feeling Xinia is waving her off.

"Doesn't matter, let's get on with the plan before the twins notice Molly's missing."

"We already know she's gone," Anica says in confusion.

I can _hear_ Xinia rolling her eyes.

"Quinn and Jamie dummy," she says.

"Oh."

I feel Xinia thrust a broom and a bat into my hands and I find Ciena. Xinia takes Wendy, and Anica takes Xyla. I count down quietly then push off into the air. I hear Wendy and Xyla gasp beside us, and just hope no one else hears them.

I fly over to the spot Xinia had pointed out, and Ciena carefully climbs off. A small whisper from the other two tells us they're off as well. Anica, Xinia and I then fly back down to the girls and gather the snowballs Anna and Ruth had made while the others keep trying to throw theirs at the boys.

We manage to gather about thirty snowballs between us - how, I don't know - and bring them up to the girls. We tell them to wait for the signal before once again flying back down to the girls.

We help Wyrene with the giant snowballs, and Xinia says she'll use a spell to enlarge them in the air, and another one to make sure they don't break at the impact of our bats.

"Hey, where's Molly?" I hear Jamie ask.

I silently curse my likely Ravenclaw brother.

"Guys, they've noticed!" I hiss.

We rush to finish up our plan and get into our positions.

The boy's cease-fire, standing up to complain, but before they get a chance, Xinia enlarges a snowball and pegs it at Xander. He grunts as he stumbles from the impact.

"That's cheating Xinia!" he groans, although Xinia was still invisible.

"He automatically assumes it was me," I can hear the sarcastic hurt in her voice.

"Says you guys with reinforcements!" Mum shouts back.

I grin as her Gryffindor side shows more than ever.

"You guys are just jealous that we were smart enough to have a plan beforehand!" Dad shouts back.

"Cockiness was always your weakness Isaac, dear," Mum grins.

Then the snow-covered yard erupts in chaos.

Ciena, Wendy and Xyla start throwing their snowballs, and almost all of them hit one of the boys. Mum and Yasmin also start throwing from their positions as Anna and Ruth continue making more for them. Wyrene works on yet another massive snowball. Xinia flies back and forwards to continue taking snowballs to the girls on the roof.

The boys, in turn, start firing again, although they seem to have lost their number of snowballs as it's nowhere near as aggressive as before.

And the two of us in the air? We hit the snowballs as hard as we possibly can that Xinia throws.

Shouts and cries litter the air as they try to figure out where our snowballs come from, but we don't drop the charm, not wanting them to be able to target us.

We make sure to keep flying around so they can't pinpoint our location, and I can't help but laugh the whole time.

By the end of the fight, the girls have more than proved our victory. Every single one of us is dripping and shivering, but the boys are considerably more affected.

Everyone's hair had turned white, and our coats and jeans were covered with both melted and still white snow. Pale cheeks and noses were red, and everyone's breaths were visible in the cold air.

Despite the boy's loss, they were smiling and laughing, although noticeably annoyed that we had won. They complained that we had cheated, but Xinia pointed out there were technically no rules for us to have cheated.

We greet Nick and Dylan and James and Ryan before heading inside to get warm. We talk for a while before we go up to Xinia's room again, this time with Nick and Dylan.

"When was this planned?" I ask Dylan.

"When was what planned?" Dylan looks at Nick for an answer.

"You think he knows?" Anica laughs.

"Don't worry about it," I answer, laughing as well.

We talk for a while before I suddenly notice Dylan staring at Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy," Dylan says.

"Hey," she smiles a bit. "Nice to see you again."

Xinia hits him over the head.

"Stop that!"

"What did I do now?" he asks angrily.

"Stop flirting with Wendy!"

"I am NOT flirting with her!"

"Xinia, he's right, he's not flirting with her. He's failing miserably," Anica laughs.

I notice a light blush on Wendy's cheeks, and Xinia scrunches her nose.

"Ew, Wendy, don't you dare!" Ciena warns.

"It's love at first sight, don't interrupt!" Dylan beams at Wendy.

With that, we all fall into laughter, except Dylan, who stands up and puffs his chest out with a ridiculous smile.

"What's that supposed to be?" I grimace slightly.

"It's a power pose," he announces. "I managed to win her over," he declares.

Nick then stands up beside him and mimics him.

"Yeah, I feel very powerful."

We all continue to laugh before Anica stands up; mimicking the both of them.

"It's love at first sight, don't interrupt!" she mocks Dylan.

"Don't forget the stare!" I remind her, pretending to gaze at Wendy in adoration for a second.

She then dazedly looks at Wendy who looks back at her lovingly, blowing her a kiss.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Dylan pouts.

"Oh sorry, I ran out," Wendy laughs.

"Don't worry! I've got plenty," Nick grins at Dylan, winking flirtily at him.

Dylan holds a hand over his head for dramatic effect and pretends to faint into Nick's waiting arms. Nick leans over and pretends to kiss Dylan.

"I've got you, my love," he says softly.

By now everyone is doubled over with laughter and Nick can only last so long before dropping Dylan and collapsing into a fit of laughter as well. Dylan groans as he chuckles, having been dropped on his back.

"I just have to ask, are you guys gay or bi?" Wendy asks, a small smile visible.

They look at her in shock, then scoff.

"No! No, no. No…" Dylan says quickly.

"Quadruple no, that's a yes!" Xinia exclaims.

Nick scowls at her as we all laugh a little. Then I notice both of the boys' cheeks are slightly red. From anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

_They can't be gay, _I think. _The__y would have said something._

Then I realise both of them look more annoyed than they should be, so I decided to step in.

"Okay, whether they're gay or not, it's not our concern," I try to say it jokingly but serious at the same time.

"Thank you, Gena, at least _someone_ is considerate of our feelings," Dylan thanks me.

"For each other," I hear Anica whisper to Xinia.

Despite myself, I feel a small smile tugging at my lips. I push it down though, sending her an exasperated look.

"Oh, I'm not considerate of any feelings," I announce. "I'm just exceptionally kind."

Everyone snorts.

"That's likely," Xinia mutters sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, and I fight a smile before cracking up. Once again, the group dissolves into laughter. I feel tears roll down my face, and my stomach starts to hurt.

"They act the way Xinia wants to with -" Anica begins before Xinia covers her mouth with her hand.

"With who?" Nick asks.

"With no one," Xinia announces firmly as Anica begins to lick her hand in an attempt to escape.

Xinia grimaces but doesn't remove her hand, glaring at Anica before turning her gaze on the boys. Nick and Dylan look at her sceptically before shrugging.

"I'm going to listen to the smart one," Dylan declares.

Nick seems to give it a little more thought before agreeing with Dylan. Just then, I catch a glance of the clock on Xinia's bedside table and see that it's only nine-thirty.

"Ugh, we still have like three hours until midnight," I groan.

"Two and a half actually," Ciena corrects me.

"Whatever. What should we do to fill in the time?" Anica asks.

"I don't know," Xinia answers.

"What about spotlight?" Wendy suggests.

Almost everyone looks at her in confusion.

"It's a muggle game like hide and seek, but in the dark and you use a light to help you find them."

"That's a good idea!" Xinia announces, jumping up. "There's plenty of hiding spaces both in and outside, and Dad can get us a torch."

"What's a torch?" Dylan asks.

"It's this source of light that is controlled by, like, a metal cylinder," Wendy tries to explain.

He still looks confused.

"It's a muggle way of casting _Lumos_," Xinia sighs.

"Oh," Dylan says.

At the same time, Wendy asks what a _Lumos_ is_._

"Basically the same as a torch," I try to sum up to get it over with, even though I barely know what a torch is.

Wendy senses my slight annoyance and nods.

"So should we play spotlight?" she asks.

Everyone nods so we head outside, deciding to play it out there because it's darker.

"Should we play in teams or separate?" Xinia asks.

Anna overhears her from where she's sitting with the rest of the adults.

"If you're playing a game in the dark I want you to be in teams," she says.

Xinia pouts a little then nods. She then looks over the group before speaking.

"We're going to have to do two groups of two and a trio," she directs us.

Nick and Dylan immediately get together, and Ciena moves towards Wendy. Anica, Xinia and I are fine with that, and the groups are decided. Just before we scatter, however, Ruth suggests we invite the others to play.

Anica sighs a little but shrugs. We go round up Jamie, Quinn, Lincoln, Wyrene, Bailey, Xander, Finn and Xyla. Xinia recalculates and announces six groups of two and a trio.

We stay together as Xander and Bailey join up. Jamie and Quinn and Fin and Xyla get together as well. I glance at Wyrene and Lincoln and notice neither look particularly willing to go together. Luckily, Bailey notices as well and suggests that Wyrene join him and Xander and Lincoln either joins Jamie and Quinn or Nick and Dylan. He chooses Nick and Dylan, and then we're ready.

Xinia quickly explains the rules and Gary gives us a torch.

Wendy offers to be 'in' first, so all of us go find hiding places while her and Ciena stay on the patio with the torch and count with their eyes closed.

Xinia quickly leads Anica and me to a hiding spot. We let her lead us, considering she has more experience, and, well, it's _her_ yard. Xinia forces me to be the most visible because,

"You can just morph your whole body black! Or even better, go camouflage!"

We end up coming second to Xander and Bailey in that round.

Eventually, we all have a go finding everyone, and we decide to call it a night after Nick accidentally falls in horse poo, and Dylan decides to sit on a bee's nest. Everyone laughs at their yells and cries of disgust.

By the time we've all settled down, it's eleven-thirty. We decide to sit with the adults for the next half an hour. It's oddly peaceful as we sit around the fire, little murmurs of chatter reaching my ears every so often and shivering in the breeze.

Finally, Gary announces that it's five to twelve. We cheer, and everyone stands up and crowds around the little clock set up off the patio.

I find myself standing next to Anica and Xinia, with Wendy and the boys on Anica's other side. At one minute to twelve, Dylan switches places with Nick so he's standing next to Wendy. We laugh at her miffed expression.

When Gary starts the countdown, we wrap our arms around each other and join in.

"_Five," _Xinia and I say.

"_Four,"_ Anica continues.

"_Three,"_ Wendy whispers.

"_Two,"_ the boy's cheer.

"One!" everyone shouts.

All the adults send colourful sparks from their wands that remind me of firecrackers. Everyone cheers and the couples kiss cheesily. Dylan manages to peck Wendy's cheek and grins like a maniac. We laugh, and Xinia pulls Anica and me into a hug.

"Happy New Year!" she grins.

"Happy New Year," we respond.

As we pull away, I ignore the small tug in my gut as I watch all the couples smiling and laughing.

Just then I hear Wyrene complaining about not being with Jason to which Dad responds with a glare. I grin as I make my way over to my family, everyone else doing the same.

"Happy New Year, you five," Mum smiles as we crowd around our parents.

"Happy New Year!" we chorus.

Dad holds his arms out, and Wyrene and I groan as we're pulled into a family hug.

Eventually, everyone gets around to everyone, wishing them Happy New Year and hugging them. We talk for a little before everyone decides to call it a night. Slowly, everyone bids goodnight and heads home. I give Xinia and Xander a quick hug before we leave as well.

I almost fall asleep in the car ride home, but manage to get myself up into my room and changed before promptly collapsing into bed.

* * *

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this! **


	20. The Letter

**Chapter 20**

_Friday, January 3rd, 2031_

I wake up a little annoyed because I know that today we go back to Hogwarts, but I'm excited to be with my friends all the time again. Well, everyone but Xinia of course. Only joking...(maybe)

I quickly pack my bag and head downstairs for breakfast where Mum, Dad and Bailey are already there. We greet each with a smile, and Mum offers me a plate of waffles. I scoff it down before going to check I have everything I want and need.

Once Mum's made me triple-check that I have everything, we're finally ready to head off. We apparate to King's Cross and arrive on the platform at 10:50. I hug my parent's goodbye, ruffle the twins' hair, then rush off to find everyone.

It doesn't take long for the eight of us to find a carriage and settle down for the trip.

We all talk about what we have done during the holidays. I find out that George and Kimmy were in Edinburgh for a week, visiting family and celebrating New Years there.

The train ride seems to be shorter than last time, and we get back to Hogwarts a lot quicker than I expected. We mostly follow the older students as we get off, having travelled by boat last time.

We find carriages ready to travel the path up to Hogwarts, and we climb in. The three boys take one and us five girls take another.

I look around and notice the carriages ahead seeming to move on their own. I don't question it as we wait until I hear someone talking loudly. When I turn around to look, I'm not surprised to see Parkinson and his mates in the carriage behind us.

"What do you mean they're moving on their own?" he asks Pucey in confusion. "Can you not see the big ugly thing right there?"

I look towards where he's pointing and see nothing but air. I frown, wondering what Parkinson is going on about. I don't pay attention when Xinia gasps quietly as Parkinson notices us looking at him.

"Shove off blood traitors," he scowls at us.

"No, do continue," I smirk. "What are you imagining today?" I gesture towards the empty space he was pointing at before.

"Gone blind have you?" Parkinson smirks.

He doesn't notice his group giving him wary glances. Susie tugs on his robes and whispers something to him. He frowns then rolls his eyes, turning away from us.

Sensing the obvious dismissal, I roll my eyes and turn back to the girls. I frown when I see Xinia still looking at Parkson with an odd expression.

"Something in your eye?" Anica jokes, noticing her expression as well.

She shakes her head, eyes still not moving from Parkinson. I glance at the others and notice Ciena with a thoughtful expression, and Kimmy glancing between the two before seeming to realise something. I glance at Anica and notice her confusion.

"Care to enlighten us?" I ask, glad at least one person doesn't know what's going on.

"We found a book about Hogwarts at some point and decided to read it," Xinia explains. "It mentioned that the carriages seem to move on their own to most people, but some can see that a magical creature draws them."

I frown, glancing at the front of the carriage again. We had started to move, but I saw nothing drawing us.

"What sort of magical creature?" I ask, wondering why Parkinson could supposedly see it.

"A Thestral," Ciena answers. "They're like a horse, but with wings and a black skeletal body. Supposedly."

"So why can that git see them and we can't?" Anica questions.

"Well, to be able to see a Thestral, you have to have seen and comprehended death," Xinia turns her odd look on us.

Anica's eyes widen, and I gasp when I realise what she means.

"You mean Parkinson's seen someone die?" I ask quietly.

"He must have, and not know that we can't see them," Ciena says.

"I don't see why he would be going on about them if he knew," Kimmy explains.

I glance at Parkinson again and notice a blank expression on his face. I can't see what he's thinking.

After that, the ride is pretty quiet. When we reach the castle, we move into the Great Hall for dinner then head to bed, everyone too tired to stay up much later.

The weekend passes too quickly for my liking, and before we know it, we're thrown back into school.

We settle into our classes and daily routines quickly, and I find myself quickly falling into a familiar rhythm.

On the weekend and most days after classes, Tatum was calling us for Quidditch practices in order to prepare for the next game. The next match would be on the third weekend of February, and it's Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Everyone is excited to see how it will go down, but between Anica and I's practices and Xinia's, we didn't have a lot of spare time with each other.

In the time that we did have, we continued to make changes and adjustments to the Marauder's Maps. We continue exploring the castle without its aid as well to find more classrooms, shortcuts and corridors.

Classes were getting harder, and schoolwork was piling up. Xinia was always on our backs - as was Ciena and Kimmy - about getting it all done. We weren't allowed to play games or have fun until everyone had finished their work. Only then would the three Ravenclaws let us be.

* * *

_Tuesday, January 21st, 2031_

When I woke up, it was because Anica was shaking me. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was about to ask why I had been woken up so early when it clicked. Today was my birthday! I grin when I spot Anica impatiently waiting for me to get up.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" she says once she notices that I'm awake. "Happy Birthday by the way."

I race to get ready before Anica pulls me down the stairs, out of the common room, and all the way to the Great Hall.

As we walk inside, I see Xinia, Ciena, Wyrene, Bailey, Xandler and Xander running over to us.

"Happy Birthday to you," they all try to sing in unison. "Happy Birthday to you."

Even though they sound terrible, I smile and laugh while Xinia moves my arms to conduct them all.

They finish the song with Xinia and Wyrene trying to add some harmony, which doesn't sound amazing. I applaud anyway receiving hugs from them all.

"Thank you guys," I grin.

"Oh, we're not finished!" Xinia smiles. "Hit it!"

I hear a muggle song that I recognise as 'Birthday' by someone called Katy Perry come on, and the doors behind me open. Anica then twists me around so I can see Dylan, Nick, George, and surprisingly, Fred, who each have a large cardboard cutout of a letter from my name.

At first, the letters are jumbled and spell G-A-N-E before Ciena sighs and moves Nick and Dylan into the right positions. I laugh as everyone shakes their heads at the boys.

The four boys dance around us before throwing the letters aside and moving to face us. They kneel on the ground, lip-syncing the words for a bit. I notice Fred looks a little embarrassed as they stand back up and each of them takes one of our hands. George takes Xinia's, Nick takes Anica's, Dylan takes Ciena's and Fred takes mine.

"Happy Birthday!" he says before he twirls me around.

I beam as the song starts to end.

"How did they even manage to convince you to do this?" I ask Fred.

He shrugs with an embarrassed smile.

"Xandler mostly. Although Xinia and Ciena threatened to take away all my books."

I wince.

"Harsh."

He laughs.

"Yeah. It's not all bad, though."

"Well, I'm glad. Everyone else seems more than happy to embarrass me in front of everyone; I wouldn't want you to be the odd one out."

He laughs as we join up with everyone else.

"Thank you for embarrassing me," I laugh.

"No problem!" Dylan and Nick grin.

"Come on, we have your presents in the Quidditch room," Xinia beckons impatiently.

"How long did you guys spend getting this ready?" I ask in amazement. "You know you didn't have to do this," I add.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing special," Anica reassures me. "And we expect something in return for our next birthday," she laughs.

When we reach the Quidditch room, I see a few presents on a small table.

I walk over to see that most people had put in gifts together. The top one was from my parents, and there was a smaller one from Jamie, Quinn, Bailey and Wyrene. Nick and Dylan, George and Kimmy and Xander and Xandler had gotten me a present between the two of them and Anica and Ciena got me separate gifts that they said went together. Xinia had also brought me one.

I gave everyone a big smile and thanked them all before opening them all.

My parents had gotten me a few clothes and some essentials I had been wanting, Nick and Dylan and George and Kimmy had brought me some Quidditch supplies and Xander and Xandler had gotten me Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Anica and Ciena got me sweets and a new quill and inkpot and Xinia got me some jewellery.

When I saw the present my siblings had gotten me I glared at the two that were present. They had wrapped one of Bailey's old textbooks from last year, and written a note on the wrapping paper.

_To our little nerd, _I read.

I bunch the paper up and throw it at them. They laugh as they duck out of the way.

"Thanks, guys," I tell the rest of the group. "The presents are great."

Just then, Ciena points at the table.

"What's that?" she asks.

I frown and look at where she's pointing. On the table is a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. I pick it up and inspect it, noticing the note attached to it.

_We thought you might like this._

It's not signed, but I recognise the writing. It's the same as the writing on the letter from my birth parents.

"Who's it from?" Xinia asks curiously.

"No idea," I lie, pocketing it. "I'll look at it later."

She looks at me in suspicion, but I ignore it, putting on a wide smile.

"So I don't suppose there's a big surprise party or something later where you all admit how amazing I am and proclaim yourselves my servants for the rest of your lives?"

Everyone laughs and the present is forgotten. Unfortunately, we have to head to our first class of the day soon after, so we all head our separate ways.

The day goes by quick enough, and once all our classes are finished, we decide to head outside, and we spend the time before dinner talking and laughing and somewhat doing homework. Eventually, we head to the Great Hall for dinner.

We find a space at the Slytherin table, a little way down from the Staff table. Unfortunately, Parkinson's group had also taken a seat at the table. We did our best to ignore them - laughing and talking amongst ourselves, but of course, Parkinson interrupted.

"Oh, look!" he exclaims. "If it isn't the birthday girl," he drawls.

I bite my tongue to stop a sarcastic remark. I try to ignore him, but he persists.

"I wonder if your parents remember your birthday?" he drones.

I talk loudly to Anica and Xinia in an attempt to drown him out.

"Of course I don't mean your mummy and daddy," he laughs. "No, I wonder if your _real _parents remember."

I tense, but I do my best not to show it.

"I mean, I see no reason why they would," Parkinson continues, and the people around us are now listening in.

I give up ignoring him and instead choose to focus on my food.

"Who would care about someone they didn't even want?" Parkinson laughs. "I certainly wouldn't. They probably forgot about you the moment they tossed you on a strangers doorstep. They've probably got their own kids now, you know. Normal ones they love and actually care about. Not freaks like you."

That was the last straw. I slammed my fork down and turn to glare at him, my hair turning fiery red in the process.

"Shut up Parkinson," my voice comes out louder than I intend and everyone in the Hall turns to look at me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He grins, happy to get a rise out of me.

"Maybe," he admits, uncaring of all the eyes on us. "But you have to admit, the chances of me being wrong are low. Your parents probably cast you away as soon as they saw you. I mean look at you. Who would want to give birth to an abomination?"

I clench my jaw and force back the lump in my throat. I put my knife down, wipe my face of any stray food and stand up.

"I've lost my appetite," I announce.

Aware of all the eyes on me, I leave the Hall with as much dignity as I can muster. As soon as the doors close behind me, I find myself running to an isolated spot in the castle, angry tears threatening to fall.

I kick the wall and punch it angrily, ignoring the pain that flares through my arm at the contact.

I lean against the wall, desperately trying to blink the tears away.

Why was I even upset? Parkinson was just trying to rile me up, and I was an idiot for taking the bait. He didn't know what he was talking about. My parents didn't feel like that.

Then I realise I don't actually know if that's true. I desperately claw at my robes in an attempt to find the note I had stashed away in them when I was packing my things. Finally, I find it and pull it out.

I stare at it for a few seconds with uncertainty. This is a note from my birth parents. Am I ready to read it? Then I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and I make the decision. I unfold the note and begin to read.

_To our beautiful daughter,_

_Whenever you're reading this, we hope you are able to see the truth in our words. _

_When we found out we were pregnant with you, we were so young and so scared. You have to know you were not planned. But we still loved you and cared for you. _

_However, the idea of raising a child was just so daunting. _

_For a mother who has never wanted children, even from her earliest years, and a father who didn't grow up with his parents, having a child was something we just weren't ready for. And maybe we never will be ready. _

_This is why we're giving you away. _

_Please, never think for a second that it is because we don't love you. It is _because _we love you that we are doing this. You deserve much better than we could ever give you. That is why you're going to a family with their own children, who are able to provide for you and will love you like their own; who will welcome you into their family. _

_We understand that once you find out they are not your real family, you may want to find us. If you don't, though, if you want nothing to do with us, that is alright as well. We understand that you have every reason to hate us for giving you away. _

_If you do want to find us, though, simply ask your parents. They will tell you. _

_Do not feel pressured into a decision. Take your time, so you know what you really want. We love you so much, and we know that whatever you decide to do, you will grow into an amazing woman._

_We love you so much, sweetheart. _

_With love,_

_Your mother and father_

_Ps. We let your parents name you, but in our hearts, you are our Andi._

I read the note three times over, attempting to commit it to memory. I barely notice the tears that are now freely falling down my cheeks as I read the words from my parents.

The parents I had never met but had left me a note when I was born. A letter that I was currently holding my hands.

I suddenly remembered the present Ciena had pointed out and I reach into my pocket and pull it out. I undo the wrapping to reveal a box. I take the lid off and see a beautiful necklace amongst the packaging. I pull it out and lay it on my hand to study it.

It had a long silver chain with a silver pendant. The pendant was a small circle with three hanging charms; sort of like a dreamcatcher. Inside the circle was a wolf howling at the moon, and the hanging charms were two crescent moons with a silver feather in the middle.

I admired it for a few more seconds before noticing another note.

_My mother intended to give this to you one day. The wolf has a special meaning to both our families, and we wanted to share it with you. _

Beneath it, in different handwriting was a message.

_Happy birthday sweetheart_

I let out a quiet sob as a small smile makes its way onto my face. I reach up to clasp the necklace around my neck and see that it hangs beneath my robes. I was okay with that because it meant people wouldn't ask questions.

I then read the letter once more. Somehow, I know every word is true. I want to be angry, because they gave me away because they 'weren't ready,' but I find myself focusing on the last part of the letter.

_In our hearts, you are our Andi._

My parents had given me a name. Andi. I rolled the name around in my head for a bit, deciding it was a pretty name.

I then realised they had said I could ask my parents to find out who they were - the reality of that sunk in. I could simply ask my parents, and I would be able to know who my birth parents were.

I itched to owl them straight away, but something held me back. The way the letter had been worded, some of the sentences. They were the words of parents who weren't sure they would _ever _be ready to have a child. If I contacted them, what would happen?

Would they shut me out, and decide they didn't love me? Would they welcome me with open arms and try to take me back? I shivered at the thought. I couldn't imagine a life without my parents, without Bailey and Wyrene and the twins. What if they didn't even live in England and I was taken away from Hogwarts?

The thought of losing everyone I loved and cared about terrified me. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't face the possibility of being taken away.

With that in mind, I knew I had made a decision.

I wouldn't contact them. I was content with my current life. Hell, I was more than content. I was happy. I had everything I could ever want. I would know that somewhere out there I had biological parents, but I didn't want to find them.

Although I knew it was the right decision, the one I would ultimately make, I couldn't help the sadness that came with it.

I was turning down the chance of finding the people who had given birth to me.

Tears pricked my eyes, and I didn't stop them. I felt my body sliding down the wall as I laid my head on my knees, clutching the letter and my necklace to my chest.

I don't know exactly why I cried; for the letter, the necklace, for not knowing my birth parents, but I had to get it out. I'd been ignoring my emotions for too long, forcing them to the back of my mind, and I needed to face them. So I cried.

I don't know how long I was there for until I hear footsteps coming my way. I realise it's probably way past curfew, so I hastily morph into the Slytherin fifth year prefect and pretend to be patrolling the hall I'm in. I realise I don't have any luck going for me when I find out it's Lupin.

He had been able to tell before that it was me, but I was hoping it was because he had seen Anica and Xinia. Maybe he wouldn't recognise me on my own?

Too late I realise I'm still holding the note, so I attempt to hide it in my robes as Lupin comes to a stop in front of me.

"Evening Miss Carr," he greets cheerily, looking down at me with kind eyes.

"Evening Professor," I reply, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice that came from crying moments before.

Lupin smiles, and I'm a little put off at the look.

"You should really do some research about who you're pretending to be Gena," he says pleasantly. "I don't think I can remember the last time Miss Carr called me Professor. She always seems to like 'Lupin' for some reason."

I sigh as I morph back into my usual look - minus the bloodshot eyes and blue hair I had previously been sporting.

"Sorry Sir," I mutter, not in the mood to return his - for some reason - happy mood.

His expression doesn't change from a pleasant smile.

"Not to worry, I think I will let it pass this time. Wouldn't want to give you a detention on your birthday now, would I?" he chuckles.

I fake a small smile and fold the letter away and tuck it into my robes. Lupin follows my movements with his eyes, but I ignore him.

"I should be heading back to my dormitory anyway," I say in an attempt to leave.

He nods, and I start down the hall. Before I can even take five steps; however, Lupin calls me back. I sigh before turning around to face him, a questioning look on my face.

"Are you alright?" he asks tentatively.

I nod, mustering a bright smile. It falls short though, judging by the look on Lupin's face. He gives me a look evidently meaning he wants me to explain. I struggle internally for a moment, but something about him pulls it out of me.

"I'm just a bit put off from Parkinson's words," I admit.

He nods understandingly but doesn't say anything.

"My uh, my parents gave me a letter when I went home," I continue, the words spilling out. "It was from my birth parents. I only just read it."

An unreadable expression crosses Lupin's face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but was it something in the letter that made you...uh, cry?"

I look at him in surprise and a little anger. I hated it when people caught me crying. Lupin's face immediately turns apologetic.

"I heard you when I was approaching," he explains, tapping his ear.

I sigh, knowing I have no real reason to be angry.

"Sort of," I answer his question. "I mean, I won't lie, knowing my parents gave me up hurts, but it was mostly because I had made a decision."

Confusion is evident on his face.

"They - my birth parents - said I could find them if I wanted. But I decided not to. That's - that's why I was crying," I explain.

"Forgive me for asking, but why would you be upset if that's the decision you made?"

I wave his apology off.

"It's the decision I made, yeah," I say. "But that doesn't make it easy. I -" I struggle to find the right words. "A huge part of me wants to find them," I feel tears pricking my eyes, and I force them back, not wanting to cry in front of Lupin. "But I'm afraid of what would happen with my current life," I say quietly.

"I mean, I _have _a family. I've got parents and siblings that love me, and I've got amazing friends and everything I could ever want, _here. _I don't know what would happen if I reached out to my birth parents. They could want to, I dunno, take me back or try to be part of my life and that could mean losing everything I have right now," my voice breaks. "I just, I'm scared, I guess."

I hate admitting it, but I can't seem to stop my words.

"And it's stupid, I know, but -"

Lupin cuts me off.

"It's not stupid, Gena," he says gently. "Everyone's scared of something. Being afraid doesn't make you any less. It doesn't make you weak, and it certainly doesn't make you stupid. It makes you human."

I look down as tears fall and I do my best to stifle a sob. I silently scream at myself to stop, that I'm being an idiot. I mean for God's sake, Lupin's _right there!_ But I just can't. Tears cascade down my cheeks and I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop ugly sobs from escaping my mouth. I feel myself breaking down, and I can't do anything to stop it.

I desperately try to stay quiet, but the sound of my sobs still fills the small corridor. I'm grateful that Lupin doesn't say anything and keeps his distance. As much as I appreciate his being there, embarrassing as it may be, I didn't want him trying to be all Hufflepuff friendly to me.

Eventually, I manage to calm down. I wipe my tears away and take a few deep breaths. I make sure to morph my bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face away before looking up at Lupin. I give him a small smile.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"For what?" he asks in confusion.

"For not just leaving as soon as I started crying," I laugh a little. "Most people freak out or get uncomfortable when people cry."

"It's not in my nature to leave someone alone when they're upset. Unless they ask me to leave, I'll generally be there."

"Still, thanks."

He smiles gently.

"You'll be okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod, wiping my eyes even though they're dry. "I should go."

He nods, and I walk off. Before I turn the corner, he calls out quietly.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I give him a grateful smile before continuing to walk away. As I do, I wonder the whole time why I just spilt my guts to him. My breakdown was completely embarrassing, and I told a teacher, of all people, about all my stupid problems. What was I thinking?

I sigh as I enter the Common Room, not surprised to see Anica still up, even though it's way past curfew. When she sees me, she stands up abruptly.

"Gena, are you okay? No one's seen you since dinner!"

I wave her off, ignoring how my name sounds off now I know the name my birth parents gave me.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I repeat. "Anyway, couldn't you have just looked for me on the Map?"

"We couldn't find you," she tells me.

I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"We looked everywhere. You weren't on it. Even in the parts we haven't mapped, your dot didn't show up."

"How's that possible? I was only in…" I cut off, trying to remember where I had run off to.

For some reason, I couldn't remember. When I had walked back to the Common Room, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just walked on instinct.

"Actually, where was I?" I wonder aloud.

"You have to show me tomorrow!" Anica smiles. "Great place to hide from Xinia and Ciena. No more homework!"

I laugh half-heartedly, still thinking about where I could have been.

The rest of the night we spend talking and laughing with some of the others still awake, then with a final 'Happy Birthday' from some people, Anica and I head down to bed. When I finally manage to make peace with the fact that I had a meltdown in front of Lupin, I fall into a restless sleep.

My dreams are crowded with thoughts of me finally meeting my birth parents and them taking me away. The people look familiar, but I can't quite work out who they are. I wake once in the early hours of the morning, clutching my new necklace, my dream still playing in my head. I toss and turn for a bit before I finally fall back asleep, thankfully undisturbed.

* * *

**Guys I just want to let you know that I'm not the greatest at writing emotions and describing how people feel. I try my hardest, but I'm not sure how well I did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading!**


	21. Slytherin v Ravenclaw

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I suck at writing description and emotion, so bear that in mind when reading this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

The next day after classes and again after dinner, I try and show Anica where I was last night, but I can't seem to find it.

"It's like it just doesn't exist anymore," I say in exasperation as we head back to our Common Room for the night.

* * *

_Sunday 16th February_

The next few weeks pass in a blur until finally, it's time for the Ravenclaw verse Slytherin match.

All over the school, people were placing bets on which team they thought would win. Most were on Slytherin after Ravenclaw's unfortunate defeat against Hufflepuff.

"Oh, come on!" Xinia cries after the tenth bet that morning. "It was our first game. We'll be way better today."

"Sure," I grin over her head at Anica.

"Just keep in mind we won our first game," Anica reminds her with a smile.

Xinia punches her as we sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Before long, the customary welcome for Tatum and William comes, and the players on both teams stand around them as the school cheers for us. I smirk over at Xinia the whole time, who mutters angrily to Kimmy.

"Make sure you're at the Quidditch pitch at nine on the dot," Tatum tells Anica and I as she walks past.

"Nine?" Anica exclaims. "The game doesn't start until ten!"

Tatum gives her a stern look, and I hit her.

"Don't argue with the boss," I grin at Tatum, talking to Anica.

Tatum raises her eyebrow at me.

"Says the girl who doesn't get up voluntarily until eleven in the morning," Tatum retorts.

I shrug as Tatum walks away. Before she's out of earshot, she yells back to me.

"I appreciate the sucking up."

Anica glares at me as I grin. I glance at my watch and see that it's currently 8:25.

"We've got about 25 minutes before we should get ready to head down," I tell her.

She nods as we join up with the group again. Upon seeing us, Xinia smirks at us.

"George is betting Ravenclaw wins."

I bite my lip to stop a laugh as I glance at Anica. She smirks knowingly back at me and Xinia, who blushes.

"Shut up!"

"We didn't say anything," I smirk.

"George is only betting on you guys because Kimmy is also a Ravenclaw," Anica says.

"Or a certain someone," I mutter too quietly for the others to hear, glancing at Xinia.

Anica laughs beside me.

"Yeah, don't worry," Nick says, slinging his arm over Anica's shoulders. "Dylan and me are going for you two."

"Dylan and I," Ciena corrects absentmindedly, not looking up from her book.

"Dylan and I," Nick pretends he didn't mess up.

"Hey! Not the important part!" Anica rolls her eyes at Ciena while throwing Nick's arm to his side.

We all laugh before Xinia stands up, declaring Kimmy and herself need to get ready.

"Good luck," George tells them as they leave.

Ciena mutters something I assume is good luck before they're gone. A couple of minutes later, Anica and I have to leave as well.

With good lucks from the two boys and a smile from George, we head down to the Quidditch pitch. We arrive at 8:59, and Tatum gives us a warning look as we join the team. Liam is the last to arrive at 9:01 with a reprimand from Tatum.

"Alright folks, I've booked the pitch for us for the next half an hour. Don't waste my time."

"Anyone else think Tatum's getting competitive?" Wyrene mutters as we grab our gear.

"She's got a hefty bet against Will," Michael tells us. "20 galleons if we lose."

I wince, reminded of George and I's bet for our first game. He hadn't managed to pay up, so I had let him off at eight galleons. I felt sorry for whoever lost.

At exactly 9:30, William kicked us off the pitch to let his team practise.

"I got in first, so we got the half-hour," Tatum grins at us in the change room. "They've only got fifteen minutes."

Five minutes before we have to get on the field, Tatum rounds us up for a pep-talk.

"You all know this one's going to be big," she starts.

I glance at Anica, who looks as confused as I feel.

"If we lose our winning streak I'm not only going to be annoyed, I'm going to be poor, so don't screw this up," she warns.

With that, her speech is evidently over. Wyrene comes up to Anica and me to explain.

"Slytherin's beat Ravenclaw in every match against each other for the past ten years," she tells us. "No pressure, but if we lose this everyone in Slytherin hates us."

"Right, no pressure," I say sarcastically.

"You'll be fine," Wyrene rolls her eyes before walking off.

Just then Tatum calls out.

"Alright, go time!"

We exit the change room and join Ravenclaw on the pitch. Cheers erupt from all the stands.

Tatum and William shake hands, then Wood blows the whistle, and we're off.

"Lillian immediately snatches the Quaffle out of the air!" Viper's commentary starts. "Jones intercepts the pass. She's off!"

"Never a better time to let your anger out on those two!" I call out to Anica as we race off to get the Bludgers.

I manage to snag one of the Bludgers off of Peter and send it flying towards Dean, who now has the Quaffle. He's forced to dodge it, and Michael takes the opportunity to get the Quaffle.

It continues like this for a while, neither team managing to score. I quickly learn that Peter and Cohen are ruthless with the Bludgers, so I end up having to try harder to keep the Bludgers away from them.

"Patson races off! He reaches the hoops. He shoots - he scores! Ten points to Slytherin!"

A deafening cheer erupts, and all the Ravenclaws groan. I hear William cursing as I fly past him.

He throws the Quaffle back in, and the game starts again. All of the Chasers each manage to get a few goals in, bringing the score to fifty-forty in our favour. I hit Bludgers as much as I can, as do Anica, Peter and Cohen. All the Chasers keep dodging though, and we only manage to get them off their paths slightly.

Just as Xinia scores another goal for Ravenclaw, bringing the scores up to ninety-ninety, there's movement from Gerry. He dips himself into a dive, and Tyrene immediately follows after him. That was his plan though, and just before Gerry hits the ground, he pulls out of the dive. Tyrene notices too late and only manages to pull out of the dive after the tip of his broom touches the pitch.

His broom jerks a bit, but he manages to right himself. Meanwhile, Gerry had sped off in the proper direction of the Snitch. I stayed near him while Anica went after a Bludger.

Peter had gotten to one first though, and it was aimed directly for Gerry. I yelled out for him to keep going while I handled it. I swerved into the path of the Bludger and readied my bat. Before it could do any damage, I swung, and the Bludger changed paths away from me and, more importantly, Gerry.

I noticed too late it was a distraction.

While I was handling that Bludger, Cohen had managed to snag the other one, and it was heading for Gerry. He had about three seconds before it would hit him.

Without a second thought, I sped off while morphing myself. I became as small as possible in order to make myself fly faster, then at the last second, morphed back.

I didn't have enough time to hit the Bludger away, so instead, I put myself in its way. I held my arm up so it would bear the brunt of the damage and so there was a chance my bat could block it. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky.

I heard the bone crack as pain shot up my arm. I cried out as I was sent back a few metres. Gasps and groans from the crowd reached my ears.

Luckily the Bludger had nicked the side of my bat, so it was sent off in the opposite direction. Also luckily, it was my right arm that was broken. I could still use my left.

I took a second to force the pain away before focusing on the game again.

Gerry was still chasing the Snitch, and Tyrene was on his tail.

Using my left hand to steer and balance myself, I shot after them. As I passed the goal hoops Wyrene was stationed at, I heard her call out to me in exasperation, telling me to sit out. I ignored her.

Thankfully Anica had taken my place to keep the Bludgers away from Gerry and she was having more luck than me. Unfortunately, Tyrene had now caught up to Gerry, being the slightly smaller of the two.

I looked around for a Bludger and was glad to see one in a perfect spot. I raced over to it and hit it, aiming for Tyrene. The action almost caused me to topple off my broom, but I managed to right myself. Meanwhile, the Bludger was heading straight for Tyrene -

"But he dodges at the last second!" Viper announces in disappointment. "Dean hits the other Bludger - oh no!"

Anica had been intercepted by Peter, so Gerry had to dive out of the way. The movement made him fall even further behind Tyrene, who was now seconds away from catching the Snitch. I could see the determination on Gerry's face as he desperately tried to speed up to catch Tyrene.

His dive meant he was heading for the Snitch from the side while Tyrene was head-on. The two Seekers realised too late their mistake.

Tyrene tried to get out of the way, but Gerry wasn't perturbed. The two collided; Gerry hitting the back of Tyrene's broom, sending them both spiralling downwards. They managed to pull out of their tumble, having been quite a bit off the ground, but Wood blew the whistle for a penalty because Gerry hadn't even tried to pull away.

Dean took the shot for Ravenclaw, but thankfully, Wyrene managed to block it. The game went back into play as both Tyrene and Gerry had lost sight of the Snitch.

My arm had started to throb as I held it against my chest, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hit another Bludger properly. The last one had taken it out of me too much.

So I resorted to the good old tactic of distracting.

While the Chasers kept trying to score more goals, I flew around Peter and Cohen, attempting to block them from hitting the Bludgers.

"And Lillian scores yet again!" Viper announces. "Slytherin furthers their lead at one hundred and thirty to one hundred points."

Although I'm glad, I know we need to further the lead in order to win.

The game continues, and I do my best to play without being able to hit the Bludgers. At one point, Tatum flies past me and notices my arm properly.

"Do you need me to call time out?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"No point."

Players weren't allowed to be healed during the game, and there was no substitution. Time out would only make the pain worse because I would have to focus on it. The only other option was to sit out, which I was not doing.

Tatum sighs but nods, coming to the same conclusion. She flies off, and I look around to see where I can be helpful.

I spot Xinia with the Quaffle and Liam flying below her with Michael on one side. Tatum quickly filled the other side, and they closed in on her. She tried to pass the Quaffle off to Kimmy, but she couldn't without Tatum or Michael intercepting. The only place for her to go was up, which I decided to stop.

I raced over and flew overhead. She quickly noticed me and I could see how annoyed she was. Then she went into thinking mode, and I couldn't help but be a bit worried. I didn't see how she could get out of this any time soon though unless Peter or Cohen hit a Bludger, which Anica was handling.

Meanwhile, Tatum and Michael were directing Xinia's path. They were currently headed towards the stands, which Xinia would run into if she didn't escape quickly.

I followed them, making sure Xinia couldn't fly away. Just then, she looked up with an apologetic look at me. Without warning, she pulled her broom up and headed straight for me. I tried to block her path, but she didn't move out of the way. Instead, she flew straight for my side.

Her shoulder caught my right arm as she flew past, and I screamed out in pain, blinking stars out of my vision.

I could see the apology on her face as she yelled back to me.

"Sorry, Gena!"

"And it looks like even friendships can't escape the rivalry of the game!" Viper commentates. "Slytherin Beater Gena Dinnick doesn't look too good after being caught by her best friend and Ravenclaw Chaser, Xinia Ren's shoulder."

A string of curses leaves my mouth as I try to ignore the pounding that's now reached my head from the pain. I was vaguely amused that apparently everyone knew Xinia and I were friends, but I was too distracted to pay it any more thought.

Nearby, Tatum was arguing with Wood that Xinia's move was a foul. Wood pointed out that even though it was deliberate, it wasn't vicious or even hard enough to have caused pain in any other circumstance. Eventually, she gave in with an apologetic look at me.

The game was now even more intense than before. Everyone was playing harder, and Peter and Cohen were brutal with the Bludgers. Anica retaliated just the same, but it wasn't enough without another Beater.

Still, we held our own, and the scores became once again tied at one hundred and sixty points.

I alternated between distracting Peter and Cohen and Xinia, Kimmy and Dean. At one point I had managed to surprise Cohen by swooping by him, and he dropped the Quaffle right into Tatum's waiting hands. The following curses aimed at me were worth it as she tossed the Quaffle off to Michael, and he scored. Unfortunately, he was prepared after that, and the move didn't work again.

After that, Anica had aimed a Bludger at Kimmy, who hadn't noticed until it had hit her broom. She was sent spinning and dropped the Quaffle in order to right herself. Liam caught it and scored. Kimmy death-stared Anica for the rest of the game which Anica just laughed at.

The next time Ravenclaw scored, Dean had thrown the Quaffle to Xinia, who had managed to swing her broom around and hit the Quaffle with her broom towards the goal hoops. Wyrene hadn't seen it coming, and she scored. The stands went crazy as everyone cheered and clapped at the trick shot.

I was happy for Xinia, but that only made me angrier. I wanted us to win, not them.

Eventually, everyone was starting to grow tired. By now, my arm had gone numb, and I was sure that wasn't good, but I still ignored it. Peter and Cohen were alternating hitting arms; shaking their limbs out after every hit, and all the Chasers were starting to play with less and less skill.

Only Gerry and Tyrene seemed to be unphased, as even William and Wyrene were growing tired of continuously defending the goal hoops.

Even the crowd were becoming less enthusiastic. The cheers were weak when someone scored, and no one bothered shouting at the opposing team when they did something they didn't approve of.

Then, just as Kimmy scored another goal, bringing the points up to two hundred and ten to one hundred and eighty, Slytherin in the lead, Tyrene seemed to spot the Snitch.

He shot off, Gerry following him immediately. He seemed to spot it as well because he sped up, even more, pulling slightly ahead.

I locked eyes with Anica, and she gestured to Peter. I nodded and flew off towards Cohen. I flew around him and attempted to distract him from hitting a Bludger while Anica did the same with Peter, attempting to hit the Bludgers towards Tyrene as well.

Although I couldn't hit a Bludger at someone with enough force, I was still able to swing my bat. I had it tucked between my body and my broom when I wasn't using it, but I pulled it out and swung when a Bludger came near me. It never went anywhere near Tyrene - or anyone else for that matter - but I managed to keep it away from Cohen, which was good enough.

In the meantime, the Seekers were evenly matched. Whenever Gerry pulled ahead, Tyrene would overtake him a second later. They swerved past the stands and around the goal hoops, neither quite able to catch the golden blur.

Suddenly, Cohen swung his bat at an approaching Bludger. It flew towards Gerry. He dived out of the way, but Tyrene was still in its path. The Bludger hit his shoulder, slowing him down. Gerry managed to catch up with him, and the race continued.

"Good one!" I smirk at Cohen. "Hitting your own team member, very smart. I just love your tactic and gameplay."

"Piss off Dinnick. At least I didn't get hit by a Bludger."

"Which was rude," I retort, unphased. "I really don't appreciate being used as target practice. Could you maybe aim for your own player next time?"

He growls at me, and before I realise, his bat swipes at my broken arm. I shriek with pain as my vision blurs. I have time to hear the sudden cheers as someone seems to catch the Snitch before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in the hospital wing, the pain from my arm gone, but my head feels like it's been through a cyclone. I sit up to see Anica and Xinia sitting beside my bed.

"Hey guy -" I start, but they both put their fingers to their mouths.

I look around, and I suddenly notice that it is night.

"We wanted to be here when you woke up," Anica explains quietly.

I smile before my head falls into my hands.

"Madam Cheri said your head would hurt after the medicine, here, have some water," Xinia offers, handing me a cup that she fills with water.

I take it gratefully and gulp it down. I then set it down on the bedside table.

"What happened?" I ask.

They share a glance, and Xinia bites her lip.

"Ravenclaw won," Anica sighs.

I groan, glaring slightly at Xinia with no real malice.

"Just as you...passed out, Tyrene caught the Snitch."

"Damnit," I sigh.

"You gave us all a scare," Xinia speaks up. "One minute you were fine, the next you were slipping off your broom, unconscious. McGonagall had to cast a spell to stop you from…" she trails off.

"Yeah, next time you break your arm, maybe sit out?" Anica suggests with a small laugh.

I manage a grin.

"You know I'm too stubborn for that."

They shake their heads in amusement.

"Cohen got detention," Xinia offers after a beat of silence. "For hitting your arm."

"Don't suppose you did too?" I laugh. "That hurt like hell, by the way, and I'm still mad at you for that."

"Sorry," she apologises.

"It's fine. So how long have I been out?"

"Just the rest of the day," Anica says.

"Dang, is that all? I was hoping to miss more school," I sigh.

Xinia looks a little shocked at first before rolling her eyes.

"Typical," she mutters.

We talk for a while before I hear someone outside the door.

"Shh, I think someone's coming," I warn.

Xinia quickly puts the Disillusion charm over herself and Anica, and I turn to my side as if I'm asleep. I close my eyes as I listen and realise two people are entering the room.

"Do you think she's still asleep?" a woman's voice asks.

There's a pause, and I try to keep my breathing even.

"I think so," a man's voice answers.

I frown as I recognise the man's voice. Lupin. What's he doing here? Suddenly, I feel the bed dip down slightly and realise someone has sat down on it. I feel a gentle hand push my hair out of my face, and I bite my tongue to stop a noise from escaping my mouth.

I think I hear someone gasp and I feel the person on the bed move.

"Was that you?" the lady asks.

"No," Lupin answers and I hear a slight warning in his voice.

The hand draws away from my hair.

"Just a little longer. Please, Teddy," the woman pleads.

Lupin sighs.

"Victoire -"

I realise with a start, the woman must be Professor Weasley. What was she doing here?

"I know," Lupin says. "But -"

"She flies so well, doesn't she?" Weasley interrupts.

I try not to frown at the change of subject. Lupin pauses before answering.

"Of course she does."

"Are you sure she said she doesn't want to know?" Weasley asks, again changing the subject.

"Yes, in tears," Lupin confirms.

"Why was she crying?"

I realise they're talking about when Lupin found me crying.

"Because she's worried about what would happen if she reached out. She said a part of her wants to know, but fear's holding her back. She loves her current life too much. Not that I blame her."

I try not to think about Anica and Xinia right there, listening in. I knew I'd get an earful after this.

"Let's go," I hear Anica whisper.

If I heard it, that means Lupin heard it. I try not to tense.

"I think someone is here, Vic, we have to go," Lupin insists.

"Who would be here, though?" Weasley asks.

"Good job Anica," Xinia mutters, and I curse them in my mind.

"Miss Ren and Miss Wore," Lupin sighs.

I feel a breeze rush past and I know the charm is gone, and Anica and Xinia are revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Xinia demands. "When was Gena crying? She never cries!"

"Xinia," I hear Anica warn.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley interrupts.

"We were waiting for her to wake up, we should go, though," Anica answers.

"Don't tell her please," Weasley asks, and I try not to frown.

"Well actually she's -" Anica begins.

She abruptly cuts off, probably from a nudge from Xinia.

"Miss Wore, what were you going to say?" Lupin asks.

"Nothing," Anica lies swiftly. "I was going to ask why she shouldn't know, but I realise it's not my place to ask."

I can feel Xinia roll her eyes.

"Let's go," Xinia says firmly, although I can tell she wants to ask more.

"Not so fast," Lupin calls them back. "You two are out past curfew. Five points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Sir, please, have mercy," Xinia begs dramatically.

I try my hardest not to laugh, despite the situation. Luckily, Anica laughs for me. She quickly stops, though.

"Sorry Professors," she apologises before I hear their footsteps retreating.

Once the door closes, I hear Lupin sigh.

"Those two," he mutters. "They're like female versions of James and Fred, only smart!"

Beside him, Weasley laughs although it doesn't last long.

"Do you think they'll say something?"

"I don't know. Knowing the three of them, probably."

Weasley sighs.

"Do you think she'll ever change her mind?"

Lupin hesitates.

"I can't answer that, Vic. If there's one thing Andi is, it's stubborn."

I stiffen. How does he know my name? Stuff that, what were they doing here in the first place?

"Just like her father," Weasley says.

My father?

"Her mother, more like it," Lupin scoffs.

How do they know my parents? Mum and Dad said only my birth mother's family knew...That's not possible.

Weasley lets out an unamused noise.

"I wonder how different things would be if she wasn't raised by Kendra and Isaac," Weasley says. "If it were other people…"

"We can't change the past Vic," Lupin says, and I get the feeling they're talking much more deeply than I understand. "Even if we could, I don't think we would."

It's not possible that they're somehow related to me, is it? But that would explain how they knew my name, and why they talked like they knew my parents. But...how? Wouldn't they have mentioned it? Everything is just so confusing. I just don't understand.

I'm glad that they decide to leave now. I don't think I could stay still much longer if they didn't. As soon as they're gone, I roll over to get into a more comfortable position. I spend the rest of the night thinking about everything that was said while they thought they were alone, eventually drifting off in the early hours of the morning.

I wake up later in the day, and I see Anica, Xinia, Ciena, Bailey and Wyrene by the bed.

"Hey, how are you?" Bailey asks.

"Fine, I woke up last night, Ani -" I begin before they shake their heads at me.

"That's great," Madam Cheri says as she walks over. "Is your head hurting at all?"

"Oh. Uh, only a little," I respond.

She smiles before telling me I can leave then walking over check up on another patient.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"11:00, we need to be at class soon actually," Ciena looks at me with an apologetic look.

"Ugh, what do we have?" I groan, starting to sit up.

"Potions," Xinia supplies.

"On second thought…" I flop back down on the bed.

Anica laughs while Xinia, Ciena and Bailey all give me a stern look. Wyrene looks like she couldn't care less.

"You are not missing any more class Gena Dinnick!" Xinia orders. "You've already missed Charms and Herbology, which Anica and I took notes for you in. You _will_ be going to Potions."

"How did you manage to convince Anica to take notes?" I ignore her statement.

"She threatened me," Anica says, obviously annoyed. "And blackmailed."

"Stop avoiding me," Xinia says. "Come on, up you get!"

I glare at her but get out of the bed nonetheless.

"You know there's really no point in me going right?" I point out. "No amount of classes is going to help me. I suck at Potions!"

"No excuses! Get up let's go," Xinia orders.

I groan, and everyone laughs at my expanse. I give them all dark looks as I thank Madame Cheri then walk out.

I have to rush to my dormitory to grab all my things. I then meet up with Anica, and we head off to Potions. Just as we reach the classroom, Anica points out my clothing. I was still in my Quidditch robes.

"Thanks," I mutter and morph just as Professor Malfoy arrives.

He gives me a half stern look, having seen me morph, but doesn't say anything. The lesson goes by without much drama, although my end potion is less than satisfactory, and during lunch, Xinia catches up with us, and we go to a quiet spot where we won't be disturbed.

"What was Lupin talking about last night?" Xinia demands immediately.

I sigh, knowing I can't get out of this one.

"After I left dinner on my birthday, I went somewhere I could be alone. I was thinking about what Parkinson said. I didn't tell you guys, but when we came home for Christmas, Mum and Dad gave me a letter that was from my birth parents."

I hold up my hand to quiet their outbursts.

"I hadn't read it until then. But what Parkinson said made me read the letter. Do you know that present I got on my birthday? The one we didn't know who it was from? I opened that as well, it was from them."

"How did that lead to you crying and Lupin knowing what happened?" Anica asks.

"In the letter, they told me I could reach out to them if I wanted. I was crying because I knew I wouldn't, no matter how much I was tempted. Lupin heard me crying and came to see what was wrong. I kinda just let everything out to him for some reason."

"I don't understand," Xinia furrows her brow. "Why won't you reach out?"

"Because I don't want to lose everything here. You heard Lupin last night."

"So are you just going to ignore them?" Anica asks. "I mean, whatever you do, we'll support you…"

I sigh, before shooting her a small smile.

"Pretty much, yeah. They didn't want me when I was a baby, so why should it be any different now?"

Thankfully, they understand the topics closed. I can tell Xinia's still curious about something, so I gesture for her to spit it out.

"Why did Lupin and Weasley visit you last night?" she blurts. "And Lupin sat next to you and Weasley was running her hands through your hair. Why?"

I shrug, not wanting to share the rest of the conversation the couple had after they had left.

"You know how Lupin is. He's a softie, maybe he felt sorry for me," I try to sound clueless. "Maybe they know my birth parents; I don't know."

They seem to shrug it off, the girls knowing its a sensitive topic.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly if you ignore the dirty looks the Slytherins give Anica and me for losing the Quidditch match, which I do.

I mostly feel sorry for Tatum, who lost 20 galleons and her dignity and respect amongst the Slytherins. We all promise to make it up in the next game, but understandably, it doesn't do much to soothe her anger. After that, we try to stay out of her way for a bit.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the kinda late update. Also, I suck at writing description, so please don't hate it too much that there's not much emotion and stuff. I tried, but it kinda failed. I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you didn't hate it. **


	22. The Prank

**OMG guys I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Life has been really hectic (surprising yeah I know) and I'm so sorry! But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

We spend most of the term studying and playing Quidditch and before I know it, it's the Easter break. Xinia, Anica and Ciena, Kimmy and George and I decide to stay at school while Dylan and Nick decide to go home. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long and school is back all too soon.

Now in the last term, teachers were piling our homework up and we didn't have much time for anything else.

While the past three Quidditch matches had been entertaining and new to all the first years, the last three are not so much. Gryffindor wins their match against Hufflepuff, then we beat Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor.

All the points were added up and we were outraged that it came to tie. Gryffindor lost - we made sure the boys didn't live it down - at 320 points. Hufflepuff came third with 440 points and Ravenclaw and Slytherin tied at 680 points. Neither team were happy with the tie so we decided to have another game - not recorded - which the whole school turned up to anyway. In the end, we win because I didn't get injured that game (or so I tell Xinia).

We had a big celebration in the Quidditch room which the Ravenclaw team reluctantly joined in on and Tatum was once again happy with us.

After that, Ravenclaw was on even better behaviour than before and was constantly showing off in class to try and get more House points. Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy worked harder on homework and made extra time to distract us from ours.

When the exams drew closer, the rest of us had had enough so we told them to cut it out, which resulted in a minor fight. From then on, they didn't distract us, but they didn't help us either.

Transfiguration was the only class I wasn't struggling in. I wasn't having many problems with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and surprisingly, Astronomy either (in fact I was pretty good at Astronomy), but in Herbology, Potions and History of Magic I was studiously paying attention and doing all my homework in order to make sure I didn't fail.

As I already knew everything in Transfiguration, I stopped paying attention and instead opted to work on the subjects I was not as good at.

Anica was struggling more than me, but she didn't seem to mind as much if she didn't get top grades, as long as she passed, she was happy.

Meanwhile, the boys seemed like they couldn't care less and often tried to pull us away from studying to have fun. Anica gave in most times, and sometimes I would too, but the other three never did. It had lead to several fights between Anica and Ciena and Kimmy and George which the rest of us had to step in in order to stop them from killing each other.

All in all, studying sucked and I made sure everyone knew it. One particular time when I had miserably failed at the Potions homework, George had looked over at me in amusement and asked why I was even trying.

"Just because I hate it doesn't mean I'm going to let those three," I jerk my head towards Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy. "Get better grades than me."

"Getting better marks than Ravenclaw's, in your dreams," Anica laughs. "Especially those three."

"Ravenclaw's aren't all smart," I retort. "They just work hard."

"I mean, yeah, but be realistic," Dylan says. "They don't HAVE to study that much for good grades, they just want to."

I send him a glare, too determined to get my Potions done to hold an argument.

"Five galleons I do better than them in at least two subjects other than Transfiguration," I bet.

"Best bet I could ever make," Dylan smiles shaking my hand.

"Way to get Gena to do work," Anica comments. "Make it a competition."

I study as much as I can for the next few weeks before exams.

When exam week finally arrives, I notice the stress levels in Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy rise. They spend every meal with a textbook in front of them, waving us off every time we try to talk to them. Admittedly, I wasn't much better, although I wasn't stressing. For some reason, I never seemed to stress about things like exams. For that, I was grateful.

Our first exam was Charms. We went House by House, Gryffindors going first, then Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, then Slytherins. Patil called us in one by one then made us charm an apple to make it jump around on her desk. I did alright, although my apple's legs were a little wobbling but I'm sure it was fine.

Potions was next and we had to brew an antidote for common poisons. Malfoy walked around the room as we did to make sure no one blew anything up or set fire to anything (namely; me). I knew it had to be teal by the end, and I was glad that mine was at least a light blue. I had definitely forgotten something or done something wrong, but it wasn't terrible (hopefully).

Herbology wasn't terrible, for me at least, and Astronomy I did pretty well. I did okay in Defence Against the Dark Arts and I definitely got quite a few questions wrong in History of Magic.

Our last exam took place on Friday and Lupin ran it in his classroom. We had to transfigure a rat into a cup. Lupin told us we would get extra points for the decoration of the cup. I was confident with the spell and had transfigured the rat as soon as he let us start. I spent a little bit more time decorating but was still finished before everyone else. While I waited for everyone else to finish I took the time to enjoy the feeling of having finished all my exams. It felt good. When I handed my cup in, earning a smile from Lupin, I practically skipped out of the classroom.

Anica joined me, laughing happily as we made our way over to the spot our group had claimed long ago. We were shortly joined by the others, everyone looking considerably happier. Well, almost everyone.

"I should have added more flowers!" Ciena cries. "I considered it but I thought there was already enough! Lupin didn't even look at me when I gave him my cup!"

"Lucky!" Kimmy screeches. "When I handed mine in he looked at it then looked at me with...a look!"

"A look?" George laughs. "You sure he wasn't just being friendly?"

Kimmy glares at him while everyone laughed.

"You laugh but I'm telling you, I will _fail_ Transfiguration."

"Uh-huh, sure. Just like Xinia will _fail_ Astronomy," I glance at her and her expression immediately turns to panicked.

"I told you!" she huffs. "I mixed up _one _planet."

"What about that moon you were telling us about?" Anica asks.

"And that really bright star you didn't know if it was a planet or not," George laughs.

"Oh god!" Xinia cries. "I'm going to fail!"

"Relax, Xin, we're only joking," I laugh. "I'm sure you all did fine."

"I definitely didn't!" Ciena exclaims. "Professor Patil looked so disappointed with my apple!"

The other two nod and I roll my eyes.

"Thank God there's only three of them," I mutter under my breath.

"Lord help us if there were more," Anica replies.

* * *

Unfortunately, we still had a week of school after that.

"I mean, I love Hogwarts," I say one afternoon. "But I need a break from school."

Anica had agreed while Xinia had just rolled her eyes. Finally, the end of June arrived and it was Sunday morning. The end of term feast was tonight and we would be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow.

It was also time for our exam results to come out. When we received ours, the three girls refused to look at them until everyone else had shared their results.

Dylan, Nick and George had passed every class except for History of Magic which they were less than concerned about.

Anica did well in most of her classes except for History of Magic, which she only just passed, and Herbology, which she failed. She merely shrugged, saying she hadn't expected to pass.

I rolled my eyes when the girls hurried me up.

"You can open yours whenever, you know," I say.

I did hurry up, anxious to see my results. Surprisingly, I passed every class.

"Even Potions?" Xinia exclaims.

"Even Potions," I nod. "Look, 52 per cent. Not much of one, but still a pass."

I still hadn't looked at the rest of my results before Xinia snatched my paper off me.

"No way!" she cries before ripping her own open.

"NO!" she wails.

I roll my eyes and snatch her paper off her.

"Oh come on," I exclaim. "Let's see. 110 per cent for Charms, 102 for Potions and 100 for Defence Against the Dark Arts. 98 per cent for every other class except...oh."

I burst into laughter before taking my own paper back and looking at my results.

"Ha!" I cry. "I did better than you in Astronomy!"

"What?" everyone shouts.

I had gotten 98 per cent, and she had only gotten 90. Seeing Xinia's results, Ciena and Kimmy quickly read theirs.

"105 per cent for Herbology," Ciena reads. "100 for Potions and 99 for History of Magic. 97 for everything else...Oh no. I only got 88 per cent for Charms!"

"103 per cent for History of Magic," Kimmy reads. "95 for everything except for...Transfiguration. 75 per cent."

I have to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. 75 was still good, but it didn't even compare to my 125 per cent for Transfiguration.

Thinking about that, I was reminded of my bet with Dylan. I had gotten better in Astronomy than all of them, and I ran through their list and compared it with mine.

"Yes!" I exclaim suddenly. "You owe me five galleons," I point at Dylan.

"No way," he scowls.

"Yes, way. I did better than all of them in Astronomy, and beat Ciena and Kimmy in Charms."

I had gotten 96 for Charms, which meant I had indeed beaten both of them. I had also gotten 92 for Defence Against the Dark Arts, 87 for Herbology and 79 for History of Magic.

Dylan groaned as he paid up, and I grinned at the other three.

"What did you get for Transfiguration?" Anica asks.

I bite my lip, feeling a little bad.

"125," I admitted.

Xinia had already seen my score, but everyone else was gobsmacked. I shrugged, folding my results away in my robes.

Later, after everyone had compared results, we figured out that Kimmy had topped History of Magic, Ciena topped Herbology, Xinia topped Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I had topped Transfiguration and surprisingly, Astronomy.

"Really?" I asked when Xinia reluctantly told me. "No one got one hundred per cent?"

She shook her head. I shrugged, feeling pretty proud of myself. All the others in our year were annoyed that our group had topped everyone, but we didn't care.

"It's not like we can do anything about it," I told Kimmy, who didn't like people not liking her. "It's not our fault we did better than them."

She still looked a little annoyed, but she shook it off as we enjoyed the last few hours before the feast.

When dinner time came, we each headed to our separate tables for the end-of-term feast. Anica and I talked with some of the friends we had made over the year in Slytherin and enjoyed the feast. Before it ended, McGonagall stood up to say her piece.

"Alas, the school year has come to an end," she begins. "I hope each and every one of you have enjoyed the year, and to our leaving students, I wish you good luck for your future endeavours."

I looked around and saw many seventh years crying and looking happy but sad. Among them, I recognised Vivian and Sasha, two of the Hufflepuff Chasers, Julia, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, Elijah, one of the Gryffindor Beaters and Finn, Anica and Ciena's older brother.

"Now, as always, the House Cup must be awarded," McGonagall carries on. "In fourth place…."

The whole room goes silent and you can tell how much it means to each house.

"Gryffindor with 352 points."

Groans and complaints come from Gryffindor table and I look over to see many of the six and seventh years blaming Nick and Dylan.

"Calm down, calm down," McGonagall calls over the crowd, although you can tell she's slightly upset. "I know it is disappointing, but it will make you work harder next year. In third place, Hufflepuff, with 379 points!"

Again many complaints come from the table, but being Hufflepuff's, they do not blame anyone.

"In second place, Slytherin, with 423 points!"

Cheers drown her out as the Ravenclaws celebrate their win. I can only just hear McGonagall above them.

"And finally, in first place, Ravenclaw, with only 20 more points - 443 points!"

McGonagall waves her hand and the banners above us change to display Ravenclaw's eagle and bronze and blue colours.

I turn to the table to see Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy jumping around in joy, but my eyes are drawn to Fred who is clapping next to them, looking a little awkward, like always. I shake my head, wondering how he could still look awkward even when winning the House Cup.

My thoughts are dismissed as everyone moves through the Hall to find their friends, congratulating and teasing them. Eventually, our group is in a small circle of sorts with the three Ravenclaws looking extremely happy and the three Gryffindors more than a little upset. Anica and I don't mind too much though, having properly won the Quidditch Cup not too long ago.

Our group goes to the Community Hall to spend our last proper hours at Hogwarts and many others do as well. We sit talking in our normal spot and discuss our plans for the summer holidays.

"We're getting a new working dog," Xinia smiles. "And I get to train her!"

"Why? You already have three!"

"Yeah, but we're getting more sheep so we need more dogs."

"Well we're going to France for a week," Dylan says indicating at himself and Nick.

"Lucky," I mutter.

"Oh la la," Anica laughs. "The city of love!" she smirks at me and Xinia and I can't help a small laugh.

"Maybe you should take Wendy," I joke.

George and Kimmy look at us in confusion while we all laugh.

"No, I think they'll be fine with each other," Anica gasps out through her laughter.

That sends the other two into laughter all over again while I glance at the boy's exasperated expressions.

"Oh, no!" Xinia tries to say through her laughter. "Not the power pose!"

Anica and I fall into tears.

"Someone has to fill us in," George says.

"You guys missed ALOT at New Years," I announce, smirking at Xinia.

Her laughter abruptly stops and she glares at me as Anica once again collapses with laughter. Ciena grins at me knowingly while the others all look confused.

"Um," Kimmy says, clearly confused. "Care to explain Xinia?"

"I'm good," Xinia says firmly.

"Just talking about an amazing snowball fight," I laugh.

"Oh yeah, did we tell you about how we totally ruined their snowball fight?" Nick jumps in.

"And yet we still managed to beat you!" Anica says happily.

We spend the rest of the night sharing stories and talking and laughing until finally, it's time to head to bed. The boys leave first, then Ciena and Kimmy follow, leaving the three of us to say goodnight. We're the only ones left so we use the passages to avoid the teachers. Once we're back in our dormitory, Anica and I start packing our things up a little to lighten the load tomorrow. As I'm sorting through my things, I come across all the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products I had gotten for Christmas and my birthday.

"It's a shame I didn't get to use these," I say, showing them to Anica.

She hums a response as I turn to pack them away. Then, I get a brilliant idea. I slowly turn towards Anica and see her expression light up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask, grinning.

"Set everything off somewhere to cause a bit of chaos on our final night?" Anica answers.

"Not just anywhere," I say. "Ravenclaw Tower," I smirk.

Anica's face glows with glee. We quickly change into some black clothing to try to help us hide in the shadows.

"Ok, good idea, but how are we gonna get inside?"

"Do you reckon I could morph into one of the girls to open the passage?" I ask.

Anica shrugs.

"Maybe, it's worth a try."

We slip out of the dormitory and into the Common Room, where luckily, no one is up. We use the passage to the statues and I listen out for anyone around before signalling the okay. We emerge out of the Slytherin passage and stand in front of Ravenclaw's statue.

I quickly morph into Xinia and Anica looks a little shocked.

"Promise you'll never do that again," she shudders.

I smile as I pat the eagle. Nothing happens. I try again.

"Maybe you have to pat it a certain way," Anica suggests.

"I've tried every way possible to pat a freaking eagle," I hiss. "It's not working."

Just then, I hear footsteps approaching. My eyes widen as I grab Anica and pet the Slytherin snake. As soon as the opening is big enough for us to slip through I push Anica in and quickly follow her.

"Hurry up and shut," I hiss at the passage, hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer.

My heart pounds as I tell Anica to be quiet, and I strain my ears to listen out. I don't talk until I'm positive whoever it was is gone.

"That was too close," I mutter.

"What are we going to do now?" Anica asks quietly.

I don't answer her. Instead, I scramble for ideas. Of course, we could just try to get in normally by answering the riddle at the door, but that meant we would have to go through the whole school. Of course, we knew of several shortcuts and whatnot, but I was willing to bet Mortan would also know them.

"Ok, I have a crazy idea," Anica speaks up.

"Shoot," I say, open to all suggestions.

"Well, we could die doing it, but, it'd be worth it."

I get a little put off by the death bit.

"Not really selling it here Anica," I mutter.

"We could scale the castle and get in through a window," she says.

I blink.

"Scale the -?" I cut off. "Anica are you insane?! It's called Ravenclaw Tower for a reason! It's a freaking tow - wait...I'm getting something," I trail off, an idea forming.

Anica watches me as I think.

"Okay, so, not a terrible idea," I tell Anica. "But it could be improved. Brooms."

She catches on to what I'm thinking.

"But we've already sent ours home. Where do you suppose we get them from? The broom shed? The LOCKED broom shed?"

I shake my head slowly.

"There are two other girls on the Quidditch team in Slytherin, both of whom still have theirs here," I say.

Her eyes widen.

"You're not suggesting we steal Tatum and Wyrene's brooms?" she whisper shouts.

"I am not suggesting, I'm implying. Unless you have a better idea…" I trail off, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, the climbing one," Anica exclaims. "I don't want to be attacked by those two. I'm crazy, but not mental."

"Yeah, you're crazy!" I snap. "You said it yourself, we could literally die doing your idea! _I'm _daring, but I don't have a death-wish."

She doesn't reply.

"Besides," I continue. "It's not like we have to _ask _to take their brooms. As long as we're quiet, they won't even know."

"And if they wake up? Or worse, they're not even asleep?"

I glance at my watch, checking the time.

"It's past midnight," I say. "The last time Wyrene stayed up past then was New Year's. Trust me, she'll be asleep. I can take Tatum's while you get hers. That way, I'm in more danger."

"Fine, but if their brooms break, I'm blaming you,"

"Why would their brooms break?" I ask as I head back down the passage to the Common Room.

"I don't know, I just wanted to threaten you," Anica answers.

I roll my eyes, laughing slightly. We reach the end of the passage and quickly descend the stairs. We start down the girl's side of the dormitories. When we reach the door to Wyrene's dormitory, Anica gives me one last death stare before opening the door as quietly as possible. I continue on to Tatum's, trying to steady my beating heart.

When I reach the door, I turn the handle as slowly as possible and pray that none of the girls are light sleepers. I push the door open and step inside, my heart pumping a hundred miles an hour. I stay there for a moment, making sure no one woke up. So far so good.

Luckily, there were only four girls so it didn't take me long to find Tatum's. My heart sunk when I saw where her broom was. It was under her bed.

Silently cursing every God known to man and bestowing multiple death threats on Tatum, I get to my knees. Slowly, I reach my arm out, reaching for the broom.

"Dinnick!"

I freeze.

"What are you doing?"

It's Tatum. My heart speeds to a surely unhealthy rate. My blood runs cold as I hear Tatum shift.

"Get the bludger," Tatum continues.

I frown, looking up at her in confusion. Only then do I realise her eyes are still closed and she's laying down. Immediately, my whole body relaxes. She was only sleep talking. I huff, _Of course, she'd be dreaming about me the one time I'm actually there._

I now rush to pull out the broom in case one of her friends wakes up from her talking. Every time the broom even brushes the ground, making the smallest noise, I freeze, my heart speeding up.

Finally, I manage to pull the whole broom out and I slowly stand up, holding the broom close to me so I don't knock it against anything. I snort quietly. _That'd be right. Watch, I'll get it out fine then trip over something and drop the broom and I'll screw everything up._

I take a deep breath before making my way back to the door, skirting around even the smallest things to avoid a trip. Just before I reach the door, however, I manage to trip over my own feet. I stumble, one hand shooting out to the wall to steady myself, causing the broom to shift slightly. I fumble with the broom, swearing the whole time, trying to keep it from dropping. Somehow, I manage to catch it properly and once more hold it up against myself.

I stay still, glancing over to the four beds. Against all odds, none of them had woken. I slip out of the room as quietly as I can and take a few deep breaths to steady my heart. Once it returns to normal, I start walking back to find Anica. I find her outside of Wyrene's dormitory, white-faced, clutching the broom to her chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask as quietly as possible.

"You said she would be asleep!" Anica hisses.

I freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"She was in the freaking bathroom!" Anica cries and I shush her.

"How did you get her broom?" I ask.

"5 galleons, that's how."

I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Anica glares at me.

"It is not funny!" she seethes. "I had a freaking heart attack!"

"Sorry," I apologise. "I'm just so glad I made you do that. She would have told Malfoy straight away if it was me."

"You are paying those 5 galleons," she informs me.

"I probably deserve that," I admit. "Come on, let's go."

We rush through the passageway and I once again listen out to make sure it's okay. Before we exit, I voice my thoughts.

"We'll need to go outside, obviously. We'll need to go around the west side which means we need to stay out of sight of Gryffindors, any wondering teachers or Prefects who might be looking out the window and uh...McGonagall. Her office had a window we could be seen out of."

Anica sighs, hanging her head in her hands while muttering curses.

"If we get caught I will not hesitate to throw you under the bus," she announces.

"I know. Luckily, I'm a Metamorphmagus," I grin.

She groaned as I opened the passage. Just to be sure, I waited a moment, listening, before exiting the passage. Once we were in the Hall, I was wishing I had asked Xinia to teach me that Disillusion Charm as I realised how exposed we were.

My heart was pounding as we raced through the Halls to outside, where we immediately went to a quiet, covered place we wouldn't be spotted in.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Anica asked, slightly breathless.

"Because of this," I say, holding up the small bag of joke products. "It's going to be awesome once we get in there, trust me. We'll set them off, have approximately three seconds to get out of there, and then we can watch from afar, in safety."

"Right think of the goal Anica," she mutters to herself.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I ask.

"Um, death, permanent ban from Quidditch, a lifetime of detention, all of the above?"

"If Xinia knew that you left off expulsion," I shake my head. "Besides, if we die, none of the other stuff will matter!" I grin.

"Real encouraging Gena," Anica quips sarcastically.

"Relax, we'll be fine."

"Famous last words," Anica sighs.

We hopped on the brooms and rose into the air. We had gone to a spot that had no windows along the side and we headed straight up, above the castle.

"This is so weird," Anica calls over to me.

I nod, a grin on my face. The only place we had been in the air at school was on the Quidditch pitch. Flying around the castle, especially at night, was entirely different.

"We need to do this again sometime," I tell her. "Preferably under different circumstances."

She shakes her head but grins nonetheless. We reach the west side of the castle and line ourselves up with the window to Ravenclaw Tower. I get my bag ready and pass a few things to Anica.

"You ready?" I ask.

"This is going to be epic," Anica grins.

I beam, happy that she had finally seen the fun side.

That's when everything went wrong.

As we descended, the bag of jokes slipped off my shoulder. I panicked for a second before whipping my wand out and casting the Levitation Charm. The bag stopped falling and hovered in mid-air, but the damage was done.

The bag contained several Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs which were old but good, Instant Darkness Powder, another old product but extremely useful, a few Giggling Witches that were charmed to cackle like the muggle witches and sent Tickling Charms at anyone who tried to get rid of them, and worst of all, silver beads charmed with the Explosion Charm; _Bombarda._ The beads were touchy on their best days, and I had been being extremely careful not to disturb them. But the jolt of the bag stopping in mid-air caused them to go off.

The explosion not only rang through the air but caused all the other products to go off. The Whiz-bangs flew through the air, ricocheting off the walls and each other, which only caused new ones to form. The Darkness Powder hid the bright colours of the fireworks, but it also stopped us from seeing each other and the products. The Giggling Witches were also set off, filling the air with their cackles.

The good news? We achieved our original goal. The original explosion had smashed open the window of Ravenclaw Tower, allowing all the other products to enter.

The bad news? Every other window had also been smashed and the rooms were now invaded with the Weasley products. Including McGonagall's office.

"What the hell?!" I hear girls yelling from their dorms.

"Gena guess what! Xinia is still asleep," Anica laughs.

Just then, I hear an exclamation from McGonagall's office, muffled by the explosion.

"Those bloody Weasley's!"

Then a moment later.

"Damn you, Marauders!"

In any other situation, I would have been amused. Xinia had explained to us that the Marauders were legendary pranksters, and inspired the next generation of pranksters; Fred and George Weasley, to carry on their legacy.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to laugh because McGonagall was currently yelling at whoever was causing chaos; so, Anica and I. I knew we had to get out of there, quickly, otherwise, we'd be in huge trouble.

"Come on," I yelled through the powder to Anica, hoping she would hear me. "We need to go!"

I morphed my voice so anyone listening wouldn't recognise it, but I prayed Anica would realise.

I wait for a moment, but she doesn't come or reply. Not wanting to leave her, I dart through the powder, altering my appearance as I go; making my hair blonde and my robes turn to Gryffindor ones. I strain my ears and can just make out Anica cursing under her breath. I follow the direction of her voice and find her just as the powder starts to disappear.

When she sees me she looks surprised for a moment before I tell her it's me.

"Go!" I tell her. "Before we get caught!"

She nods before ascending into the sky. I follow her just as the powder completely disappears. When I catch up to her, she asks what we do now.

"We have to get back to the dormitory. If anyone realises we're not there they'll know it was us."

She nods, circling around to find a spot to land. We find one where no one will see us come down, close enough to the entrance of the school. We dart down, then dash through the Halls and into the Slytherin passage. Just as it closes behind us, I hear voices accompanied by footsteps approaching.

"Round up the students," I hear McGonagall saying. "Find out who did this."

My eyes widen and I tell Anica to run. We sprint to the end of the passage, yell the password then stumble down the stairs and into the Common Room.

"We have to put the brooms back!" I tell Anica.

She nods and runs down with me on her heels. Not bothering to be as quiet as before, she opens Wyrene's dormitory door while I continue on to Tatum's. I yank the door open and rush inside, pushing the broom underneath Tatum's bed then sprinting out the door. Lucky I was quick enough that no one woke up until after I slammed the door shut on my way out. As I raced back to Anica I hear the wall opening in the Common Room, signalling someone had entered.

My heart races as Malfoy's footsteps make their way to the dormitories. I run to our dormitory door, thankful that Anica had already opened it, and dart inside. She shuts the door as quietly as possible before we jump into our beds, pretending to be asleep.

Not even a second later, Malfoy's voice rings out.

"Students! Out of bed, all of you! I want you in the Common Room in one minute."

The rest of the girls in our dormitory blink their eyes open, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Nicole asks, stumbling out of bed.

"I don't know," Anica yawns, sitting up.

Then she spots me and her eyes widen. I look at her in confusion as she points to her hair. I realise I was still sporting my fake appearance. The others had noticed as well.

"Gena?" Ursula asks. "Why are you blonde?"

"And why do you look different?" Nicole asks.

"I, um, it must have been from my dream," I lie, morphing back. "Come on, we'd better see what's going on."

The six of us exit our dormitory and join the crowd of students in the Common Room. I immediately spot Wyrene looking at Anica and me, eyebrows raised. I send her a pleading look, silently begging her not to say anything. She rolls her eyes before turning away. I breathe a sigh of relief, turning back to Anica.

"Reckon we got away with it?" she mutters.

"I think so," I say, my heart still pounding. "Lucky the powder hid us."

"Yeah, I mean, on the bright side, it wasn't a complete fail. We caused chaos, that's for sure," she grins.

I smirk.

"And we certainly got Ravenclaw Tower good," I add.

She laughs and I'm glad she's not mad at me for dragging her into this. Now we just have to hope we're good enough liars to fool Malfoy.

Speaking of the man, I look at him. His hair is messy; sticking up to one side, and his eyes are bleary. His shirt is also on back to front and inside out as if he had just thrown it on. His expression was mostly annoyed, tinged with anger.

"Ok, Headmistress McGonagall has informed all the Head of Houses that some students were outside Ravenclaw Tower and set off some Weasley products. Who was it?"

All around, students reactions range from surprised and annoyed to amused and exasperated. I try to look as inconspicuous as possible, looking around at everyone with a curious expression like I want to know who it was.

"Sir," the seventh year Prefect, Cyrene, starts. "Do you know that it was definitely one of us?"

Malfoy glances at her.

"No one saw the students, but the chances it was one of you is extremely high," as he speaks his eyes rake over everyone.

His gaze seems to linger on me for a moment before moving on. I swallow the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Whoever did it should speak up now. I won't be mad, I just want to know who did it," Malfoy continues.

Wisely, no one says anything. Of course, only Anica and I are at risk here, so it's not so much wiseness as it is the truth.

Malfoy doesn't speak for a bit, instead, he continues looking over us. Then, a small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth but he quickly pushes it away.

"Smart. Of course, I'll be mad. While it might seem amusing to some of you, pulling a stunt like this was dangerous and silly. Students could have been harmed."

I want to point out that if it had gone right, no one would have been injured, but of course, I bite my tongue.

"I would like to add, that Headmistress in making us stay here all day tomorrow so that we can figure out who did this, unless you want to own up?"

Groans go around the room and many begin to complain. I glance at Anica and she bites her lip. I understand what she's thinking.

On one hand, we could be completely fine if we didn't do anything, except I knew McGonagall would absolutely keep us here until we owned up. If we did, we would definitely be in trouble, but we would be able to go home.

So what did we do?

For a fleeting moment, I wished Xinia was here to think of something crazy to get us out of this, but I immediately dismiss the idea. I doubt even Xinia could get us out of this.

"Very well," Malfoy says suddenly. "Unless someone from the other Houses owns up, we will be staying here tomorrow, your parents will be sent an owl. You may go back to bed."

With that, he turns around to leave. Everyone groans as they head back to our dormitories.

"Oi, before you losers go to bed, own up!" Keiran, the Head Boy, yells.

From across the room, Wyrene shoots Anica and I a dark look before disappearing.

"What do we do?" Anica hisses.

I sigh.

"We have to own up."

She starts protesting and I nod.

"I know, trust me, it's the last thing I want to do," I cut in. "But we'll be in even more trouble if we don't. You know McGonagall, she won't let us go until they find out."

Anica groans and I sigh.

"We can ask Xinia what to do tomorrow," Anica suggests, grabbing at strings.

"Should we wait that long?" I ask.

"If Xinia can't get us out of this, we'll own up," Anica compromises. "I don't want to get in trouble until we're out of options."

I nod as we reach our dormitory. I bid goodnight with an apology that she waves off. We head to bed but I barely get any sleep, too stressed about the day to come.

* * *

**So a bit of a cliffhanger, I know, sorry! Anyway, I promise the wait won't be as long next time, and again, I'm so sorry!**


	23. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and sorry for the slightly late update. Just a note, this is the last chapter for this year! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, while I have started the next year, it might be a little before I update again. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Monday, July 1st, 2031_

After barely a wink of sleep, Anica and I head down to the Great Hall. Xinia, Ciena and Kimmy don't look particularly happy, but George, Nick and Dylan are laughing like crazy. When we sit down, the girls tell us about last night. I pretend to be amused but I can't push the feeling of dread out of my stomach.

"Whoever did it is an idiot!" Xinia mutters angrily.

I sigh, avoiding Anica's eyes and look up at the Staff Table. All the Heads of House plus McGonagall are nowhere to be seen. Weasley and Potter sit next to each other, talking quietly, and the rest of the Staff, apart from Karl, the History of Magic teacher at the end of the table, and Professor Numen, the Astronomy teacher, I don't recognise.

When breakfast ends, Potter informs the school that we have the day off and once again advises us to own up. As we exit the Great Hall, Anica and I pull Xinia away.

"What's wrong?" she asks her as we lead her to a quiet spot we often inhabit to work on the Map.

I glance at Anica and she sighs, then nods.

"We need your help," I say.

Xinia narrows her eyes.

"With what?"

I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes closed as I decide to just blurt it out.

"It was us."

I wait for the explosion, but it doesn't come. Slowly, I peak an eye open to see Xinia looking between Anica and me with an unimpressed look.

"It was you?" she repeats. "You two set off that explosion?"

"Yes, but we didn't mean to," Anica says. "We were originally planning to just set them off in Ravenclaw Tower for a laugh. We knew no one would be awake and therefore wouldn't be hurt, but the bag slipped and it went off outside."

"But you still thought it would be a good idea to destroy Ravenclaw Tower?" Xinia asks.

"Not destroy, just…" I trail off, frowning.

Xinia was being remarkably calm. I had expected her to start yelling and calling us idiots and the lot, but she didn't seem to be overly reactive.

"Wait, did you know?" I ask. "Did you know it was us?"

"I didn't know, but I had my suspicions," Xinia answers.

"Whatever. Xinia we need your help," Anica cuts in. "Can you think of something to get us out of this?"

"How about owning up?"

"You know how much trouble we'll get in!" she cries. "We could be banned from Quidditch, or given a lifetime of detentions!"

"So what?" Xinia says. "What you did was stupid, even if it was unintentional. The whole school is going to be kept here until you own up. I don't know about you, but I want to go home!"

I sigh.

"We know. And if there's no other way, we will. But surely you can think of something?" I give her a desperate look. "Please, we'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Gena," Xinia says. "But the only way is for you to come forward."

Anica visibly deflates, and I sigh, running my hands through my blue hair.

"Okay," I decide. "I'll come forward. I'll tell them it was me. That way you don't get in trouble Anica."

"No way! I appreciate it, but I'm not letting you take the blame. I'll come forward."

I shake my head.

"No, I dragged you into it. It's my fault everything went wrong."

"You didn't drag me into, I knew from the start what could happen."

"Still, you didn't want to do it."

"No, I was just worried about what would happen. I was always going to do it though."

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Anica, it's my fault. I'm not letting you get in trouble for my idea, and my clumsiness."

"Yeah well, then I guess neither of us is coming forward."

"Fine!" I snap. "Think about it this way. If we both come forward, it'll be double the points lost, twice the people left out of the group for detentions and both Beater's lost if it comes to that. For the sake of our House, and our group, just let me do it, Anica!"

"What if you get expelled?"

"I won't get -"

Just then I realise something. Last night I had joked about Xinia's reaction if she had heard Anica not even care about expulsion. And just before, Anica had made the same list, but Xinia hadn't even mentioned it.

She was also acting way too calm, even if she had suspected it was us. I mean, it was Xinia. She never underreacted. She _always_ overreacted.

And she hadn't even tried to think of another way out of this. Even if she was mad with us, Xinia would have tried to help us.

So why wasn't she? She hadn't said a word since Anica and I had started arguing. Instead, she was just watching us. I looked at her in confusion. As I studied her, I got a sudden thought.

Realisation dawned on me as it suddenly made sense. Dread formed in the pit of my stomach, but I needed to make sure.

"Hey, Xin, I got an idea," I say suddenly. "Can you give me your wand please, I want to try something."

She looks at me with surprise, then reaches into her robes, and I watch her closely. She put her left hand in her robes and moved it around for a bit. Then she frowned and looked in the other side of her robes. I watched, and, yes. She was still using her left hand.

I let out a small groan as she starts to talk.

"Guys, I can't find my wand," Xinia says worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Anica asks.

"Anica," I call out. "Don't bother."

She looks at me in confusion and I turn my gaze onto Xinia.

"We're screwed anyway," I announce.

"What? Wh -" Anica cuts off, staring at Xinia.

Or rather, Professor Lupin. He gave me an apologetic smile before morphing back into his regular turquoise-coloured-hair self.

"Very good, Miss Dinnick," he says. "I was wondering whether you'd notice."

I simply glare at him.

"Where's Xinia?" I ask.

"Don't worry, she's alright," Lupin reassures me. "She's talking to Professor Patil I believe."

"Wait, what?" Anica asks suddenly.

"He was tricking us," I say. "Pretending to be Xinia so we would admit what we did."

Realisation dawns on her, then her expression turns horrified.

"No," she mutters.

"Yes," Lupin says. "I am sorry, really, but it was the best plan."

I shake my head and scoff.

"I must ask," Lupin says. "What gave me away?"

"You should really do more research on who you're pretending to be professor," I retort, rather than answering.

I feel a little bad for using his own words against him, but my anger and worry pushes it away.

"Fair enough," Lupin smiles a little. "I really am sorry. But unfortunately, there will be punishment."

I suddenly remember the argument Anica and I were having.

"Please sir, it was my fault. Anica didn't do anything."

"Shut up Gena," Anica says. "He heard everything anyway."

I glare at her briefly before sighing. The damage was done anyway. Lupin beckoned for us to follow him and we did, trailing behind him as he leads us to McGonagall's office.

He says the password then raps on her door once we reach it. She calls out for us to enter and he does, ushering us in.

"These two have admitted to causing the explosion," he announces.

McGonagall turns her stern gaze on us, then raises an eyebrow at Lupin.

"I was going to, but it turns out I didn't have to. They admitted by themselves."

I glance at him in confusion, wondering why he's defending us. He ignores me though and thankfully, Anica doesn't say anything.

"Very well," McGonagall says. "Thank you, Teddy."

He nods then takes the dismissal, leaving Anica and I standing in front of McGonagall. She stares down at us with a hard expression.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry Professor," Anica says immediately. "We didn't mean to cause the amount of damage that we did."

I glance at the various holes in the window and notice for the first time the disarrayed objects around the room. I try not to wince.

McGonagall raises an eyebrow at Anica.

"What do you mean?"

"It was meant to be a harmless prank," Anica says. "We knew we would get in trouble if we were caught, but we didn't expect things to go the way they did."

McGonagall's expression doesn't change, which I take as an invitation to keep talking.

"What she means is that I accidentally dropped the bag with all the joke products and it caused the explosion," I take over. "We didn't mean for it to happen."

"If that is the case, Miss Dinnick," McGonagall says. "What was your original intention?"

"We were going to put the Giggling Witches in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Headmistress," Anica says. "The powder was a backup and we weren't going to use the Whiz-bangs or the Bombarda beads."

I silently thank her for her quick cover-up. We were intending to use them, but McGonagall didn't need to know that. The Headmistress gave a noise of disapproval.

"Even if that is the case, there still needs to be some sort of punishment. Now, as it is the end of the term, it will have to take place next year. 30 points each will be taken from Slytherin when there is enough to be taken from, and both of you will have three weeks of detention with Professor Malfoy."

Anica and I sigh, but we don't argue.

"Now. I trust you have learned from this and will not try something like this again. If you do, we will have issues. Do you understand?"

We give her a small nod before she dismisses us.

"Thank you for coming forward, we can all go home now."

When we exit McGonagall's office, we see Lupin leaning on the wall, but he stands up properly when he sees us.

"Thank you, Sir," I say.

"Unnecessary punishment is just that, unnecessary," he says. "I believe that you didn't mean to cause that much damage and that you would have come forward on your own. Obviously, I am not as harsh as Professor McGonagall, so I did what I could. But if you do something like this again, I will not be so kind," he warns.

We nod in understanding as Lupin walks away. However, neither of us moves.

"I'm sorry," I say. "For -"

"Gena, I've already told you it's not your fault," Anica cuts in. "Look, I'm not even mad. Yes, I freaked out before, but it's fine now. The explosion was awesome, we achieved our main goal, and we got off with barely any punishment."

I laugh, thankful that we can move on.

"I am so glad you're not like Xinia," I say, starting to walk down the corridor. "I couldn't even imagine her reaction if -" I trail off, not wanting to think about that.

Anica laughs and I grin.

"Not a bad year, huh?" I nudge her slightly. "Let's see, we're still friends, that's a big one," Anica laughs. "We got onto the Quidditch team and if I do say so myself we make amazing Beaters. We made some pretty good friends, even though Kimmy's…" I trail off, then shrug. "We found the freaking Marauder's Map! We've discovered almost everything about Hogwarts and we had an amazing time doing all of that. All in our first year."

"Plus, we passed all our exams with actually half-decent marks," Anica nods, impressed with our list.

I laugh.

"Well, I did. You failed Herbology."

She waves in dismissal.

"That doesn't count."

I grin just as an announcement sounds.

"I am pleased to announce that the culprits have come forward and we will all be heading home tomorrow at eleven o'clock," McGonagall's magnified voice says.

I can distantly hear cheers from the students as I grin at Anica.

"The culprits?" Anica scrunches her nose. "God, it sounds like we're criminals or something."

I smile as we spot the group. They ask where we were and Anica and I share a glance before answering 'nowhere' while grinning. The others look at us in confusion before shrugging it off and moving to other topics.

The day goes by quick enough and before we know it, it's time to head home. We bring everything down to Hogsmeade Station then get on the train. We talk the whole train ride and exchange goodbyes when we arrive at King's Cross. We greet our parents, promise to contact each other over the summer, then head home.

When we arrive at our house, I sigh gratefully.

"Happy to be home?" Dad asks, noticing my expression.

I nod, smiling at him and Mum.

"Hogwarts is great, but it's nothing like home."

They smile and pull me into a hug which I turn my nose up to, laughing slightly. I then lug my stuff upstairs and unpack the things I'll need. I set Studs' cage on my nightstand then open it and she flies out happily. I give her a treat before opening my window and she flies around the yard.

With my door open, I can hear Wyrene arguing with the twins and Bailey yelling down to Dad. Then Jamie runs into my room, beelining for my textbooks.

"Careful with those," I call out after him as he takes the stack.

Then Quinn comes into my room and drops my extra Transfiguration books on my bed before joining back up with Jamie, saying something about being more considerate about my treasured items.

I roll my eyes, grinning, as Wyrene comes in next, claiming I'd stolen some of her clothes. Bailey eventually broke the argument up as he walked past my room to go downstairs.

Just as was unpacking the last of my things, I heard the inevitable.

"GENA LILY DINNICK!"

I sigh.

Being home was difficult and overwhelming at times, but I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

**OMG first year is now officially over! I can't believe it! I hope you all enjoyed my story and I hope you continue to read in the future. As I said at the beginning I will take a small break, but I promise I will get the next chapter up as quick as possible. Anyway, drop a review and follow/favourite the story so you can keep track of the next update:)**


	24. Second Year

**HIIIIIII! Omg, it seems like forever since I've updated. But I just needed some time to get the next few chapters together so I wouldn't be behind in the future. I want to thank everyone who's stayed with the story, and I really hope you enjoy the next year of my fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Second Year**

_Thursday, 28th of August 2031_

I wake up to the sun in my eyes, the heat of the sun burning against my cheeks. Sleep-ins were one of the perks of being home. Of course, it meant I didn't do much during the day, but it was better than being up at seven in the morning.

Unfortunately, being home also came with nuisances, such as inconsiderate siblings and annoying parents banging around the house, not caring that someone was still trying to sleep—namely, me.

I glanced at my clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. I sigh, knowing I should get up anyway. Jamie and Quinn had gotten their Hogwarts letters yesterday, so we were heading to Diagon Alley today. I was actually surprised the twins hadn't woken me up yet.

I drag myself out of bed and get ready for the day and then head downstairs for some cereal. Mum tells me we'll be leaving in ten minutes, so I spend the rest of that time sitting on the couch, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep in.

All too soon, it's time to go. We take the Floo to get there, and the twins immediately drag us over to get all their textbooks. Bailey needed new ones as well, but Wyrene and I just decide to use hand-me-downs. The twins only needed a few between the both of them anyway because they had my textbooks from last year and some of Wyrene's.

We had to drag them out of the shop to get their wands and everything else they needed. They didn't want any pets, saying they could use Studs if they needed to send an owl. We bought them cauldrons and quills and parchment, then finally they went in to get their school robes. I was going to stay outside, but then I saw Kimmy and George inside and grinned. I followed the boys in, then went over to the Jones twins.

They greeted me as Kimmy started being measured. I noticed they had gotten taller over the holidays, meaning they just loomed over me even more.

"Are those your brothers?" George asks me, nodding at Jamie and Quinn.

"Yeah," I answer. "The slightly shorter one is Quinn."

I knew it wouldn't help them identify who was who when they weren't together, but there was really nothing else that separated the two. I could only tell them apart because of their personalities and the way they talked. The boys were identical from the way their brown hair sat to the various freckles across their bodies.

"They're starting Hogwarts this year, right?" Kimmy asks.

I nod.

"Alright, dear, your turn," the woman measuring their robes speaks to George.

Kimmy steps away, and George takes her place.

"Do you know what house they'll be?" he asks me.

"Ravenclaw," I answer. "No doubt."

Next to me, Kimmy raises her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?"

"They've only just bought some of their books today, and I can guarantee they've already read them. As soon as I got home from Hogwarts, they took my textbooks to read them. And the only time they're not reading or doing something nerdy, it's because they're in trouble, they're excited, or Mum and Dad have told them not to," I rattle off.

"We're not nerds!" Kimmy complains.

"I mean..." George begins.

Kimmy silences him with a glare.

"Anyway, I didn't say Ravenclaws as a whole are nerds; I just said _they_ were," I shrug.

Just then, Jamie calls out to me.

"Gena, we're finished."

"Oh yeah, he's a Ravenclaw," George laughs, going off of his voice alone.

I grin as Kimmy rolls her eyes.

"Right, well, I've got to go. See you guys soon," I wave as I join the boys.

We do a bit more shopping and walking around Diagon Alley before we return home. When we do, I walk up to my room and find a letter on my desk. I recognise Ciena's writing as I pick it up.

_Hey Gena,_

_Xinia's coming over to our place on Saturday, so if you want to come as well, you're welcome to. You can stay the night - Xin will be. Send a letter back if you'll come. _

_Hope to see you then,_

_Ciena (_and Anica_)_

The last bit was written in Anica's handwriting, and I laugh as I walk back downstairs.

"Hey, Dad," I ask, spotting him first. "Can I go over to the twin's place on Saturday and stay for the night? Xinia's gonna be there as well."

"You'll have to ask your Mum, but I'm sure that'll be fine," Dad nods.

I thank him then go to find Mum. I ask her, and she says yes, so I quickly write out a reply and send Star (the family owl) to deliver it. She comes back with details, and I give her a treat before going back up to my room.

* * *

_Saturday, 30th August, 2031_

When Saturday comes around, Mum apparates me to the twin's place. Xinia was already there, so I said goodbye to Mum, and then the four of us headed upstairs while Ruth and Mum spoke for a bit.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to school," Anica groans, flopping down on her bed.

Ciena and Xinia give her an unimpressed look while I just laugh.

"I mean, on the bright side, we'll be able to see each other every day," I point out. "We won't have to go back and forth between our places."

Over the past few months, we had had several days over at each other's places, and we had also done a few things with the other four. Although it was good to see each other, it was much more hassle than just meeting up somewhere in the castle.

"At least you guys get a small break from everyone," Ciena gestures at Xinia and me. "I'm stuck here every day with her," she scowls at Anica.

"Hey, it's not like I choose to live in the same house as you," Anica rolls her eyes. "If I had the choice, I would be out of here in a second if it meant being away from you."

Xinia and I laugh as the twins fight. I stop paying attention until something catches my interest.

"I mean, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" I hear Ciena ask a little later.

I frown, wondering how they had gotten onto that topic. I take a look around Anica's room, and see a few clothes on the floor and her textbooks scattered across her desk. Her bed was unmade, but apart from that, her room was actually pretty clean.

"I dunno, this is pretty good," I say. "You should have seen her at school," I laugh.

Anica was notorious for leaving her stuff anywhere and everywhere, excluding Susie and Penny's area. More often than not I would have to kick a few things out of my way just to get to my bed, and I had to keep an eye out in the bathroom to make sure I didn't trip over a brush or a bottle of shampoo.

Xinia and Ciena shudder at the thought of the mess, and Anica just rolls her eyes. The conversation moves on and, eventually, Xinia suggests moving to one of the studies.

"Good idea," I say, standing up.

As the girls had their own rooms, neither liked having to stay in the others so we would always move to a different room to avoid problems. Just before we enter the study, however, Finn comes out of his room. Xinia grins.

"Oh. My. God! Hi Finny!" Xinia shrieks across the hall to Finn.

"Oh, piss off, Xinia," he rolls his eyes angrily.

"Finn Wore, say hello, she's just trying to be nice," Ruth yells from downstairs.

We all laugh as Xinia smirks and Finn puts the finger up. I shake my head, a small smile on my lips as we enter the study.

"Is that really necessary, Xinia?" Anica rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile.

"Just keeping up the tradition," Xinia laughs, shrugging.

"Right, of course, how could I forget," Anica smacks her forehead. "It's not like you do it every time you come over, is it?" she asks sarcastically.

We laugh, and the conversation moves on. Eventually, Ciena and Xinia pull out a wizards chess set, and they sit quietly, both trying to thwart the other.

"What's the score again?" Anica asks me as we watch.

"Um, fourteen to twelve, Ciena in the lead," I answer.

"No, I'm winning. I'm on seventeen," Xinia says.

"No, you're not, those three games didn't count," I say, recalling the aforementioned games.

"What do you mean, they didn't count?!" she shrieks.

"I mean, using a spell on the pieces doesn't count," I roll my eyes.

"Well, that still means I'm on fourteen, numbnut!" Xinia exclaims.

"Numbnut?" Anica comments quietly, laughing a little.

"The other two were a tie; they don't count to anyone," I counteract.

"Have we really played thirty-one games this summer?" Ciena interrupts.

"Yes," Anica answers. "Which means after this one, no more until school starts."

"That's not fair. I don't get a chance to win!" Xinia complains.

"Fine, two more games, only if you win this one," I compromise.

"Three," Xinia pushes.

I stare her down for a moment, but she doesn't back down. I glance at Anica, and she sighs, giving a helpless shrug.

"Only if you win the next two games," I don't leave any room for arguments.

"Alright then," Xinia turns back to Ciena. "Game on!"

I shake my head before turning to Anica.

"Can we go do something fun?" I ask.

"Oh, do you not like watching these two play this utterly stupid game?" she laughs.

I shake my head.

"Not one bit."

"Hey!" the other two complain, but we ignore them.

We get up and leave the room and wander around for a bit, trying to think of something to do. As we go downstairs, Ruth looks at us suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?" she frowns at us.

I mock hurt and glance at Anica.

"How hurtful. She expects the worst from us."

Anica laughs.

"Well, I wouldn't if you didn't run amok every time you're left alone," Ruth says sternly.

"We do not!" Anica protests

I turn to her, raising my eyebrows.

"Ok, so maybe we do," she admits.

"Honestly, though, first we get called culprits for a harmless prank, and now we're…" I trail off, scrunching my eyebrows as I try to think of the word. "Amok..ies? No, that sounds stupid. Amok...ers? Come on, give me some help Anica," I say, getting sidetracked as I try to think of a word.

She just looks at me in amusement. I glare at her, and she hastily thinks of something.

"Amokinums?"

"That's not a real word Anica," Ciena suddenly says as she walks around the corner.

"Is it fifteen to twelve?" I tease, seeing Xinia behind her.

"We're even, thank you very much," Xinia pulls a face at me.

I shake my head before turning back to Ruth.

"Dinner will be ready at seven and Warren will be home at five, and he can take you somewhere if you like," she tells us.

"So that gives us…" I check my watch. "'Bout three hours."

"If I might ask, to do what?" Xinia gives us a scrutinising look.

Anica and I shrug.

"This and that," Anica answers nonchalantly.

"You know, I think I'm going to call you four the Amokinum from now on," Ruth sighs before walking off.

Ciena looks mildly offended and confused.

"What made me part of that? Also, what is that?"

I laugh.

"Being friends with us. And, nevermind."

Xinia shakes her head in amusement before pulling Ciena off again to finish their chess competition.

"So what should we do?" I ask Anica once they're gone.

"Dunno," she shrugs. "Up to you."

I purse my lips as I think. Then, I get an idea.

"Say, how much exploring have you done about your house?"

She gives me a disbelieving look.

"Um, considering I've lived here all my life, I'd say a fair bit."

"Come on," I whine. "This place is three stories, and there's got to be at least a dozen studies and other rooms on the second floor. Plus, it's magic. There's got to be something you haven't come across yet."

"So we're going to explore the place I've lived in for practically thirteen years, to try and find something new?"

"Yup."

She rolls her eyes at me but follows me down the hall anyway. We walk past every door, opening each to see what's inside. Each time Anica tells me what's inside before I do just to prove she knows every room.

"You know I also know what's in most of these rooms?" I tell her when I get sick of it. "But obviously we are going through every room anyway, just in case."

"Whatever," she says as we start to search through the second to last study on the second floor.

Unfortunately, we don't find anything, and we continue moving through the house. We walk up the stairs to the final floor, and Anica opens the first door to reveal another study.

While she looks through it, I glance around the rest of the floor. Mostly just open space, it's a fair bit smaller than last time I saw it. Of course, it had been expanded to accommodate a Quidditch game then. A few other doors are in the hall near the stairs, but then it opens up. We check the rest of the rooms but find nothing. Anica gives me an _I told you so_ look. I glare at her.

"There's still one room we haven't looked at," I point out, glancing down the hall.

"Yeah, my parent's room. The one room in the whole entire house we're not allowed in."

"Ever wondered why?" I ask, starting towards it.

She follows my focus to the door, and we stand there for a minute.

"No, not really. Privacy? Adult stuff? Why wouldn't it be off-limits?" Anica shrugs.

I stare at her in amazement for a second.

"Why would it be?" I retort. "I'm allowed in my parent's room all the time as long as I knock. And they actually had a secret to hide for 11 years," I point out, indicating the whole adoption thing.

This time she stares at me in surprise.

"It's just one of the limited rules we have," she shrugs.

I shake my head, knowing that they are basically allowed to do anything they want.

"Still think there's nothing to find?" I grin, reaching out to turn the door handle.

"Wait!"

She walks over to the steps that lead down the second floor.

"Mum? Can you make Gena and I something to eat please!" she calls.

"I'm not hungry," I frown.

Anica rolls her eyes.

"So she doesn't come up, stupid."

"Oh," I say. "Wait, so does that mean you're in?"

She nods slightly before walking back to the door I stand in front of. She turns the handle, and the door swings open. She steps inside, and I quickly follow, shutting the door behind her.

"Huh," I say, looking around.

The room is big and spacious, but simple—king bed in the middle, dresser and wardrobe on one wall, mirror on the other. The ensuite leads off into another room where I see a two-person bath and a regular shower and toilet.

"That was kind of anti-climatic," I sigh.

"Yeah, after everything you said I was expecting skeletons or, like, stairs or something leading down into a torture chamber with dead bodies," Anica jokes.

I laugh, wandering around the room.

"We don't have long, Gena," Anica warns. "Mum will be finished making whatever she's making soon."

"I know, but let's just take a quick look around before we go down," I say.

We walk around the room, looking under the bed and behind the doors for anything that might be of interest. After a few minutes, Anica sighs and declares the room as dull as all the others. I groan, throwing my hands up in the air.

"How can there be literally nothing interesting in a house this big?!"

Anica flops down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a _What can you do? _look. I humph, turning away from her. A few seconds later, Anica speaks up.

"Gena, is it normal to have a square thing in the middle of the roof?"

"I've told you - Wait, what?"

I whirl around and look at where she's pointing. Right above the bed, hidden slightly by the light, is indeed a square bit of roof that looks separate from the rest of the ceiling.

"No, it's not," I answer her question.

She nods, moving into a kneeling position to look at it.

"Thought so."

I clamber up onto the bed beside her, standing up to try and reach it. It's several inches out of my reach though, so even Anica can't reach it. I tell her to move over a bit, and then I concentrate before morphing myself to grow taller. I stop just before my head touches the ceiling and reach up to fiddle with the square. It pushes up slightly but seems to be locked or held in place by something. I'm about to give this information to Anica when I hear Ruth shouting up the stairs that our food's ready.

I know she won't hear us reply from up here, so I tell Anica to hurry. Just before we exit the room, I notice the bed is rumpled from where we were moving around on it. Anica notices as well, and together we fix the covers. I survey the room again and am satisfied that everything is in place. I push Anica out of the room just as Ruth calls out again.

"Girls? Did you hear me?"

She sounds closer, probably on the second floor now.

"Yeah, mum, we're coming down," Anica yells.

We rush down the hall and down the stairs to the second floor. I see Ruth halfway down the hallway.

"What were you two doing up there?" Ruth asks.

"Uh, just looking through the study to see if my Charms textbook was up there," Anica answers.

Ruth rolls her eyes with an affectionate smile.

"Typical Anica, leaving things all over the house," she laughs before glancing at me and doing a double-take. "Gena? Why are you so tall?"

I glance down at myself and notice I was still morphed from before. I was now about a head taller than Ruth.

"Oh, I was looking on the top shelf," I lie, morphing back down to my regular height. "Figured it was easier than standing on the desk," I laugh a little.

"Well, come on, your food is ready."

We nod, following her downstairs. Despite not being hungry, I ate the chips and crackers she had made. Just as we finish, Xinia and Ciena come downstairs. Xinia's face is glowing with glee, and I quickly assume she won the games.

"What have you guys been doing?" Ciena asks as she pours herself a glass of milk.

"Looking for my textbooks," Anica lies again because Ruth is still in the room.

"Hey, I brought my laptop. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Xinia asks.

"You brought what? Watch a what?" Ruth asks in confusion.

"It's this device, a muggle device, that, um, you use to, like, watch recorded performances," she struggles to explain. "The performances are called movies."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, I'd love to watch a movie," Anica smiles.

We all follow Xinia up the stairs to one of the studies where her laptop sits surrounded by pillows and blankets.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Xinia asks.

"How should we know?" I raise my eyebrows at her. "You're the muggleborn."

Xinia's face scrunches up in thought for a moment.

"There are these muggle fiction books written by a squib called J.K. Rowling. **A/N: Yes I am aware how far fetched this is. Do I care? Absolutely not! **She got the Golden Trio's story from listening in on her cousins and parents. She then turned it into a children's book series, and now they're movies."

"Wait! Muggles know about us?" Ciena cries.

"Not exactly, they think it's a made-up story," Xinia explains. "The movies were made by muggles and muggle actors and everything. Although it is a big thing in the muggle world, they don't know it's real."

"What are the movies called?" I ask, my interest piqued.

"The titles are pretty boring actually. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is the first one, and then all the others are just the same, except it's whatever they face that year."

"What's the best one?" Anica asks. "We'll watch that one."

"Well that answer is debatable, but I'd say the third one, the Prisoner of Azkaban."

The twins and I share a confused look before we all get comfortable and start the movie. Afterwards, we're all burning with questions and criticism.

"Weren't Sirius and Remus like mid-thirties when they met Harry? Those actors were like forty or fifty!" Ciena complains.

"There are flaws of course, but they're like the best in their business, so…" Xinia trails off, shrugging.

"But Harry Potter's eyes are green! Hermione had buck teeth when she was younger, and her hair was insane! And Ron and all the Weasley's have millions of freckles and _red_ hair, not ginger!" Ciena lists the main things that were wrong with the movie.

"Daniel Radcliffe, Harry's actor, had an allergic reaction to the contact solution. The teeth were too hard for Emma Watson, Hermione's actor, to perform with and red and ginger are basically the same to muggles. Also to apply makeup freckles for every single scene would be a lot for the makeup crew to deal with," Xinia explains.

Ciena rolls her eyes.

"That's no excuse!"

Anica and I shake our heads.

"We should watch the rest of them sometime. It'll be cool," Xinia suggests.

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool to practically live the whole Harry Potter era," I say.

"As long as the others don't have as many flaws I'll be fine with it," Ciena agrees.

"Don't get your hopes up," Xinia laughs.

"It's not like Voldermort is going to hug Draco Malfoy," Ciena says.

Xinia quickly covers her mouth as a smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth. Ciena's eyes widen in shock, and I block my ears as Ciena squeals.

"Merlin! What was that?" I groan, rubbing my sensitive ears.

"Voldemort hugs Draco!?" Ciena cries. "What the hell? When? Why?"

Xinia just laughs and ignores her questions.

"What's the time?" Anica asks, turning to me.

I look at my watch and notice that it's almost been three hours.

"It's practically five," I answer. "Your Dad'll be home soon. What should we get him to do for us?"

Whenever Xinia or I visited, Warren would always do something small for us when he got home from work. It was always fun seeing how far he would go.

"Ooh, do you reckon he'll get me that nice muggle candy that costs a fortune?" I ask excitedly. "Not very daring but I'd do anything for that stuff."

"Which one?" Anica laughs. "They're all worth a bit, and you love it all."

"The ancient stuff," I try to remember its name. "Um…"

"Doesn't matter, cause I don't want candy," Xinia interrupts.

I slump, scowling at her.

"Party pooper," I mutter under my breath.

"You got any ideas then?" Anica asks her.

"Why do I always have to come up with the ideas?" Xinia complains.

"Because you always shoot everyone else's ideas down," I sulk.

"Do you have an idea?" Ciena asks.

"Of course," Xinia smiles. "I wouldn't mind sleeping under the stars. So what if we asked him to get us a camping set and to enchant the ceiling to look like the ceiling at Hogwarts in the Great Hall."

"I feel like the magic required to do that would be a lot, but we can ask," Ciena nods.

I shrug, not particularly minding what we do now that my candy idea had been shot down. Anica agrees, so we head downstairs. Sure enough, Warren was just entering through the front door as we reached the bottom step. Ruth and Warren came through to the living room, and Ruth smiles.

"Ah, here are our Amokinum."

Warren looks at her in confusion as she laughs. Ciena hmphs as she greets her father. Anica grins.

"All rights go to me for the name," she announces.

When none of us reacts, she frowns.

"Well, don't clap and cheer all at once," she rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Xinia mocks and begins a slow clap.

"Thank you, thank you," Anica bows dramatically.

I just shake my head at their theatrics.

"Anyway," Ciena cuts in. "Dad, we have a request."

Warren smiles and waits expectantly.

"You know the Great Hall at Hogwarts?" Xinia starts.

Warren nods, looking slightly confused.

"Well, we were wondering if you could replicate or modify the spell that's on the ceiling to make it look like the sky. We wanted to, like, get some camping equipment and sleep under the stars."

He takes this into deep consideration before he answers.

"I don't know about replicating it, but I reckon I could create an outside room with a glass roof if that's any consolation?"

Xinia considers it for a moment then grins.

"Works for me."

I frown in disappointment and stare at Xinia, still hung up on her shotting my candy idea down. I notice Anica begin to smile until she spots my stare and crosses her arms, putting on a neutral face. I roll my eyes, although silently thank her.

"I can take you girls to one of those muggle camping shops so you can get what you like," Ruth suggests. "Warren can start on the room."

We all nod, and Ruth tells us she just has to grab her bag.

"We've never been camping before," Ciena informs Xinia and me.

"What?!" Xinia exclaims.

Anica nods and even I'm kind of shocked.

"I mean we've stayed in a cabin, but that's as close as we've gotten."

"Come on. Even I've been camping once or twice," I say.

"My family always goes camping, most of the time Wendy's family comes with us," Xinia says.

"Yeah, well, you guys are muggles. Well, your family is. Plus you live on the outskirts of the city. We live in the middle of London," Anica defends her and Ciena. "Not many spaces for camping here."

"We'll have to bring you one time," Xinia decides.

Ruth finally walks back in, and we all hold onto her arms. A second before we leave, I remember that Xinia has probably never apparated before, but it's too late. We apparate, and I notice we are in an alleyway that Mum and Dad always take us to.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Xinia groans. "I haven't apparated before."

I turn to see her holding her stomach. My slightly sour mood instantly lightens, and I laugh.

"That's payback," I tell her.

Ciena looks at me unamusedly, and I shrug. Xinia just glares at me.

"It'll pass. First time's always the worst."

Before we cross into the muggle street, Ruth reminds me to change my hair. I look at her in confusion for a moment, then realise that it was a light purple colour; probably not the typical twelve-year-old muggle look. I quickly change it to a natural-looking orange and then we head over to the store.

"What do you girls want?" Ruth asks as we look around.

"Well, what are we sleeping on?" Anica asks.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," I immediately declare.

"Well, what do you want to sleep on then?!" Xinia retorts.

"A camping bed? Or at least a mattress of some sorts!"

Xinia mumbles something unflattering under her breath before voicing her thoughts.

"So I think this is what we'll need; four single stretchers or two queen mattresses, a firepit, some firewood, a lantern, four sleeping bags, maybe camping chairs and a table, marshmallows and sticks or marshmallow skewers, and depending on how or what we're cooking for dinner we might need a camp oven unless we're cooking inside. Oh, and I'm hoping you have matches or a lighter at home?" she rushes through.

"You know it's not illegal to take a break when you speak right?" I joke. "Also, can't we just have a normal meal rather than buy a whole camp oven?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny," she rolls her eyes.

"I know I'm so funny," I grin.

"Of course we can have a normal meal, it was just a suggestion."

"Okay, well, I think we can let Xinia take the lead on this," Ruth interrupts.

Xinia smirks before leading us off to collect everything. She loads all the things from her list into our arms, and I quickly find mine growing heavy and sore.

"Xin, I think we have enough now," Anica winces as Xinia loads yet another camping chair into her arms.

"You _think_? I'm positive!" I cry, my voice muffled by the sleeping bags and firewood currently making my arms numb.

"Oh, is that too heavy for you little Genie?" Xinia laughs, pulling a pouty face as she drops a lantern on top of my pile.

I stick my tongue out at her, grunting slightly.

"Don't worry, it'll pass," she uses my earlier words with a sweet smile.

I glare at her as much as I'm able to through the camping items. Luckily, she only loads a few more things onto us before she deems herself satisfied.

"Come on, girls, let's go home," Ruth says as we walk to the counter.

She pays, and I see Xinia wince slightly at the price. I don't understand muggle currency, but I can guess that it would cost quite a lot. Ruth doesn't seem to mind, though, so no further comments are made. We make our way back to the alleyway where Xinia helps Ruth put everything into a magically expanded bag, before we apparate back to the house. We begin setting everything up while Warren makes the finishing touches on the room.

By the time everything is done, dinner is ready. Ruth had left before to start it, and she called us out to collect. She had made Spaghetti Bolognese, which we decided to eat around the camping table under the stars.

"Hey, girls," Ruth begins. "Warren and I have to go out for a little bit after dinner, so Finn will look after you."

I glance at Anica and suddenly realise the opportunity.

"How long will you be gone for?" Anica asks, catching on.

"About an hour," Warren answers, looking at Ruth, who nods.

I fight back a grin as Anica nods, looking disinterested any further. A whole hour! Finn's 'looking after us' always consists of him telling us not to go out of the house and then going back to his room until his parents come back. It had always been like that, so I saw no reason for it to be different this time. That meant we had just under an hour to investigate Ruth and Warren's room and the square in their roof. Xinia spots my face and gives me a questioning look, but I ignore her for the time being.

Once dinner is finished, we help clean up and then Ruth and Warren prepare to go out. When they're ready, they tell Finn to keep an eye on us before leaving. He turns to us, looking exhausted.

"Four rules. Don't break anything. Don't leave the house. Don't come near me. Don't die."

With that, he returns to his room, and Xinia begins to lead us back to the room Warren had fixed up for us, but I hold her back.

"What?" she asks irritably.

Then she spots my look and immediately starts shaking her head.

"Oh, no. No! I know that look. Whatever you're planning, it's not happening."

"I don't have a look!" I protest.

Xinia just stares at me.

"Whatever. Listen, we found a secret room or something up on the third floor. Trust us," I say.

"Where upstairs?" Ciena asks.

I see Anica's wince, and her question is met with silence.

"Just come," I beckon.

Ciena and Xinia follow us up the stairs to the end of the hall where the twin's parent's room is.

"Why are we outside Mum and Dad's room?" Ciena questions, a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, the thing, it's, kinda, inside, their room," Anica closes her eyes and winces.

Ciena looks enraged while Xinia's eyes widen.

"I'm telling Mum that you went in her room!" Ciena cries.

"No, you're not!" Anica shouts.

"I'm older!"

"Well, I'm the oldest, so I say we go in!" Xinia smiles.

Ciena looks as if she's about to pass out.

"You are not!" Ciena cries.

"Yes I am, genius!" Xinia says.

"Why are you agreeing to this? You know how strict Mum and Dad are about us not going in their room!"

"Yeah, but have you ever wondered why?" I interrupt. "Look, there's absolutely nothing suspicious about anything, except this one bit of roof. It's locked, though. So chances are we won't even get in."

"Then what's the point?" Ciena asks.

"To have an adventure!" I exclaim. "Come on, Ciena. Pleeeease?" I pull my best puppy face, knowing it won't help in the slightest but doing it anyway.

"Come on," Xinia turns to her. "You know how much I hate doing stuff I'm not supposed to. We'll only be in there for a few minutes; I'm amazing at picking locks."

Ciena seems to take this into consideration before answering.

"Fine. But I'm not going in."

"You can stand watch then," Anica claps her on the shoulder before walking in.

I quickly follow her and Xinia enters the room behind me. Ciena doesn't follow. We show Xinia to the square on the roof. She stares up at it, looking thoughtful.

"Quick question," she says. "How do you intend on reaching it?"

"Have you forgotten that your best friend is a Metamorphmagus?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, that solves _your_ problem," Xinia replies. "But not ours," she gestures at Anica and herself.

I shrug.

"We'll make it work."

We climb onto the bed and all stand under the square. I focus and morph a few feet taller. I reach up until my hands touch the ceiling. I lift the square and feel resistance, like last time.

"It's locked," I report. "Considering there's no lock on the outside, I'd say by magic."

"Okay, Gena, let me on your back," Xinia says.

I sigh but crouch down a little. She climbs on, and I grunt under the extra weight.

"Don't suppose I can stand on something sturdier than a bed?" I mutter.

"Hush," Xinia scolds me. "Just give me a moment."

She struggles to reach the ceiling but tries to lift the square anyway.

"Ok, it's definitely locked," Xinia tells Anica.

"Oh, no shit," I exclaim. "You think I _want_ you crushing me?"

"I'm not crushing you."

"I beg to differ," I say, shifting as Xinia almost makes me topple. "Hey, watch it," I snap.

"Girls, just try and open the thing," Anica interrupts.

Xinia mutters an insult under her breath before going back to the ceiling to inspect it further. She reaches for her wand but pauses for a moment.

"Finny's over seventeen, right?" she asks.

Anica nods and Xinia pulls her wand out. She points it at the ceiling.

"_Alohomora."_

Nothing happens.

"Doesn't that only open locks? Why would it work on a magical seal?" I ask.

"I didn't expect it to. But it doesn't hurt to try."

She inspects the ceiling for a little bit longer, occasionally muttering spells under her breath.

Anica and I eventually start up a conversation, trying to distract myself from Xinia's constant shifting on my back.

"Anica Erin Wore, Ciena Grace Wore, Finn Josh Wore," Xinia suddenly says.

"Um, Xinia?" Anica asks, startled by her. "Why are you saying our full names?"

"48 Duncannon St, London, England, **A/N: No idea if this is a real place, just a quick disclaimer!** second of September 2018, twenty-third of June 2013," Xinia continues.

"XIN!"

"What?"

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Guessing things that might be a password."

Xinia goes back to trying different words. Having already tried names, addresses and birthdays, she goes on to previous pets, houses and other random things. Deciding she doesn't need to stay on my back, I set her down. She barely notices though as I turn to Anica and give her a sceptical look.

"Are we just going to stand here while she guesses random things?"

"Well, I mean, it worked for the library passage," Anica shrugs.

"Because we had a painting to get an idea. Something tells me if it needs a password it's not going to be a simple detail. It'll probably be a special word or memory or something between your parents. I doubt it would be something that's common knowledge to their family or their guests."

"Since when are you smart?" Xinia comments before going back to guessing words.

"It's not smart," I say. "It's called being logical. Why would you make a password something that anyone could guess? That's like, what's that thing...laptop! That's like setting a laptop password to 'password'."

"Hey! That was when I was 8!" Xinia cries. "My password is much better now."

"Anyway," Anica rolls her eyes, grinning a bit. "Gena's right. My parents know how snoopy I am. Gena and you too. I don't think the password would be that simple."

"Well, what would it be then?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

I can feel the glare Xinia is giving even though it's not directed at me.

"Ciena! Get your butt in here!" Anica calls out to her.

"No!" Ciena protests. "I told you, I'm not coming in."

"You'll get a chance to prove how smart you are…" Xinia tries to convince her.

A couple of seconds pass before I hear Ciena huff and then walk in. She takes in Xinia on the bed and me and Anica next to her, all staring up at the roof.

"What do you need me to do?" Ciena asks.

"We think this needs a password to open," Xinia explains, gesturing at the square in the roof. "But we don't know what it could be. Do you have any ideas?"

I see Ciena's wheels in her mind start to turn, taking her time to think.

"Well, I -" she begins before Anica cuts her off.

"We don't need the whole run down Ciena. What do you think the password is?"

"FCA20WR05."

All three of us look at her in shock as the square in the roof clicks open. A moment of silence passes before I shake myself out of it.

"Yes, because that makes sense," I comment sarcastically.

"It's the password Mum and Dad use for everything," Ciena explains.

"Why?" Xinia asks. "What does it mean?"

"FCA, that's Finn, me and Anica," the Ravenclaw starts. "2020 is the year they started using it. WR that's Mum and Dad, and 05," she falters. "I have no idea why that."

Anica shrugs and pushes past her.

"Give me a hand, will you Gena?" Anica beckons me over.

"What is this, climb on Gena's back and use her as a cushion day?" I mutter, complying anyway.

It takes a bit of persuading from the three of us but eventually we convince Ciena to come up with us. Anica goes first, then Ciena, then Xinia. Being the shortest, she requires a little more reach and before I can morph, she uses my face to push herself up. I splutter and groan as her shoes dig into my nose and I have to twist my face, so she doesn't crush my eyeballs.

"Thanks, Genes," she grins sweetly once she's through.

I glare up at her before hauling myself in, morphing back to my normal size once I'm in. I slap Xinia hard before looking around the room.

"Can someone please turn a light on," Anica complains.

"Lumos," Xinia mutters, the end of her wand acquiring a glow.

The room lights up, and all four of us gasp.

* * *

**Don't we just love cliffhangers? Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, I update soon, but in the meantime, don't forget to leave a review and check out my Instagram page (username is in my profile description). **

**Also, I know the HP think and books and movies is completely unrealistic, but this is fanfiction, so who cares:) **

**Also, I know Amokinum is a very weird word but it's going to stick, so, in the nicest way possible, get used to it. **

**Okay, bye now!**


	25. The Wore's

**Wow, guys, I'm really sorry, I haven't updated in ages. But I'll explain later. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

_"Lumos," Xinia mutters, the end of her wand acquiring a glow._

_The room lights up, and all four of us gasp._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We look around in shock. Anica and Ciena are speechless, and I can tell they're wondering why their parents didn't tell them about this.

"What is this?" Xinia asks.

The usual joke I would say about her not knowing what something is falls short on my lips due to my astonishment.

"This is a potions lab," Ciena announces, looking at the rows upon rows of potion stores.

"Yeah, I got that, but...why?" she glares at Ciena.

Ciena gives her an incredulous look.

"How should I know? Up until ten minutes ago, I didn't know it existed."

I ignore them as I study the room.

A bookshelf lined the far wall, and I could see that it contained many potions books with instructions and recipes. The side walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of different potions, all with small labels that I couldn't make out from here. Along the back wall was a bench with several cauldrons and scales and all sorts of equipment for making potions.

From the looks of it, a potion had been made not too long ago. I wander over to inspect the light blue liquid. It is in a small beaker with blue smoke coming off it.

"What's this one?" I ask, turning to Ciena and Xinia.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me?" Anica complains, noticing that I wasn't directing the question to her.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. What is this one Anica?"

"Why the hell would I know?"

"It's Wolfsbane," Xinia says, coming up beside me, ignoring our antics.

"Huh," I say, putting the potion back down.

We continue looking around for a while until Ciena calls out to us.

"This one is Amortentia, a love potion," she says.

"And this is Felix Felicis," Xinia exclaims. "Oh, look! Veritaserum...Draught of Living Death...Forgetfulness Potion...Wow! Polyjuice Potion!"

She lists a bunch of other potions; ageing, death, healing, invisibility, until I decide to interrupt.

"Why do your parents need all of this?" I ask, glancing at the twins. "I mean, I get having one or two potions on hand, but this...this is insane! And why do they have things like death potions? What could they need it for?"

They can only give me shrugs. Ciena is about to reply before Xinia suddenly gasps loudly. I glance over at her and frown. The shelf she was standing in front of was stacked entirely with only one potion.

"Is that all Wolfsbane?" I ask.

"Do you guys know a werewolf? Cause I can't think of any other reason as to why so much is needed," Xinia answers.

The twins glance at each other before shaking their heads. We walk over and examine the shelves before I start to wander. The next shelf over is full of labelled healing potions; Blood-replenishing potions, Murtlap Essence, Wound-Cleaning potions and more. At first, I don't think anything of it, but then I notice there are almost as many healing potions as Wolfsbane.

"Guys? Please tell me it's just a coincidence that there are thousands of healing potions next to the Wolfsbane."

The others look at me in confusion before noticing the shelves. Ciena's eyebrows shoot up into her hair as she realises how much there is. Meanwhile, Xinia starts picking bottles up and inspecting them before putting them back down again. I watch her for a moment before asking what she's doing.

"I'm looking at them," she answers. "Huh. Most of these have been made pretty recently. Compared to all of the others at least. These can't be more than a month old," she points at the ones nearest her. "Although these," she points a little higher up. "Are older."

"Interesting," I sarcastically say.

"So what's this love potion do?" Anica asks, completely ignoring what we're doing.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals," Ciena recites.

"So it makes someone obsessed with someone else if they drink it?" Anica asks.

"That's not - sure," Ciena sighs.

"Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them," Xinia adds. "Here," she grabs a bottle and uncorks it, holding it out to Anica.

Anica sniffs it, and her eyebrows raise.

"What do you smell?" I ask her.

"Vanilla, one of those muggle pyjama shops and this Christmas candle we had a few years ago," she answers.

"Nice. Let me smell," I say.

Xinia holds it out to me, and I bring it to my nose. When I take a sniff, I gag a little, gaining confused looks from the girls.

"Underestimated my sense of smell," I explain before bringing it back to me, slightly further away this time.

When it fills my nose, I grin a little. There's the unmistakable smell of rain, something that reminded me of Hogwarts, and…

"Wait, what is that?" I frown, sniffing the bottle again.

I separate the other two smells from the unknown one, and my eyes flutter close as a memory hits me.

_Suddenly, I'm in a different room and looking up at the ceiling, pressed up against something warm. I hear a small cry and am startled to realise that it came from me. _

"_Sh, sh, little one, it's okay," I hear a woman coo. _

_The woman starts to hum something under her breath and something tugs at the back of my mind, almost as if I recognise it. That's when I realise that the smell is all around me. It's some sort of perfume, I realise, because I can smell it from the woman. _

"Gena?" I hear distantly.

I jolt out of the memory and frown at the bottle in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Xinia asks.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "Just one of the smells is something I don't recognise, but it's familiar. If that makes sense?"

"Complete sense," Xinia mocks. "What did you smell?"

"Rain, Hogwarts and that strange smell, like a ladies perfume or something."

She gives a slightly concerned grin before taking the bottle and walking over to Ciena. Ciena lifts the bottle to her nose, and her eyes seem to light up.

"Mm freshly cooked biscuits and cake, new books and," she smiles, taking another sniff. "The Hogwarts library."

Anica rolls her eyes before gesturing to Xinia. She brings the bottle up to her nose and inhales the scent.

"Ooh, campfire, roses and gum leaves," she smiles.

She takes one more sniff before putting the bottle back on the shelf. Never one to be distracted, Xinia returns to the Wolfsbane and healing potions.

"Why would your parents have so much of this?"

"Forget that, why do they have this room in general? I've never seen them need...Draught of Living Death," Ciena squints at the label on the nearest bottle. "Why would they have twenty on hand?"

Before anyone can answer, I faintly hear a door opening downstairs, and incoherent chatter reaches my ears.

"Guys! I think your parents are back. We need to get out of here!"

Their eyes widen as they race for the trapdoor. Xinia takes a last look around the room before following. I'm the last through, and I pull the door shut just as Warren calls out.

"We're home!"

"Quick!" I push them out the door and into the hall.

We rush down the stairs and to our little camping room and pretend to be completely relaxed. Almost instantly, Ruth walks through the door.

"Hello, girls. You all okay?"

"Perfect."

"Fine!"

"I'm a little hungry actually, what's for dessert again?" Anica asks.

"Marshmallows! How many times do I have to tell you?" Xinia exclaims.

I roll my eyes. We decide to get the fire going, and soon enough we're relaxing in the camp chairs, roasting marshmallows over the fire. Warren and Ruth disappear before long, and the four of us settle into laughter and conversation. A couple of minutes later, just as I'm about to bring up the potions lab, I hear Ruth call me into the house. I sigh a bit before standing up and join her with a questioning look. She beckons me into the kitchen, where I see Warren with three cakes.

"We're having an early birthday celebration for the girls," Ruth explains.

I raise my eyebrows slightly.

"That's a lot of cake for six, maybe seven people," I point out.

"Well, that's where you come in. Can you be on door and apparation point duty?" Warren asks.

I look at him in confusion.

"What?"

Warren and Ruth grin.

"We've got visitors arriving in two minutes," Ruth says, checking her watch.

"Visitors? Who's coming?"

"Anna, Gary and Xander, of course," Warren says. "And Nick, Dylan, George and Kimmy. Their parents will collect them tomorrow, Xinia's family will leave sometime tonight. Although we can offer for them to stay?" he glances at Ruth.

She nods.

I grin before walking to the entry hallway just as a small knock sounds. I quickly open the door to see the Ren's. I gesture for them to be quiet and wave them into the kitchen. Dylan appears next with his Dad in the apparation point. I greet James before he disappears and then give Dylan strict instructions to be quiet and head to the kitchen. Kimmy and George arrive next, and I head in with Nick once he arrives.

"Mum, Dad, what's taking Gena so long?" I hear Anica asking from the next room.

"I'll be out in a minute, settle down," I call out.

"Gena, you better go. We'll be out in a minute with the cakes. Don't give anything away," Ruth says.

I nod and head out, pulling on a blank expression.

"What did Mum want?" Anica asks.

"They wanted to know what I was getting you guys for your birthday, so they didn't get the same thing," I lie.

They nod like it's an acceptable answer and I fight off a grin. We talk aimlessly for a few more minutes before I hear whispers coming from behind the door.

"3, 2, 1," I hear Warren countdown.

The door bursts open and everyone comes inside; Ruth, Warren and Gary in the lead with the cakes.

"Happy Birthday to you," they chorus.

"Happy Birthday to you," I join in with a grin at the astounded look on all three of their faces. "Happy Birthday to Anica, Ciena and Xinia," everyone says the names in a different order, causing us to laugh. "Happy Birthday to you!" we finish clumsily.

"Hip Hip!" I shout.

"Hooray!" everyone replies.

"Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone cheers and claps and I grin at the girls.

"Thank you!" they beam, walking over to hug their parents.

"How the hell did you organise this all?" Anica cries, looking over at the boys and Kimmy.

Ruth shrugs with a grin.

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"That's not how it goes," Ciena rolls her eyes.

"It's also very dramatic," Anica agrees.

I laugh, shaking my head at their antics.

"Come on, cake time!" Gary suddenly calls out.

Everyone rushes over and crowds around the three cakes. He hands the girls a knife each and I subtly inch away from them as they cut the cakes.

"Relax, we're not going to kill you or anything," Anica notices.

"Speak for yourself," Xinia grins, waving the knife slightly at me.

"Remember, if you cut the bottom you have to kiss the nearest boy," Gary announces with a smile.

Almost immediately Finn, George, Nick, Dylan and Xander scuttle away over next to me, far away from the girls.

"Trust me, none of us wants to kiss you," Xinia laughs.

I snort, sharing a grin with Anica and Ciena while glancing at George and they don't bother containing their laughter. Xinia glares at them before digging the knife into her cake. She ends up touching the bottom, and Gary leans over expectantly. She laughs and pecks his cheek while Anica and Ciena reluctantly do the same to Warren. Then they cut the cake up and distribute it to everyone. We end up in a big circle around the campfire, adults on one half and the rest of us on the other. I end up with Xinia on one side and George on the other.

Not even bothering to be subtle, I offer Xinia my seat, laughing the whole time. She just glares at me until I sit back down again. We easily fall into conversation, the eight of us catching up with everything that's happened over the holidays.

Before long everyone has finished their dessert and the Ren's stand up to leave.

"Oh, Anna, Gary, do you want to stay here for the night?" Ruth asks, standing up as well. "I know you live a long way out. It's no trouble."

Anna glances at Gary who shrugs.

"That would be great, thanks, Ruth. Unfortunately, we don't have such effective ways of travelling," Anna smiles slightly.

Next to me, Xinia's smile falls a little.

"If you guys are staying, you're staying up the opposite end of the house," she announces. "This is our birthday celebration, and we're going to want to have fun without you guys stopping us."

Anna gives her a slightly disapproving look, but Gary just smiles.

"Of course. Just don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Gary!" Anna reprimands.

"Thanks, Dad," Xinia grins at the same time.

Eventually, Anna gives in with a small shake of the head while the rest of us laugh at their squabble.

We decide to clear up afterwards, and all the adults plus Finn move out of the camping room, leaving the eight of us plus Xander under the transparent roof.

"Please don't tell me I have to put up with you twelvies all night," he groans, albeit with a grin.

"No," Anica says. "You can stay upstairs if you want."

"Cool," Xander says. "Although I might stay down here a little longer for entertainment."

The nine of us settle down into various camping chairs and sleeping bags, which I realised Ruth had bought extras of for the others. We talk about our holidays and Hogwarts and other meaningless things before I suddenly get an idea.

Unfortunately, I can't discuss it with the girls around. I zone out as I try to think of ways to distract them. I could ask them to get something, but that wouldn't give us much time. Maybe I could get them to fight? That would distract them enough. But again, probably not for long enough.

Then I remember the _Muffliato _charm and realise I can use it to my advantage. I just need to make sure the girls don't try to listen in.

Getting up, I walk over to the boys and Kimmy and join in their conversation. The girls don't seem to mind, barely having looked up when I walked away, so I subtly cast the charm. Xander spots me and furrows his eyebrows.

I clear my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, so as you all know, the triplets birthday is in three days, the second day back at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Gena, that's why we're all here," George rolls his eyes.

I glare at him but continue.

"Obviously, you guys managed to plan something elaborate for my birthday, so I plan to pay them back. Gena style."

"Gena style?" Nick snorts.

I ignore him.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking…" I launch into an explanation.

About ten minutes later, everything is finalised, and all of us are grinning.

"If any of you give this away I will personally make your life a living hell," I warn, taking down the _Muffliato _charm.

I then join the girls again, and Kimmy tags along.

"What are we talking about?" I ask.

"Quidditch. Ciena agreed to pull a temporary truce," Xinia says.

"What about it?" Kimmy asks.

"We're hoping Nick and Dylan can get on the team this year," Anica says. "Now that Julia and Elijah have graduated, Priya will need a new Beater and Chaser."

"Reckon Owen will get the Chaser spot?" I ask.

They shrug.

"Maybe. We're more worried about one of the boys getting Beater but not the other," Anica says. "They always do everything together."

"Well part of being a Beater is being able to work with your partner," I say. "Something tells me Henry and one of the boys wouldn't work that well. I think if either of them got in, they'd both get in. They work best together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Anica nods.

We're silent for a minute before I speak up.

"What about Fred?" I ask Xinia and Kimmy. "Do you reckon he'll get in this time?"

"I hope so," Kimmy says. "When we played at Christmas he easily beat Bailey. We could really benefit from having him on the team."

"He easily beat Bailey because Anica and I helped him," I correct her. "But yes, he's good."

"Well, he's allowed his own broom this year so he'll be able to show off his full ability," Xinia says. "Remember tryouts? He would've beaten Tyrene if he had a faster broom. I think there's no doubt he'll get in."

"Finally, some proper competition," I grin at Anica.

"Please," Xinia scoffs. "You guys lost the game against us."

"Only because my arm was broken," I say. "In that second game, we demolished you guys."

"You did not!" Kimmy protests.

"Yeah, Gena, we didn't demolish them," Anica laughs. "We wiped the ground with them. The points were 300-90."

"We remember just fine what the points were, thank you very much," Xinia mutters, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Anica and I collapse in laughter while the other two sulk. Ciena just rolls her eyes before moving the conversation on.

Eventually, Xander bids goodnight and leaves, and the eight of us decide to play a game of Truth or Dare with a bit of a twist - we choose for someone else. Our options are a little limited with it being night time and in a house rather than a castle, but we make do.

"George, I dare you to swap clothes with Nick for as long as I want," I say when it's my turn, grinning at the two boys.

They roll their eyes but quickly swap. They walk away into a darker part of the room where we won't see them and emerge a couple of minutes later. Everyone bursts into laughter upon seeing them.

Nick, being much shorter than George, was practically drowning in George's clothes while his barely covered any of George.

"Yeah, yeah," George grumbles. "You're gonna pay, Gena. Anica, you have to swap clothes with her."

We scoff.

"Unlike you two, we're practically the same size," Anica laughs. "Hers will be a bit tight on me but nothing like you."

"Idiot," I roll my eyes.

We walk over to the same dark corner, quickly swapping our clothes. Hers are a little loose on me and mine stick to her in some spots, but it's not all bad. Except for the fact we have completely different tastes in even casual clothes.

"You look ridiculous!" Xinia laughs when she sees us.

"I'm surprised she can take her eyes off of George," Anica mutters to me.

I choke on my own suppressed laughter while the others just stare in confusion at us.

"Anica, you go," Ciena says.

"Okay, Dylan…"

The game continues with more and more amusing dares and revealing truths. We play until our eyelids are drooping and we can barely stay awake. Then reluctantly, we head to sleep.

I quickly learn that everyone in the boys Gryffindor dorm should be pitied. George and Nick snored like freight trains, and Dylan wasn't much better. After tossing and turning for ten minutes, I let out a frustrated groan.

"Xinia, please tell me you can do something about them?" I whisper.

"How do you think I deal with Ciena?" she answers just as quietly.

"Hey!"

A moment later, the snores stop. I let out a sigh of relief before turning over onto my back. As everyone slowly drifts off, I stare up at the stars visible through the roof. As I watch them shine and twinkle, I find myself appreciating Xinia's choice to go 'camping.' Staring up at the night sky was pretty relaxing and beautiful. Before long, I drift off as well.

* * *

_August 31st, 2031_

"Shut up!" Anica yells.

I slowly open my eyes to find Xinia standing in the middle of the room, trying to wake everyone up.

"Xinia, it's five-thirty in the morning! Go back to bed!" Dylan complains.

"No, get the hell up! I'm hungry and bored, and I can't get back to sleep!"

I turn back over, trying to ignore her, but as soon as I do so, Xinia walks over to me, trying to shake me awake. I push her away, but this time, she jumps onto me.

"What the hell?!" I growl, shoving her off me and glaring at her. "Piss off Xinia," I shove her off again as she keeps trying to climb on me.

"Fine, grumpy pants," she snarks.

I punch her none too lightly to show my annoyance before she gets off me. I roll over to try and get comfortable again. Unfortunately, today doesn't seem to be one of my good days as I catch a glance at my wrist. It was practically glowing, which I knew would mean it would be hard to block her out as she kept trying to get everyone else up and awake.

Eventually, I give up and just lay there to try and prolong my getting up. Unfortunately, I can only last so long while the others are walking around and chatting. With a groan, I pull myself up and grumpily start getting ready for the day.

The others are still in their clothes from last night with messy hair and sleepy eyes, but I have the handy ability to morph, so I do just that. Anica and I had been allowed to swap our clothes back last night, so I don't have to worry about returning them. Instead, I morph into a light sweater and jeans with my blue hair up in a messy bun.

"I don't like you having blue hair," Xinia turns to me. "Make it red!"

I just glare at her, still annoyed because she woke me up.

"I'll make it whatever colour I want, thanks," I reply smoothly.

"Lighten up will you?" Anica says. "No fighting."

"Well if someone hadn't decided to wake me up at five-thirty in the bloody morning maybe I'd be a little happier," I snap.

"Come on, let's just get breakfast," Ciena says over a reply from Xinia.

We all agree before following her out into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" Ciena asks.

Everyone shouts a different response, and her face turns blank.

"I'll admit I didn't think that through," she mutters. "Uh, how about we wait for Mum and Dad to get up?"

I roll my eyes before walking past her to look in the cupboards and muggle fridge.

"We got waffles, pancakes, bacon, bread and eggs. Choose something out of that," I announce, pulling out some bacon and bread.

"Are you offering to cook?" Xinia asks, looking dumbfounded.

I scoff.

"No. But everything is self-explanatory. I'm sure between the seven of you, you can manage it."

"Uh, yeah, you haven't seen George cook," Kimmy says.

I manage to restrain from glaring at her, still in a crappy mood.

"George wants bacon and eggs. I'm cooking bacon and Nick also wants eggs, and I know he's an acceptable cooker and can make them for him. I'll also cook bacon for Dylan and Xinia."

Sensing my bad mood, no one says anything. I huff as I start putting the bread in the toaster and open the bacon. I don't know where my mood had come from, but I knew I should pull back a little. I offered Xinia a small smile to show I wasn't really mad at her. I also refrained from slamming things. I thought I did pretty well at containing my gloominess.

After about ten minutes, everyone had something to eat, so we sat down at the kitchen table. Kimmy was left flipping pancakes and watching the waffles. I had cooked more bacon for myself than everyone else, so I happily crunched down on it while taking bites out of my buttered toast. Admittedly, after having some food, I was in a much better mood.

Not long later, the adults start to rise and filter into the kitchen. We move into the lounge room to give them space. We talk until everyone is finally ready for the day.

"So, back to Hogwarts tomorrow, huh?" Ruth says, coming into the room. "Are you guys excited?"

"To finally not have to share a house with this thing? Absolutely!" Anica responds, pointing at Ciena.

Ruth fixes her with a stern look to which Anica immediately mumbles a quiet apology.

"Are the two of you ready for your detentions with Professor Malfoy?" Ruth asks, looking between Anica and me.

At that, everyone looks at us in confusion while we wince.

"Uh, yeah, we haven't actually told them about that…" I point out unnecessarily.

"What are you in detention for?" Xinia asks as I notice Ruth slip out of the room.

"Wait, detentions, as in plural?" Kimmy asks at the same time.

I nod, choosing to answer Kimmy.

"3 weeks if I remember correctly," I say glancing at Anica who nods with a small grin.

"And 30 points each once there's enough to be taken," she finishes.

"Again, what for?" Xinia demands.

I fight back a grin, having long forgotten the fear of getting in trouble.

"Remember that ridiculous prank that was pulled on Ravenclaw Tower at the end of the year?" I start.

It's remarkable how quickly her face can match her hair colour when she's mad.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" she yells.

I bite my lip to stop a smile. Unfortunately, she notices.

"You think this is funny? You two could have killed hundreds of students! You could have been expelled! You're such idiots! What the hell were you thinking?"

I zone out, becoming uninterested in her rant. My gaze slides over Anica, and I grin at her.

_Told you she'd overreact, _I mouth.

She just grins and shakes her head. Xinia suddenly marches over to me, having noticed I wasn't listening.

"You are ridiculous! I can't believe you! Imagine if that had exploded inside our dorm! You would have killed me!"

"In all fairness, I doubt you would have woken up. It would've been a painless death," I reply.

"In all fairness? I WOULD LIKE TO FINISH SCHOOL BEFORE I DIE!"

By this point, everyone had moved to the other corner of the room, just leaving Xinia standing over me.

"Xin, we're sorry. We weren't planning on using the explosives," Anica tries to defend us.

I see a smile creep across Xinia's face, so I exhale.

"Anica, do you think I'm STUPID!? Of course, you were going to use them! Why else would you have been holding them?"

I'll admit, I'm kind of hurt by her lack of faith in us, although I can understand where she was coming from.

"Okay, so maybe we were planning on using them!" I admit. "So what? It was -"

"SO WHAT?" Xinia interrupts me.

"It was supposed to be a harmless prank," I carry on, ignoring her outburst. "No one was going to be hurt."

"BLOWING ME UP WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HARMLESS PRANK?! Wow, you're hilarious!"

"You know, I'm starting to wish we had blown you up," I joke dryly.

Xinia's face suddenly drops. If she wasn't serious before, she was now.

"How am I even friends with someone who would joke about blowing me up?! WHEN THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Any other day I probably would have dropped it and apologised, even if it wasn't in full sincerity. But today I had woken up in a bad mood because of Xinia, and even though it had briefly disappeared, it suddenly came back full force.

"It was a joke, Xinia! Calm the hell down. Do you think I haven't had enough of this already? First Anica herself before the prank was even carried out, then Lupin, McGonagall, Malfoy, Mum, Dad and Bailey! Hell, even Ruth and Warren had a go at me! I'm so sick of this! It was supposed to be HARMLESS!" I shout.

"Oh, so I can't have a say?! I'm sorry I woke you up from your PRECIOUS BEAUTY SLEEP! AT LEAST I DIDN'T TRY TO BLOODY KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHO GAVE YOU A HARD TIME! THEY WEREN'T ALMOST KILLED!"

"WE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU!" I shout, knowing full well my hair had turned fiery red and I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were a stormy grey. "Do you honestly think we're that bad friends? Why the bloody hell would we try to kill you?"

"I don't know, but you joke about it all the goddamn time!"

"Yes. Joke. As in, never seriously!"

"You seem pretty serious! Maybe you should sort out your act!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BOOKS AND LEARN TO TAKE A JOKE!"

"OH! MAYBE YOU SHOULD READ SOME! LEARN ABOUT HOW THESE WEASLEY JOKES WORK!"

"Don't lecture me about how Weasley jokes work! I know damn well how they work! IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT. I dropped them in the goddamn sky, AND THEY BLEW UP!"

"WELL, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HOW DANGEROUS IT WOULD'V BEEN TO PUT IN MY DORM!"

"IT WAS NEVER GOING TO BE IN YOUR DORM YOU IDIOT! It was going to be in the Common Room where absolutely NO ONE was. WHERE NO ONE WOULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"YOU'RE CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! Did you see how much of McGonagall's office was blown up?! MY DORM IS RIGHT ABOVE THE COMMON ROOM! It would have destroyed the Common Room and taken Ciena, Kimmy and myself down into it!"

Her words stun me for a moment before I fire back.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know that? The one time I tried to follow you in there you shut the door in my face!"

"And look how far you've come! Oh wait, you haven't. We're arguing about the exact same thing right now! YOU BEING A TERRIBLE FRIEND!"

I try not to show it, but her words hit home. I send her a murderous glare before gathering myself up.

"I'm sorry for trashing your tower Ciena and Kimmy. Sorry for ruining your birthday celebration as well you two," I glance at the twins. "I think I'm going to get Ruth to contact Mum. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, I storm out of the room, ignoring Xinia's gaze burning into the back of my head.

"Fine, run away from all your problems," I hear her comment through the closed door. "Just like you always do."

I stop dead in my tracks, then whip around and storm back into the room. Everyone gasps when they see me, but I pay them no mind. I walk right up to Xinia, and without thinking, slap her as hard as I can over her cheek.

She stumbles back in pain, clutching her bright red skin as I leave the silent room. Having let my anger out on her, I no longer storm about the house. I gather my things from Anica's room. When I step out to close the door, I hear a gasp just before I run into Ruth.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Gena? What's wrong?"

I scoff, raising my head to look at her. I frown when her face pales. She opens Anica's door and pushes me inside to look in the mirror. My protests are cut short when I spot my reflection.

My hair was black, and my eyes were red. My eyes were narrowed in anger, and I could see a dark glint in them. My whole body was tense, and I was panting slightly.

I looked like a freaking psychopath murderer.

I immediately changed my hair and eyes back to my usual look and saw my reflection slump slightly as everything untensed. Just then it clicked why everyone had gasped when I walked back into the room when I…

"Oh god," I whisper.

I don't know what had come over me. One minute I was ready to kill Xinia, and now I was horrified at my actions. Still mad as hell, yeah, but horrified.

Ruth gives me a pitiful look before I race back downstairs and into the room. When I fling the door open everyone jumps before subtly moving in front of a crying Xinia. My heart tugs painfully as I note their body language. They were trying to protect Xinia from me.

"Back for more, are you?" Kimmy snarls.

I send her a scathing look before coming closer.

"Xinia -" my voice breaks slightly.

"Save it, Gena. Just leave," comes her reply.

I notice Anica standing slightly apart from the group, but still defensively. I slump over.

"Can everyone please just leave us alone?" I ask quietly.

"And leave you to kill Xinia? No way!" Kimmy cries.

"Piss of Kimmy," I growl. "Everyone get out, please," I let my hair flicker black for a moment before reigning my anger back in.

I meet their glares with a level look before resting on Anica. I soften my expression slightly and plead silently with her. She sighs quietly before relenting.

"We're staying right outside the door. If anyone starts yelling we're coming straight back in," she warns.

I nod my understanding as they file out. Kimmy sends me one last scathing look before closing the door.

I turn back to Xinia and see her wiping her cheeks. I tentatively take a step forward, and then another until I stand in front of her. I let my mask fall to show her all my real emotions.

"Xinia, I'm sorry for slapping you," I apologise earnestly. "I don't - I mean - I -," I sigh. "Something came over me. I'm sorry. Truly."

I hate letting all my emotions show so prominently, but I know it's the only way to show her how I feel.

Finally, she gives a tiny nod in acknowledgement, and I close my eyes briefly in relief.

"You still haven't apologised for almost killing me," she reminds me.

"I didn't -" I cut off at her look. "Fine. I'm sorry. But this goes two ways. You need to understand it was never our intention to hurt anyone. It was supposed to be a harmless prank."

Xinia stays quiet for a moment before relaxing a little more.

"Yeah."

I sigh, cursing both of our stubbornness.

"Look. Do you honestly think we would try to hurt people?" I look her straight in the eye.

"I mean Anica wouldn't mind killing Ciena," Xinia smiles.

I chuckle a little.

"True. But I'm serious. Do you?"

"Dead Sirius?"

I let out a choked laugh/cry.

"That was uncalled for. But...sure."

"I know, I just need a minute."

"Okay. Take as much time as you want. Except, actually, please don't. I kinda don't want to go back to Hogwarts without my best friend being my best friend," I attempt a joke.

She gives me a small smile, and I take that as my dismissal. I slip out of the room only to be faced with six angry faces. Well, five and a half. I sigh, glancing at Anica before looking over all of them.

"Look, not that it's any of your business, except maybe Anica's, but we've sorted things out. Mostly. Stop being all defensive and angry. Please," I scowl at the word.

"Next thing, we walk in and Xinia's dead," Kimmy mutters.

I narrow my eyes as Ciena hits her and gives her a disapproving look before the two of them push past me. Before they open the door, however, I call out to Kimmy. I clench my jaw to control my anger.

"Look. Honestly, I couldn't care less what you think about me. But time and time again, you've doubted our friendship, and I've had enough. I agreed to call a truce with you last year, but only if you kept up your side of it. You're pushing my limits."

"Watch your step Dinnick. Blow up at me, and none of them will trust you again," she smirks.

I smirk back.

"Don't give me a reason to."

"Don't worry about her," Anica cuts in walking over to me, and Ciena and Kimmy slip inside the room.

"You're not too mad, are you?" I ask.

"Nah, Xin kinda deserved it," she laughs. "Plus she held it together for a moment after you left. She'll be fine."

I smile, knowing that Anica is at least partially on my side. With any normal friendship, this is where'd you hug, but us not being very touchy-feely people, we stand there kind of awkwardly.

"Plus, I reckon she's loving all the attention she's getting from George," Anica grins.

I snort.

"Seriously, though," Anica says. "Are you guys alright?"

I sigh.

"Yeah, I think so. I told her it really was meant to be a harmless prank. We didn't yell, that's a good thing, right?"

Anica laughs while nodding.

"She just...I don't know. She's stubborn. I'm stubborn. We'll be okay, though, I think. I got her to laugh. She didn't fight me when I said she was my best friend. She joked and laughed. She just wants a little time."

"You're rambling," Anica points out.

"I know," I sigh, hanging my head in my hands. "She just has the ability to make me mad for no reason at all. And normally it's okay because our fights don't mean anything. But this is only like the second time we've really fought and I just…"

"You don't want to lose her friendship?" Anica answers. "It's fine; I get it. And trust me, you won't. You guys will fix it with no problems. Believe me."

"I hope so," I sigh. "I just don't know what came over me. I was mad as hell, for almost no reason. Like, yeah, I was mad she was calling us, well, me, an idiot and yelling at me for the prank and everything, but I was so much madder than I should have been."

Anica nods, looking a little hesitant.

"I've never seen you like that before. I mean, with, black hair and red eyes…"

"I didn't even realise. Until I ran into Ruth, and she forced me to look at myself in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, it was like the...spell, or something broke. I was horrified at myself for slapping her and getting mad like that."

"That reminds me. Did you apologise for slapping her?"

"Of course. That's the first thing I did."

"Good."

I grin, relieved that she's not dwelling on the weird mad thing. Only then do I remember the boys are still in the room, obviously trying not to listen in but being unable to help it. I sigh.

"Sorry about that guys," I apologise.

They just grin.

"Just remind me never to wake you up before seven o'clock," Nick laughs.

I laugh softly, "Yeah."

"On the bright side, now we have a tale to tell about the black-haired, red-eyed angry girl," George points out.

I groan, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't you dare. Everyone's going to think I'm some sort of psychopath."

"On the contrary, everyone will think you're a bad ass," Dylan says. "As long as we don't mention the whole sappy apology afterwards."

"Yeah, and the whole realisation of madness descending upon you," George joins in. "It kinda ruins the mood when you realise you're insane."

I punch him gently, although I'm glad they're okay with me. Trust the boys not to need a whole emotional story to forgive me.

Suddenly, I hear raised voices from the room the girls are in. Nobody seems to notice, though. I zone out as I listen in.

"Kimmy, I've had enough of this!" I identify the voice as Xinia's. "Every time there's problems between the eight of us, it's because of you!"

"That is not true!" Kimmy screeches.

The other four seem to catch on that something's wrong.

"Should we intervene?" George asks worriedly. "Kimmy could be starting another argument."

"Just wait and see if they actually start yelling," I answer.

"You're on thin ice Kimmy!" This time it's Ciena. "I don't want you creating any more problems with us. If you do, you're out of the group!"

"As if _you'd_ be able to make that call! Everything has to be run by precious Gena. Besides, George would never let you. If I leave, so does he!"

"So not true," George mutters.

"So not true," I hear Xinia reply, and I fight back a roll of my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, even George is starting to get sick of the way you're acting."

"He is not!"

"He is!" Both girls cry. "Just because he's your twin brother doesn't mean he'll defend you if you do something wrong. Believe me. It doesn't work that way," Ciena says.

"Thanks, sis," Anica mutters.

"My relationship with George is nothing like you and Anica. Unlike you two, we actually like each other!" Kimmy says.

"How dare you!" Anica suddenly cries, pushing the door open. "I might not get along with Ciena at the best of times, but that doesn't mean you can insult us like that."

"And I'm so sick of you constantly talking bad about Anica behind her back!" Ciena continues. "I'm allowed to say things like that because she's my sister. It goes without saying siblings are allowed to talk crap about each other. But that doesn't give _you _a right to say those things about her! She's supposed to be your friend. And even if that's a stretch, talking bad about someone when they're not around is just downright rude."

I can see a retort on the tip of her tongue but George cuts in.

"Kimmy, they're right. I'm not with you on this. You constantly cause fights between the four closest people I know, all of whom are my friends. If you continue, not even I'm going to tolerate you anymore. You've had more than enough warnings."

"You stupid, arrogant Gryffindor! Always having to stand up for your pride and honour!" Kimmy mocks him.

Everyone seems to turn from angry to furious at this one line. We, excluding Xinia and Ciena, had become fed up with Kimmy months ago, and this was the final straw.

"You git!" Nick shouts.

"Go ahead and annoy your brother, see how I care. But never! Ever insult GRYFFINDOR!" Dylan defends his house.

"Oh, stay out of this," she snaps. "You don't even have the brain capacity to hold a proper argument."

"You are such a huge bitch!" Xinia bursts out.

I'm a little shocked. I've heard Xinia swear a bit, but this was new.

"I'm sick of you judging all of us! You're even judging me for taking some time to hang with friends instead of studying! You're pissing me off now!" Xinia continues her rant.

If Xinia had Metamorphmagus powers, she'd probably look like I did a few minutes ago. I mean she probably always would. The thought makes me laugh a little, and everyone's eyes turn to me. Unphased, I quickly think of something.

"Congratulations," I drawl. "You've officially managed to piss every one of us off. You know, that takes effort. Really. Congratulations."

"And to think I thought you were a nice friend a week ago! YOU ARE DESPICABLE! D-E-S-P-I-C-A-B-L-E!" Xinia continues her rant to herself while walking away.

"Oh, amazing, she can spell!" Kimmy mutters more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh my God! SHUT UP!" Xinia yells, coming back to reality.

Before anyone can say anything else, Ruth suddenly appears in the room, along with everyone else in the house. Anna and Gary give Xinia a half-scolding look which the redhead ignores.

"I think it's time we all leave," Ruth suggests. "Your parents will arrive in a few minutes. I suggest you pack your things and get ready to go."

Her words are calm enough, but her face betrays her emotions. I can tell she just wants Kimmy to leave. All of us do, really. Beneath that, she also looked tired and stressed, but I didn't focus on it.

"I'm sorry Ruth, we shouldn't have acted like that," I apologise.

She nods and gives me a small smile just as I hear someone apparate in. A moment later we're joined by Kimmy and George's mum, who looks less than happy. Presumably, Ruth had mentioned something to her. Without a word, the twins immediately start packing their things up, neither speaking to the other. Once they've got everything, George turns to Ruth and Warren, who are standing towards the back.

"I'm very sorry about this Mr and Mrs Wore."

Kimmy stubbornly doesn't say anything, causing everyone's mood to plummet once again. Ms Jones beckons for her kids to follow her and they do, George bidding us goodbye. A few seconds later I hear a crack and then they're gone. Almost immediately, everyone breathes a sigh of relief. I feel bad for George, but I know there's nothing I can do.

After that, we pack everything up in silence, and James appears not long after to apparate his son and Nick out of the house. Once again, it's just the four of us.

"Well, that plan didn't go as well as I'd hoped," Ruth comments lightly as we start packing away the camping chairs and sleeping bags.

The four of us share a guilty look.

"We're really sorry, Mum," Ciena takes the lead. "It was a good plan, and we do appreciate it. None of us knew what was going to happen."

"Yes, it did go rather well last night," Anna comments from one of the camping beds. "I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

"I certainly did," Gary grunts as a chair almost falls on him. "Any time there's a cake, I can enjoy myself immensely."

"You're missing the point, Dad," Xander rolls his eyes with a brief smirk at Xinia.

"Yeah, the whole friends arguing and friendships ruined thing, that probably went right over his head," Xinia jokes.

"Nothing goes over my head! I'm too tall!"

"Dad, you're 5 foot 6," Xinia says.

"What's your point?"

"The average height of a male in England is 5 foot 9," she recites. "You're below average height."

"That is irrelevant. The point is, nothing goes over my head!"

I shake my head at his statement, remembering a time when he didn't even realise when Xinia first added some highlights to her red hair.

We quickly finish packing our things before Mum and Dad show up, not looking too happy. We leave almost straight away, which is a bit unusual, but I understand why. Once we get home, my parents turn, and I prepare for a long lecture.

* * *

**So I've been getting bad Kimmy vibes and quite frustrated lately so this chapter felt really good to write:) Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in forever is because my computer went crappy so I had to get a new one but in the process I lost all my files so I had to look for them for a few days and then yeah more excuses. I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	26. Hogwarts

**Hey guys I'm rlly srry in advance for any spelling mistakes, grammar or general errors. I was in a huge rush 2 publish this so unfortunately didn't get time 2 proofread srry:( Anywy, here's the next chapter, hope u enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Monday, 1st of September, 2031_

Mum and Dad had spent half an hour lecturing me about my behaviour and actions yesterday, and the rest of the night unhappy with me, so I was somewhat happy to go back to school.

For the first time, all five of us kids were boarding the train, so it was understandably hectic this morning. Luckily for me, Mum and Dad seem to have temporarily let go of the argument from yesterday, so it's not all bad.

Everyone rushes around gathering books and quills and all sorts of things. Surprisingly, I'm ready first, so I grab my trunk and Studs' cage and lug everything downstairs.

"Now, I don't want you getting into any more trouble like last time," Mum warns me as soon as I sit down and I groan. "I'm serious, Genie. You're allowed to have fun, but if we get any more owls home telling us you've blown up the castle you'll be getting Howler's left, right and centre and you won't be allowed free time during the holidays."

"So I can do anything but blow up the castle?" I ask cheekily.

Dad snorts into his coffee to which Mum sends him a glare.

"No," she says sternly. "If we get anything from the school you will be grounded for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes and nod obediently, not at all concerned. She always exaggerates the punishments. It'll only be a few weeks I get grounded for, really.

"I also don't want you causing any more fights with Kimmy. Or Kylie or Scott for that matter," Mum continues.

"I don't cause fights!" I protest.

Both Mum and Dad raise their eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on. All I do is...express my opinions. In a way that aggravates certain people."

"Genie," Mum warns.

"All right, all right, I'll try not to get into massive trouble, and I won't actively start fights. That's the best you're getting out of me."

My parents sigh but take it as a win. Just then, Bailey and Wyrene come down the stairs bickering about something I can't be bothered listening to. For a fleeting moment, I think the lecture is over, but then Dad calls them over to sit down next to me, and I groan.

"What now?" I mutter.

"Hush," Mum chides. "Now, as you know, your brothers are starting this year."

"Yes, we know, Mum. It's not like that's all you two have been going on about the whole holidays or anything," Wyrene interrupts, rolling her eyes.

"I expect the three of you to be on your best behaviour. Especially you two," Dad narrows his eyes at Wyrene and me. "The twins need good role models, not bad influences."

"Pfft," I scoff. "If anything, they'll be the role models. Besides, that's what Bailey's for."

"You know it wouldn't kill the two of you to be responsible for once," Bailey comments dryly.

"Oh, shove off, _Prefect,"_ Wyrene complains. "Just because you and your girlfriend got Prefects -"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Bailey cries, and I wince as it sends shooting pains through my head.

"Oh really?" Wyrene counters. "Because owling each other every day and even going so far as to buy muggle phones to communicate with isn't classified as dating?"

"Nicole is not my girlfriend!" Bailey protests, although the blush staining his cheeks suggests otherwise.

"Children!" Mum interrupts exasperatedly. "Stop arguing."

"Please," I add, rubbing my temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Are you alright, Genie?" Dad asks worriedly.

My voice must have given something away. I wave him off, subtly glancing at my wrist as I do. Yup, that explained it. The glow hadn't dimmed from yesterday. If anything, it had gotten brighter. I sigh as I prepare for yet another long day.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. "As long as these two gits," I jerk my thumb at my older siblings, "Stop arguing."

Bailey pokes his tongue out at me, and Wyrene rolls her eyes. Thankfully, however, Quinn and Jamie choose that moment to journey downstairs. Almost immediately, Mum and Dad forget about us as they start doting over the twins.

Bailey gets up to take over breakfast, and pretty quickly, a full cooked breakfast sits in front of me at the dining table. We eat quickly and before I know it we're driving off to Kings Cross.

When we arrive, we force our way through the thick crowds to the magical barrier. I race through it first with a grin and then run off to look for my friends. I hear Mum shouting after me as she comes through next and I slow down a little, still searching for Xinia or the twins.

I spot Xinia first, her flaming hair like a beacon amongst the crowd and I race over, greeting her parents and Xander. The only reminder of our fight yesterday is her slightly tense smile, but I ignore it for the time being.

"Hey Gena," she greets. "I got you something."

I frown as she digs around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a huge mix bag of Cadbury chocolate.

"Is that my favourite muggle candy I was asking for on Saturday?" I exclaim.

She nods with a grin and holds it out for me to take. I let out an undignified squeal and hug Xinia quickly before taking it.

"Thank you so much!" I cry. "Thank you thank you thank you. I'm sorry for everything wrong I've ever done to you. I'll be the perfect friend, I swear!"

Xinia laughs.

"That's what I thought. Now, are we good?"

"We're good," I nod, already munching on the snack.

Before long, we're joined by Anica and Ciena. I'm slightly surprised that Ruth and Warren hadn't dragged Finn along, but I don't comment. Nick and Dylan soon join us. George finds us a little later with a noticeably absent Kimmy. I see Ciena slump slightly upon noticing but a moment later she's grinning again.

Just then, a whistle from the train informs us it'll be leaving in five minutes. I glance around and spot Mum and Dad fussing over the twins and quietly excuse myself from the group. I walk over and drape my arms over Quinn and Jamie's shoulders.

"Finished harassing them yet?" I cock an eyebrow at my parents.

They huff but reach forward to wrap all three of us in a hug.

"Ugh, let me go," I struggle to pull out their grip.

They let me go with an affectionate ruffle of my hair to which I frown. A moment later Wyrene and Bailey join us in bidding goodbye to our parents. Then another whistle informs us we have two minutes.

"Alright, you five," Mum says. "Be good. Look after each other. Keep the boys out of your shenanigans girls," she gives Wyrene and I a stern glare.

We nod obediently before they finally release us.

"Love you kids," Dad calls out as we board the train.

"Love you, Dad," we chorus back.

"What about me?"

"Love you too, Mum."

She grins. The older two separate from us, leaving Quinn and Jamie in my wake.

"Can I trust you two to find friends?" I raise my eyebrows at them.

They nod nervously. I give them both quick hugs before ruffling their hair.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry."

With a final reassuring smile, I leave them be and find the group. I find them in one of the bigger compartments. All of our parents were standing in front of the window it had. They all wave and call goodbye as the train slowly starts to move.

"Be good, Amokinum!" is the final thing I hear from Ruth before we turn the corner.

We retreat into the compartment where the boys are looking at us in confusion.

"Amokinum?" George asks.

"Long story," I wave dismissively.

"It's really not," Ciena points out.

"Shush," I laugh. "I like keeping them in the dark."

She just rolls her eyes.

"Come on," Anica complains. "Don't I get any recognition for my awesome naming skills?"

"No, because technically it's because of me that you came up with it," I counter.

"Was not!"

"Was so! I pressured you into coming up with something."

"Yeah, but I still came up with it!"

"Girls!" comes Xinia's exasperated shout. "We get it. You both want recognition. Too bad. Cause it's not going to become a thing."

"Aww, but I kinda like it," I whine.

"Is anybody going to explain this to us?" Nick asks.

"Or are we supposed to just figure it out?" Dylan finishes.

"Figure it out," the four of us chorus.

"Rude," George comments lightly.

We ignore him and move the conversation along. We fill the time with conversation and laughter until night begins to fall. That's when Parkinson decides to be a prick.

I hear him and his gang approaching about four compartments before ours. I groan before peaking out of the door. Sure enough, he, Susie, Penny, Zabini and Pucey are terrorising the other second and first years around us. I sigh before falling back into my seat, remembering my parent's words.

"Don't cause fights, my arse," I mutter under my breath.

Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"Parkinson," I grunt for their benefit.

They all let out a collective groan. George gets up, ignoring Ciena's protests and opens the door.

"Oi, Parkinson," he calls out.

_Well, technically _I _didn't start the fight,_ I think with a grin before getting up and standing next to him.

"What do you want, Jones?" Parkinson sneers. "Eager to see me, are you?"

"You wish," George snorts. "Stop terrorising the newbies. Pick on someone your own size."

"Oh like you? Sure," he grins.

"Your _own _size Parkinson," I smirk. "Last I checked you weren't 5'2"."

Parkinson's sneer falls into a look of hatred.

"Yeah well, neither are you."

"Not the point idiot," Dylan says, joining us.

"Besides, I could be, if I wanted," my grin grows as I begin to match George's height.

Parkinson scowls.

"At least I'm not a freak."

A while ago I would've been offended, but now I just rolled my eyes.

"Can't you find some new material for your comebacks? They're getting old."

Before Parkinson can even open his mouth, Bailey seems to materialise out of nowhere.

"What's going on here?" he asks, his Prefect badge blatantly obvious.

Parkinson obviously notices because he refrains from sneering at my brother.

"Nothing, Dinnick. Move along."

Bailey glances at me, and I roll my eyes again before nodding. As much as I appreciated having him there, it was going to get a little annoying if he was always going to step in.

"Watch yourself, Mr Parkinson," Bailey warns before striding off.

Parkinson gives him a dirty look which he doesn't see before huffing and striding away, his group in tow.

"Merlin, I'm already sick of him, and it's not even been a day," I sigh.

"All of you just need to ignore him," Ciena lectures. "The reason he continues to bully people is that it gets a reaction out of you."

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Anica retorts. "Just let him bully people?"

"No, but you don't need to go picking fights."

"You sound like Mum," I groan, falling back onto the compartment seat. "We don't pick fights. Parkinson does. We just don't stand for his crap."

"Just let it go, guys," Xinia interrupts. "We need to get ready for the feast anyway. We'll be there soon."

The subject is dropped, and we change into our robes and gather the loose belongings we had scattered about the compartment.

"I'm so excited to have little Dinnicks in my house!" Xinia squeals as the train pulls to a stop.

"Dang, poor Gryffindors. They completely miss out," Anica laughs.

"Meh. They got my parents," I shrug.

The train doors open and everyone begins to pile out. Amongst the group of first years, I spot Quinn and Jamie talking to a blonde-haired boy and a boy and a girl with black hair. I give my brothers a quick thumbs-up before we leave to find the carriages that bring us up to the castle. The journey is short, and we pile out once we arrive and enter the doors to the castle.

I can't help a grin forming on my face as I take in the school. It seemed like forever ago when I saw it last. The magnificent turrets and towers stood proudly against the stone walls, and there was the unmistakable feel of magic all around us.

Walking into the Great Hall felt different, but probably because a year ago, the room was already full, and I had never been here before. It was nice to be back. It felt like my second home. Also, my parents wouldn't be annoying me about my behaviour all the time. Not that I didn't love them, of course.

We had to separate into our houses for the feast, so Anica and I walked along the Slytherin table where we found Tim and Kyle. I grinned when I spotted them, and we sat down across from them and pretty soon we were immersed in our own conversation.

The chatter of the Hall was a little overwhelming, especially to my sensitive ears, so I tried to block it out as much as possible.

At the Staff Table McGonagall sat at the head with an empty seat on one side of her that I knew belonged to Professor Longbottom. Next to where he would be sat Potter, Malfoy, Lupin and Weasley. On the other side was Karl (History of Magic), Numen (Astrology), Patil, Coach Wood, and the rest were all Professors I didn't recognise, who must teach the older subjects.

The Hall became silent when the doors opened, and Longbottom strode through with the first years trailing behind him. As they walked past us, I grinned widely at the twins and their new friends.

"Five galleons they're in Ravenclaw," I bet Anica.

She snorts.

"No way. Make the bet with Tim or Kyle. I'm not that stupid."

"Oi, Tim. Five galleons my brothers are in Ravenclaw."

"And lose? No thank you."

I groaned—curse my loudmouth for probably telling them last year what house the twins would be in. I was cut short however when the Hat burst into a song. I found myself humming along to the tune and sighed when I knew it would be in my head for the rest of the night.

Then the Sorting began.

One by one, the students were called out, and slowly the tables started to fill up with the new students. I recognise a few surnames as they're called, and clap when the Hat calls out their house. I can tell the twins are nervous, and I remember how I felt last year. Unfortunately, our names were towards the beginning of the list, so that made it all the more daunting.

Two students had already been sorted into Slytherin before "Dinnick, Jamie," was called.

I see Jamie glance at Quinn, who gives him a reassuring smile and a 'good luck'. As Jamie walks up, it's evident to all that he is anxious. Looking at Quinn, he has an identical look on his face, and I see his fingers crossed behind his back. Jamie walks up the steps and sits down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat calls as soon as Longbottom places it on his head.

A relieved smile breaks out on his face, and I clap and cheer wildly as he joins the Ravenclaw table. I see Xinia moving aside to make room for him, and I notice she subtly gestures for Ciena to move down even more, leaving more than enough room for another person. I grin and turn my head towards the Sorting as "Dinnick, Quinn," is called.

With a glance towards his twin, Quinn takes a deep breath before starting up the steps. He looks even more worried than Jamie did. He takes a seat on the stool and Longbottom places the hat on his head. This time, the Hat doesn't sort him straight away. My heart stops as I spot the terrified look on Jamie's face; the Hat too big for me to see Quinn's.

"You're a Ravenclaw, but, you have the potential for Slytherin. What do you want?" I suddenly hear the hat quietly say to Quinn.

To my shock, Quinn doesn't answer right away. He considers it, but it's clear that he definitely wouldn't fit here.

"Ravenclaw, please," he whispers, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I didn't care where he was put, but I knew it would kill Jamie if Quinn wasn't in the same house as him. That was obvious by the look on his face. He was clutching Xinia's arm tightly and I could see his chest rising and falling quickly.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat announces to the Hall.

The relief on Jamie's face is instantaneous, and I let out a breathy laugh as I cheer. Quinn hops off the stool and races over to the table next to Jamie, who hugs him tightly. As the next person is called, I see them whispering to each other before Jamie smiles, and they turn towards the Sorting.

As it continued, I saw the two black haired kids the twins were talking to getting more and more anxious until finally "Fairwood, Cameron," is called and the boy walks forward.

Only a little bit of time passes before the hat calls out, "SLYTHERIN!" and he joins our table.

I cheer for him as "Fairwood, Isabella," is called.

I can't help but laugh as I realise Jamie and Quinn had probably found the only other twins in their year and become friends with them.

Isabella, the black-haired girl, walks forward and the Hat stays silent for about a minute before calling out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I see Cameron slump slightly, but he still cheers for his sister as she sits next to a fellow Hufflepuff.

The Sorting continues, and I don't pay attention. The blonde boy I had noticed before gets sorted into Ravenclaw, something both Quinn and Jamie look happy about, and Ursula's younger sister becomes a Gryffindor. A few more people join Slytherin and then finally, the sorting finishes. McGonagall stands to give her start of year speech.

"Good evening, students, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday and are ready to start a new school year. I have a few announcements to make, so please stay quiet.

First of all, my office and Ravenclaw tower were fixed up after the incident last year, so Ravenclaw's, please do not fret."

McGonagall's eyes rake over Anica and me, and we share a glance and bite back a smile while all the Ravenclaws give the rest of the Hall nasty looks. I don't look at Xinia, so I can't see her reaction.

"Next, Quidditch try-outs will be held in the third week of term," after that I stopped listening, having heard everything last year. That is, until McGonagall concludes. "Lastly, I would like to report that this will be my final year at Hogwarts for I will be retiring."

Everyone seems to be kind of shocked by this statement. I knew she was old, but I didn't think she was going to be retiring this soon.

"I am pleased to announce, however, that Professor Longbottom will be taking my place next year and I hope that he will hold this position as proudly as myself. Thank you, and you may begin the feast."

Still in shock from her announcement, it takes a good few minutes before everyone starts talking and eating. At the table, everyone seems to be wanting to speak to Tim.

"Is it going to be weird with your grandfather as Headmaster?"

"Do you reckon you'll be able to get out of detentions?"

"Can you put in a good word for Slytherin?"

At every question, Tim seems to grow more and more uncomfortable.

"Guys shove off," I call out, glaring at everyone. "Save the questions for next year, will you?"

They have the decency to stop questioning him, and he gives me a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Gena."

"No problem," I shrug. "Although I have to ask…" I trail off with a grin. "Reckon you could get him to -"

"No way," Tim cuts me off sternly. "I am not pulling any strings for you."

I mock pout, and he just smirks.

When the feast ends, Leanne and Thomas - the fifth year prefects - stand up and usher the first years over to them while Naomi and John - sixth year - and Ruby and Riley - seventh year - lead the rest of the house to the dungeons.

"Password is Parseltongue," Riley tells us. "Keep an eye on the notices for when it changes."

The wall slides open, and we enter the Common Room. Some people go straight off to their dormitories, but our small group stays out, and we sit down in one of the corners with a few armchairs. A couple of minutes later, the first years traipse in, oohing and ahhing at everything in the room. All up, there's four girls and five boys. Among them, I recognised the black-haired boy the twins had been speaking to; Cameron, I think.

Leanne and Thomas give them a few directions and half of them immediately go down to their dorms, but the other four, including Cameron, stay in the Common Room. Two girls and two boys, the other boy pairs up with the black-haired girl, leaving Cameron and a blonde girl.

They glance around the Common Room, but no one seems to pay them any mind. Feeling a little sorry for them, I call out.

"Hey, Cameron!"

He swings around at his name, looking extremely confused. I wave him and the girl over. They glance at each other and then shrug, walking over slightly hesitantly.

"You know my name?" Cameron asks me nervously.

I nod.

"You were talking to my younger brothers, Quinn and Jamie?"

Recognition fills his expression.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, hi."

"Hey. I'm Gena. This is Anica, Tim and Kyle," I gesture towards the others. "We're second years."

"Nice to meet you all," the girl grins. "I'm Leah."

"Cool," Anica says. "So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

It takes a little for them to warm up to us, but eventually, they do, and the six of us talk until we start to get tired. Tim and Kyle leave first, and then so does Leah. Anica and I talk with Cameron for a little longer, before he too stands up yawning, and bids us goodnight.

"I'm so happy the boys got into the same house," I turn to Anica.

"What do you mean? They both obviously belong in Ravenclaw."

"I mean, the Sorting Hat said Quinn could be in Slytherin if he wanted."

Anica looks at me confused for a moment, so I show her my wrist. It's glowing pretty brightly, so my senses are on a high.

"Imagine if he wanted to be in Slytherin, it would have broken Jamie," Anica comments.

"I know, I was freaking out cause I could see how worried Jamie was."

"Oh well, doesn't matter anymore," Anica shrugs.

I nod.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"Not really. Are you?"

I shake my head.

"I don't feel like sleeping right now. What should we do?"

"Not try to blow up Ravenclaw Common Room for one," she jokes.

"Really? I was so looking forward to that?" I grin sarcastically. "Ohh, do you reckon we could go for Gryffindor Tower this time?"

Anica just laughs and shakes her head. I glance around the room, noting that only a few people are still up. Damn.

"I was gonna suggest we use the passage, but those buggers are still up," I complain.

"We can just wait," Anica suggests.

"It's already almost midnight. I don't really feel like waiting much longer."

"Well that what do you suggest we do?"

Before I can answer, however, Naomi stands up and heads for us. I groan quietly, nudging Anica as I realise the only people left are the Prefects.

"I suggest you two go to bed," Naomi says, having overheard Anica.

"We're not tired," Anica protests.

"Well, we are," John says, joining his fellow Prefect.

"So?" I ask. "You don't have to babysit us."

"Actually, Professor Malfoy suggested to keep an eye on you two after what happened last year," Ruby says.

"Come on, that's not fair," I groan. "Plenty of people get in trouble all the time, but they don't get babysat."

"Because no one is stupid enough to blow up Ravenclaw Tower," Riley points out.

I glare at the six Prefects around us. None of them seems particularly happy about this either.

"Whatever. Come on, Gena," Anica sighs.

"No way! If we're getting babysitted, I'm not making it easy."

"You know, only you are making this a babysitting thing," Thomas says. "We call it being Prefects."

"Babysat," Anica suddenly corrects.

"Excuse me? Did you just correct me? What the hell?" I exclaim.

Anica's eyes widen in shock, having just realised what she did.

"Oh my God! Yuck! I've been around my sisters too long!"

"Ahem," Leanne interrupts. "That's all so sad. Now go to bed."

"Are you going to make us?" I challenge.

"We won't, but Malfoy can," Riley raises his eyebrows at me.

"What were his exact words?" I ask. "Did he tell you to watch us until we go to bed? Or just, 'keep an eye on them?'"

"It doesn't matter what he said," Ruby interrupts a retort from Riley. "What matters is that you two are going to bed now, whether you like it or not."

"Spoilsport," I mutter. "Fine. We'll go," I hold my hands up in mock surrender.

Anica follows behind me as we head to our dorm. I slowly open the door in the hopes of not waking the others, and we sneak in.

"Bloody hell, I hate those Prefects," I whisper shout.

"I definitely don't want to or need to become one," Anica nods.

"Oh, don't say that," I wince. "Now all I can imagine is Xinia being one and taking points and giving us detentions for the smallest things."

"Can they even give us detentions?" Anica asks.

"I don't want to find out."

"Yes, yes, that's all fun and games, now go to sleep," I suddenly hear Nicole groan from her bed.

"Sorry," we whisper.

It doesn't take too long to fall asleep, but Anica is still sleeping before me.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 2nd, 2031 _

It doesn't seem like long before I am being shaken awake by Wyrene.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yell, annoyed at having been woken up at this ungodly hour.

"Want to wake up the newbies?" she ignores me.

"What time is it?" I groan.

"I don't know," Anica answers. "But it's probably time to get up anyway."

I groan as I pull myself up out of bed. As Anica makes herself presentable, I suddenly remember something.

"Oh!" I cry. "Happy birthday! Sorry, I only just actually woke up."

She grins.

"That's fine. Thank you."

"I'll give you your present later," I tell her, grinning inwardly as I remember my plan.

"Cute, cute," Wyrene rolls her eyes. "Now let's get going."

I'm already in my uniform as Wyrene's group and my dorm walk through the first year's door.

"Wake up!" we scream, and Wyrene sets off a few sparks and bangs from her wand.

They all instantly sit up in shock, some looking angrier than others.

"Welcome small children," Wyrene greets, ignoring the glares she receives. "I'm Wyrene, I am a fourth-year, and we are here to learn more about you guys."

"We'll go around saying our names, our family here and an interesting fact about ourselves. I'll go first," Sally says, repeating something similar to last year. "Hi everyone, I'm Sally Grace, I have a younger sister in third year, also Slytherin, Petrie, and a younger brother who hasn't started Hogwarts, Micheal. An interesting thing about me is that I can't stand the smell of pumpkin cooking. Your turn, Anica!"

"Hey, my name is Anica Wore. I have an older brother who graduated last year. I'm a twin, but kind of a triplet, which leads me to my interesting fact, which is that I'm a spiritual triplet. Ciena Wore and Xinia Ren are my sisters, they're both in Ravenclaw, and it's our birthday today," she says.

She gets a few 'Happy Birthday's.'

We continue around until we get to me.

"Hi, I'm Gena Dinnick. Wyrene is my sister. I have an older brother in Hufflepuff, Bailey, and twin brothers in your year, Ravenclaw, Jamie and Quinn. Which means you better be nice to them. An interesting thing about me is that I'm a Metamorphmagus," I support that by changing my hair from red to blue through to green then back.

The first-year Leah then goes.

"Hello, my name is Leah Mattingham, um, I have a younger sister who is a squib and an interesting fact about me is that I'm the first Slytherin in my family for over seven or eight generations."

The other three introduce themselves as Josephine, Ashleigh and Victoria. Once the introductions are over, we give them a few instructions and some advice before heading out into the Common Room.

When we get there though, I see Parkinson's group laughing and smirking in the middle of a crowd. When they see us, they smirk even wider.

"Hey, Dinnick!" Parkinson calls out, causing everyone's attention to fall onto me. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I frown, looking at him in confusion.

"Boyfriend?" Anica snorts beside me, obviously uncaring of the eyes on us. "As if Gena has a boyfriend."

I shove her, rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about Parkinson?"

Only then do I notice that Tim and Kyle are suspiciously absent. There'd been a few instances like this where Parkinson would harass Anica and me, and more often than not the boys would always stand with us and fire back. But looking around the room now, they were nowhere to be seen. Anica seemed to notice as well and gave me a worried look.

I look back at Parkinson and see him waving his hands around while talking, with Zabini and Pucey occasionally piping in. A feeling of dread settles in my stomach as I spot Cameron walking towards us with a tense expression.

"I heard shouts coming from their dorm when I came down," he tells us. "I think your friends, Tim and Kyle, got on the wrong side of their lot this morning."

"Oh no," Anica mutters as I thank him before heading towards the boy's dormitories.

"Tim! Kyle!" I call out, not sure which one is theirs.

"Gena? In here!" I hear Kyle call back.

I follow their shouts into their room and freeze in my tracks when I see them. And the room.

It looked like a bomb had gone off in the room, except it had only targeted two of the beds, which I presumed were the boys.

Clothes and textbooks were strewn across the beds, and the beds themselves had been practically torn apart. Green curtains were lying in pieces around the mattresses, and the silken sheets had scratches and scorch marks all over them.

"Where are you?" Anica asks, looking around the room.

"Up here," Tim cries.

My eyebrows pull together as I look up at the ceiling, blinking several times to comprehend what I'm seeing.

Both boys seemed to be stuck to the ceiling with some sort of spell. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the pink, goop like substance that covered them from head to toe.

To make it worse, both of them were shirtless and wearing only sleep shorts, and the pink stuff seemed to be painful.

"Are you okay?" Anica asks.

"Just peachy. Happy Birthday by the way," Kyle answers half sarcastically.

"Please do something," Tim interrupts, sounding desperate.

I glance at Anica, unsure of what to do.

"Go get Malfoy," she tells me. "I'll stay here to make sure Parkinson doesn't do anything else."

"Okay. Try not to make it worse," I say. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I race out of the dormitory and past the cackling boys out of the Common Room. Deciding Malfoy's office, which led into his private quarters, was the best bet, I headed there.

Only once I had banged on the door several times did I realise it was still relatively early in the morning, and Malfoy most likely wouldn't appreciate the disturbance. I shoved that aside, though, as I thought of the boys.

"Professor!" I called out as he still hadn't answered. "I need your help!"

Just as I'm about to knock again, the door opens, and I find myself staring up at Professor Potter. Wait. What?

"Professor?" I ask in confusion.

"Gena? What are you doing awake?" he asks blearily.

I notice his hair is messy, and he has crust in his eyes. I had probably woken him up. Oh well. Just then I realise that duh, of course, Potter would be here because he's married to Malfoy.

"Um, I was looking for Professor Malfoy," I say, feeling a little awkward. "There's a problem in the boy's dormitories."

He looks at me a little confused.

"What sort of problem?"

"Well, Tim and Kyle are kinda stuck to the roof," I say.

His eyes widen before he gestures for me to wait a minute. He closes the door, but that doesn't stop me from overhearing their conversation.

"Scorp, you need to get out of bed."

"I don't want to," Malfoy groans and I can't help but chuckle.

"Gena's at the door," Potter tells him.

"I swear if she's here to tell me they've blown up Gryffindor Tower next, I'm going to kill someone. Probably her. Collateral damage, you know."

"She's not. Well, I don't think she is. Also, not only would that land you in Azkaban, you wouldn't. Now get your lazy arse out of bed. The snakes are being stupid."

I hear a bit of scuffling again as Malfoy groans.

"I swear we weren't that stupid when we were younger. Tell me we weren't."

"Just hurry up!"

Malfoy finally stops complaining, and I hear a bit of scuffling and something that sounds suspiciously like a kiss, which I decide to ignore, before the door opens.

"Miss Dinnick, what's wrong?" Malfoy asks as he steps out.

"Tim and Kyle are stuck to the roof with some pink stuff," I answer, pretending as if I hadn't just heard him jokingly threaten to kill me. "Parkinson and his group did it. The boys are in pain, so I'm guessing the pink stuff is hurting them."

His eyes widen as he hastily calls goodbye to Potter before beginning the walk to the Common Room.

"I left Anica with them. Hopefully, she hasn't made it worse," I say.

He speeds up, and I have to lengthen my strides to match his. As we enter the Common Room, I can hear yelling from outside the boy's dorm.

"GENA LILY DINNICK HURRY UP!" Anica screams.

I glance at Malfoy with wide eyes before running in to find Anica not standing there waiting where I left her.

"Oh thank Merlin! Please get us out of this Professor!"

I close my eyes and pray to all the wizards and gods above that it wasn't Anica from above me. But of course, as I open my eyes and look up, it is.

"Of freaking course," I sigh.

"Miss Wore, what are you doing up there?"

"Well, umm, I was trying to help the boys by like umm, pulling the stuff off, but it like, stuck to my arm and then next thing I know, I'm up on the roof."

"Uncle Scorp, please do something this is really starting to hurt!" Tim cries.

The Uncle comment takes me by surprise for a moment. I knew they were close, but Tim had never been personal around any of the Professors before. He had told me his grandfather, Professor Longbottom, was Professor Potter's godfather and their families were pretty close, so it didn't seem too weird when he told me. Admittedly, I didn't really understand, but, oh well.

I was snapped back into reality by Malfoy as he started waving his wand. Less than a minute later, all three of them were safely on the ground, and the goo had stopped burning. Unfortunately, it was still on them. Some parts had fallen off, which left them covered in pink splotches across their body. The bare patches of skin I could see were slightly red and irritated, which Malfoy fixed with another flick of his wand.

"Are you alright now?" he asks, concern lacing his voice.

They nodded, albeit with hesitation.

"I don't suppose you could get this goo off Professor?" Anica asks, holding up her fluorescent hand.

He shakes his head with a frown.

"Nothing seems to be getting rid of it. Why don't you try and have a shower while I have a chat with Mr Parkinson?" he suggests, his tone hardening.

With that, he turns on his heel and strides out of the room. I turn back to the other three.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We're not really sure," Kyle says. "One minute we were sleeping, the next there was a bang, and things were flying everywhere."

"Then we were suddenly stuck to the roof with this stuff on us," Tim continues, gesturing to the goo. "It didn't hurt at first, but then it got itchy and started to burn."

"Thank Merlin you got Malfoy in time," Kyle says, smiling a little at me.

"Yeah, well, I just hope he gives Parkinson hell," I answer.

A beat of silence follows before I speak again.

"Well, you should try and get it off in the shower as Malfoy suggested. I'll come with you Anica, so nobody gives you a hard time."

"You know this isn't exactly how I planned my birthday morning," she jokes as we leave. "I thought maybe I'd sleep in and not have to go to classes."

I snort.

"Yeah, right."

Luckily everyone seems to be down in the Common Room, so we don't encounter anyone on the way back to our dorm. Anica gets in the shower, and I gather my things for the day before calling out to her.

"I'm going up to the Common Room to see what's going on," I shout over the spray of water. "Is the goo coming off?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll see you later," comes her reply.

I take my time walking to the Common room, having been able to hear everything the whole time anyway.

"Professor! That is a ridiculous accusation! I would never do that to them. Dinnick has to be lying," I hear Parkison lie as I walk in.

"I then supposed Mr Varker, Longbottom and Miss Wore must be lying as well?"

"Clearly! They just want me to get into trouble."

"Suppose that's true, Mr Parkinson, how do you suggest the boys got up there in the first place? And what, pray tell, happened to their belongings?"

"How am I supposed to know, Sir? I was sleeping, and then I heard yelling. I didn't see what happened?"

"Well, did you try to help them? Did you ask a Prefect or someone older? Did you send anyone to get me?"

Parkinson hesitates, and that's enough for Malfoy.

"Ten points from Slytherin for lying to me, and five from each of you for pulling this ridiculous stunt," he declares.

As I emerge into the Common Room, I see Zabini and Pucey looking enraged as Malfoy takes points from them. I smirk. Malfoy then turns to the whole room.

"Now I suggest all of you smarten up your act. The school year hasn't even begun, and we've already lost 85 points."

"85 points?" everyone shouts.

"What happened?"

"Who the hell did that?"

A bunch of other shouts sound, just as I spot Anica entering the Common Room, a slight pink tinge engulfing her. Her eyes widen as she hears the screams. Malfoy turns to us and raises his eyebrow before exiting. I turn to Anica.

"Let's go, shall we?"

She nods, having heard some of the shouts. We slip out of the Common Room, unnoticed by almost everyone.

* * *

**Also quick note, ik the sorting hat thing is more like the movie than the books but this is fanfiction so i can do whatever i want:)**


	27. HIATUS

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an actual update, and if you read the chapter title you'll know. I'm really sorry to say that I'm putting both this story and any other stories I'm currently working on, on an indefinite HIATUS. To everyone who's reading and enjoying I'm really sorry but I'm currently not feeling like I'm giving my all anymore. **

**Writing is becoming more of a requirement rather than an enjoyment, and I'm currently really busy and behind, so I just want to drop one of the stresses in my life. **

**I promise that I will keep writing and I'm hoping that eventually, once everything is sorted and I'm in the proper mindset against, I'll come back and finish the story off. **

**Until then, I'm really sorry, but I hope you understand :) **


	28. Birthdays

**...**

**Hey guys! So...I'm back! Kind of. More information at the end:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well, that was fun," I joke.

Anica snorts.

"For you, maybe," she sighs. "I'm probably going to be pink for a few days."

"Who knows, maybe Xinia can work her...well, magic, and find a way to get rid of it," I say.

She shrugs.

"I don't mind. The boys are worse than me. I saw them as I came out."

We make our way to the Great Hall, but just before we enter, I stop.

"Ah, crap," I lie. "I forgot to grab my bag. You go ahead; I wanna grab it before we go to class."

I had forgotten my bag, but it was on purpose. Anica looks at me suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. I turn away and go back in the direction we had come from. Once I turn the corner, I pass Xander.

"You know the plan?" I ask.

He nods.

"The boys are in position."

I grin.

"Okay. We'll meet you in five minutes."

I sprint off to grab my bag and a few other things before heading back to the Great Hall. I remember earlier this year when everyone had organised a 'celebration' for my birthday, and I was determined to one-up them. Just before I walked into the Great Hall; however, I suddenly remembered something.

"Damnit," I curse, getting a few stern looks from the older students around me.

I groan, wondering what to do. On the weekend I had involved Kimmy in my plans, which meant I was a person down. Unfortunately I had planned this specifically for the people that were there, so I couldn't make do. Someone would have to take her place.

"Hey, Gena! What was Xander up to this morning?" I suddenly hear.

I whirl around, a grin forming on my face.

"Yes! Xandler, I need your help."

He glances at Bailey in confusion, but my brother shrugs.

"He was helping with the girls birthday plans. But we're a person down. You're my back-up," I explain impatiently. "Now, listen carefully."

I tell him exactly what I want him to do before pushing him inside the Hall. Bailey follows with a slight shake of his head but a grin ever-present. I wait outside, tapping my foot as I wait for everyone to get into position. Then, when I hear a bang from inside, I grin.

"Go time," I mutter, pushing the doors open.

Inside, everyone was focused on the Howler that had just arrived.

"AHEM. COULD I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" my voice rang out through the Hall. "THANKS. NOW. I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO BE AWARE THAT TODAY IS SOME OF MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE'S BIRTHDAYS. NOW DON'T GET COCKY. YOU THREE YOU JUST HAPPEN TO BE THE ONLY ONES WHO LIKE ME," that gets a couple of chuckles. "FIRST TO MISS XINIA REN. GOTTA START WITH THE OLDEST, RIGHT? NOW, MISS REN. I WANT YOU TO TURN AROUND, PLEASE," my voice pauses for a moment. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE JUST TURN AROUND I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!"

From here, I can see Xinia rolling her eyes as she does what me in the Howler asks. Then I see them widen as she sees what I had been doing while the Howler was distracting everyone.

I had dug around in my room when I got home after being at the twins' place and found a few muggle party decorations. I had then asked for a couple of spells from my parents, and now about a hundred red and gold balloons were spelt out to read 'Happy Birthday!' On top of that, I had managed to gather a few muggle photos of Xinia that were quite embarrassing, if I did say so myself. Xinia turned bright red as she saw them.

"NOW I KNOW JUST HOW MUCH YOU LOVE GRYFFINDORS," my voice pauses in the Howler, and you can hear me laughing, to which Xinia scowls. "ANYWAY. SO I DECIDED TO DECORATE YOU WITH THEIR COLOURS!"

Then the balloons popped and a swirl of red and gold came down all over Xinia, coating her from head to toe in colour. She swore as everyone gasped and laughed and my Howler chuckled.

"NOW WASN'T THAT FUN? ANYWAY, NEXT. MISS CIENA WORE. THE MIDDLE. THE PEACEKEEPER. THE - YEAH I GOT NOTHING. ANYWAY, MISS WORE. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE DO ME A FAVOUR BY TURNING YOUR BODY TO FACE THE DOORS OF THE GREAT HALL? DON'T WORRY, YOUR PRESENT ISN'T LIKE MISS REN'S. YOURS IS MUCH BETTER. COME ON NOW, STOP WORRYING. AH, THERE WE GO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. NOW, BEHOLD!"

I was impressed that the three boys had managed to get it all together. They had slipped away when the Howler went off, but now everyone knew what they had done. Of course, Xander and Xandler had helped them, but still, I was impressed.

A temporary illusion shimmered on the doors, showing the Quidditch pitch. More importantly, an image of Ciena on a broom. The sight in itself was hilarious, but the next bit was even better. Image Ciena pulled out her wand and sent a message out of it in green sparks; 'Go Slytherin!' Then the illusion panned to an image of Anica and I hitting a bludger at Xinia. Cheers erupted from nowhere just as the illusion dropped, milliseconds before the bludger made contact with Xinia. Everyone in the Hall laughed, knowing the rivalry the four of us had with Quidditch.

"I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE QUIDDITCH, SO I DECIDED TO BLESS YOU WITH THE IMAGE I KNOW JUST WARMS YOUR HEART!" my Howler starts back up again, laughing slightly. "SEE, THAT WASN'T SO BAD, NOW WAS IT?"

On the contrary, Ciena looked very annoyed, although slightly amused. I was glad she wasn't mad and had seen the humour in it. We weren't as close as I was with the other two so I had decided her 'present' wouldn't be too bad. She was also a lot more serious than Xinia and Anica, so I knew anything much worse could have ended badly.

"NOW. MISS ANICA WORE!" there was a slightly longer pause I had put in for a dramatic effect. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. NOW, IF YOU'LL LOOK UP, PLEASE!"

Unlike the other two, Anica followed my directions immediately, as I had suspected. I grinned.

"SO WE ALL KNOW JUST HOW MUCH OF A RAVENCLAW YOU ARE, RIGHT?" my Howler jokes. "SO I DECIDED YOUR PRESENT WOULD REFLECT THAT. OBSERVE."

Just as the Howler finished speaking, things started to fall from the ceiling above Anica.

Cushioning and endurance charms had been put on all the items so that they didn't hurt someone or break when they hit the ground. But that didn't stop Anica from cowering as books and quills, and papers with 100% written on them started raining down on her. To make it even better, every time something touched her, the skin or clothing changed so that an image of what had hit her appeared. Soon enough, she was covered in drawings and pictures of books and graded papers.

Everyone was watching in amusement as Anica groaned, looking physically pained, although I knew she wasn't.

Meanwhile, I was incredibly proud of myself.

None of the effects of the presents would last too long, but while they did, they would be pretty amusing. They were actually pretty tame. I prided myself on that thought as well. I knew Ciena's didn't compare to Anica's or Xinia's, but, oh well.

"WELL, THAT WAS FUN!" my voice rang out. "THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR ATTENTION. NOW, FOR THE FINALE, PLEASE JOIN IN AS I SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THESE THREE WONDERFUL LADIES!"

Then my Howler launched into song and Dylan, Nick, George, Xander and Xandler and I joined in. All of them were waving their arms around, trying to get everyone to join in. One by one I saw Bailey, then Tim and Kyle, Fred, Wyrene, hell, even Quinn and Jamie. By the final 'Happy Birthday to you', everyone in the Hall was singing along, even the teachers. Well, everyone who mattered.

Parkinson and his group of friends plus Kimmy and a few other Slytherins weren't singing, but I paid them no attention. As I conducted the final Hooray, cheers and clapping broke out for a minute before everyone quieted down again. My Howler had shredded itself up during the song, so everyone's attention was on me.

"Sorry guys. That's it," I announced.

As I walk over to the girls, I see that they are less than amused.

"We did something nice for you! And what do we get? A bunch of impractical jokes!" Ciena complains.

"Oh let's not forget that it was outright boring! We did much better!" Xinia laughs.

I can tell she is joking, but it still hurts.

"I thought you'd try harder! I'm disappointed," Anica smirks.

My grin falls off my face, and my mood dampens considerably.

"Oh, stop your whining. We're only joking," they say standing to hug me.

"Plus you must have studied and practised those spells and charms, so extra points," Xinia adds.

I smile as the rest of the group joins us. George compliments the girls on their outfits, and I hold back a snort. Xinia was still coated from head to toe in red and gold, and Anica was moaning about the books and parchment decorating her skin and robes all over. They were quite the sight. And contrasting, which was what I was going for.

"How long will this last?" Xinia asks.

I shrug.

"A couple of hours. Maybe more. It depends on how well I did the spell," I grin.

Horror fills her expression.

"I've got to go to the library," she exclaims, dashing away.

"Party pooper!" I call out after her retreating form.

Everyone laughs as she sticks the finger up without looking. Then I turn to the group.

"Thank you for your help. I couldn't have done it without you," I thank all the boys.

"Our pleasure," Xander answers with a mock bow. "Anything to see these girls flustered."

"I wasn't flustered," Anica protests.

"I believe the screaming as books rained down on you prove otherwise dear Anica," Xandler laughs jokingly.

She hits his shoulder.

Just then the bell goes, signalling time for class. Everyone groans as they start to get up to leave the Hall.

"I grabbed a timetable for you," Anica says, handing me a copy.

"Thanks," I say, studying it.

I groan.

"Double History of Magic first up? How is that fair?"

"Suckers," George laughs, grabbing his out and looking at it. "We've got Defence."

"I have Transfiguration," Ciena says without even looking at her timetable.

"No fair!" I cry. "Then we've got Double Herbology and Double Potions!" I whine as I study the rest of the timetable. "What is this meant to be, our personal torture?!"

"It's called education, Miss Dinnick," I suddenly hear Professor Malfoy come up behind me, and I try not to wince, knowing he would have overheard the last bit of my rant. "Now, don't make any plans after class. You and Miss Wore will be serving detention straight away with me."

"Of course, Professor," I turn around, putting on an incredibly fake smile I know he'll see right through.

Oh well. With a disapproving look at Anica's robes, he turns away and exits the Hall. Our group reluctantly (except for Ciena of course) follows a little later. We bid goodbye to the boys once we reach the History of Magic classroom, Ciena having turned off beforehand. Anica and I then enter the classroom, taking the very back seats as always. Hailey gives us a little wave before returning to her conversation with...Thomas? And Katherine? I think that's their names.

Before long, I find myself zoning out until Anica slides a note across my desk.

_At this rate, I'm looking forward to detention later. This is the most boring thing I've ever done._

I grin as I answer her.

_I know, right. I wish there were something we could do. But none of the Puffs are fun._

We continue writing back and forth until finally, the lesson ends. After that, we traipse into the Great Hall to find that Xinia has reversed the effects of her robes and Anica quickly rushed over, to which I pouted. We move outside for a bit until it's time for Herbology. That passes just as slowly, although it's more bearable with Xinia and Ciena, then finally, it's lunchtime. I was dreading Potions afterwards, but for now, I ignored it.

"What do you reckon you guys will be doing for three weeks?" George asks just as the bell rings.

I groan and then shrug.

"Hopefully, nothing too boring. It's going to be a long few weeks if it is, otherwise."

"Surely he can't be that bad. He's your Head of House!" Nick says.

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah. _Slytherin_ Head of House. That in itself is self-explanatory. Besides, has Longbottom ever gone easy on you just because you're in his house?"

"Well, Longbottom's mostly a softie," Dylan pipes in. "The worst he makes us do is help with his plants. Most of the time, it's just cleaning the trophy room or something."

I grunt as we descend the stairs to the dungeon.

"I hope that's all we were doing. The amount of times we get detention there, cleaning the trophies is pointless. They're spotless every time. All we do is get rid of the occasional cobwebs."

"Yeah, I always forget to thank you for that," George laughs. "Makes our job much easier."

I send him a glare just as we reach the Potions classroom. A moment later, Malfoy beckons us inside and gives us our directions.

"Who's ready for Gena to turn a forgetfulness potion into a death potion?" Nick laughs.

"If I do, you'll be the first to test it," I smirk.

His eyes widen slightly before he smartly shuts up. Malfoy gives us a few more instructions before letting us get started. As always with partner potions, Anica and I pair up. Although she's not much better than me, she still manages to refrain from blowing things up, something I haven't been able to achieve yet. She puts me on cutting up the ingredients, one of the only things I could do without a problem.

I noticed Malfoy hovering around us in case something went wrong, and sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"Surely we're not _that _bad?" I ask when he's in earshot.

He merely raises his eyebrows.

"Come on," I complain. "I managed to pass last year. That qualifies for something, doesn't it?"

"Miss Dinnick, you passed by two per cent. That was because you didn't manage to blow something up. Your potion was dreadful. I tested it on a fly, and the poor thing died without me even administering the poison."

"It was light blue!" I protest. "I mean, sure, it was meant to be teal, but they're practically the same, right?"

"Light blue potions more often than not are poisonous," Anica pipes in beside me.

"Shut up, no they're not. Besides, at least I passed."

"You say that like I didn't."

"63 per cent isn't much better."

"It's eleven better than you."

"Girls, I feel I should warn you your potion is going black, which _is _a common sign of poison," Malfoy interrupts.

"Told you," Nick mutters across the bench from me.

I scoop a bit of the potion up and hold it out to him.

"Test subject number one, are you ready?" I joke.

He backs off. Malfoy just sighs and keeps an eye on us. At one point, he has to step in as the potion starts to bubble and spray out of the cauldron randomly. But apart from that, the lesson goes successfully.

"In your opinion," Anica mutters as Malfoy dismisses the class.

We pack up our things but don't leave, instead, waiting for his instructions.

"You'll be helping me with a potion I'm brewing today," Malfoy informs us.

I glance at Anica.

"You're joking, right?" I ask. "You know how bad I am. I don't even have to touch a potion to ruin it."

"Then think of this as remedial potions for you. Besides, you can relax. I'll be handling the complex parts. All you two have to do is get and ready the ingredients."

I groan as Anica sighs beside me. The detention in itself wasn't all that bad. It was just dull and pointless. Malfoy would be better off without us helping. Sighing, we set to work gathering and cutting and weighing ingredients.

"I can't wait for three more weeks of this," Anica jokes as we walk out.

We make our way to the Great Hall when we suddenly hear glass breaking.

"What the hell was that?" I question as I hear footsteps approaching.

"Run! She's going to kill us!" Nick screams as he comes around the corner.

"What did you do?" Anica asks.

"Xinia was reading this muggle book, and we took it off her, read the ending and spoiled it then threw it through the window," Dylan explains following him.

"You freaking idiots!" I yell.

At the same time, Anica yells, "You read something?"

"NICK! DYLAN! GET YOUR ARSES HERE NOW!" Xinia screeches, and we can hear her from the Great Hall.

"Run!"

The boys are gone before we finish yelling. A few moments later, Xinia races out of the Hall. Anica and I try to block her, but she snarls at us.

"Get out of my way, or you're next."

"It's not worth it Gena!" Anica yells. "Let her go!"

"She'll kill them!"

"I don't care!"

Then a moment later, I let Xinia go.

"Neither do I."

Xinia races off in a blur of red hair, and we are joined a few moments later by George and Ciena.

"Where did she go?" Ciena asks.

"After Nick and Dylan," I answer.

"Where did they go?" George asks.

"No idea," Anica answers.

"What the hell were they thinking?" I exclaim. "_Everyone _knows not to take a book off of her, let alone spoil the ending. And _why _did they have to throw it out the window?"

"Because they're idiots and don't think things through before doing them!" George answers.

"What was she reading?" Anica asks.

"This murder mystery, I'm guessing they told her who killed the dude," Ciena says.

"Oh, that's a big no-no," Anica says. "Even they should know that."

"Come on, couldn't they have at least waited until after you guys had gotten your presents?" I complain, completely ignoring her.

"We're getting presents?" Anica asks excitedly.

"Not anymore apparently," I grumble.

"Oh, those two are going to die. I'll kill them after Xinia has," Anica glowers. "They cost me my presents."

Anica storms off in the direction the others did, leaving Ciena, George and I in shock.

"Should we help them?" George asks, looking hesitant.

"Only if you are keen on dying as well," I smile. "Come on. I'm hungry. Detention wore me out."

"You're just going to let them be killed?" Ciena asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, just making sure we're all on the same page," she answers.

I grin.

"Now you're talking."

Before we can go into the Great Hall, however, Professor Patil stops us.

"Where did Miss Ren go?" she asks us.

We point in the general direction. She sighs and then hurries away.

"Poor woman," I laugh, pushing the doors open.

Inside, McGonagall was repairing a broken window next to Gryffindor table. I rolled my eyes as we sat down at the Slytherin table. Ciena and George had already eaten, so they sat there as I ate, making small talk.

It was quite funny watching them interact. Of everyone in the group, they were probably the two that least spoke to each other. Their conversation was more formal than friendly, and they both kept glancing at me every few seconds as if I would be finished eating in the time they had looked away.

"Merlin, you guys have been in the same group for over a year, and your conversation consists of the weather? Seriously?" I exclaim.

They both look sheepish but don't answer. I huff and finish my food as quickly as I can before getting up.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

They shrug.

"Well, you two are boring," I snort. "Come on. Follow me."

Ciena looks sceptical, but George just grins.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"You'll see."

"You're not going to get us in trouble, are you?" Ciena asks.

"Of course not."

We walk out and down the hall a bit before we run into a furious Xinia and an annoyed Anica.

"I hate their guts!"

"I'm going to tear out their bloody hearts!"

"Let's not, shall we?" I step in. "That could get messy."

"Too late for that," Xinia snarls.

Only then do I notice two figures hiding behind a column. It takes me a moment to recognise them because their features are so messed up. But when I do, I gasp.

"Girls? What did you do?"

Nick and Dylan looked like they had been on the wrong side of a gang beat up. Both had two black eyes and split lips, and Nick had blood running down his cheek, which I saw was coming from a cut on his head. His blonde hair was run through with blood, which I gathered was from his hand, which was stained red.

Dylan's nose didn't look quite right, and he had obviously been on the receiving end of a stinging hex, as he had a big red welt right between his eyes.

"We gave them what they deserved," Xinia said, obviously proud of herself.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," George laughs.

"We remind you not to at least once a week," I say.

"We're sorry!" Nick cries. "We give in."

"We'll do anything!" Dylan adds.

Anica and Xinia share a look before turning back to the boys.

"Anything?"

"Within reason!" Nick rectifies. "We'll do anything within reason."

Anica visibly slumps, but still looks happier.

"We'll think about it," Xinia says after a moment.

"You better have gotten me one hell of a present," Anica mumbles.

"That reminds me!" I interrupt. "Follow me, everyone."

I led them through the castle and into the Liability Lounge Xinia and Anica had used to give me my makeover last year. We entered, and the girls lit up upon seeing the piles of presents on the tables. They rush over to their stacks and start unwrapping the ones on top.

Between the three of them, they got books (for the Ravenclaws), jewellery, some muggle and wizard candy, Weasley's Wizard products for Anica and various other items.

"I thought you said they ruined our gifts?" Anica questions once they're finished opening their presents.

"Nope," I pop the p.

A huge smile climbs across her face.

"Do we get an apology?" Nick asks, hopefully.

"Hell no. I'm happy I beat you two up!" Anica grins.

We all laugh as we settle into the lounge.

"You two got beat up by two girls. Both may I add are at least a couple of inches shorter than you!" I mock.

"Hey, Anica is my height!" Dylan complains.

"And that makes it better how? Still means it should have been an even fight!"

"You try facing two angry girls with wands and see what happens," Nick pouts.

"Did you forget you have wands as well?" George raises his eyebrows at them.

The boys' faces drop, signalling that they did.

"You idiots!"

I laugh with the others, but then my mind wanders elsewhere.

"Oh, hey, Xin, I forgot to ask," I start. "How are the twins?"

"Fine, they didn't have a dramatic entry like us two," she points to herself and Ciena. "But they're good."

"Good. I'm trusting you to look after them," I warn lightly.

She rolls her eyes.

"You know they are more than capable of looking after themselves, right?" she points out. "Way more than you are, anyway."

I ignore her.

"Have they made any friends? Who was the boy that sat next to them last night?"

"Charlie Rain," she answers. "He's a muggleborn, and yes, they're friends. You can stop worrying."

"I'm not worried," I huff. "Just making sure they're alright."

"You're worrying," everyone says.

I glare at them.

"Fine, maybe I am," I admit. "So what? They're my baby brothers. I have every right to."

"Do you want me to bring them with me to dinner?" Xinia asks.

"Yes, please."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

She rolls her eyes.

"You're turning into such a Hufflepuff," Xinia laughs.

"I am not!" I cry, standing up.

"Are too!" everyone agrees.

"I am not! Since when is caring about my family a Hufflepuff thing to do?"

"That is legit the most Hufflepuff thing you can do! Caring for people! That's no Slytherin trait that I know of," Xinia smirks.

"And she knows everything," Anica nods along with her.

I glare at them.

"No. Slytherin's are loyal to a fault to the people they care about. Hufflepuff's would be doting all over them and not leaving their side for a week!"

"Wow, arguing with us. I thought we all agreed that was a bad idea," Xinia laughs even harder.

I shake my head, not angry so much as I am annoyed.

"I'll show you Slytherin," I mutter, sitting back down.

The group falls into conversation while I sit there listening. I don't input much, only making occasional smart remarks. When dinner time comes around, we trudge along the halls and down into the Great Hall.

"I'm starving. What do you reckon they'll have tonight?" I ask as we push the doors open.

"Caring about food?" Xinia grins.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Anica whisper-shouts.

I slap her as we sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"That doesn't even make sense," I huff.

"How can you even be hungry?" Ciena asks. "You literally just ate."

"That's like asking how can you start a new book right after finishing one," I say, loading mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"Why are you talking about books?" I suddenly hear someone behind me.

I jump slightly before turning around and grinning as I spot two identical brunettes.

"Quinn! Jamie!" I exclaim, jumping up to hug them quickly.

All too aware of everyone giving me knowing smirks, I roll my eyes and release them before sitting back down. Jamie sits down next to me with Quinn on his other side.

"So how are you settling in?" I ask, spooning some soup into my mouth.

"Good. The Common Room is amazing, and there's so much room for our books in the dormitory!" Quinn says excitedly.

I chuckle. _Typical._

"And friends?"

"A few. Cameron said you met him last night," Jamie answers. "And there's his sister Isabella, and we met Charlie properly this morning."

"Cool. Classes?"

"Ugh, you're being such a Hufflepuff!" Quinn and Jamie complain.

I glare at them.

"Sorry for being interested."

"They were good," Quinn rolls his eyes. "We had Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. We won't bore you with the details."

"Good."

Just then the blonde haired-boy, Charlie, comes up behind Quinn.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks hesitantly.

Quinn gestures for him to take a seat. Jamie introduces me and everyone else, and then the three boys fall into a quiet conversation. I grin at them before turning back to the group. All of them were looking at me with pointed looks. I choose to ignore them as I finish my dinner.

"Want to go to Community Hall?" Anica asks us.

"Why not?" George shrugs.

We leave the younger Ravenclaws and walk to the Community Hall. Inside I see the various groups in the year sitting around and right in the middle, Parkinson's group. This doesn't surprise me in the slightest, except for the new addition to their group.

"Kimmy?" George exclaims. "What are you doing with them?"

"Unlike you, these people actually care about me."

I laugh despite the situation.

"You really think that? If we don't care about you, then they must wish you dead."

I scan the group and notice no one looks even on the verge of standing up to defend Kimmy. In fact, they look exactly like I said; wishing she wasn't there (or dead).

"Bitch can sit with the bitches," Xinia laughs, walking over to our usual seat.

In her wake, I hear several wolf whistles and cheers from Tim and Kyle's group. Looking over I spot Owen and the other Gryffindor boy, Gabriel, as well as two more Gryffindor girls; Zena and Brittany. All of them were grinning at Xinia, who had turned around at the noise and was now smirking.

"Go, girl!" Kyle cheers.

Xinia cracks up as she blows him a kiss from across the room. I knew all of them were being overdramatic, but it was still funny. The rest of us join her on the couches, and I settle down next to Anica. George casts a worried glance at Kimmy attempting to make conversation with Kylie and the other Ravenclaws before sitting down.

Glancing around the room, I take everything in. There were seven groups around the room, most with a mix of houses.

There were seven of us, and then the nine in Parkinson's group. Tim and Kyle and Owen's group had six, and Hailey's had five. The other three groups had three. I noticed Fred looked almost like a third wheel where he sat with two of the Ravenclaw boys.

Anica laughing beside me brought me back to the group.

"So how would you rate your birthday this year?" I ask once they quiet down.

The three girls grin.

"I'd say about a seven," Xinia says and the other two nod.

"Only seven?" I exclaim, holding my hand to my chest. "I thought it would at least be a million and one!"

Anica scoffs.

"Try us again on a day we don't have classes. Or at least not the three worst classes and detention."

"Actually, that was only you," Ciena points out.

"Yeah, we know, everyone else got awesome classes, and we got stuck with terrible ones, can we move on now?" I grumble.

"Hey Xinia, would you mind healing us?" Nick asks hopefully.

She stares at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes?"

"No."

He groans as Dylan turns to him.

"We should go to see Madame Cheri. Xinia's never going to heal us."

"Alright," Nick sighs. "Come on."

They get up and bid us goodbye, leaving the five of us in a moment of silence.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know, but let's go to the Quidditch room," George suggests. "Hopefully there'll be more people there."

We get up and leave, taking note to try and avoid places we know get patrolled by teachers and prefects. It wasn't quite curfew time yet, but it was getting pretty close. We would be expected to be in our Common Rooms right now.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Nick suddenly yells when we get there.

"Shut up!" I hiss, pulling the door to the room shut. "That was quick."

Inside, I see Bailey, Xander and Xandler, Wyrene and Jason and a few of their friends and some of the older students.

"Hey," Bailey grins when he sees us.

"Shouldn't you two be in the Common Room?" Wyrene asks, cocking an eyebrow at Anica and me.

"Noo," Anica smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Xinia asks sharply.

"The stupid prefects have to 'keep an eye on us'," I say the last part sarcastically.

They all burst into laughter.

"Serves you right," Ciena smiles.

"Well, they're going to have a fun time looking for us," I grin. "Cause we're not going back anytime soon."

Wyrene looks at me disapprovingly.

"When you come back, you are going to be in deep shit."

"Well, they can line up some detentions for three weeks time," I reply. "Eventually they'll get sick of us, and they won't bother taking points from us because at this rate we're never winning the House Cup. And I mean, I couldn't care less how many detentions I get."

"Neither," Anica laughs. "So what should we do? I'm bored."

We pause for a moment to think, and then I grin.

"Idea. Idea, idea, idea!" I exclaim.

Everyone looks at me, expectantly.

"Never Have I Ever," I say.

"Boring, we play that all the time," George interrupts.

I glare at him.

"If you'd let me finish, we could be playing by now," I snap. "But a modified version," I explain. "Whoever hasn't done something has to do it. For example, if I said Never Have I Ever stripped naked in front of a professor, everyone who hasn't would have to."

"Except George," Xinia laughs.

I snort at the reminder.

"Well, yeah, except him. I would also be excluded cause it was my idea."

"Noice," Nick grins.

"Want to join in?" Anica asks the older students.

They look at each other before answering.

"Nah, that could get pretty weird for you lot," Xandler grins.

"Come on," Dylan whines. "It'll be more fun!"

"Besides, it'll be weird anyway," I laugh. "Come on!"

They roll their eyes and sigh, but nodded after a moment. All of us settle down into the couches around the room.

"Who's going first?" Xander asks.

"Gena can, it was her idea," George answers.

"Okay. Never Have I Ever…" I pause to think for a moment. "Wow, this is harder than I thought. I've done a lot of stuff. Um...Oh! Never Have I Ever waxed my legs."

The boys all pale at the prospect, and the girls just roll their eyes.

"Oh, god, no!" Xander cries.

We crack up laugh and all of a sudden there's a pot of wax in front of us.

"Let's get this started," Wyrene smiles.

One by one we wax each of the boy's legs, the next screaming louder than the other. Anica also has to do it, but the other girls are 'safe.'

"My go!" Xandler exclaims. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender."

"Really? You've never kissed another guy!?" I answer jokingly.

He scowls at me.

"No, I haven't."

"Come on X," Bailey complains. "They're like twelve."

"Thirteen," all three of the girls correct him.

"I told them it could get weird!"

"Yeah, but a first kiss is meant to be special!"

"Sentimental much," Wyrene laughs at our brother. "What, are you worried about cheating on your girlfriend?"

"It'll only have to be on the cheek," he says firmly, ignoring her jab.

"Boring," Xandler sighs but agrees.

We all pair up with someone of the same gender. Dylan and Nick, Ciena and Xinia, Wyrene and one of her friends, Bailey and Xander, Anica and I and George and a reluctant Jason.

"Three, two, one! Kiss!" Xandler announces gleefully.

Anica and I give each other a little peck on the cheek and when we turn we see Dylan and Nick in a full-on makeout sesh. I feel my eyebrows pull up to my hairline, and my eyes go wide.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" George screams.

"Oh, you didn't know they were dating?" Xinia comments dryly. "Oi idiots! Times up. Let yourselves breathe."

The boys pull away in surprise, looking around at our surprised faces.

"What?"

"It was only supposed to be on the cheek!"

"Since when are you two dating?

"We never back down from a dare," Nick declares. "We aren't dating."

"That doesn't mean you had to make out!"

"We weren't. It was for like a second," Dylan answers, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Just let them believe that. It's better for all of our sakes," Anica smiles.

George seems to let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Ok, who's next?" I ask, attempting to move the conversation on.

The game goes on for a bit longer, each 'dare' getting more intense. Everyone is surprised when people get to sit out, claiming they've done it before. Only when George claims he's never handed in homework before to annoy Xinia and Ciena do we reign in a bit.

"Okay, okay. I got one," Jason says, surprisingly involved with the game despite not being close with any of us. "Never Have I Ever beat up anyone."

Our whole group stays quiet while Ciena, Bailey and Wyrene's group throw a few punches.

"Did you see what me and Xin did to these two idiots?!" Anica smiles, nodding at Dylan and Nick.

"Xin and I," Ciena corrects.

"They came back with black eyes and bloody faces. The whole thing!" George laughs.

Xander and Xandler begin to laugh.

"What'd they do?" Wyrene asks, stepping away from the group who have all now stopped trying to hit each other.

"Told me how my book ended!" Xinia complains.

"Ruined my presents! Well, until they didn't," Anica grins.

Nick and Dylan's faces turn slightly red before they join in the laughter. Once we've recovered everyone looks at Ciena in anticipation. It was her go next. She thinks for a moment before grinning.

"Never Have I Ever deliberately gotten in trouble after curfew before," she smirks.

* * *

**So I'm sorry this is kind of crappy but at least it's out, right? Anyway, I just want to clarify something. Technically, this story is still on hiatus. However, I have about three more chapters that I've already written that I'm deciding to publish. After they're all out, I can't guarantee that I will continue to update straight away. As I said in my note in the last chapter, I am going to try and finish this story, but I'm still not feeling that into this story. I'm so sorry to everyone who got hopeful, but this is the best I can do. I hope you all understand :)**


	29. Trouble

**So this is the same as my last chapter - a pre-written one. This story is still on hiatus :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Every one of our grins falls, and Xinia goes pale.

"No, Ciena, please. You can't make me do that," she begs dramatically. "You can't!"

"I can, and I am," Ciena laughs.

I shake my head, not annoyed, just surprised.

"Harsh," I sigh. "Where did this rebellious Ciena come from?"

"Oh, I'm not being rebellious. You guys are," Ciena shrugs, flipping her short red hair.

"What's the time?" Xander asks suddenly.

I glance at my watch.

"Quarter past eleven," I tell him. "Why?"

"Damn," he curses. "It's not even close to our curfew. We could have gotten off alright if it were earlier."

"Ha! If we're getting in trouble, so are you," Xinia smiles, obviously feeling a little better about the dare.

"Damnit, why did we agree to play this?" Wyrene mutters to Jason.

I grin.

"So what are we doing?"

Everyone groans at my evident enthusiasm, except for Anica.

"We should do it around...Lupin's quarters. He'll be the nicest. We won't get in as much trouble," she suggests.

"I wanna go first. That way, I can go straight to my dorm," Xinia pipes in.

I look at her in suspicion.

"You just want to bluff your way out of trouble," I decide.

She shrugs.

"That, and as more people go, the more obvious it will be we're up to something."

"Awesome. Dibs on going last," I grin.

"Me too," George challenges. "We'll go together. See who can cause the most trouble."

"You're on."

Xinia sighs and then gets up.

"How do I deliberately get in trouble?" she asks, looking a little worried.

"Just make a bunch of noise. Scream maybe," Anica suggests.

"While you decide, I'm going to bed," Ciena announces. "I don't want to be around when you get in trouble."

She leaves the room with a warning that if we don't all get detentions, there'll be hell to pay.

One by one, we sneak out of the room and hide behind some statues around Lupin's quarters. Xinia takes a deep breath before walking out. She looks around the empty corridor helplessly before starting.

"Ahh, Ahh," she says unenthusiastically.

"Louder," I hiss.

She glares at me.

"Ahh," she says a little louder. "AHH!" She practically screams that one.

She keeps screaming and shouting, and it doesn't take long for someone to come out. I have to stifle a cackle when I see who it is, though. Weasley.

"Miss Ren, what is the meaning of this?" she demands.

Xinia doesn't answer. Instead, she shouts a bit more without looking at the older woman. I watch her in confusion. What is she doing? Weasley seems confused, as well.

"Miss Ren!" she says, louder this time.

Xinia suddenly jolts and looks around, seeming confused.

"Professor Weasley? What's going on?" she asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"I believe I should be asking you, Miss Ren," Weasley answers sternly. "Why were you screaming and shouting?"

"I was?" confusion is evident in her voice.

I glance at Anica and everyone else, all of whom look confused.

"What's she doing?" Anica hisses at me.

I shrug, watching the two Ravenclaws in front of us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't realise," Xinia apologises. "You see, I have a problem with sleep-walking. Sleep-talking too apparently. I'm so sorry."

I stare at her in amazement, shaking my head. That little…

"Very well. Please return to your dormitory Miss Ren," Weasley says after a moment.

I clench my teeth to stop a protest. Xinia nods and walks off, sending a smirk our way when Weasley can't see her anymore. Weasley takes a quick look around before shaking her head and walking back into the office.

"That git!" Xander bursts out angrily once the door is closed.

Several of us, including me, shush him.

"She didn't do it properly! She was supposed to get a detention!" Xander continues, a little quieter this time.

"I mean the only condition was to get in trouble after curfew deliberately," Jason points out. "Ciena only said she wanted us to have detention. It wasn't required."

"That little git," I curse under my breath. "No one else gets to do that," I declare, looking around at the group.

"Why not?" several people ask.

I glare at them.

"Because A, it's cheating, and B, you'll have hell to pay if you don't. I kind of pity Xinia when she tells Ciena she doesn't have a detention."

They stay silent for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay, who's next?" George asks excitedly.

"We'll go," Wyrene says, indicating her and her friends.

"Okay, hurry up," Xandler pushes her away.

She calls him a fair few unflattering names before emerging into the corridor. The four older Slytherins whisper for a moment before starting. One of the girls suddenly lets out a loud laugh, followed by the other three.

"Good one Yorka," Wyrene calls loudly.

"No teacher's gonna catch us out after curfew!" one of the others yells.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear Weasley complain from inside.

She comes back out the door, clearly annoyed.

"You Slytherins better give me a good explanation."

"Wyrene made us do it!" Yorka yelps.

Wyrene doesn't even look bothered by being thrown under the bus.

"Are you serious? It was your idea, Yorka!" one of the girls laughs.

In seconds they are in a full-on argument, throwing insults and curses at each other until the professor interrupts.

"Girls. Girls! Just go to bed, please!" Weasley calls over them, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And five points each!"

They then just start to laugh, some even falling to the ground.

"B-but, what about m-me Professor?" Jason cackles. "I'm not a g-girl!"

"Fine! You all have detention with me tomorrow. Now get to your dorms before I take more points and give you all another detention."

They all quickly shut up, walking away with their heads down. Weasley turns and walks back into the room with an audible sigh.

"Who's next?" I ask with a wide grin.

Xander, Xandler and Bailey all volunteer to go, leaving Dylan, Nick, George, Anica and I still hidden.

"You think they'll figure it out yet?" George asks as the older boys prepare themselves.

"Surely," I answer. "They're not that dumb."

"We've still yet to see Lupin," Anica points out.

"Yeah. Maybe George and I can drag him out," I grin.

The four of them roll their eyes. George goes to say something but is interrupted by Bailey.

"Ow! Xander! Why the hell did you do that?" he cries from his place next to Wealsye and Lupin's door.

"Me? It was him!" Xander shouts, pointing at Xandler.

"I didn't punch him!" Xandler retorts loudly.

"Guys, shut up! That's Lupin's office!" Bailey interrupts.

"Poor Hufflepuff doesn't want to get in trouble!" the boys shriek in unison.

I vaguely wonder if they've said something like that before or if they figured it out beforehand.

"OW!" Bailey yells, even though no one had hit him. "Stop it! Xandler! Get off!"

Xander and Xandler were chuckling as Bailey called out random things.

"POOR HUFFLEPUFF!" Xander shouts, eyeing the office door and I catch on to what they were doing.

They were trying to get Lupin to surface.

"WEAK HUFFLEPUFF!" Xandler mocks, a smirk evident on his face.

"Excuse you," I suddenly hear, before the door opens to reveal Lupin.

Bailey's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter as Xander and Xandler act afraid.

"Sorry Professor!" Xandler says.

He adds a small 's' when Weasley appears.

"You lot should be in your common room or dorm!" she scolds him.

"We're doing our Prefect duties?" Xander phrases it more like a question than a statement.

"Xandler I don't want your excuses," Weasley says sternly.

"He's not Xand-" Bailey gets cut off.

"You're an idiot!" Xander says gleefully, taking advantage of Weasley's mix-up of their names.

"Xandler that is very inappropriate!" Weasley doesn't realise her mistake.

"Hey!" Xandler complains. "I hate you, Professor!" to get back at Xander.

"Xander!" Weasley admonishes, again mixing the two boys up.

I can see Anica trying very hard to hold off her laughter.

"I don't understand," Dylan whispers in confusion.

The squabble continues for a moment before Lupin eventually takes pity on his wife.

"Mr's Ren and Muply, ten points each and Mr Muply, detention for being out after curfew," he says tiredly. "Oh, and five points Mr Dinnick for disrupting us."

"Why don't they get one?" Xandler complains, pointing to Bailey and Xander.

"Cause, dummy, we're Prefects," Bailey laughs. "We're allowed out. You're not!"

"Fudge Nuggets!"

"Good night!" Lupin announces before swiftly closing the door.

The boys high-five each other before sending us thumbs-up's and then disappearing.

As Anica, Dylan and Nick get ready to go next, I hear the couple murmuring inside their quarters.

"Who'll be next, do you think?" Weasley whispers.

"Not sure. Either the second year boys or the girls, that's for sure. I don't think anyone else is behind the statues," Lupin answers.

"They so know," I chuckle to George.

He smirks.

"Why didn't you tell me the two of you were dating?!" Anica suddenly screeches at the boys next to the door.

"WE ARE NOT!" they yell in sync.

"Then why are you both naked in the dark?"

"Anica!" Dylan whisper-shouts as she cackles.

"I'm sorry for pointing out the obvious!"

"Are you blind, woman?" Nick shouts.

"Do you know a spell for removing their clothes?" George whispers to me conspiratorially.

"If I did you reckon they'd still have clothes on?" I answer.

"Ah, my eyes!" Anica cries. "My eyes! Oh, my poor eyes! I'm scarred for life! I'll never be the same again! Ahh!"

It takes everything I have not to fall on the floor cackling. Just then, the door opens to reveal an exasperated Lupin and Weasley.

"Ten points from all three of you," Lupin says. "Detention tomorrow afternoon after Miss Wore's with Professor Malfoy. Please tell the rest of your friends the same thing."

"What friends?" Dylan asks, feigning confusion.

Lupin levels his stare at him.

"You know which ones," Lupin answers.

"I believe Miss Ren should also visit us tomorrow afternoon," Weasley directs the statement at Anica, who laughs but quickly tries to hide it.

"Back to your dormitories now," Lupin says, shooing them away.

This time, however, the couple doesn't close the door.

"Does anyone else want to make an appearance tonight?" Lupin calls out with a raised eyebrow.

I glance at George, who shakes his head slightly. I grin. Instead of staying put, however, I move away through the shadows, making sure to keep myself hidden. Smartly, George doesn't make any noise, but he glares at me, gesturing for me to come back. I shake my head, poking my tongue out with a grin.

Since George had declared war, I had been planning how this would go. Now I was putting it into action. Quickly yet quietly, I cast a few charms on myself and some certain objects before morphing my hair bright pink and matching robes on. I then grabbed a sword from one of the statues, silencing its protests, before grinning.

"Game time."

I let out a yell before charging into the hallway Lupin and Weasley had just been about to close their door on. Immediately, it opened wide, and the couple looked out expectantly. I ignored them, instead heading for George's hiding place.

"You git!" I yell, pointing my sword at him, looking positively enraged. "Take the spell off. Reverse whatever the hell you did!"

George's eyes widen at my bright appearance before he glares at me.

"I didn't do anything!" he yells back, taking the sword from the statue he was hiding behind. "You set me up!"

"You think I voluntarily made myself look like a barbie doll?"

"I don't know what a barbie doll is you arse!"

"This!" I gesture towards my attire, holding off a smirk as his eyes darken.

"Mr Jones. Miss Dinnick!" Lupin calls.

I freeze, making sure my expression looks scared. Slowly, I turn to him, morphing myself into a Prefect as I do.

"Who?" I ask stupidly, dropping the sword.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this Gena!" George threatens.

"Who the hell is Gena?" I reply. "Get back to bed!"

George rolls his eyes but manages to retain his angry expression.

"You go back to bed!"

"How dare you talk to a Prefect like that?"

"Oh sod off, everyone saw you morph!"

"Miss Dinnick!" Weasley says sternly.

"For the love of Merlin, who is that?" I cry, turning back to the Professors.

For effect, I morph into a different Prefect, acting like it's completely normal and not at all disproving my claims.

"I'm, uh," I glance down at myself. "I'm the fifth-year Ravenclaw Prefect!"

I was desperately fighting back a smile at everyone's exasperated looks.

"Miss Dinnick, how many times have I asked you not to use a Prefect?" Lupin asks.

"Prefect? What are you talking about?" I ask, morphing myself again. "Bailey and Xander are the Prefects, not me," I had assumed Xandler's body. "Oh, hey, George. What's with the sword?"

George looks at his hand in confusion before tossing it away with an impatient huff. Lupin closes his eyes briefly, and Weasley takes a deep breath. This time I don't stop a smile as I morph into Nick.

"Oh, damn. How did I get back here?" I act stupid. "My small, stupid brain doesn't understand."

Despite himself, George laughs, and I grin, morphing into Ciena.

"George! What are you doing out of bed? You're going to get in so much trouble! Oh, hi, Professors. I apologise for George. He often does stupid and reckless things without thinking them through."

George swats my arm, sending me a glare. Lupin stares unamusedly at me.

"At this rate you've got three detentions lined up and fifteen points. Would you like to make it more?" he asks.

I suddenly grin before morphing into Lupin and shouting.

"IMPOSTER!" I yell, pointing at Lupin.

However, George had also leapt into action upon Lupin's question.

"Three detentions?" he stops and looks at me with exasperation before continuing. "Why don't I get that? I deserve at least five. And thirty points! Why does she get more than me? That's so unfair!"

"Mr Jones!" I cry, still looking like Lupin. "Why would you ever want that? You're the perfect student! Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

"Stay out of this Gena. I'll fight you if I have to!" he growls.

I scoop up both of the dropped swords, levelling them at George and morphing into Xinia as I do. He lunges at me and grabs my arm, causing me to drop one of the swords. He grabs it out of the air and points it at me.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" I pout.

He just jabs at me, and I have to jump out of the way. I jab at him and we 'fight' while Lupin and Weasley try to stop us. We ignore them, 'swiping' and 'cutting' each other as we move back and forth across the hallway. I had since morphed back into my usual look, so I didn't feel awkward as we fought. At one point George pointed the sword at my chest, indicating he would have stabbed me was this a serious fight, but I just swat him away and swipe at his legs.

"Cheater!" he cries.

"That's what you get for calling me a stupid Hufflepuff!" I laugh maniacally.

"I take offence to that," I hear Lupin declare quietly, but I ignore him.

"Oh, this is stupid!" Weasley huffs, and before I can register what she's doing, suddenly both George and I are levitating upside down.

I quickly morph my robes away into a t-shirt and jeans, so they don't fly down over my head. Our swords drop from the unexpected jolt, and I feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Both of you will join your friends tomorrow afternoon for detention," Weasley declares. "And the next four days after that. Thirty points each!"

"Oh, come on!" I complain.

"Another five from Slytherin!" Lupin says sharply.

"Yes," I cheer under my breath.

George protests.

"Hey, no! Take the points from me!"

Weasley opens her mouth to scold him but then closes it abruptly.

"Seriously?" she exclaims after a moment. "You two are competing for who can get in the most trouble?"

George and I exchange slightly guilty looks, as best as we can from upside down.

"Honestly, it's not even the second day back!" Lupin sighs.

Despite myself, I grin.

"Well, I've gotta make a reputation for myself," I laugh.

"I think you handled that fine when you pulled that stunt last year," Weasley grunts, albeit sounding slightly amused.

"Don't forget this morning!" George pipes in. "I'm amazed that everyone in the Hall was paying attention."

"Well, it was a bit hard to ignore the Howler," Lupin comments dryly.

As I laugh, I feel the blood in my head start to hurt.

"Don't 'spose you could let us down now?" I ask nicely.

Weasley rolls her eyes but flicks her wand, and I sigh in gratitude as my blood returns to my toes. I quickly check to make sure I've morphed everything back to look like my usual self before turning to the Professors.

"Will that be all?"

Lupin and Weasley glance at each other before sighing.

"Yes. Go on now," Lupin huffs.

I grin before linking arms with George and turning to walk away. Before we turn the corner, I call out.

"Sorry for all the disturbances!"

George laughs.

"I so won by the way," I inform him.

He stops, and so do I.

"You did not!"

"I did. I got the extra points at the end."

He opens his mouth and then shuts it.

"Damnit," suddenly, he pulls away from me, doubling back the way we had come from.

"No, George, what are you doing?" I yell, racing after him. "George!"

He ignores me, coming to a stop in front of Lupin's door. He bangs on it desperately, pushing my attempts to pull him off away.

"Lupin! Weasley! I know you can hear me!" George shouts. "Open the door!"

"Please," I add sarcastically, glaring at George. "So rude."

He rolls his eyes as the door opens to reveal a furious looking Professor Weasley.

"Congratulations," I drawl at George. "You've managed to piss her off!"

"Language!" I hear Lupin scold from inside.

"Honestly, Mr Jones! You know what?! Neither of you has detentions, and I'm only taking an equal amount of 20 points each! GOOD NIGHT!" Weasley says sternly.

"Wait! No detentions?" I interrupt. "That's not fair! We're not allowed to leave without them!"

"I SAID GOODNIGHT!" she yells, slamming the door.

I glance at George.

"We can't leave without getting at least one!" I cry, fully aware both of the Professors can hear me. "What can we do?"

"You can leave!" Lupin calls out.

I ignore him, looking at George. His face pales.

"We can try a different professor," he suggests.

"Sounds great, now leave!" Lupin answers for me.

"Stop listening! This is a private conversation!" I call back.

"Outside of my quarters at midnight!"

"Is it midnight?" I ask, sidetracked, glancing at my watch. "Huh."

"This is your last warning!" Lupin calls out, and I hear a bit of scuffling and a grunted, "Ow! Vic!"

I give the door a confused look before shrugging it off.

"So what do you think?" George asks. "Should we try a different professor?"

"Well, it depends," I answer. "Who _won't_ give us lifelong detentions?"

He bites his lip in thought.

"Uh," he glances at me with a helpless look.

I sigh. Just as I open my mouth to say something, we're interrupted.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! DETENTION! TOMORROW! NOW LEAVE!"

I grin at George.

"Thanks, Professor Weasley!" I call out before grabbing George's arm. "Now let's run!"

We sprint down the hallway and through the school, using shortcuts and hidden pathways to stay out of sight. When we finally come to the turnoff for Gryffindor Tower, we come to a stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" George asks, panting slightly.

I grin.

"See ya."

He walks off, and I set off towards the dungeons. When I say the password to get into the Common Room, I walk inside with the intent to head to my dormitory. Unfortunately, I'm stopped by the waiting Prefects. I cut off their scolding as I walk towards the dormitories.

"Save it!" I say. "I've already got detention and points taken and no doubt Malfoy will know I've been out by tomorrow morning."

With that, I leave the Prefects looking astounded and walk into my dormitory. I see Anica waiting up with a grin.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

I settle into my bed with a grin and tell her everything. Eventually, we drift off in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

_September 3, Wednesday_

"Oi!" Anica whispers. "Wake up!"

"What?" I groan.

"You have to come! Quickly!"

"What time is it?"

"Seven. So get up!"

I quickly morphed into my robes before following Anica up to the common room.

"What is it?" I ask wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

She pulls me out of the common room and to the Great Hall where I see Xinia, Ciena, George, Nick and Dylan sitting along with some other Ravenclaws.

"What's going on?"

"Ciena took that 'hell' thing to heart."

As we walk closer, I can hear someone crying and yelling, and I soon realise it's Xinia.

"What happened?" I ask a little worriedly.

Xinia quickly turns around, taking off the towel covering her head.

"Oh, my God!"

I do my best to hide a laugh, but I end up massively failing. I double over with laughter as Xinia glares at me, more tears rolling down her face. When I finally settle down, I give her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! It's just, well…"

Her once beautiful red hair with different lowlights and highlights was now platinum blonde! Her hair was wet, hanging in untidy curls around her head. She looked, well, it didn't look terrible, but it didn't look great either.

"What happened?" I ask. "Despite the obvious, I mean."

"Well, Ciena got some of the others to lift me to the hand basin during the night and bleached it!" she trembles. "Curse my heavy sleeping!"

"The muggle way?" I gasp. "That'll take forever to fade!"

"IT DOESN'T FADE IDIOT! I HAVE TO EITHER GET IT DYED BACK OR GET HORRIBLE REGROWTH!"

I bite my lip to stop a laugh. That's right. Muggle ways don't fade.

"Oh. That sucks," I say dumbly.

"No shit Sherlock!"

Just then, I realise something.

"Wait!" I laugh. "You bleached it because she didn't get detention, right?" I glance at Ciena who nods.

At this, George collapses into laughter, and Anica's eyes widen. Dylan and Nick haven't caught on yet.

"Well, Weasley said to bring Xinia to detention today…" I explain.

I think my eardrums just about burst from Xinia's scream. I wince, clapping my hands over my still sensitive ears. Meanwhile, Xinia starts firing hexes and curses at Ciena, who tries in vain to defend herself, although her grin never leaves her face.

"You evil little witch! I can't believe you! I hate you!" Xinia yells.

Eventually, Patil has to come over and stop the fight, threatening another detention and taking points before Xinia finally calms down a bit.

"I mean it doesn't look too bad," Dylan tries to comfort her.

She just glares at him.

"Oh, come on!" I laugh. "He's right. Tell you what. As a late birthday present, we'll be matching until you can get it fixed."

I morph my hair into a bleached blonde similar to Xinia's to support my claim.

"I'll get mum to send some colour if you want?" Anica suggests.

Xinia just sniffs, reaching for the towel and wrapping it back up into her hair. I raise my eyebrows at it but don't comment. Fortunately, the bell rings just then, and we head off to class.

Looking at my timetable, I see that I have a much better day of classes today. First up, we have Double Charms, then Double Transfiguration and unfortunately, Double Potions after lunch. Oh well. At least I wouldn't have to walk all the way down to the dungeons for my detention if I was already there.

Charms is alright if I ignore Parkison and that lot, which I do. I practically sob with relief when Lupin lets us into the Transfiguration class. I'd deny until the day I die, but I did love Transfiguration lessons, and I had missed them. Especially being able to show off in front of all the Slytherins because I was way ahead of everyone.

I feel slightly guilty when I see how tired Lupin looks, but I push it away when he gives me a stern look after telling me off for talking to Anica. _Eh, maybe he deserved it,_ I think with a grin.

Xinia gets a bit of grief about her hair, but we try our best to distract her from it by telling her all about our late night endeavours. When Potions rolls around, and Malfoy tells us we're brewing Strengthening Solutions on our own, I have to hold back a groan. Great. Even more reason for Malfoy to hate me. Usually, it wouldn't disturb me, but the glares Malfoy sends Anica and I's way throughout the lesson makes us realise he's actually quite mad with us.

When finally, the lesson finishes, Malfoy snaps at us to stay behind for our detention. Anica and I sigh, although we knew it was coming, and pack our things up slowly. Rather than Malfoy telling us what to do straight away; however, he leads us over to his desk. He pulls up two chairs and gestured for us to sit down. We do, sharing a nervous glance before turning to him.

"It came to my attention last night that you two, among others, were wandering around the castle and disturbing Professors Lupin and Weasley," Malfoy starts, his eyes hard as he stares at us. "Is this true?"

We nod.

"And you're aware that the Prefects of our house are trying to make sure this doesn't happen?"

Again, we nod. Malfoy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"Girls, this needs to stop," he says. "You've already lost Slytherin countless points, so much that we're still in the negatives, you have detentions lined up for weeks, and we're trying to enforce a proper curfew for you. However, as this doesn't seem to be working, I'm afraid I'm left with no choice but to threaten a suspension from Quidditch, and if it continues, from Hogwarts. Is this clear?"

My eyes widen. Suspension from Quidditch? I wanted to protest that that wasn't fair, but the rational part of me knew it was. So reluctantly, I nodded along with Anica, who looked just as upset.

"Now, I've been holding off because I know how much it means to both of you," Malfoy continues softer than before. "But this is getting out of hand."

"We're sorry Professor," I say honestly, glancing at Anica, who nods. "We just -"

"I know," Malfoy interrupts with a small smile. "Kids will be kids. And that's okay. But your actions can't go without consequences, and because the usual ones don't seem to phase you, this is what it's come down to."

"We understand," Anica says. "And it won't continue."

"Excuse me if I don't completely believe that," Malfoy side-eyes me with a sparkle in his eyes as he speaks to Anica. "I can't stop you from having fun. In fact, I encourage you to, but please. Go about it a different way. Or at least in a less disturbing way."

We nod, glad that it hadn't actually come down to being banned from Quidditch.

"Good. Because I like the two of you," Malfoy grins. "Don't let that get to your head though."

"Aw, and here I was thinking I was just a pain in your -" I cut off at Malfoy's stern look.

"Don't push it Dinnick," he warns, only half sternly.

I grin.

"So what are we doing today?" Anica asks about detention.

Malfoy gives us an amused look before setting us to work. An hour and a half later, he finally lets us go with instructions to meet Lupin and Weasley in twenty minutes for our next detention.

We quickly run up the Great Hall for a snack before heading to the Transfiguration classroom.

"You're late! Hurry up," Weasley snaps.

"Sorry Professor," we apologise, quickly walking into the room.

All the others are already there each sitting a desk apart.

"For your detention, you'll be reading some textbooks and writing out information," Lupin informs us.

Xinia's face seems to light up before he speaks again.

"Except Miss Ren, you'll have to clean the already clean trophy cabinet. We both know you enjoy school work."

"Nerd," Nick and Dylan snicker as Xinia's face falls.

Weasley and Lupin gather up some textbooks and distribute them amongst us. I hear Xandler groan as he gets a History of Magic textbook and I hide a laugh. I try to hide a grin as I spot Weasley coming over, a Transfiguration book on the top of her pile. She reaches for it, looks at the title and then stops, glancing at me. I force my expression into disappointment.

"Don't try that on me Miss Dinnick," she warns before rifling through the stack and handing me a Potions textbook instead.

"Yay?!" I attempt to sound enthusiastic.

She rolls her eyes before giving the Transfiguration textbook to Anica. I look longingly at it for a moment before sighing and looking down at the Potions book. Yuck.

"Now, begin your reading of each chapter, noting the most important points," Weasley explains.

We sit in reluctant silence, following her instructions as Lupin leads Xinia out of the room, presumably to the trophy room instead.

I suffer through each chapter of the textbook, having to re-read several parts that I accidentally skim over, trying to figure out the most important things. Several times Dylan and Nick have to ask about the content in their Charms textbooks, not understanding the first year topics. I have to bite my tongue to stop the sarcastic comments that spring to mind every time they raise their hands. I see Weasley's patience thinning as Nick raises his hand for what has to be the twentieth time.

"Mr Gougley, please work it out by yourself, you did all of this last year!"

"You think that he remembers that?" I blurt out.

Weasley sends me a withering look before turning back to him.

"Okay, Miss Dinnick, you get to teach Mr Gougley and Miss Grace, you can teach Mr Freign."

"Which Dinnick?" Wyrene and I ask at the same time.

We glare at each other as Weasley answers.

"Wyrene."

"What did I do?" Sally and Wyrene ask in despair.

"No arguing!"

They scowl as they walk over to the boys. I turn back to my potions book, turning the page to start the next chapter. I freeze when I spot the title, however. Anica looks at me in concern, noticing my lack of movement. I wave her off before picking up my quill and writing the title on my piece of parchment.

_Wolfsbane Potion_

I remembered where I had first heard the word; in the room above Ruth and Warren's bedroom. I had all but forgotten about it with everything that had happened afterwards, but everything suddenly hit me. We had no idea why the lab was there, but we had intended to speak about it at another point. What better time than when there was no risk of Ruth and Warren overhearing?

"Dinnick," Weasley's voice brings me out of my memories. "Back to work."

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot I was supposed to be taking notes on my chapter.

I shake my head to clear it and dip my quill back in my inkpot, pushing the potions lab to the back of my mind, but not away. I wouldn't forget about it again.

The detention finishes thankfully soon after, and I can't get out of there quick enough. I grab Anica's arm and without saying as much as a goodbye to the others, haul her away. I drag her into an empty hallway before grabbing out my copy of the Marauder's Map and searching it.

"Help me find your sister and Xinia," I tell Anica.

Thankfully, she doesn't question me, and pulls out her copy rather than look off mine.

"Xinia is just leaving the trophy room now," she says.

I nod, my eyes searching Ravenclaw Tower and then the library.

"Ciena's in the library," I say. "Good, we can talk there."

I put my map away and then start towards the trophy room. Anica keeps asking me questions, but I don't bother answering them. Instead, I just grab Xinia's arm as well and lead both of them towards the library. When we reach it, I let go of their arms and gesture them inside. We find Ciena quickly and walk over to her. She looks surprised to see us as we sit down in the booth around her.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"That is something I think we all want to know," Xinia fixes me with a small glare.

I huff.

"During detention, I had to take notes on a Potions textbook," I pause as Ciena and Xinia laugh. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, it reminded me of something. Remember the lab above your parent's bedroom?" I ask the twins.

All of their eyes widen.

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Xinia exclaims softly.

I nod.

"With everything that happened we all forgot about it," I say. "But I just remembered now, and I didn't want to forget."

"Does anyone have any idea why Ruth and Warren would have a fully stocked and functioning potions lab above their bedroom?" Xinia asks.

We shake our heads. Just then, an idea strikes me.

"Hey. I've never really asked," I start. "What do your parents do? Like, jobs?" I direct the question at the twins.

"Mum's a stay at home parent, Dad's some sort of Ministry employee" Ciena answers.

I frown.

"What sort of Ministry work does he do?" I ask.

Both girls shrug.

"It's some secretive thing. He's not really allowed to tell us details."

"Is it possible whatever he does is the reason they have all those potions?" Xinia asks, catching onto my thoughts.

"I mean maybe, but I always thought Dad was bad at potions," Anica looks confused.

"Yeah, he's never really been able to help me with understanding the textbook, even though I don't really need help, but still," Ciena says.

"Ugh," I groan loudly. "This doesn't make sense!"

"Sh," Xinia hissed as I gained a few glares from the Ravenclaws around us. "Library, remember?"

"Look, I think we should just drop it," Ciena said quietly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for why Mum and Dad have a Potions lab above their bedroom. There's no reason for us to go snooping around."

Anica sighs.

"For once, I agree with her," she says. "I don't know why it's there, but I'm not sure I want to. At least not the way we're going about it. Let's just forget about it, alright?"

Usually, I would have pushed. But I realised that neither Anica nor Ciena wanted to snoop around their parents, so I dropped it. So did Xinia.

"Come on, let's go to dinner," Ciena suggests.

She packs up her things, and we trail out of the library. The potions lab is still on my mind, but I try to push it away. To distract myself, I chat with Anica. Finally, we reach the Great Hall, and I rush inside and sit down at the Slytherin table, piling food onto my plate. The others shake their heads at my antics, and I grin.

Soon, we're joined by the boys, and we finish dinner and move into the Community Hall. We talk for a bit and catch up on some homework before deciding to call it a night. As Anica and I head back to the Common Room, one of the Prefects spots us.

"You're actually going to bed on time?" he asks us in surprise.

We roll our eyes as we walk inside.

"Yeah, I know, super surprising," Anica says. "Goodnight."

"Night," he says after a moment, just before we disappear down the steps to our dorm.

I yawned as we changed into our pyjamas.

"What is this?" Anica laughs. "Gena Dinnick, tired before midnight? What's gotten into you."

"Sod off," I laugh, climbing into bed. "A girl has to sleep at some point, doesn't she?"

"Whatever. I still think you're getting too Hufflepuffy," she grins.

I throw a pillow at her, rolling my eyes.

"Goodnight," I say, pulling my curtains around my bed.

"Night," she chuckles.

I crawl under the covers, pulling them up to my chin and shifting around to get comfortable. Then, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So this is the last of the chapters that I've already written. Unfortuantely, that means you probably won't hear from me again for a little bit. But, I promise I'm not abandoning this story. Just taking a break. One that I will come back from. I love you guys :)**


End file.
